


Luna's Stars.

by DameDitta



Series: The Protectors [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameDitta/pseuds/DameDitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Puck, Blaine and Santana lead completely separate lives but when humanity depends on them coming together, Love, Friendship and Drama ensue. Whilst battling unrequited love, inner team rivalry and spirits of the dead, the 4 go on an adventure, with friends by their side, to rid the world of darkness. Kurt/Puck, Blaine/Sam, Santana/Brittany. AU! SUPERPOWER!GLEE. NOW COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**PROLOGUE!**

**~*~*1912*~*~**

"Sleep, young one" a woman by the name of Aaliyah, urged her 5 year old daughter as she placed her gently in her crib and wrapped the blankets snugly around her.

"Mama?" Luna asked as she stifled a yawn. "Would you tell me a story?"

"Of course my child. I was awoken by words the other night foretelling a prophecy, would you like to hear it?" when her only child nodded her head in anticipation, Aaliyah retold the words that had intrigued her two nights prior.

_"There will come a time, a century ahead,_  
 _Where those around now, will be pronounced long dead._  
 _The solar system will rebel in hope humanity will end,_  
 _In a place far from fame, 12 stars will descend._

_If left unattended, the earth will decay,_  
 _But four young souls will be born, to chase the danger away._  
 _When collided with light, a mutation will begin,_  
 _Granting powers and abilities to ensure that they win._

_Three boys and a girl, unknown, will unite,_  
 _Divided they fall, together they fight._  
 _Challenging beasts with sea, earth, fire and air,_  
 _With friends by their side to share the burden they bare._

_One boy that is hot, will be heated by flame,_  
 _The girl will control air, though her gust never tame._  
 _One male will be smart and nature shall obey,_  
 _While the other be cool and keep the oceans at bay._

_Together they become the protectors of light,_  
 _Saving the world as it falls into night._  
 _With a helping hand from a spirit long gone,_  
 _Will reunite the stars and return them where they belong._

_Thus saving the world from an early demise,_  
 _It will only be then, that a new dawn shall arise"_

"Is that story real?" Luna whispered as she battled the sand man.

"Alas, we shall never know, my little star. For our souls will be long gone by the time the events come" Aaliyah whispered back and she stroke her daughters hair, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"But Mama, should we tell someone?" Luna ended with a yawn and finally closed her eyes and sleep overcame her.

"For who, Little Luna, would believe in such fairy tales, apart from us?" she answered her sleeping child and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead.

**~*~*100 YEARS LATER*~*~**

Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson awoke to get ready for school, unaware of how much was about to change.


	2. The Calm before.

**Chapter 1: The calm before…**

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

Kurt Hummel wasn't like the typical 18 year old boy. Where the average teenage boy could roll out of bed and be ready for school within thirty minutes, Kurt had an extensive moisturising routine that took up an hour of his day, to ensure he's skin remained new born soft, all over. He also took immense pride into his appearance, including such fine detail as the specific shininess of his knee high boots (fashion has no gender) using specialised eye drops the enhance the whites of his eyes (even though everyone said he didn't need it) and to make sure, well at least try, to make every last strand of his chestnut hair stay in place.

He also happened to be one of those 'obvious gays' and took no shame in it. He would walk down the hallways of school, flipping the latest copy of Vogue or Cosmo, throw his opinion around about everyone's fashion choices and had a Transgender female as a best friend. Mercedes Jones was Kurt's previous best friend, but since her graduation, Unique Adams, or Nicki as Kurt likes to call her, became fast friends.

In fact the only three things that Kurt Hummel had in common with the average teenage boy was his love of sports (if that includes gymnastics and dance), his passion for cars (thanks to his dad owning a garage and tire shop) and a raging libido (if you substituted vagina for dick of course)

_"Junior and Senior assembly in the sports hall in 20 minutes time, people"_

"Child, this is happening" Unique declared enthusiastically loud with a flip of her weave. So loud in fact, that several freshman in the hallway actually jumped with fright.  _Leave it to Unique Adams to make her fabulous presence known_ , Kurt thought fondly. "Shooting stars, bonfire. Mmhmm, perfect romantic setting. This mama is going to find herself some new sugar"

"No luck with Ryder Lynn, I presume?" Kurt asked sympathetically as he raided through his locker to find the appropriate text books for the day.

"Oh no, Baby Bear, my crush on him has almost fizzled out" Unique answered with a feign pout as she reached past her petite framed friend and grabbed the hairspray that was sitting in his locker just as Kurt picked up his tube of lip gloss that had been sitting beside it.

"Awww, sorry. Actually it's probably for the best." Kurt empathised as he ran the cheery flavoured gloss along his bottom lip. " I know I've only seen him a couple of times and forgive me for sounding like a bitch, but he's kind of a dork" he finished with a shrug and an awkward smile as lip-gloss and hairspray were traded to one another simultaneously.

"Kurt, seriously baby?" she asked as she was engulfed in a mist of spray. "Like I'm one to judge people for being different? Besides I like the quirky dorky thing he's got going on" she continued as she placed the hair product back into the locker.

"Then why has the crush died?" Kurt asked curiously as he slammed his locker shut, having happily completed their 'Morning Locker Beauty Regime'. He then leaned back against it to watch the student body walk past, blissfully aware that no classes started until after the assembly for the upperclassmen finished.

"Now, don't get me wrong because I love me, I do. But Ryder has seen me in my fabulous and has seen me when I first wake up, looking… less fabulous you could say. He doesn't seem interested in either. He likes the typical girl, preferably one that comes with a built in vagina." her fabulous façade wavering momentarily. "I guess I could try catfish him" she suggested.

"No, definitely not. I've read stories on that stuff. You know, cat fishing is like marijuana, trust me" Kurt advised, giving his best friend a disapproving look.

"Excuse you?" she frowned in confusion.

"well, like, people call weed the gateway drug because you start on that then end up on Crystal Meth and Heroin. Cat fishing is the gateway con, you start by innocently taking someone else's face and put it to your words, next thing you know, it's ten years later and your serving life in prison on False Identity and Freud charges" Kurt nodded to himself in approval of his solid argument. Some may have called it dramatic, Kurt called in realistic.

"Is you serious? Oh hell no, scrape that idea then. I would have only used Santana Lopez's picture anyway. She is the definition of the word 'hot'" Unique sighed as she observed the passer-by's.

"Seriously? How many people do you know? Who the hell is Santana Lopez?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

He and Unique had only been friends for about 6 months now, ever since the beginning of senior year. They spoke briefly before hand, but both teens mainly ran in other circles back then. Being the youngest of their group of friends, left them alone while the others graduated, and like fabulous kindred spirits, Kurtique was born. Between gossiping about boys and shopping, neither students really spoke in depth about their lives before befriending one another.

"Just some Cheerleader. My brother, Azimio, was really popular before he graduated last year, so most of the football team, hockey team and Cheerio's spent a large chuck of their time in my house. Don't get me wrong honey child, I'm not friends with any of them, we just simply know each other" Unique answered with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Oh the life and woes of being an outcast in -

"oh my god, so  _he's_  been in your house?" Kurt blurted out excitedly, gripping his messenger bag with enthusiasm.

"Ryder? Of course, that's how that crush started, because he was around a lot." she answered with a half hearted shrug.

"No, not  _your_  he,  _my_  he" Kurt corrected her in a whisper, biting his bottom lips in worry.

"Oh god, your not still on about him are you?" Unique rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm in love with him, Nicki. I have been for years." he defended himself, sticking his nose up to her playfully.

"Baby, Sweetie, stop! Have you ever actually had a conversation with him?" Unique asked knowingly with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

"Well… No, but that's only because he might get the wrong idea and think I'm trying to come on to him or something"

"But you are. Buba, I suggested talking to him, light conversation at first. A nice simple 'you okay?' and build from-" she stopped talking immediately as she saw the very man in question walking their way." oh shit, talk of the devil and he may appear. Remain silent." she advised to a wide eyed and panicked Kurt.

**~*~*LOPEZ*~*~**

Santana Lopez's friends would describe the 18 year old girl as any of the following: brash, harsh, blunt, hot, feisty, sexy, aggressive, inappropriate, malicious, loyal, Satan reincarnated and fierce. In short, Santana Lopez was a sexy bitch. A bitch that you would much rather have as a friend then as an enemy.

She was fluent in Spanish due to her Latina roots and even claimed the have an inner psychic Mexican third eye, that made her a wicked judge of character. The average guy loved her, because of her looks and her promiscuous ways and the average girl despised her, because of it.

But Santana didn't want to snatch other girl's men away, she just marvelled in the fact that other woman felt threatened by her. In fact, Santana Lopez had been in a faithful relationship with her girlfriend/best friend, Brittany Pierce for 18 months and couldn't be happier. The term faithful being held loosely of course.

"You know, people say if you wish on a shooting star, the sky genie has to make it happen" Brittany alleged as she, Santana and their closest friend Quinn Fabray entered the cafeteria to grab a snack before going to assembly.

"What you going to wish for?" Santana asked politely, ignoring the genie part of the sentence. A lot of people assumed Brittany was dumb and stupid, but Santana knew it wasn't true. Brittany just enjoyed living in the world of make believe, finding solace in a cruel society by taking on the innocence and mind set of a child far younger than her 18 years. That was of course, until Santana and Brittany were alone, then the blonde would leave her land temporarily and that's when the real, smart Brittany shone.

"I've already got what I wished for" Brittany smiled as she pulled her girlfriend in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh god. You two are so adorable, I wish I had that" Quinn said, shaking her head fondly at the loved up couple.

 _"Junior and Senior assembly in the sports hall in 20 minutes time, people_ "

"Fuck off!" Santana yelled out in response to Principle Figgins announcement through the speakers. The fact that no-one in the room even batted an eye lid to the random outburst, just went to show how extremely ordinary such things were for Santana. "Anyway Barbie, what about you and that over sized, puffy, man boobed boyfriend of yours, Finn Hudson?"

"I'm dumping him on grounds that he wants to consummate our relationship and I'm not ready" Quinn answer proudly as she picked up an apple and bottle of water from the counter.

"You are such a virgin, Quinn Fabrey" Santana laughed as she mirrored Quinn's choice in snack. "That means we are on the look out for a new toy for you" she stated as she scanned the room for fresh meat.

"Oh, he looks hot!" Quinn piped up, pointing out a group of three students sitting at a table on the other side of the room. "Not Brody Weston, although he is gorgeous yet unavailable, I'm talking about his friend. He one with the bowtie"

Santana followed her blond friend's trail of vision and landed upon a boy who had his hair slicked back with way too much gel, odd triangle eyebrows that looked like pregnant caterpillars and indeed, a bowite. "He's as gay as a bottle of air freshener" She snorted.

"Huh? No way, how do you know that?" Quinn challenged.

"I'm a lesbian and a judgemental bitch, which only means one thing, I have awesome Gaydar" Santana shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're only saying that because he dresses well" Quinn huffed as she gave the boy a calculating look.

""Exactly, all gay guys dress really good, what else were they doing while they were spending so much time in the closet?" Santana replied as she made her way to the exit doors of the cafeteria.

"I'm going to ask him" Quinn decided as she straightened out her Cheerio's uniform and approached the three students, eyes locked on Mr. Bowite. "excuse me, are you gay?" she asked sweetly.

"um… yeah" Mr. bowtie replied with a confused and worried look on his face. His two friends also looked at her in concern.

"shit. Ok, thanks, bye" Quinn blurted, deflating visibly. Grudgingly, she turned back around to join a smug looking Santana, knowing full well that she wouldn't hear the end of this if Santana had her way.

"I heard that, on weekends, he sells his ass for wounded kittens" - Brittany declared confidently as they walked out off the lunch room and made their way to the assembly hall.

"What, are you serious? He's a prostitute?" Quinn gasped scandalously as she placed her fruit and water into her bag.

"No, I'm totally kidding, I just made it up." Brittany smiled as she took the apple Santana was holding and took a generous bit out off it before passing it back.

"You are so weird" Quinn determined as they approached the locked doors to the room where the assembly was taking place and joined the crowd.

"That's why I love her" Santana grinned as she and Brittany sat on the floor and lend their backs against the lockers, entwining pinkie fingers and staring at each other lovingly.

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

Blaine Anderson made a promise to himself to live everyday like it was his last. After a gay bashing incident at one of his previous schools left him comatose for 6 weeks, he woke up and decided that he would refuse to be a victim. So when his boyfriend of four months, Sebastian Smythe, left him for another man over the weekend, Blaine didn't cry or mourn the lost of what had been, instead he continued on his merry way in hopes that everything happens for a reason.

Due to being incapacitated throughout his freshman year, 18 year old Blaine, found himself in Junior year, while his twin sister Rachel Berry and her boyfriend Brody Weston were in their last year of high school. Shelby Coracon was of a young age when she gave birth to twins and felt she was unable to provide for them, so she opted to put them up for adoption. To two very different families. Rachel went to live with two gay men, while Blaine went to live with a lovely couple, who just happened to hate gay people.

So when Blaine awoke from his coma and finally recovered, his parents expected him to give heterosexuality a chance, but of course, Blaine didn't. Which resulted in him being kicked out of his home, although that wasn't hardly a issue considering he was boarding at Dalton Academy in Westerville. But his good for nothing homophobic parents did leave him crucial information about his adoption, include the name of his Mother and Sister. Luck struck when Rachel Berry attended a show choir competition that Blaine was involved in and the rest was history. Within a month, LeRoy and Hiram Berry had custody of Blaine and he was transferred to McKinley.

"What time are the stars scheduled to shoot over the school?" Blaine asked as he sipped on his coffee. Luckily the coffee was from the Lima Bean and not the lumpy stuff they serve out at the school.

"11pm. You didn't need a permission slip to attend did you? I mean, all Juniors require one but you're 18 so.." Brody, Rachel's boyfriend, trailed off as he fiddled with his club sandwich as they sat at a table in the corner of the school cafeteria.

"No, because he's technically an adult, Miss Pillsbury and Figgins let him off" Rachel answered with a beaming smile.

_"Junior and Senior assembly in the sports hall in 20 minutes time, people"_

"What's this assembly for exactly?" Blaine enquired as he ignored the crazy, shouting Latina cheerleader on the other side of the room.

"Old Fig's giving us a rundown on the rules of tonight or something. I don't really know nor do I care, I'm missing math because of this, so I would easily sit in that hall and listen to him dribble his rubbish until the end -"

"Don't look now" Rachel interrupted her boyfriend in a harsh whisper. "But Cheerio's are looking at us"

"So?" Blaine asked. He loved Rachel, he really did, but even he knew she was a stickler for drama. She had thankfully grown out of the constant need to be in the center of the spotlight, but unfortunately, she only traded the spotlight, for drama.

"So, their obviously talking about -" she shut up immediately and her eyes widened impossible large as one of the cheerleaders approached. Quinn Fabray, if memory served Blaine correctly.

"Excuse me, are you gay?" she asked as she came to a stand still in front of Blaine, looking half desperate, half hopeful.

"um… yeah" he replied curiously. Blaine was used to people asking him about his sexuality constantly. Rachel liked to refer to him as the 'mirage gay'. On some days, to some people, he was obviously gay, but on other days, to other people, he was obviously not so gay. So yeah, he was used to people asking, but no quite used to random people he never spoke to before literally dropping everything, just to ask him the question.

"Shit. Ok, thanks, bye" the blonde Cheerio replied, and before Blaine could even grasp the concept of the random scene, she had disappeared to join her friends as they walked out of the room.

"That was really rude!" Rachel exclaimed once they were left in peace. "You can't just ask people like that. How would she had like it if someone randomly approached her and went 'excuse me, are you straight?', people are too damn nosey these days when it comes to sexual orientation, I should know this stuff because I have -"

"Two gay dads" Blaine and Brody said flatly in unison as they interrupted Rachel's babblings.

"Sorry. Anyway Blaine, have you heard from Sebastian at all?" Rachel asked curiously, avoiding looking at her brother while doing so.

"Not since he cheated on me, then dumped me for his fuck buddy. But, I say, good riddance for bad meat anyway. I'll find a new man, only this time, I'm not going looking for him, he can find me" Blaine said proudly as he stood from his chair and throw his empty coffee cup into the trashcan. "Come, we might as well start making a move."

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was McKinley's reformed bad boy. Long gone were the days he would sleep with any woman willing, drink too much beer and take too many drugs, skip classes and beat on nerds. Well, almost long gone. After a stint in Juvie, Puck decided to continue on with his party lifestyle, just this time, at the lesser expense of others.

He now limited himself to any willing girl who wasn't in a 'committed' relationship, only got wasted while with friends, cut down on skipping class by 50% and resorted to only verbal intimidation instead of physical violence. Yes, Puck wasn't a saint, but at least he wasn't a snooze-fest.

On a major plus, after destroying his mothers car and reputation back in Junior year, the Puckerman family went and sought out counselling. He work through his impulsive behaviour while his mother worked on her alcohol addiction. Fast forward a year and Noah Puckerman was a happy 18 year old male who's biggest problem was finding who was going to be his next conquest.

_"Junior and Senior assembly in the sports hall in 20 minutes time, people"_

"Ah, man. I need some action. The old Puckzilla's not quite getting his usual attention, if you know what I mean, lads" Puck stated as he kicked back in an empty chemistry classroom, save his best friends, Finn Hudson, Ryder Lynn and a dozing Sam Evans.

"Sucks that the hottest girl in school is a lesbian" Finn replied as he began riffling through the cupboards to find something to entertain him while they waited for the assembly to begin.

"Apparently, and this is just urban legend, Azimio Adams slept with her two weeks before she officially turned" Ryder told the boys. "He was her last ever man"

"Shit! That reminds me" Puck huffed as he jumped off of the counter. "I need to find Wade. I was talking to Z last night on Skype and he told me to get his number off his little bro, so I'll catch you two losers in assembly."

"I think Wade's weird" Finn decided as he gave up looking in the cupboards and took a seat at the teacher's desk. "I mean don't get me wrong, he's all kinds of brave for wearing a dress to school and stuff, but like, I don't actually get why he does it"

"Because he is 'fierce'" Puck laughed as he gave his best Unique Adams impression, and failed. Horribly.

"Because he identifies as a  _she_ " Ryder said distractedly his he rummaged through his bag. Greeted by silence from his words, he looked up to see Puck and Finn looking at him with a 'care-to-explain' look. "well after we all found out about Unique, I went home and researched it" Puck and Finn both raised their eyebrows and let their jaws drop. Deciding not to look at his friends dumb faces, Ryder continue speaking as he returned to dig inside his bag. "I started looking it up because I didn't want Azimio to punch me in my face for saying something wrong, but it turns out to be a really interesting read. Apparently, Unique's mind isn't wrong, her body is."

"Why did you spend so much time reading it? Do you wanna fuck him or something?" Puck asked seriously as he opened the classroom door.

"I prefer to think of it as educating myself" Ryder defended himself as he pulled out a packet of chips and began eating them.

"Whatever, I see the Diva now, laters" Puck said and didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the room and down the hallway to where Wade was chilling next to the gay, pale kid. "Yo, Wade" he called through the crowd, gaining his attention and making his friend fall silent.

"If you address me as Wade one more time Puckerman, I swear to god, I will rip off your balls. It's Unique or Nicki" He answered. Or she, or.. God, Puck didn't know.

"Ok sorry, Dude" he apologised, and then realised that he may have said the wrong thing, given the way her eyes narrowed drastically. "Dudette, sorry Dudette. Anyway I need your brothers new number, so can I have it please?"

As Unique, or whatever, dug into her bra to collect her phone and search through it, Puck looked over at the quiet kid beside her. Puck had known of him for years, from the first day of middle school, if he remembers correctly, yet they never actually spoke. Hell, he didn't even remember his name, he just knew him as the mechanics son.

Plus he couldn't ever place a time where he had heard the boy speak in front of him, at least not since Puck threw him in the dumpster a couple of years back. But Puck had grown up since then, but by the way this kid refused to speak or look at him, Puck assumed the little dude was still scared of him. Puck, being the better person now-a-days, offered a smile as a silent truce or whatever, but all it did was cause the boy to go bright red. Ignoring him, Puck took down his old friend's number and bid them both a polite farewell as he walked over to join the ever growing crowd outside the hall and flirt shamelessly with the lesbian cheerleaders.

**~*~*FIGGINS*~*~**

"Junior and Senior assembly in the sports hall in 20 minutes time, people" Principle Figgins warned the students of William McKinley High School through the speaker system.

Happily content with knowing he had a good fifteen minutes to spare before holding the assembly, the man decided to lean back in his chair and turn on his built in back massager. Throwing his head back in bliss, he caught a cloud of smoke, making its way in through the air vent, out of the corner of his eye.

Startled, Figgins jumped from his seat and backed himself into the corner of his office.

"What is that?" he asked the cloud of white smoke dumbly.

"Not what, but who" the cloud amazingly answered in a soft female voice.

Figgins eyes bulged and jaw dropped to the floor as his face lost all colour. He's brain seemed to short wire and he was rendered speechless and motionless.

Not that the white cloud of smoke minded at all, in fact, it would be best if the Indian man didn't struggle.

"Something awful is going to happen tonight, and I'm going to need to step into your body in order to make sure the right people are in the right place for when it does"


	3. The Storm.

Chapter 2:

**The Storm**

**~*~*MCKINLEY *~*~**

As the sports hall began filling up with students, some of the more observant teens noticed that their Principle was sitting in a chair on stage in the most unusual way. Principle Figgins sat on his stall with his whole legs pressed tightly together, his back stiff straight, hands overlapping in his lap and a soft smile on his face.

Santana was one of these students and the second she saw the man, her curiosity peaked. Principle Figgins seemed to be doing a head count as each student stumbled into the room and once or twice his smile would slightly widen and his eyes would twinkle when they landed on a certain student. Including her. When her inner physic Mexican third eye opened, Santana ground to a halt and as soon as she did, the principle looked away as if nothing had happened. It was so subtle that Santana began wondering if she had imagined it at all.

Puck was another student that noticed the man's demeanour and lingering gaze, but unlike Santana, who became alert, Puck simply put it down to Figgins either turning gay or being incredibly high.

She knew She should be more discreet while possessing the body of a high school principle, but She be damned to hell if She was going to sit like a man. She was raised to be a lady, and even if it wasn't her own body, She wouldn't dream of degrading herself. She also couldn't stop gazing at the Chosen Four as they entered the hall. These four students were about to have challenges face them and the world will turn to them in hope and they didn't even know it yet.

Once the hall had filled entirely, She stood up gracefully and walked over to the microphone and patiently waited for the children to quieten down before speaking.  
"Upperclassmen of McKinley, thank you all so much for gracing me with your presence today" She smile softly at the students. Noticing the peculiar looks She was receiving for her formal greeting, She decided to discard her dignity and act as modern as possible to calm suspicion.

"Tonight, Lima, Ohio plays host to a spectacular event. Shooting stars will fly over us at approximately 11pm and each student in this room have been granted permission to watch that spectacle here at the school, amongst your peers." She paused to let the more boisterous students cheer and whoop. Satisfied that She was able to continue, She did.

"I trust no alcohol or narcotics be brought onto the premises, please remember that since you shall still be on school grounds, the normal school rules apply. Also, as a way of making new friends, I will separate you all into groups of 12. That will stop things getting out of control and help motivate you to get to know your peers" it was her upbringing as a lady that stopped her rolling her eyes at the obvious disagreement from the children. Of course this was all a ruse, She only needed four students to be in a certain place together, but splitting 192 students up into groups of four would prove ridiculous and only provoke suspicion,

"There will be 16 trashcans scattered along the field, these will be numbered and assigned to your group. It is important you stay within your group so the teachers who have volunteered their time can watch out for you all. You have permission to create bonfires using your trashcan, but please be responsible. I will now list off each student of each group and assign a trashcan for you all" and then She went off and began calling out names.

"Without trying to sound all antisocial, I'm not into this whole 'throw 12 kids together and expect them to get along' deal" Kurt whispered to Unique as Figgins called out name after name.

"Knowing our luck, we'll be separated and put amongst haters" Unique replied and rolled her eyes, while Kurt nodded solemnly in agreement.

Blaine sat back and waited patiently for his name to be called and whilst he did so, he had to admire the dapper behaviour their principle seemed to be emitting. His attention however was shifted to a group of four boys, two rows in front, who seemed to be obnoxiously loud. One blonde boy in particular was busy doing impressions of celebrities or movie characters while his friends tried, and failed, to guess them, loudly. Rolling his eyes, he choose to ignore them to listen out for his name.

Santana was busy listening to Quinn talk about how inappropriate Finn Hudson's advance towards her were. Well, she wasn't particularly busy listening, she was move preoccupied with fighting the urge to slap the girl because of her prudish ways.

"Whatever Quinn, you're boring the hell out of me" Brittany interrupted the worlds most tedious speech, much to Santana's liking. "I'm bored and Figgins is acting like he is possessed or something"

Santana remained looking at her girlfriend as she repeated to herself what the blonde had just said, then turned her head to face to oddly acting man and narrowed her eyes.

"Group 12" announced the man on stage. "Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Samuel Evans, Wade Adams, Quinn Fabrey, Ryder Lynn, Brittany Pierce, Brody Weston" Figgins paused and looked over the crowd and smiled slightly. Santana and Puck being the only ones to pick up on the twinkle that sparked in his normally dark, dull eyes. "Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman"

**~*~*TRASHCAN12*~*~**

"So you bitches are my new home-girls, home-boys and homo's for the night?" Santana asked as she walked up to the ignited trashcan marked with the number12 and smiled once she realised that her and Brittany were the last to arrive.

While everyone else was set to arrive at 8pm, Santana thought it better to be fashionably late, so she gave herself an extra hour to prepare a kick ass, smoking hot outfit. She decided to go for tight black denim jeans, a figure hugging white wife beater and metal studded stilettos. Her hair was out of its mandatory Cheerio's high pony and fell in soft curls down her back.

"Wow. Is she always so…" Blaine asked nobody in particular as he ignored his soda to stare unabashed at the new arrival.

"Unfiltered?" Quinn continued for him, throwing him an unwelcome flirty smile. Something made even more unwelcome if the tall man she was leaning against happened to be her seemingly unaware boyfriend.

"Trashy?" Unique offered, causing Kurt to hide his head in his Armani scarf to stifle his laughter. Last thing he needed was to be punched in the face by this woman, and from what Unique had warned him about as they get ready earlier, she would. He did admire the girls outfit though, seeing as he's was similar with the tight black pants and white wife beater, although Kurt accessorised with a charcoal grey cardigan and midnight black scarf. His boots didn't have metal studs or heels either, but he had traded in his knee highs for simple biker boots.

"I keep it real and I'm hilarious, deal with it" Santana smiled as she looked around for a place to sit. She wanted to sit with her girlfriend of course, but for a reason she couldn't name, she felt compelled to sit on the lightening struck tree trunk that currently homed Puck from the football team, the gay one with the whole gel thing going on and -

"I know you" she declared as she sat beside Kurt, taking up the last position on the large log. Kurt made room for her whilst giving her a puzzled look. "You're Hummel, you were shagging Dave Karofsky before he graduated" she announced loudly and patted him on the knee.

"Oh my Gaga" Kurt squeaked in mortification and buried his head in his hands. He would have denied it, had she been wrong, but this brash woman, with amazing fashion sense, was accurate.

Kurt Hummel had 'fooled around' with Dave Karofsky throughout his Junior year as a means to relieve his hormones. He thought it was the same deal with Dave, until he one day randomly propositioned Kurt with a relationship. Panicking, Kurt had successful stalled for time and not long after that Dave was granted a scholarship for a college out of state. Kurt's new… fling, was a boy called Chandler and Kurt hoped to the late Alexander Mcqueen that things remained casual.

Kurt didn't do relationships, never had one in his life and had no plans to try. Of course if the right person were to come along, Kurt would stumble, trip and fall head first into a relationship. But unfortunately for Kurt, the right person happened to be undeniably straight, barely noticed his existence, was sitting on the other end of the same tree trunk as him and much to Kurt's surprise, and fear, was looking straight at him.

"Hummel?" Puck asked Kurt inquisitively. "You happen to be related to the dude who owns the garage?"

Puck received no answer in return, in fact it seemed that his existence was completely ignored as Kurt turned completely away from him and gave his attention to Wade, who rolled his eyes and addressed Puck himself.

"Yes, that's Kurt's dad. Kurt works there too on weekends" Wade told him politely, which Puck was half thankful for, even if he was trying to talk to the monkey, not the organ grinder. In an attempt to talk to  _Kurt_  again, Puck nodded his head at Wade and turned back to Kurt.

"My trucks been making some dodgy noises recently, you think you could have a look at it if I bring it in on Saturday?" he asked respectfully and once again, received the cold shoulder as Kurt refused to even look at him, let alone respond. Deciding this kid either feared him or still held a grudge for being tossed in a dumpster a couple of times a million years ago, Puck snarled at him, or technically his back, and choose to give up being courteous.

Kurt didn't mean to come off rude or ignorant, especially to the boy he had been in love with for two years but Kurt didn't trust himself to speak. If he had replied and Gucci forbid, looked at him while doing so, Puck would have guessed immediately. Kurt may have been a good actor, but Puck had the ability to make him melt just by the sight of him. Plus, Kurt's overactive imagination would probably try find hope in there and he would look for any signs of potential returned feelings. So being rude and ignorant trumped being heartbroken any further, much to the annoyance of Unique if her scowl was anything to go by.

Blaine, who was sitting in between the two boys, noticed the obvious tension there so tried to lighten the mood asking everyone's name. Thankfully it killed about five minutes and in the process helped Kurt and Puck relax considerably. He was about to ask if they wanted to play 'Snog, Marry, Avoid' in which people have to say who they would rather kiss, who they would rather marry and who they would damn right avoid in the group, but Blaine was a bit smarter than that and quickly realised that tempers would quickly flare. At a lose of what to do to get the group involved, Blaine was highly grateful when he saw Principle Figgins walking over to them.

"Hello students, trust you're having a nice time" She asked in the most convincing manner She could produce. A mixture of replies answered her, varying from vocalised affirmatives, simple nods and smiles or the disinterested shrug. "and how are you four getting along" She cautiously asked her four treasures who were correctly positioned on the lightening struck tree trunk.  _Oh the irony_ , She thought to herself,  _who said lightening never strikes twice?_

Receiving bewildered and curious looks from Noah and Santana, a neutral face from Kurt and a dazzling smile from Blaine, She decided to retreat from their group, fully confident that everything was in place. Bidding them a farewell under the guise of their principle, She took her leave, but not without one last lingering gaze at the Chosen four.

"He's either on drugs or he's a paedophile" Santana determined once Figgins was out of their sight. Her observation was met by laughter all round, obviously, because Santana was fucking hilarious. Blaine, however, disagreed.

"You can't just accuse someone of that. If someone were to over hear you, you could land that man in a whole heap of drama and trouble" Blaine accost the Latina. He wasn't stupid, naïve or a killjoy and understood that Santana only meant it for shits and giggles, but Blaine knew all about reputation and how it could be tarnished in a single accusation.

"Well tell him that" Puck defended her. "No-one will need to overhear anything, they just have to see how he's been eye fucking us all day to realise that old Fig obviously likes them barely legal." this actually granted a high five from Santana and a slight smile from Kurt whilst the others laughed, realising he was flogging a dead horse, Blaine stopped with the defence of the man that even Blaine could admit, was acting rather peculiar today.

"Ok, forgive me for being rude" Santana smiled as she nudged Kurt's shoulder with her own to get his attention. "That's pretty much the first smile I've seen you crack all night. So, are you normally this miserable and boring or what?" Was it bitchy? Yes. Did Santana care? No.

She had been here a good hour now and had barely heard Hummel speak to anyone, not to mention the way he damn right ignored Puckerman earlier. She didn't know if he were usually like this or if there was something wrong and the one thing Santana loved, was gossip.

"Excuse me?" Kurt answered quietly, presumable to avoid eavesdroppers which was confirmation another for the Latina. Why keep the conversation on the down low if you were acting completely ordinary.

"What's wrong? You're so quite and you look kind of constipated, which means one of two things. You either haven't had a bowel movement for several days or you're uncomfortable. So which is it?" she asked and was pleased to see him shift himself around so he was facing her completely.

"I'm just shy. I mean, apart from Unique, I don't know any of you guys" Kurt mumbled and Santana could see the kid had a point. But luckily for him, Santana knew pretty much everyone here so she didn't see why she couldn't give a bit of information on each person in hopes Hummel took the stick out of his ass.

"I'm going to give you the quick 411 on these bitches" she offered with a smile and was luckily granted with a weak one back from her companion. "I'm Santana, token lesbian, token hot girl, token bitch" she shrugged with a smile and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Next to you is Blaine, a fellow gay of ours. He just split from his boyfriend and if rumours are correct, that man whore Sebastian Smythe did a number on him, that's -"

"Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt interrupted in a harsh whisper, loud enough to catch the attention of the other two boys that sat on the lightening struck tree trunk.

"You know Sebastian?" Blaine asked with a frown and a calculating look in his eye. Kurt gulped audibly and felt the blush evade his face. "Oh my god you slept with him didn't you" Blaine stated, not asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, it was like two months ago." Kurt quickly said and was thankful that Blaine didn't seem particular angry, more defeated, if Kurt had to name to emotion. "We met at Scandals and he said he was single and shit, I'm so sorry"

Puck decided it was an appropriate time the cough something under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like the word 'Slut'. Apparently Kurt's suspicions were correct because Santana heard it too.

"Like you can talk" she laughed as she addressed him by looking over Kurt and Blaine. Puck laughed along and threw a wink towards Kurt as if to let him know it was all banter.

But Kurt didn't find it funny, not at all. In fact, he felt sick to his stomach. He knew it was said as a joke and loads of people say things like that to each other in jest. But Puck wasn't just anyone to Kurt, and to hear himself being described as a slut by him, kind of made Kurt feel pretty shit about himself. Yet he couldn't defend himself because he still couldn't build up the courage to risk talking to him, so instead he went back to focus on Blaine, who seemed to have been talking.

"- cool, I don't blame you" he said with a charming smile and if Kurt hadn't of been so wrapped up in all things 'Puckerman', he probably would have swooned at it.

"Anyways, back to me" Santana reminded Kurt with a strained smile. "So that leads us on to Blaine's twin sister, Rachel Berry, annoying as fuck so I hear, but one hell of a singing voice and the dude next to her is Brody, her boyfriend." she quipped as she gestured towards them.

"The next couple are Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabrey over there" she nodded her head towards said people. "Quinn is my Bitch and Finn is Puck's, you know, the guy you obviously hate" she paused to see his reaction and when he gave her a wide eyed look, her own inner psychic Mexican one awoke.  _Ahh_ , she mused,  _we'll get to that later_. Deciding to continue before Kurt feed her some bullshit story, she quickly went on.

"Puck's other two boys are Ryder Lynn and Samuel Evans, both total dorks on completely different ends of the spectrum, yet both manage to stay hot while doing so" She smiled and looked towards her ex boyfriend, Sam, who was doing those damn stupid impressions again. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Kurt.

"You know Wade already -"

"Unique" Kurt corrected automatically.

"So no need to discuss that one." she continued as if she hadn't heard him interrupt at all. "Next is the best person you could ever meet, Brittany, my girlfriend of 18 months" she allowed herself to look upon the blonde with dreamy eyes for a couple of seconds before getting back to business. "And last, but by no means least, we have Puck" she announced with a dramatic flurry of her arms. Enough to actually get the man's attention, deciding to ignore his quizzical stare, she dipped her voice lower so only Kurt would hear. "The guy your in love with"

Kurt completely froze up and was unable to tear his face away from the girl, the girl he had only known for an hour, who had found out his biggest secret. He tried, several times, to open his mouth to deny it but his body seemed to rebel against him

"Don't worry, I wont say anything" Santana reassured, taking his silence as a confession. "But you want some advice, Hun?" noticing Sam begin his impressions and distracting the others, Santana felt she was able to speak in at more normal volume. "Get over it. Puck is as straight as they come. He eats pussy like a thirsty lesbian, trust me, I should know. In more ways then one" feeling she may have been a tad harsh to a boy who just obviously received devastating news, judging by the way Kurt paled before her eyes, she added "But Puck is a great guy, just because you can't have a romantic relationship with him, doesn't mean you shouldn't try build a friendship"

Taking a moment to recover from news he already knew, but still hurt like hell, Kurt mumbled three words that stumped Santana.

"All or nothing"

And Santana understood completely. Before Brittany and her got together officially, there were a lot of drama about boys and labels and reputation, mostly on Santana's part, and once Brittany got fed up and proclaimed it hurt too much, she had said those three words to Santana and luckily those three words worked in Brittany's favour. She doubted very much that it would work on a straight guy from a gay one. Unable to answer him, she simply offer her most genuine smile and squeezed his hand for comfort.

Puck put in as much effort to pretend to listen to Sam while overhearing Lopez and Hummel talk about him. At least he had his answer to why the boy was so distant.

"There's a storm comin' and we all best be ready fer when she does" Sam imitated in a thick accent and waited for people to guess who he was. It was Blaine who's face light up light a Christmas tree and Sam found himself unable to look away from him.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter" Blaine shouted rather enthusiastically. Sue him, he was a massive Potterhead and that had been a fantastic impression. Although he already knew he was correct, the massive smile of confirmation from Sam made his stomach jolt.

"Guys, look!" Rachel squealed as she pointed up towards the sky. As everyone followed her instruction and looked above them, they saw a spectacular sight.

The jet black sky was alight by streaks of white as a dozen stars took a life of their own and began dancing across the dusky blanket above them. As everyone watched the shooting stars overhead, no-one seemed aware of the dwindling fire in the trashcan roaring back to life. No-one that is, except Puck. No-one seemed to notice it had lightly began to drizzle. No-one that is, except Blaine. No-one seemed to notice that that wind had gradually picked up strength. No-one that is, except Santana. No-one seemed to notice the ground slightly shake beneath them, no-one that is, except Kurt. And no-one, not even Blaine, Puck, Kurt or Santana noticed the body of Principle Figgins collapse in a heap on the ground and a vapour of smoke leave him.

The shooting stars up above ceased their dancing and as group began assuming the attraction was concluded the dozen stars started hailing around them. Before the students of trashcan 12 realised what was happening, several things happened at once.

The ignited trashcan exploded into a massive ball of flames, the ground beneath them shock violently enough for those standing to lose their footing, the wind picked up to a dangerous level and even threw Sam Evans into Blaine's lap, the light drizzle turned into torrential rain and rumbles of deafening thunder rolled above them.

"Guys we have to get out of here now!" Rachel yelled over the noise of panic that had erupted throughout the whole field. Quickly agreeing, everyone began collecting their thing as quickly as they could while the rain poured heavily onto them. Noticing her brother hadn't moved from the tree trunk, Rachel called over to him. "Blaine, hurry up!"

"Rachel, I can't move" Blaine said in a monotone voice as he looked to slip into a trance. Walking closer so Rachel could get a better look at him through the rain, she noticed that Kurt, Santana and Puck were also in a dazed state and making no effort to get up at all.

"Kurt, get your ass up now!" Unique commanded, panic-stricken. Seeing her best friend ignore her orders and remain looking dreamily ahead at nothing, she decided to try grab him herself but found herself blocked by what seemed to be an invisible barrier surrounding the tree trunk.

Rachel and Brittany screamed as lightning joined the storm and lit up the sky as it danced around above them.

"Santana, please" Brittany begged through sobs and she beat her fists against the invisible force barricading her from her girlfriend. Another flash of lightning helped light up the faces of the four day dreamers to show their mouths moving simultaneously. "Everyone shut up, I can't hear what they are saying with all this noise!" she yelled to the other students around her. Noticing what Brittany had acknowledged, everyone went silent and came as close to them as the barrier would allow. Although the rumbling of thunder were crashing over head and the distant sound of mayhem could still be heard through the rain, Puck, Blaine, Kurt and Santana could easily be heard, all chanting the same thing over and over.

_Together we'll become the protectors of light, Saving the world as it falls into night._

"I don't understand. Why aren't they moving and why do they keep saying that?" Finn verbalised everyone's thoughts.

"Wait!" Sam yelled to quieten Finn as he continued listening to the chant. "I've heard this before, I'm sure of it"

Sam tried to search through his memory for where he had heard those words before but in his panicked state, his brain wasn't cooperating.  _Together we'll become the protectors of light, Saving the world as it falls into night. Together we'll become the protectors of light, Saving the world as it falls into night._  he continued saying to himself in hopes to jog his memory, and it seemed to work.

 _The solar system will rebel in hope humanity will end, In a place far from fame, 12 stars will descend._  A couple of years ago Sam had been once in a chat room on the internet, full of people who discussed urban myths and prophecies and Sam was sure they were reciting one of them. He took a step back from the others to try remember the rest in hopes to understand what was going on.  _In a place far from fame, 12 stars will descend_. That had literally just happened before the storm kicked in, 12 shooting star fell towards the earth.

 _If left unattended, the earth will decay, But four young souls will be born, to chase the danger away_. The words literally flew into Sam's head as his eye fell on the four young souls that were locked in a trance. But Sam still couldn't remember what it was about, try as he might, the storm around him and the fear consuming him was short circuiting his brain.

Then his fear grew tenfold when another bit of the legend floated into his mind.  
 _When collided with light, a mutation will begin, Granting powers and abilities to ensure that they win._  and reality hit him like a speeding train. Tearing his gaze away from his best friend and the three other students, Sam looked up into the sky to see lightning dancing just above them, looking ready to strike.

"GUYS, RUN!" he yelled as the lightning bolt froze and took position. Not being need to be told twice, everyone backed away from the barrier and gathered around Sam.

"What's going on" Quinn sobbed to Sam, but he wasn't listening, instead another bit of the puzzle came to him. _Three boys and a girl, unknown, will unite._

"It's them" he whispered in amazement and then the lightning bolt crackled and flew down and struck the already lightning struck tree and the four occupants of it.


	4. Aftermath.

Chapter 3:

**Aftermath**

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

Kurt was awoken by screaming, or at least something that sounded like screaming in his groggy state. As he stirred his head into something soft, his nostrils were filled with the scent of lavender, confirming for Kurt that he was indeed in his bed. Yawning and stretching out, Kurt opened his eyes slowly and looked in the direction of his alarm clock which read 7:40am. He simply looked at the clock with a frown until realisation dawned on him. _SHIT! I'm late for school!_

Jumping up from his bed at quick speed, he became tangled in his duvet and went hurtling towards the ground, where unfortunately, he caught himself. With his face.  
Kurt remained in a heap on the floor for a few moments, pouting, until something odd occurred to him. Peaking his head from underneath his rumpled bedding, Kurt's gaze flickered over towards his basement/turned bedroom window and saw the night sky, illuminated by streetlights. Blinking a couple of times and then frowning with confusion, Kurt looked back over to his alarm clock which now read 7:43am.

Kurt unwrapped himself from his duvet and quickly got to his feet and looked around his room. He couldn't fathom why it was so dark at this time of day, the sun usually rose around 6am this time of year. Walking closer to his window, Kurt was startled by that same screaming that had woken him. Of course now that Kurt was fully alert and indeed awake, he realised that it was his dad upstairs in the kitchen, singing along to his favourite CD. Thanking Gucci and Dior that he never inherited such a… grizzly singing voice, he continued towards the window. And when he got there and look out at the night sky and the stars that decorate it, Kurt gasped as memories of last night came flooding back to him.

Trashcan number 12. The group of loveable weirdo's he was assigned to. That feisty Santana girl finding out his secret. Puck.  _Yummy!_  The shooting stars going crazy. That weird vibration from the ground. The bizarre abrupt storm. Being held down against his will where he sat. Unique trying to slap him.  _Bitch!_  The urge to chant some nonsense about light and night along with Santana, Blaine and Puck. And… and… the lightning bolt.

Kurt paled as reality kicked in. looking out the window to a world with no sunshine, then looking around his empty room and listening to his father wailing like a strangled cat, it all made sense.

Kurt had died.

He was so sure of it. He was dead and gone to hell for being gay, the Christians were right all along, it was so obvious now. Shaking his head for being so dense for not realising sooner, Kurt wondered around his room and went to his wardrobe to say goodbye to his beautiful and large collect of designer clothes.

"I've come over all unnecessary" he murmured to himself as he tore his eyes away from clothes he would never wear again. Deciding to venture out of his solitude, he walked slowly up the stairs towards the foghorn, or his fathers singing, Kurt wasn't to sure.

Opening the door with a pout and stomping his feet like a child throwing a tantrum, Kurt sulked his way into the kitchen to where his dad was making breakfast, or what Kurt assumed to be breakfast anyway.

"Hey Buddy! What's up?" Burt asked as he son trudged into the room and dropped into a chair at the table.

"Dad" Kurt sighed and shook his head slowly in defeat. "I'm 98% sure I'm dead"

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

_"Some astronomers are saying that the consistent darkness may be in fact due to a reaction to the 12 stars that seemingly demised during last nights phenomenon. No word as of yet for how long Ohio will remain in nightfall…"_

"Well I guess this means no school for the time being" Rachel stated as she sat in bed with her twin brother as they watched the news. "Which is kind of a problem, seeing as I have a test this afternoon"

Blaine just continued to stare at the news lady on the television, her lips were moving, indicating that she was speaking, but her words wouldn't reach Blaine's ears.

"Rach, tell me again exactly what happened last night" he asked in a curious voice. Yes, she had told him twice before, but both times, her story just didn't match the memory he had.

"We go to trashcan, we make some friends, chat for hours, stars shot, stars disappeared, we get confused and all go home" she recounted in a flat voice. "Seriously Blaine, there was no storm or lightning attack. I even called Brody to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and he's version of events is pretty much the same as mine."

Blaine shook his head in defeat. For some reason, his mind seemed to recall a lot more then what his sister was saying, but he just didn't know. Actually, come to think about it, in both his memory and his twins story, he doesn't remember getting home in either of them. The last thing he remembered was a ear piercing crackling sound and a blinding light, which Blaine's brain came to the conclusion to be lightning.

But he wasn't burned or dead and neither Rachel or Brody had any recollection of such a thing. He wanted to put it down as an extremely vivid dream, but it was just too real for him. Not that it was the most important topic to think about today, as there was the little fact that the sun forgot to rise this morning.

And Blaine and those other three students, Puck, Kurt and Santana all predicted it before it happened. Blaine remembered clearly chanting about the  _'world falling into night'._  Maybe he needed to try ask one of those three what had happened last night, see if their memories mirrored his or Rachel's. Deciding that being hit with imaginary lightning was a messy job, Blaine jumped off his bed to take a shower and once he was clean, he would hunt down contact details for three people he hadn't ever spoken to until yesterday.

Walking into the bathroom and locking the door, Blaine strolled over to the mirror to look at himself once again to check signs for damage, but nothing showed up. It was like he really had just imagined the whole thing. He decided to forget about everything for a little while as he began to shuffle out of his pyjama bottoms and pull his wife beater off over his head.

He was just about to turn from the mirror and step into the shower when  _finally_  a mark on his body caught his eye. Beaming at the evidence, Blaine stepped closer to the mirror to get a better look at his collarbone. Sure enough, sitting right there, was a black mark, not so different than a tattoo, highly visible on his light olive skin. Getting even closer, the mark or burn or whatever, looked extremely similar to an inch long tear drop or something. Raising his hand to it, Blaine began rubbing it harshly to see if it would disappear, but with no such luck. It remained exactly the same, this little black teardrop tattoo thing.

Deciding to question it further when his wasn't as naked as the day he was born, Blaine stepped into his shower and turned the water onto an appropriate heat and stood there as the water crashed down onto his toned body. The feel of the liquid cascading down on him reminded him of last nights storm, the one that only he seems to remember, and how powerful the rainfall was.

God, although it was a scary environment and situation, in a weird way, Blaine had found the downpour rather soothing and cleansing. Obviously the lightning and exploding trashcan and screaming friends and being trapped and chanting kind of override that feeling, it was still there, somewhere deep inside.

Well, not everyone was screaming, that gorgeous blonde with hilarious impressions seemed a lot more accepting of the situation than everyone else. God he really was beautiful and so easy to talk to, Blaine couldn't help listen to everything that came from his mouth.  _His mouth._

Blaine groaned and closed his eyes when the obvious sign of arousal started stirring inside him. "Stop" he chastised himself.

And then the air around him felt freezing to his skin. Shivering, he opened his eyes slowly to see what caused such an odd effect to his body and gasped when he saw the shower cubicle was lit in a deep blue light. Scrunching his face up with confusion, Blaine span on the spot in hopes to find the source of the light being emitted.

It took a couple of seconds to actually notice the most obvious thing, the water that had already been released from the shower head was still hovering around him. It was like each water droplet had frozen in time, refusing to descend to it's original destinations, the plughole. Paling considerably, Blaine looked all around him and his hand moved on it's own accord and began pushing individual drops aside and collecting a few in his hand. He looked down at the particles in his palm and instinctively turned his gaze to the tear drop tattoo on his collar bone and audible yelled as he saw it glowing a deep blue colour. The exact same colour that was illuminating the walls around him.

Blaine couldn't think properly due to the abnormality happening around him and he blamed his brain malfunction on muttering the next word.

"Spin" he whispered before he realised what he was saying.

The water around him seemed to shudder momentarily before beginning to move slowly around his body, never losing altitude. The liquid began falling from the shower head once more and seemed to join in the current that was circling the stunned boy and began creating a whirlpool around him.

**~*~*LOPEZ*~*~**

"Yo! Papi, where the fuck do you think your going?" Santana yelled as she made her way down stairs to see her father about to leave the house.

"Language, Santana" Dr. Lopez scolded his only daughter. "I have to go to work. This darkness has become a real nuisance and I'm needed down at the hospital"

Santana gaped at her father unashamedly and crossed her arms in frustration. "I think I'm more important than a bunch of fucking strangers, Papi. I have been struck by lightning, you can't just leave me here with Mama" she snapped at the only person in the house that could look after her medically and ensure she doesn't die.

"You were not stuck by lightning, Hermosa *beautiful*" Dr. Lopez sighed as he opened the front door. "Trust me, you would know" and with that he gave his daughter a smile and fled the house.

"I do know, I was there!" she yelled back at a closed door. She stayed, open mouthed, staring at the exit in which her father, a doctor, just escaped. How dare he! His only child just got frizzled up like some bacon and he didn't even check her over. Deciding she needed to vent her frustration, she stormed into the living area to where her mother was lounging and ripped the phone from her ear and ended the call.

"Santana, you little Mierda *shit*, I was in the middle of a conversation with your abuela *grandmother*" Maribel Lopez gasped. "Is this about the lightning thing again?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"mi abuela es una puta *my grandmother is a bitch*" Santana snarled and threw the phone onto the sofa next to her mother. "And yes it is about the lightning thing and about how you should divorce Papi for being a neglectful son of a bitch."

"I'm not divorcing your father, Santana" Maribel repeated for the hundredth time in two years. "And stop with the Lightning excuse. As original it is, it isn't going to work"  
"This" Santana yelled as she pulled the collar of her t-shirt down to reveal a mark on her collarbone. "is not a tattoo. I swear to god, it's a burn from the lightning bolt. Why would I want a fucking tattoo that looks like an upside down piece of crap on me?"

"It looks more like a tornado or a hurricane to me" Maribel smiled sweetly at her daughter and grabbed the phone, indicating that the conversation was over.

Yes, Santana could grudgingly admit that the new mark on her body may resemble a tornado, but that was completely besides the point. The point was that nobody believed that she was the victim of a very serious natural disaster. That stupid bolt of lightning practically raped her, because although she didn't move from it, she was pretty sure she wasn't consensual to it. Even Brittany didn't believe her and her girlfriend had bloody well been there.

Eyeing the phone, back to her mothers ear, Santana remember she wasn't the only one who got molested by the zap. Grabbing the phone once again from her mother and hanging up on her homophobic abuela, Santana dialled in Puck's number and waited patiently for him to answer on the third ring.

"About fucking time dip shit, what took you so long to answer?" she snapped.

 _"Good morning Santana, or should I say good night if the outdoors is concerned"_  Puck moaned down the phone. Santana pulled the phone from her ear and gave it a confused look. Why the hell did Puck sound so weird.

"Listen up, if I say that I got hit by lightning last night, you would say…" she trailed off.

" _Ditto_ " came a breathy reply and realisation dawned on the Latina girl.

"Are you wanking down the phone to me?" she asked him a half disgusted, half amused look on her face. Her mother however, gaped at her with wide eyes.

_"Can't help… help it. You interrupted me, but your voice is better than any fantasy anyway"_

Santana actually blanched at this, which she had to commend Puck for. It wasn't easy for her to be as disturbed as she was at this moment.

"Well since your spanking the monkey, I assume your naked, right?" She asked while ignoring her mother, who had paled considerably. Puck moaned, which Santana took as a yes and continued. "did the lightening mark you? With like a tattoo kinda thing?" she paused and scrunch up her face when a breathy " _god, yes_ " was replied. "Listen, just meet me back on the school field in an hour. And bring a flashlight"

_"Yeah, Baby. Anything for you" he groaned in reply. "I love it when you get all bossy"_

How that Hummel kid was in love with that, she would never know. Ahhh, thinking of Hummel.

"Hey, do you have gay Blaine and Lady Hummel's numbers?" she asked as she shot her mother a sweet smile, who looked ready to pass out.

_"why would I have their numbers? I only met them yesterday and in case you didn't know, I was too busy… ahh god, feels good… being blown up"_

"Whatevs', just met me in an hour" She sighed down the phone. "Oh and before you hang up, think of coach Beiste and coach Sylvester rimming each other. Happy wanking" she added before hanging up the phone. Glad progress had been made and someone finally believed her story, Santana threw the phone back to her ghost white mother and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room.

"You are a very messed up girl, Santana" Her mother yelled to her as she walked away. "You need new friends"

"You need a new husband. Adios, te amo *goodbye, I love you*" Santana called back as she climbed the stairs towards her bedroom.

Santana loved her dad more than anything, he was the only decent man in her life. But Santana loved money more, and if her Papi and Mama got a divorce, her dad would feel so guilty, that Santana's allowance would sky rocket. But enough of them for the time being, Santana needed to find a flash light.

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

_"Oh and before you hang up, think of coach Beiste and coach Sylvester rimming each other. Happy wanking"_

Puck dropped the phone and ripped his hand from his erection like he had been burned as very unwelcome images invaded his mind. He would have to thank Santana later by punching her in the boob or something. He wasn't even friends with the girl, just knew her by association yet somehow she had got his number and destroyed his wank. Bitch.

And now he was bored. He was only playing with himself because he had nothing better to do, thanks to school being closed because of this sunshine black out business. He had already woken up, freaked out a bit about ending up in bed after getting the fuck blown up, discovered a tattoo on his collarbone that looked like a cool flame, freaked out a bit about not knowing where it came from, gone on facebook and accepted friend requests from Rachel, Brittany and Quinn (guys don't add other dudes, unless they are gay), learned from Finn and Sam (who were his friends on facebook, don't ask how it happened, just accept the fact it has) that they had no recollection of the storm and freaked out a bit about that as well.

And now he had somehow agreed to a we-got-blown-up-last-night-and-no-one-remembers-da te with a lesbian in the same place they nearly died. And on top of that, two of the worst looking teachers at his school had destroyed his erection. It was safe to say that Puck wasn't having the best of days, or nights, depending on what you could call 11am when the sky was still pitch black.

He supposed that if he and Santana had markings on them due to the lightning, than surely that boy with the gel thing and Kurt would have them too. Thinking of the two gay dudes, Puck began wondering if they were together and had gay sex with each other, but he quickly lost that thought when he remembered that A) Gel boy was busy eye fucking his best mate Sam and busy being eye fucked back by said boy (which was a bit odd considering he thought Sam was straight, but given recent events, didn't deem odd enough to dwell on) and B) that Kurt kid 'assumed' he was in love with the Puckmeister himself.

Which Puck found both deeply flattering and worrying at the same time. That Kurt kid seemed to be a cool dude, if a bit quiet, and proclaimed to love him. No one had ever told Puck, or Puck hear it be said at least, that they loved him who wasn't family. Yeah he had slept around with an embarrassing amount of women, but no one actually loved him like with feelings and shit. So, yeah, it made Puck feel pretty good about himself, knowing he wasn't just some unlovable rogue and someone cared. But, the big problem was, Puck was straight and that felt like a kick in the balls itself. The one person outside his family that loved him, Puck had to hurt. Not intentionally, but Kurt said it himself,  _all or nothing_ , and Puck most definitely couldn't give all so it had to be nothing.

He had lost a potential friend and broken this kids heart simply because he couldn't kiss or fuck him. Because that is all a relationship is, good friendship with sex. And Puck couldn't offer the sex bit and so Kurt didn't want the friendship bit. Which Puck could completely understand, that feeling of always wishing and wanting more but never being able to get it. So, Puck, being selfless for the first time in god knows how long, had come to the decision to ignore the Kid in hopes the boy could fall out of love with him, move on and than maybe a possible friendship could begin.

Puck had nothing against Kurt Hummel, he was shy, funny, apparently smart and not that bad looking, but the dude also had a cock and Puck just couldn't and wouldn't do it. Unrequited love sucked, but being the object of such love also sucked, especially when Puck didn't want to hurt the boy who loved him, simply because his dick couldn't get hard at the thought of him naked.

"Here's the thing older bro, who acts like a ho" Puck's little sister's, Sarah, voice broke his trail of thought as she entered his bedroom, uninvited. "I want to take advantage of the fact that school is off, so I nominate you to take me shopping" she said with a smile as she collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Have you ever thought that A) I might be busy, which I am, and B) the stores are closed considering the sky has blacked out and no-one is leaving their house?" Puck laughed as he dug into his ripped jeans and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

"If nobodies going out, than where the hell are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I've got to go back to school to pick up some stuff that I left after the shooting stars" Puck replied as he pulled out a single cigarette and placed it to his mouth.

"Bullshit, this is about that fucking lightning thing you've been harping on about isn't it" Sarah smirked. For a 14 year old, Sarah was pretty observant, incredibly intelligent and unfortunately, was pretty much Puck's clone. At least when it came to foul language and illicit activities, which is why it was no surprise when she ripped the unlit cigarette from her brother's mouth and put it in her own.

"Yep" Puck answered, choosing against berating the girl for snatching and instead putting another one up to his lips and lighting it. "Gotta meet a couple of people who actually believe me and figure this shit out"

Sarah rolled off the bed and gave him a raised eyebrow and when he looked back in confusion, she smirked darkly. "By the way, I totally believe you, you know. Didn't before, do now"

"Huh?" Puck asked dumbly, letting his cigarette hang from his lips as he squinted his hazel eyes to avoid smoke invading them. "What made you change you're mind?"

"Oh, only because I'm an open minded individual like that" she said as she turned on her feet towards the bedroom door. "Plus the fact that your hands been on fire ever since your sparked up and you haven't realised" she throw a smile over her shoulder and left.

It took a couple of heart beats for what she had said to fully settle in his head and when it did, he looked down dumbly at his hand, which indeed was ablaze and so he screamed. Not from the non existent pain, but the fact a bright red light burst from his collarbone, oh and not to mention that dudes hand was on fucking fire!

**~*~*TRASHCAN12*~*~**

Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson and Noah Puckerman were sitting back on the same lightning struck tree trunk at noon, all with flashlights, listening to each others mornings. More specifically, Blaine and Puck's new found abilities, much to the annoyance and jealousy of Santana.

"That's not fucking fair! I want these cool powers as well" She moaned with a pout and a huff.

"Calm down, Santana" Kurt chastised. "We all entered the same trance, got struck by the same bolt of lightning, all received marks on our collarbones so we'll find out what our new found talents are when the marks activate. Although" Kurt said as he looked down at his pale collarbone, with difficulty "I'm pretty sure mine has something to do with a leaf"

"Yes and what's my power, ability to shit on everyone? It case you haven't noticed, my mark is an upside down piece of poop!" she yelled hysterical, causing both Puck and Kurt to bite the inside of their cheeks to suppress giggles.

"OK, first of all that is obviously a tornado" Blaine said with an encouraging smile that Santana didn't appreciate. "which makes sense, because Puck has a flame and he had his weird hand on fire experience. Mine is a water droplet and I had the most interesting time in the shower this morning-"

"Wanky"

"Kurt's will have something to do with plants because of his leaf mark" he continued as if Santana hadn't just rudely interrupted. "And yours will have something to do with wind, because of your _tornado,_  plus it completes the four elements"

"Listen up, Gay Blaine, Bowtie, Slug eyebrows" Santana said with narrowed eyes in which Blaine rolled his own honey coloured ones at the poor insults. "wind is no better than shit, what am I going to do, fart on people?"

"I think we are kind of missing the point here" Puck interrupted what was sure to be a pathetic fight in which Blaine ended up with claw marks down his face. Both refused to look at him, opting to give each other the evil eye, leaving only Kurt's full attention on him, although the pale boy didn't look him directly in the eye, much to Puck's annoyance. "We are spending too much time wondering what these powers are rather than wondering why we have them in the first place"

Everyone remained silent as they thought of possible reasons, each being more ridiculous than the last.

"Sam!" Blaine blurted, causing the others to look at him in confusion. "He told the guys to run just before the lightening struck"

"Meaning he must of recognised the chant and knew what was about to happen" Kurt added with wide eyes.

"Plus just before we got hit, he said 'it's them' whatever that means, implying he knew this was going to happen to only us four" Santana quipped with a nod of her head.

"Meaning we need to go talk to Sam and find out what the fuck is going on with us" Puck declared.


	5. Flirting with Sam.

**Chapter 4:**

**Flirting with Sam.**

**~*~*EVANS*~*~**

To say that Samuel Evans was surprised and confused when he opened his front door to find his ex girlfriend-turned lesbian, best friend, the boy with nice eyes and a bowtie and the pale dude, was an understatement. Apart from yesterday, he had never seen the four of them in the same room, let alone together looking happy. Ok, maybe 'happy' was pushing it a bit. The boy with the nice eyes and bowtie-Blaine if memory served, was flashing him a massive smile which threatened to tug at Sam's own lips. Santana was looking slightly pissed off and hostile while she gave Blaine a disinterested sneer. Puck just looked like his usual laid back self but the tension between him at that Hummel dude was pretty thick.

"Um…" he started as he just stared at them dumbly.

"If we say 'together we become the protectors of light, saving the world as it turns into night' what would that mean to you?" Puck asked lazily as he welcomed himself into Sam's house, uninvited.

"Huh?" he answered in confusion as Santana also strolled past him, but not before flicking him on his top lip, painfully hard. "You two might as well come in as well" Sam mumbled through his hands to a polite Blaine and Kurt, who remained outside until invited in.

Kurt gave Sam an odd look that he thought resembled discomfort but shrugged it off as Blaine walked towards him and gently lowered Sam's hand from his mouth.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he examined Sam's lip. Sam smacked his lips together a few times to ensure no lasting damage was done and when he was satisfied, he gave a quick nodded to the dark haired boy. "Sorry about her, she's been a right bitch all day" he added as he walked past Sam and began following the others upstairs.

"I'm used to it" Sam mumbled as he followed behind Blaine, all the way admiring how his jeans hung off the dapper boys hip's and arse. Sam didn't know if it was a gay thought or not, but either way, Blaine's buttocks looked pretty tight as it clung to the denim with every step he took.

"Oh yeah, you dated her didn't you?" Blaine asked as he turned around, and Sam was 99% sure he had just been caught checking Blaine's arse out. The raised triangular eyebrow and knowing look he received from Blaine confirmed his suspicion. "she's almost enough to make you give up girls altogether, isn't she"

"Her and possibly a few other things, maybe" Sam retorted his a waggle of his eyebrows. He was glad that Blaine gave a cheeky wink and continued on his journey to Sam's bedroom, because an almighty blush poured over him.

He had never flirted with a man before, but for some reason or another, he just felt comfortable doing it with Blaine. Maybe it was because they had only just met and it was less embarrassing because he was a stranger. Maybe it was because Blaine had a dazzling smile, sexy honey coloured eyes and a tight arse that it felt almost criminal to not give him some attention. Maybe it was because Sam was so comfortable with his sexuality that he didn't fear openly complimenting a gay guy. He didn't know and didn't care at this precise moment. What he wanted to know was why these four people were now lounging on his bed, well three, Hummel was sitting on the floor with his knee's tucked protectively to his chest.

"Long story short, my little trouty mouth, guppy face, froggy lipped bitch" Santana smiled as she stretched over the bed and picked up his Iphone. Sam gave a little shake of his head to Blaine, who looked very prepared to jump to his defence. "no-one remembers this but last night we got struck by lightening and this morning we have powers, Puck sets himself on fire, Pyramid Brow makes water dance, Kurt will have a love affair with a tulip and I'm going to be able to blow people up with my farts" she said in a casual tone as she became more intrigued in his music player.

"Wait, slow-" Sam started.

"Wait, I'm not finished" Santana lifted her gaze and gave him a warning sign as if telling him not to interrupt again, even thought she was the one who -

"Those stars disappeared and we somehow knew it was going to stay dark before everyone else did" she continued, disrupting his train of thought. "and before we got hit by lightning you were like 'OMG it's totally them' making us assume you know something about it, so speak up, salamander mouth" Blaine openly gave her a disapproving look, Puck laughed out loud and Kurt remained looking like a scared animal.

"You lost me at powers-" Sam began and was once again interrupted by Santana as she jumped on the bed, screeching about how she loved the song that began playing from his music system.

"I whip my hair back and fourth, I whip my hair back and fourth" she sang as she jumped all over the bed, paying no attention to a flinching Blaine or Puck or the fact that the bed itself sounding like it was dying. "I whip my hair back and - oh shit" she yelled as she lost her footing in the momentum of a bounce and went hurtling to the ground, face first.

But she never reached the ground.

In fact, as she began falling, Sam's bedroom window flew open and a massive gust of window flew in and seemed to curl itself over Santana's body, causing her to spin in an extreme speed (so much so, that she actually looked like a blur) and landed delicately back where she started. The only evidence of what just happened was Sam's homework now scattered the floor and Santana's hair closely resembled an afro, but apart from that, everything seemed normal. Not even Puck, Blaine or Hummel really batted an eyelid at the remarkable event that just occurred.

"Told you it wasn't farting" Blaine mumbled and then curled in a ball when a dishevelled Latina jumped on him.

"Woohooo" she yelled out gleefully as she rolled all over him. "I'm so sorry for being a bitch to you Blainers, I just didn't want some shit-fart power, but obviously, I've been given the best" she laughed like a maniac and began giving open mouthed kisses to any part of Blaine's face available.

"Samuel" Kurt called, making Sam tear his eyes off a crazed Santana and a giggling Blaine. "What she means is, something weird happened to us last night and we were wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Yeah, something that connects a lightning attack, powers of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, us four, the stars disappearing and the black out" Puck yelled across the room to get his voice to carry over the laughing duo.

Sam thought over what Puck had just said and was thankful when Santana and Blaine finally calmed down, giving him better access to his brain. As soon as silence fell, it clicked automatically, like it had been on his mind already recently. "It's you" he whispered to them in awe.

"Yeah, you said that yesterday" Kurt said flatly. "But what's us?"

Sam clapped his hands together in excitement as he walked across his room and pulled out his laptop. Sitting in a chair in the corner of his room, he spoke to the four of them. "Thanks to that little whirlwind that saved Santana and the fact I'm a total dork who researches prophecies, I totally believe you when you say about the lightning thing" he looked up from his laptop as it loaded and smiled when he saw he had everyone's undivided attention. "Basically, everything you said Puck, and maybe Santana, I wasn't really able to catch your interpretation, could fall into one prophecy that I found online a couple of years back."

"There's a prophecy written about darkness in Ohio?" Puck asked dubiously. And with good reason too, Sam thought. Ohio was a town were nothing out of the ordinary happened, especially Lima and that was why Sam had found the prophecy so interesting in the first place.

"Not just the blackout, but about you four as well" he answered with a smile and a soft chuckle as both Kurt and Puck leaned in slightly, Blaine's eyes went comically wide and Santana shrugged as if to say it was about time she went down in history.

"Well I always knew I was destined for greatness" Santana explained. "what's that saying? Some were born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatest thrust upon them with a lightning bolt"

"Of all the weird things that have occurred over the last 24 hours, the fact that you know William Shakespeare tops it all" Blaine chuckled and nudged Santana with his elbow.

"Who?" She asked with a perplexed look.

"Old Billy Shakes" Puck yawned as he scratched his groin area. "writer of such great literature as 'twelfth night' and my personal favourite 'a midsummer nights dream'"

"Only because the sprite in it is called Puck" Kurt laughed with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh my god Hummel, you actually spoke to him" Santana said in mock disbelief with a hand to her chest.

Santana received a dangerous glare from Puck himself whilst Kurt muttered an apology into his knees and both things made Sam, once again, wonder what was going on there.

"Sorry my computers a bit slow, it'll only take a couple more minutes" Sam muttered on autopilot as he tried to decipher Kurt's blush and Puck's newly found rigid form.

"Take your time, I quite enjoy being in the company of a funny, smart, sexy man" Blaine declared with a dark smirk which drained away any ponderings of the other two boys.

"Takes one to know one" Sam quipped "and that was even before you fulfilled my superhero kink" which was true. He thought Blaine looked like he came out of a high class magazine before, but now with his new found knowledge, Blaine came straight out of a fucking comic book. And if the four other teens were to look under his bed, they would see just how into comics he actually was.

"Feel free to take a peek under my costume to look at my true identity" Blaine practically purred as he laid back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. The new pose had managed to shift Blaine's jumper up his torso slightly, causing a slither of olive skin and a dark happy trail to show. The sight of it and the flirty banter made Sam's mouth go slightly dry and cause his cock to twitch faintly.

"I wanna see it all, be better for my hero worshipping" he answered in a seductive voice, or at least what he hoped to be seductive, and throw in a wink for good measure. "You don't mind if I worship you, do you Blaine?"

"Dude, aren't you straight, because that was the impression I got" Puck asked curiously, breaking Blaine and Sam out of their spell. Which Sam was kind of relieved about. In truth, he had momentarily forgot that Puck, Santana and Hummel were even in the room and he had no idea how for it could have gone.

"Nothing wrong with harmless flirting and sexy banter if you got the right opponent" Sam said honestly and winked again at Blaine, who he had to commend for not blushing or stuttering.

"Just a bit of fun" Blaine sent Puck his most dazzling smile before turning back to Sam. "Beware of my tongue though, it can get a bit sharp" he warned.

"I look foreword to finding out" he answered genuinely, because Yep, at some point between meeting the honey eyed boy yesterday and right now, Sam had to admit to himself that he may have developed a small boy crush on Mr. Anderson.

"Wow, what I would give for your confidence" Kurt said to Blaine in awe.

"What? You're the most confident person I know, considering your fashion" Santana laughed and rolled her eyes up and down Kurt's attire that consisted of tight white pants and a black knee length jumper. Sam thought it looked quite normal actually, if you didn't count the length of his upper garment.

"Not around straight men though, no offence Sam" Kurt replied. Sam picked up on the fact that the paler boy seemingly forgot Puck's existence and by the tensing of the jaw, Puck seemed to have noticed it too. "Unlike Blaine, who plays it well, I'd just come off as predatory and get punched in the face, and that's just from exchanging pleasantries." Kurt rolled his eyes and waved his hand about dramatically. "I'll just stay well away to ensure I don't get hurt"

Which explained Kurt's odd behaviour then, the way he kept to himself and barely spoke and wrapped himself up in a protective ball. Puck frowned at the declaration and looked like he was about he say something but stopped when Santana gave a slight shake of her head. Sam however, couldn't pity the boy, how could he, when Kurt was now who he was.

"Dude, you're a superhero, not to be rude but you need to grew some balls and take a risk. If you get rejected or hurt, dust yourself off and try again" Sam advised bluntly, sure that Kurt could handle it, seeing as he was now a powerful being and all.

"Preventions better then a cure right?" Kurt muttered, playing with the hem of his jumper. No-one replied, they all just looked at him with faces of sympathy, under the comfort that they all knew Kurt wasn't looking at them to see the pity that shone in their eyes.

"It's ready" Sam declared and looked at the prophecy that had just changed the lives on the four teens that were now looking at him in keen interest.

 


	6. The Prophecy.

**Chapter 5:**

**The Prophecy**

**~*~*PROTECTORS-OF-LIGHT*~*~**

_"There will come a time, a century ahead,_   
_Where those around now, will be pronounced long dead._   
_The solar system will rebel in hope humanity will end,_   
_In a place far from fame, 12 stars will descend._   
_If left unattended, the earth will decay,_   
_But four young souls will be born, to chase the danger away._   
_When collided with light, a mutation will begin,_   
_Granting powers and abilities to ensure that they win._   
_Three boys and a girl, unknown, will unite,_   
_Divided they fall, together they fight._   
_Challenging beasts with sea, earth, fire and air,_   
_With friends by their side to share the burden they bare._   
_One boy that is hot, will be heated by flame,_   
_The girl will control air, though her gust never tame._   
_One male will be smart and nature shall obey,_   
_While the other be cool and keep the oceans at bay._   
_Together they become the protectors of light,_   
_Saving the world as it falls into night._   
_With a helping hand from a spirit long gone,_   
_Will reunite the stars and return them where they belong._   
_Thus saving the world from an early demise,_   
_It will only be then, that a new dawn shall arise"_

Sam finished reading the prophecy and looked up expectantly from his laptop, anticipating the screams of delight but was instead greeting by four very blank faces. He frowned slightly at this. Didn't they know what this meant?

"Ok, hold up" Santana broke the silence and rose her hand as if she was in school. "I don't know if your retarded or not, but we don't gets it Guppy, break it down for us" she ordered, earning her nods and mummers of agreement.

"Yeah, like that was a lot to take in in one go, dude" Puck declared with a frown. "Hell I've forgot half of it already" again this statement was met with agreement from the others.

"Ok, lets split it up into sections and I'll tell you what information I've picked up over the years through rumours and gossip" Sam decided as his gaze fell back onto his laptop.

"Rumours and gossip? How the fuck is the going to help us?" Santana huffed as she fell back onto the bed.

"It's all we have" Blaine answered with another dazzling smile.

"There will come a time, a century ahead, Where those around now, will be pronounced long dead." Sam read along slowly as if talking to preschoolers. "apparently a woman in the year 1912 dreamt of this prophecy and told no-one but her daughter. Their names are unknown but there are a few educated guess', the names Aaliyah and Luna pop up more frequently than others but we can't be sure"

"Was she a fortune teller or something?" Kurt asked genuinely from his position on the floor at the end of the bed.

"You don't need to be a fortune teller to know that everyone is going to be dead in 100 years, Hummel" Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Next" Puck called out. "That bit's boring"

"The solar system will rebel in hope humanity will end, In a place far from fame, 12 stars will descend." Sam repeated. "the solar system rebelling is pretty much the shooting stars from yesterday and if we assume for a second that the solar system has it's own mind, it's probably trying to get rid of the earth for the same reason it creates black holes, whatever that may be. Lima is the place far from fame since this town isn't exactly New York or London and we all saw the 12 shooting stars just vanish before our eyes-"

"They didn't vanish" Kurt interrupted as politely as possible. "They kind of hailed down or as the prophecy puts it, descended."

"Yeah it was as the storm started, the storm that nobody but us four remember" Blaine said nodding his head slowly while biting his thumb nail, a nervous habit he had from his toddler years.

"Pretty weird, anyway - If left unattended, the earth will decay, But four young souls will be born, to chase the danger away." Sam paused and look at them in hopes that they understood and he didn't have to spell it out for them. Unfortunately, he was out of luck. "what this is saying is that those twelve stars that fell will cause serious damage to the whole world if something isn't done about it. And Um… it turns out that the world will turn to you four to save us from extinction. You were all born to do this particular job"

"We have to save the whole entire fucking world?" Santana exclaimed as she sat up hastily "no mi gusta"

"Wait!" Kurt yelled at Santana to stop her Spanish rant. "you said we were born to do this particular job, right?" he bit him bottom lip in worry as Sam frowned and then nodded. "So what happens to us once we do it?"

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes as he clicked on to what Kurt was asking. "Do we have to sacrifice ourselves for the sake of mankind?"

"Vete a la mierda, todo el mundo puede ir a morir *Fuck off, everyone can go die*" Santana determined.

"Not necessarily" Sam quickly said in answer to Blaine's question, having absolutely no idea what Santana had just said. "Some people believe your powers will protect you from death while others think that you were only born to do this and then you'll continue to live your life as normal afterwards"

"So this was our fate from before we were even born? Us four were always meant to do this together?" Puck asked. "Is that why I was so eager to sit on the tree trunk?"

"Yeah, so was I" Blaine agreed. "I don't know why, but I just felt compelled to sit there, even though my sister and her boyfriend were yards away from me"

"Same" Kurt added.

"What a coincidence that old Figgins put us- holy shit!" Santana yelled, smacking her palm into her inner psychic Mexican third eye. "We weren't chosen random by the old dude, he was in on it. That's why he kept eye fucking us all day"

"Told you he wasn't a paedophile" Blaine said smugly to Puck.

"Next" Puck ordered.

"I'm gonna beat that man's ass" Santana determined and began mentally planning how she could use her fart power against her principle.

"When collided with light, a mutation will begin, Granting powers and abilities to ensure that they win." Sam read. "the light was the lightning bolt obviously and between then and now, your cells have mutated to give you special abilities. Well, expect you Kurt, your mutation is still in the process evidently" Sam gave a sheepish smile to the blushing boy.

"Late bloomer aye, Hummel?" Santana laughed. "Come talk to me when you get first hair on ball"

"I think that it's earth's way of helping you" Sam continued, choosing not to laugh at Santana's comment although the urge was great. "like it's defending itself by letting mother nature strike you"

"Keep them big arse lips flapping babes, you're doing good" Santana commended.

"Three boys and a girl, unknown, will unite, Divided they fall, together they fight" Sam recounted. "three boys, Puck, Blaine and Kurt and the girl is Santana, obviously. And you guys need to work together on this, no going solo and fucking it up for the rest of the world, Ok?"

Everyone agreed, if rather reluctantly.

"Challenging beasts with sea, earth, fire and air, With friends by their side to share the burden they bare." Sam continued. "now the rumours are strong that when the Stars hit the earth, they will transform in ordinary looking people with magically abilities such as yourself and the four elements clearly refer to your own powers. And the prophecy says you will have friends to help, so you shouldn't keep this whole thing a secret but try not tell too many people or those you wouldn't trust with your life"

"Then why the hell are we telling you?" Santana asked with a sneer.

"you're not,  _I'm_  telling  _you_ " Sam retorted, getting slightly fed up with Santana's trash talk.

"I'm telling Unique for sure" Kurt decided.

"I'm telling my girlfriend, obviously and probably Quinn"

"I'll tell my sister, who will go on to tell her boyfriend no doubt"

"And I'll fill Ryder and Finn in as well"

"Good, now lets proceed. One boy that is hot, will be heated by flame, The girl will control air, though her gust never tame. One male will be smart and nature shall obey, While the other be cool and keep the oceans at bay." Sam smiled at each of them as he read out there description.

"Of all the adjectives, they go with smart?" Kurt moaned.

"I'm happy with hot, seems pretty accurate" Puck nodded as he puffed out his chest.

"See Santana, gust meaning air, not farts" Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah you just wait until I catch you asleep with your mouth open, then come talk to me about how my farts are ineffective" Santana narrowed her eyes at him threateningly cause Blaine to blanch.

"Together they become the protectors of light, Saving the world as it falls into night." Sam read to them. "you say that was your chant just before the lightning struck right? He asked and continued when everyone nodded. "I guess that's like you team name or something, the protectors of light. And it's assumed that by the time you complete your mission, the sun will rise again, but it'll stay dark until then"

"Protectors of Light" Blaine repeated as if testing it out.

"Sucks for you Hummel and your pasty arse skin. Us three don't need to sunshine because of our natural tans" Santana chuckled to herself and received a death stare from Kurt.

"With a helping hand from a spirit long gone, Will reunite the stars and return them where they belong." Sam said slowly. "Sorry to tell you guys but I don't know much about the spirit part"

"Fucking hell you're no help, get the fuck out of my house" Santana demanded, pointing angrily at Sam.

"This is my house" Sam reminded her politely.

"Oh"

"Santana could you please shut up for two minutes" Kurt groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose to wrestle off an oncoming head ache."

"Why don't you go smell you're mom's pussy hairs" She retorted.

"My mom's dead"

Santana opened her mouth to speak, but the words died on her tongue so she closed it again. She repeated the movement several times until finally settling on saying 'Cheers for making this awkward, Hummel" her sneer ruining her beauty momentarily.

"Thus saving the world from an early demise, It will only be then, that a new dawn shall arise" Sam quickly continued. "we already covered the fact that we're in darkness until this is over, so that closes the prophecy. Is everyone clear now?"

"Work together, punch random people in the face in hopes they're a star, save the world and possibly die" Santana summarised.

" What a great bonding experience this will be" Blaine beamed. "We'll be tied together forever because of this event, emotionally"

"Great" Kurt mumbled sarcastically while inspecting his nails. "No offence Santana or Blaine" he added.

"Fucking hell Kurt, just stop!" Puck yelled furiously, causing Kurt's head to snap up and look him in the eye for the first time. "You're a fucking Heterophobe"

"What?" Kurt blanched, feeling his heart twist painfully in his chest.

"We get it, you've had some pretty shitty experiences with straight dudes, but don't paint us all with the same brush." Puck growled and jumped off the bed, making Kurt stand as well. "It's prejudice and ignorance and it's about time you shut the fuck up and sorted out your attitude, because whether you like it or not, we're stuck together or else we die. Get used to me."

"I-"

"No, I think Puck has a point" Blaine added as he also clambered to his feet and stood beside a seething Puck. "Maybe he was a bit harsh, but Kurt you seem to really hate Puck and from what I've gathered, you only really met yesterday and he's been nothing but cool, so if this is about the 'straight boy' thing, you need to drop it"

"It's not-"

"Kurt, you don't have to be friends with the guy" Santana yawned as she made her way over to Puck and Blaine. "But you can at least stop pushing him away and acting like a cunt" her choice of insult making both Blaine and Kurt flinch slightly.

"You're right." Kurt shouted quickly to avoid being interrupted again and trying to swallow his fear of these three strangers gathered around him intimidating. "When I'm uncomfortable or scared or confused, I get bitchy and spiteful. It's ugly and I need to work on that.

"But it's funny that Santana can act like a fucking monster for no reason at all and every is just like 'oh well, that's Santana for you'. Well, guess what?" Kurt fumed, refusing to be intimidated any more. His father's words echoing in his ears. No one pushes the Hummel's around.

"You don't know me, any of you. I think it's obvious were not going to get on with each other." The pale boy snapped. "I can't deal with Santana's constant put downs, I can't deal with the guilt I have from sleeping with Blaine's boyfriend and I definitely can't deal with…" he trailed off when he looked at Puck and chose to end the sentence with a growl of frustration.

"Just call my cell when I'm needed for an emergency" he continued and threw his hands up in defeat. "Although I'm pretty fucking useless, my power hasn't even activated yet and when it does, all I'll be able to do is talk to plants. Not exactly a great addition to the team." he pushed past the human barrier that was blocking his path to the bedroom door. "So I'll help when needed, just so I can get the job done and go back to my old life without you three in it. Thanks for the help, Sam" he added before leaving the room.

They all stayed in silence, stunned, as they listened to the light footsteps trail down the stairs and the inevitable opening and closing of the front door.

"No es mi culpa que él está enamorado de Puck *not my fault he's in love with Puck*" Santana shrugged as she sat back down on the bed and created a tiny whirlwind in her hand.

"Santana, que puede hablar y entender español. ¿Es eso cierto? *Santana, I can speak and understand Spanish. Is that true?*" Blaine asked with eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Si *Yes*"

"pobre chico *poor kid*" he muttered with a shake of his head.

"Que se joda! todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas, sin embargo, no actuar como perras *Fuck him! We all have our own problems, however, we don't all act like bitches*" Santana remarked, causing Blaine to chuckle and give her a pointed look. "punto tomado *Point taken*" she shrugged and threw her head down on the pillow.

Sam and Puck gave each other confused looks as they listened to a conversation that made absolutely no sense to them.

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

Kurt took a few minutes to catch his breath and wipe the tears off his face once he closed the front door of the Evans household, so it took a while to realise that they had all taken Santana's car to Sam's. Psyching himself up for the 5 kilometre walk back to McKinley where his Navigator was, Kurt let out a deep breath and shook all his limbs and starting walking in the dead of night, flashlight forgotten.

He had so many negative emotions roaring through him that it was hard to pin point the most dominant one. He felt petrified about the whole prophecy business. He couldn't understand why the others didn't seem so fearful over the reality that the world's fate rested in the hands of four teenagers. In fact, they almost seemed excited of their destiny.

He felt confused about who he was now. He had dreams of going to New York and pursuing a career in Broadway or fashion and now he didn't even know if he was allowed such ambitions. Was he solely put on this earth to save it? And did it make him selfish or ungrateful that he didn't want such a burden? All he ever wanted was a life free from drama, a peaceful existence and now he had found out that no matter what he did in his life before now, all roads would have led back to this point. Stuck in Lima, Ohio. What if, once they finish this prophecy stuff, another sequel prophecy pops up, rooting him to Lima. Would he ever be able to leave and live a normal life?

There was anger and a lot of it, directed at Blaine, Puck and Santana. Kurt had told them something personal when they first arrived at Sam's, the whole 'feeling uncomfortable in front of straight boys' might seem a bit pathetic, but it is a serious thing for Kurt. Throughout his whole life, ever since being 'obviously gay' he had to deal with straight boys avoiding his touch and even his dad telling him that he makes some boys uncomfortable. He didn't expect Blaine, Santana or Puck to understand it, but they should at least respect it.

He felt hurt, and he knew he shouldn't. Puck had completely ripped into him and tore him apart with his hateful words and glare of disgust. And Kurt couldn't blame him. To Puck, it must look like Kurt was an immature, spiteful brat who couldn't get over his issues and Kurt had made it that way due to his behaviour. But he didn't know how else to handle such a situation. It's not everyday that you fall in love at first sight with a straight boy, are able to avoid him directly for years, then forced into close proximity. Kurt needed time to adjust to the situation and at the moment, his behaviour towards Puck wasn't his top priority considering the destiny that had only just been thrust upon him. He couldn't explain the real reason to Puck (especially now they were stuck together) because it would make things awkward but he couldn't get over it like they all wanted him too, not within 24 hours.

He was annoyed about the way they had all ganged up on him over one little statement. It was true, he wasn't ecstatic about working with them. If he had the choice, he would of chosen people he actually knew properly and chosen people he knew would defend him and vice versa. But the way they all pounced at once, all stood together in such an intimidating fashion, proved that they were all out for themselves and had no problem freezing him out. Santana got away with murder in that group. Kurt had asked her to shut up for a minute and no-one backed him up even though it was obvious that she was getting on everyone's nerves. But the second Kurt said something remotely offensive, they pounce!

He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt or jealousy he had either. He knew he was stupid and should embrace whatever power he had once it came to him, but everyone was harping on about how cool their powers were and how Kurt would only talk to plants and nothing more. Which was probably true. And he felt guilty because of it. He had nothing to offer the others, if they were to fight these star people, what could he do? Throw a rose bud at them? Hid in a tree -

"Hey faggot!" came a growl that broke Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked around to realise he was roughly around 1 kilometre away from the school grounds and that a hooded figure had just spoken to him. Kurt stopped dead and fear ran over him as his eyes stayed on the man walking closer to him.

"Isn't it too dark for someone like you to be out. It's a dangerous place out here" the man snarled, and as he got closer, Kurt recognised him as one of the town drunks, a homophobic town drunk at that.

"L…look, I don't want any trouble" Kurt stuttered and struggled to hold back tears of fear. "I just want to.. Want to go home"

"Did I say you could look at me, you disgusting pervert?" the drunk spat venomously, so close to Kurt now, that the man's actual saliva sprayed his face. "we're all alone, in the dead of night with no witnesses. God I've longed for this opportunity"

"Please" Kurt whimpered as his tears fell freely from his terrified wide eyes.

"You begging me to fuck you, you dirty AIDS boy?" the drunk man snarled and lifted his arm behind his back and in the next moment, Kurt felt a surge of overwhelming pain course through his abdomen.

Screaming in intense agony, Kurt fell to his knee's and looked down at his stomach to see a torrent of red liquid seeping through his jumper and pouring down his front, creating a pool of thick blood beneath him. Looking up in shock, Kurt eyed a blood stained knife in the laughing man's hand.

As Kurt was starting to become light headed, a burst of deep emerald green light shot out from just beneath his neck.

Before he knew what was happening, Kurt watched hopelessly as the ground cracked open underneath the drunken maniac and thick dark ropes emerged and captured the man at his feet, causing the drunk to stop chuckling and look down in fear.

The ropes tightened their hold around the man's legs and began to climb up his body, leaving deafening cracking sounds as it continued it's journey across the man's torso, leaving his screaming in pain.

"No!" Kurt yelled as he easily jumped to his feet with adrenaline and grabbed at the ropes to try free the man from the bone crushing ro-. Kurt gasped as he realised that the ropes weren't rope at all, but thick dark vines. Vines that were tightening their grip around the man's chest and breaking his ribs.

Kurt began sobbing loudly as he snatched at the vines that he had created in hopes to save the man more damage. He roared a sickening scream as he saw the man go limp just as the vines made their way to his neck and began to squeeze around it.

"I'm sorry, please don't die. Please" Kurt begged though broken sobs as he pulled with all his might at the engorged stem around the neck, but with no justice. "Stop" he pleaded weakly. "Please stop"

And as suddenly as it began, the vines loosened their hold on the man and slid slowly back into the crack in the sidewalk they had come from. Kurt cried in horror as his eyes saw the extent of the damage his power had caused. The man lay motionless on the ground with his clothes torn, covered in blood and bones piercing out of his skin in multiple places.

Running on instinct, Kurt put a shaking hand to the drunk's badly bruised neck and thanked the heavens above, if there were such a thing, that he detected a faint pulse beating slowly. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he quickly dialled 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"This.. This man is bloody and unconscious on the corner of Fawkes Drive and in.. in serious need of an ambulance, please hurry" Kurt cried down the phone and hung up before anymore could be said. Then he jumped to his feet and felt wetness against his stomach. And then Kurt remember what had happened to him prior to the suffocating of the drunk.

Pulling up his bloodstained jumper gingerly, Kurt wondered why he felt no pain coming from his wound anymore and only felt a light tingling sensation. He was given his answer as his pale torso was revealed and in the place where he had just been stabbed, was a slim red line that resembled a tiny scratch, not even deep enough to pierce his skin. Kurt frowned at it and then looked back at the pull of blood that had come from him previously and it all clicked.

Somehow he had healed himself.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sounds of sirens in the distance, and taking one last look at the dying man, the blood stained knife and his own pool of blood, Kurt ran. As fact as he could back to McKinley, his vision partially blurred by the bitter stream of tears and his brain replaying the incident that turned him into a monster.


	7. How to find Hummel.

**Chapter 6:**

**How to find Hummel**

**~*~*LOPEZ*~*~**

"…and then Puck just flips out and starts yelling, baring in mind that Hummel is totally head over heels in love with the guy, he starts yelling that Kurt's a Heterophobe" Santana recalled the tale of yesterday's events to her blonde girlfriend whilst she sprinkled grated cheese on her half cooked lasagna.

"What's a Heterophobe? That's a new one" Brittany asked a she stood in front of Santana's kitchen sink, scrubbing dirty dishes.

Santana had told Brittany all about the prophecy when the blonde arrived at her house a couple hours ago and Brittany's first reaction had been to scold her for taking drugs. But after a demonstration in which Santana ripped up her pillow and let the goose feathers float around the room by using minute gusts of wind, she was easily convinced. But not particularly fascinated.

Instead she choose simple to kiss the Latina on the lips, declared that she always knew the brunette was meant for great things, which Santana agreed with, and then forced them to make a start on the family dinner so it would be ready for when Mr. and Mrs. Lopez got home.

"A Heterophobe as a gay person who is uncomfortable around heterosexual people, or in Kurt's specific case, straight men" Santana replied as she sprinkle the last of the cheese onto the Italian dish. "and I agreed with Puck that it was rude, so I called him out on it as well and then he went all psycho and refused to help us and then ran away, and now no-one can get a hold of him."

"Were you being a bitch?" Brittany asked as she finished the dishes and pulled off her yellow rubber gloves and placed them neatly next to the draining board.

"At the time I thought I was justified for everything I said. But when I came back home last night I realised that maybe it's not just an excuse to act weird around Puck" Santana answered as she opened her oven and placed her lasagna back in. "I've not seen Kurt around a straight person whilst Puck isn't around to see if it's just Puck or if it really is straight men altogether. And when I tried to phone him to apologise or whatever, his phone was off"

"And no-ones heard from him since?" Brittany wondered aloud as she opened the fridge and pulled out a soda, offering one to her girlfriend in the process and shutting the door when she politely declined.

"Not anyone that I know of anyway" she replied while shaking her head and jumping up onto the kitchen worktop. "God, you like my parents too much, if it was up to me, they would have a microwave meal." she smiled as she untied her hair from it's scruffy ponytail and rubbed her hands over her face in exhaustion.

"You told your parents about this prophecy business? Brittany asked as she sauntered across the kitchen towards the counter Santana was perched and slid her lithe body between her olive legs and began straighten out her girlfriend's dark locks with her fingers.

"No, they had their chance when I told them about the lightning strike. They would probably freak up too much anyone and lock me in the house if they could"

"Too true"

"Besides, I keep playing tricks on my Papi. Last night he was sitting in the living area reading the newspaper and I kept flipping to pages over with my power" she smiled at the memory of her Papi becoming more and more furious every time she had done it. "Talking of news, did you hear about Drew Deann, that guy who spat on us once for holding hands?"

Brittany nodded her head slowly. "Yeah he's in a coma or something. Police say all bones in his legs and ribs are snapped, like he had been crushed in between two speeding cars or something" she sighed and rested her head in Santana's bosom. "It's being treated as attempted murder, but there was evidence at the scene, no car debris, no tire marks, nothing. Just a mangled body and cracked sidewalk."

"There's some fucked up people out there" Santana whispered and dipped her head to kiss her girlfriend's blonde hair.

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

"Drew Deann was a nasty homophobic jerk who tried to beat up my dads once, maybe trying to murder him was a bit extreme but I'm not surprised someone fought back" Rachel declared as she sat in the bathroom with her brother, holding her hands out to catch the floating bubbles that Blaine had created.

"Surely you're not justifying it? The man had all his bones crushed by some crazed lunatic" Blaine winced as he recalled the description of the body found two nights ago. "this person is still out there and any of us could be next" he warned as he sat pretzel style on the toilet. Fully clothed of course.

Since discovering his two power days prior, Blaine found bubbles to be very therapeutic. So whenever he was in over his head, worried, angry or bored, he would lock himself in the bathroom, turn on the taps to a light drizzle and create bubbles and simply watch them float and spin around the room.

Ever since telling his sister about his new abilities yesterday, Rachel had first demanded that he tell the world and become famous and then once she settled down and thought realistically, she had been joining him in his relaxation.

"That's why people are so afraid of the dark, it's notorious for harbouring monsters" Rachel assumed as she lay back on her tiled floor and rested her head on one of her pillows she had brought from her bedroom.

"I'm seriously bored of this darkness already, it restricts so many things. Can you believe that I actually miss school? If they don't reopen it soon, we are all going to be so far behind that I'll be pushed back another year and by this rate, I won't be graduating until I'm 30" Blaine moaned and dropped his head back, and then moaned louder when his head collided with the wall.

"School's reopening after the weekend whether the sun rises or not, so just two more days and you'll be back to your precious Sam" Rachel teased and then giggled once several bubbles flew towards her and burst in her face. "Thanks for that, Blaine" she killed her laughter temporarily to raise her head and give her twin a death glare.

"It's not just about, Sam" he shook his head but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Sam and Blaine had swapped numbers just before he, Puck and Santana left his house the other day and had pretty much been in constant communication since. It would always start with Sam texting to ask how well Blaine's powers were developing, which Blaine didn't really know because he never found the need to push himself to the limit, and then the conversation always seemed to move on to each others lives outside the prophecy. Where they discussed everything and nothing.

They spoke about Sam's parents financial struggle last year and Blaine's parents rejecting him, along with their healthy love/hate relationship with their siblings. Blaine revealed he was a massive 'Harry Potter' and 'Star Wars' fan, which Sam agreed with, the blonde revealed that he mastered Na'vi, the fictional language in the film 'Avatar' in under three months, which lead to Blaine confessing to never seeing it before. That confession somehow lead to Sam demanding Blaine come over sometime during next week to 'experience' it with him, which Blaine quickly agreed to, obviously.

"It's Kurt as well" Blaine continued. "He hasn't been seen since he ran from Sam's, which was Thursday evening, even his friend Unique hasn't heard from him. Not to mention he was out at the same time and in the same area that Drew was attacked"

His worry for Kurt had dominated the last couple of days and that was how he had first found out about his relaxing bubble therapy. Since the first time, he had made this sanctuary over a dozen times.

Before Rachel had a chance to respond, they were interrupted by something flying under the crack in the bathroom door and hitting Rachel's pillow.

The twins eyes widen as Rachel jumped to her feet and Blaine fell of the toilet and scrambled to turn off the taps to stop the bubble parade. As soon as he stopped the running water, he mentally told to bubbles to evaporate and they listened instantly.

"No-ones out there" Rachel said in awe as she poked her head out of the door. "I didn't even think my dads were in"

But Blaine wasn't listening to his sister, his wide eyed attention was on the object that had flown in. It was an open phonebook and on the page that was displayed was an advertisement. An advertisement for:  **Hummel Tires and Lube.**

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"If you got the chance to sleep with either Brittany or Santana, who would you pick?" Finn asked on Saturday night as he sat on Puck's couch with his eyes glued to the television screen and his hands full with an Xbox controller.

"Santana" Puck answered automatically from where he sat in the armchair in his living room as he played with an orb of fire the size of a golf ball while watching Finn and Ryder play 'Call of Duty'. Sam sat in the other armchair, studying Puck's flame to calculate how fast and well his abilities were developing. "Brittany's just too innocent, it would feel messed up"

"I would choose Brittany because I've already had Santana" Sam decided with a smug smile, which no-one really paid attention to.

"Fair play" Finn said in monotone and he spaced out into the world of video games. "Ok, if you had to, like fate of the world depended on it, who would you sleep with, Hummel or Anderson?"

"Kurt" Puck answered instantly as Sam yelled "Blaine" a little too enthusiastically. In fact, Puck's super quick answer and Sam's over eager one even managed to earn itself a game pause, a rarity between the four of them.

"That's it, explain" Ryder demanded as he sifted where he sat so he had a better view of his two friends. Finn actually got off the couch and sat on the floor for optimal viewing.

Puck and Sam looked at each other, half asking 'who want's to go first' and half 'I would actually like to hear your explanation' and because Puck was a stubborn son of a bitch, Sam caved first.

"Simple, if I ever become bi-curious or anything, Blaine has features that I would like" Sam said evasively, which fooled nobody, so he was forced to go into further detail. "OK, I understand that this is gonna sound totally gay but whatever, Blaine has a really nice arse, Dudes" at that statement, Puck laughed, Ryder nodded for him to continue and Finn turned a faint shade of green. "And his eyes are gorgeous, but those are just physically things, on an emotional level we just connect well, better than me and Hummel anyway. Which makes me wonder why you chose him, Puck, when you obviously get on better with Anderson"

"OK, guys, I'm gonna tell you something, but you gotta keep you're fucking mouths shut because Hummel doesn't know that I know" Puck ordered and for some reason, lowered the volume of his voice, which was completely unnecessary, considering his Ma and sister were out of town for the weekend. "Kurt's in love with me"

"What?!"

"Gross!"

"Wait what?" Sam asked in shocked, causing Puck to laugh and explain how he had over heard the conversation between Kurt and Santana on Wednesday night and about his distance and apparent dislike was part of the 'all or nothing' deal.

"So what you gonna do when 'little boy lost' turns up?" Ryder asked once Puck finished his story.

Puck shrugged in response because truthfully, he had no idea what to do when they found Kurt. He wouldn't tell him that he know his secret, because as far as Kurt knew, he was on control of who know, and Puck thought that that was exactly what Kurt needed at the moment. Control over something, considering the situation they had been thrown in. But things couldn't continue the way they were, with the two of them, well mainly Kurt, ignoring the other ones existence.

"So that's the reason you chose Kurt? Makes sense, chose the one who is actually in love with you" Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that and because I think he's better looking then Blaine" Puck answered honestly, revealing in Sam's angry scowl, which he probably would of added words to if his ring tone hadn't filled the silence first.

Picking his phone up of the arm of his chair, Puck answered it without looking at the screen. "'Ello, oh hi Blainers" He mentally chuckled at Sam's eager looking face. "Yeah…. Ok…. Sure….Yep….Cool, see you tomorrow" and then he put the phone down.

"Anything interesting?" Sam asked with a frown whilst the other two boys returned to the Xbox. Puck clenched his fist tightly and extinguished his ball of flame.

"Looks like your boy just got us a lead into 'How to find Hummel'"

**~*~*HUMMEL-TIRES-AND-LUBE*~*~**

"Do any of us know what we are going to say when we actually find him?" Santana asked on Sunday morning as she, Blaine and Puck stood outside the Auto shop waiting for it to open.

"Sorry, perhaps?" Blaine suggested and gulped back his piping hot coffee from the Lima Bean. 9:50am and 2 cups of coffee later and he didn't feel completely alert, due to another sun free day.

"We'll all just say how we are feeling in the politest way possible" Puck mumbled with his eyes closed as he leaned against the shop door. "If you feel you owe him an apology then give him one, if not, don't"

They all stayed in silence for several minutes, either waking up completely or thinking over the words they would use to win Kurt back, when a truck pulling up broke their thoughts.

A stocky man wearing flannel and a baseball cap and a not too happy facial expression emerged from the vehicle and stared straight at them.

"It's the murderer" Blaine whispered in horror and stood protectively in front of Santana, who saw a golden opportunity to squeeze his buttocks. "Stop molesting me, I'm saving you" he hissed angrily from the corner of his mouth.

"Mr. Hummel" Santana called out to the man and laughed when Blaine quickly stepped aside with his head bowed low. "You haven't seen Kurt have you?" she asked as Burt walked beside them and unlocked the door to his shop.

"Of course I've seen him, he's my son" Burt grunted as he throw his keys on the side and walked over to the coffee machine. "Who's asking about him?"

"Oh, of course" Blaine gasped and stepped forward, holding his hand out to the flannel clad man. "I'm Blaine Anderson and my friends here are Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman, Sir"

Burt nodded once and shook Blaine's hand in a tight shake and gave a small smile to Santana then stopped to look right at Puck and folded his arms around his chest and sneered at him.

"Puckerman, finally, a chance to talk" Burt said in a threateningly low voice.

"Oh my god, you know, don't you?" Santana huffed and rolled her eyes at Burt. "For his biggest secret, your son's not very good at keeping it." She shook her head and took a seat on a dusty storage box.

"Take the chair behind the desk, no woman is going to seat on a box in my company" Burt order to a relieve looking Latina. "And of course I know, he tells me everything. Question is, do you know?" he asked as he turned his gaze back to Puck.

"Yes, sir. But he doesn't know that I know, if that makes sense" Puck answered, standing his ground. At any other time, Burt would have scared the shit out of him, but the intimidation thing didn't quite have the same effect when one had powers and the other didn't.

"You're going to break my kid's heart. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of my shop" Burt requested as the took his freshly made coffee and leaned against his desk and gave Santana a Kurt-approved death glare when she reached up and took his cap off his head and placed it on her own.

"Sir, I refuse to be painted as the villain, simply because I can't have romantic interests in a boy anymore than you can" Puck replied and held eye contact with the man, ignoring Santana's snort and Blaine's quiet gasp.

Burt green eyes bore into Puck's hazel ones for a long time before he finally nodded grimly. "7 years ago, Kurt came home from his first day of middle school and told me he had seen the most beautiful person he had ever seen in real life. Of course, he told me it was a girl at the time, but I've known Kurt was queerer than a 3 dollar bill since he was three years old, so I knew it was a boy."

"7 years of unrequited love?" Blaine said in awe as he looked between Puck and Kurt's dad.

"I remember seeing him on our first day" Puck remarked honestly. "he sat behind me in math and asked if I had a spare pencil. I remember because I thought it was a girl asking until I turned around and saw it was a dude" he chuckled to himself momentarily. "when he saw me, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, of course at the time, I thought he was just frightened of me because, well, it was pretty obvious he was gay and I thought that he thought I was going to attack him"

"2 years ago, Kurt told me he was gay and then told me all about Noah Puckerman and I asked him if you two were friends and he said you didn't even know he existed" Burt explained.

"He never spoke to me again after that first time, hell, he doesn't even speak to me now and we've been around each other a lot more" Puck laughed, but mainly due to an unsettling feeling in his stomach as Burt told the story of Kurt's 7 year long silent love.

"Yeah, don't take it personally, Kurt's like that with any straight man that isn't me"

"Why is that?" Santana asked curiously. "we all picked up on the fact that he felt uncomfortable around Puck but we all assumed it was because of the love thing. Kurt told us he had 'straight boy' issues, but never really explained."

"A couple of years ago it may have just been about Puck, but then he got into something at the mall where a group of teenage boys tried attacking him because Kurt was being friendly towards them and they thought he was hitting on them" Burt sighed and shook his head. "he told me about it and I advised him to tone down his behaviour in front of straight teenage boys in this town because most of them can't tell the difference between friendly behaviour and flirty behaviour when it comes from someone as obviously gay as my son.

"Since then, Kurt put up a block around him out of fear whenever he was around straight men. Even when he comes here to work on the weekends, he keeps himself to himself and freezes all the other guys out."

"Sir?" Blaine piped up once the was sure Burt had finished speaking. "Why isn't Kurt here today?"

"About that, I don't want him hanging around with you three anymore." Burt demanded as he looked over at the three confused faces.

"Why the fuck not?" Santana verbalised the other two's thoughts and jumped from her chair to face the man directly with her hands on her hips.

"I wonder if you explain something to me" Burt said and grabbed his cap back from the angry Latina. "Kurt was a happy kid, barely ever miserable, enjoyed his friends and my company. He meets you three on Wednesday night at the shooting star party at school and then on Thursday morning he acts like he's on drugs, say a lightning bolt killed him" he threw Puck and Santana a threatening glare when they started laughing. "then he tells me he's going off to meet you three and when I return from work that night, I find my son, my only child, sitting in our living room in his underwear, shaking with fear and crying his heart out.

"not only did he refuse to tell me what happened, but I found dried blood all over his hands, arms and stomach, all he keep doing was apologising for god knows what. He locked himself in his room ever since, not coming out once and refusing to eat"

"How does he use the bathroom?" Santana asked with a frown.

"He has an en suite, but that's besides the point" Burt growled sternly. "I wanna know what the hell happened to my kid" he barked angrily.

"We don't know" Blaine said in a tiny voice. "But we're trying to find out and make sure he's Ok. We've been looking for him all weekend. If you could just give us your address, maybe Puck can find out what's wrong with him?" Blaine suggested with a nervous smile.

"Why me?"

"Because he's in love with you, dumbass" Santana snapped at him, then turned back towards Burt. "Plus I asked him to hold my phone for me on Thursday, because I had no pockets or purse, and I forgot to take it back when we parted ways. Then my Papi went ape shit and started accusing me of selling it and when my Mama defended me, they got into a massive argument and are now on the brink of divorce and I need my phone back to save their marriage" Santana lied to the man's face and mentally praised herself when tears began welling up in her eyes.

If Burt had taken his eyes off Santana during her tearful statement, he would have seen Puck's nod of approval and Blaine's shocked face, but of course, he didn't and after a couple of tense minutes, he grabbed a pen and piece of paper and gave them his address and told them to get out of his shop.

"Santana, you can't just lie to people" Blaine said sternly as he jumped into the back seat of her car while Puck took the passenger seat.

"Fuck that. Did you hear what the old man said about Kurt and the dried blood?" Santana asked as she pulled out of the small parking lot of the Auto shop and cruised down the street. "Think about it. Kurt leaves Sam's in a bad mood, in the process of gaining his power. Then walks back to school because I was his ride and that journey takes him past Fawkes Drive, where Drew Deann was found. His dad comes home to find him covered in blood but didn't mention Kurt having any wound's himself and Kurt kept apologising over and over again."

"Kurt's the monster?" Blaine gasped in horror from behind her.

"Please, Kurt's a kitten" Puck shook his head, earning a curious look from Santana from the corner of her eye. "No, if it was Kurt that did that to Drew, he wouldn't of done it maliciously. Something obviously went out of control and now the little guy is home alone, probably worried sick about Drew and terrified of himself"

"Wow, Puck. That was pretty deep" Blaine stated with an approving look on his face as he looked at Puck's profile.

"Careful, almost sounds like you care" Santana said to Puck as she pulled into the street of the Hummel household.

"I do care, he's one of us" Puck answered. And it was the truth, he cared and worried about what Kurt was feeling right now, like _really, really_  cared and worried, but wasn't entirely sure why exactly.


	8. Bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Glee Cast - Hit me with your best shot / One way or another.

**Chapter 7:**

**Bonding**

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

Kurt didn't really know how long he had stayed in bed, thanks to him unplugging his alarm clock, turning off his phone and the small fact that their was never any day light. So when he heard someone banging at his front door, he had no idea who it was and he didn't care. He stayed hidden in his room, curled up in the fetal position on his blood soaked bed, where he knew he was safe and where people were safe from him.

He never found out what happened to that drunk man, but he knew he was seriously damaged, damaged from Kurt. He had never been violent before and the first time he reacted, albeit against his will, he shattered bones and tried to kill. And that thought scared the life at of him. That's all Kurt thought about for however long he had become a recluse because every time he shut his eyes, he could see the man go limp in the vines. He made himself sick at the knowledge that he could do that to another human being and the realisation that he would have to do that to 12 others, even if they weren't really human and only stars, scared him to death.

He didn't think he could control himself. When he ran back to McKinley, he had stripped out of his bloody clothes and threw them in the trunk of his Navigator, leaving him to drive home in only his boxer-briefs. He had planned to run straight into the shower once he arrived at his house, but was shaking so much that he collapsed on the couch and when all adrenaline faded from him, he burst into a fresh wave of tears that didn't stop for way too long. His father had come home from work to find him like that; petrified, sobbing and blood stained. But his dad never asked what was wrong or asked how he had ended up in that state, which Kurt was extremely grateful for. Burt just checked him over for any injuries and held him tightly in his arms as Kurt broke down. It was only after he kept apologising for several minutes that he truly remembered what he had done and once he did, he fled to his room, to escape his dad.

Because if Kurt was able to destroy one person, he could destroy any. The situation was so out of his control that he didn't trust himself around his father in fears he would kill the only parent he had left. His dad still never asked what had happened, probably hoping for his son to open up in his own time, and luckily left him alone in his room, only knocking on the door to make sure he was alright or to offer food, which Kurt managed to croak out one word responses. He knew he shouldn't worry his dad so much, especially with his heart condition, but he thought this was better then the possible alternative.

Finally, the banging on the front door stopped and Kurt felt himself relax a bit, unaware of how tense the knocking had made him. But just as he was beginning to float back down memory lane to the same recollection that poisoned his brain in recent times, a clicking and squeaking sound brought him crashing back into the present.

**~*~*PROTECTORS-OF-LIGHT*~*~**

"You boys would suck without me" Santana declared as she took her hair clip out of the lock and throw open the front door of Kurt's house. She sauntered into the pitch black space and squinted her eyes to try adjust her sight, but with no success. "Little help, Puck?" she asked.

Puck gave her a quick nod and pulled out his lighter from his back pocket and flicked it into ignition and then held his hand over the open flame for the blaze to transfer to his palm, illuminating the room.

"How do we know he's even home and isn't trespassing illegal?" Blaine asked as he cautiously stepped through the opening of the Hummel household and gingerly looked around the living area.

"Trespassing was legalized the day I was born" Santana answered with a shrug and walked over towards the stairs. "Maybe he's in his room?" she questioned as she started making her way up the stairs.

"He's in the basement" Puck frowned with confusion as he stepped over towards the door closest to the staircase. "Why is he in the basement?"

"How the fuck do you know that?" Santana asked as she descended the steps and pushed Puck out of the way and reached for her hair clip again to fiddle with the lock on the door.

"I can feel his body heat from down there" Puck answered as he stepped aside to let the Latina do her thing. He couldn't explain it, as he had never felt it before, but all he had to do, it seemed, was concentrate on the boy and he was able to pick up his heat and the general direction in was coming from.

"Wanky" Santana remarked and smiled widely when she heard to tell tale click and pushed the door open. "Kurt?" she called out from the top of the stairs that led down into the pitch black room. "Puck?" she asked and was granted his fire to give her light and she began to make her way down the steps, with Puck and Blaine closely behind.

When they reached the bottom, Blaine flipped the light switch and the room, which turned out to be a makeshift bedroom, came into full view. The room was grey and clinically clean, with a black couch that was located under the only window in the room, a vanity full of cosmetics, another door which presumably led to the en suite, a desk filled with paper work and a queen sized bed. But the most noticeable thing about the room wasn't the bundle under the duvet but an awful odour that filled it.

"What is that smell?" Blaine wondered aloud as they approached the bed tentatively. "Smells like rusty copper or something"

"Wake up Hummel" Santana said loudly and pulled harshly at the duvet. "Get your arse out-" the rest of her sentence died on her lips to make way for a gasp, which was echoed by Puck and Blaine.

Kurt lay there, curled up within himself, on a sheet soaked in blood. He looked paler than usual, which was a feat in itself, dressed only in boxer-briefs and he was trembling as he stared blankly at the wall. His green-blue eyes were bloodshot and decorated with dark grey circles, his lips chapped and his hair was matted with drying blood.

"That's it" Santana decided in an voice of authority. "Blaine, you help me take Kurt to the bathroom, Puck, strip the bed and find new bedding" she demanded as she stepped around the bed and bent down so her face was inches away from Kurt's, yet he seemed to just look right through her. She lifted her hand on instinct and began stroking his sweaty forehead. "Hey, stop that" she said softly as tears start to fall gentle from his eyes. "We've got you, OK? We're gonna look after you" she whispered her promise and then looked up at Blaine and nodded.

With a bit of effort, Blaine managed to pick Kurt up in his arms so he was cradling him into his chest and slowly walked over to the en suite with Santana in toe. "We're going to get you washed up, alright" he told the blood stained boy and was grateful when Kurt seemed to acknowledge him by pressing his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

As Santana turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, Blaine placed Kurt back onto his feet in the middle of the room. Giving his most dazzling smile, Blaine ran his hand quickly under the torrent of water and made his bubbles appear. "Their really relaxing, trust me" he convinced the bloody boy and smiled wider as he watched Kurt's gaze focus on them parading the room. "Kurt, I'm going to take your underwear off so you can shower, OK?" he asked cautiously.

"Puck?" Kurt whispered and it came out thick and hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in days.

"Don't worry sweetie, he's in the other room, we wont let him in" Santana promised and watched as Kurt gave a faint nod to Blaine and then turned away once Blaine began fingering the waistband of his black underwear. "Do you want one of us to stay with you while you shower?" she called over her shoulder.

"Santana" Kurt mumbled.

Santana turned over and nodded her head for Blaine to leave them alone, which he did respectfully, and walked over to a naked Kurt and ushered him into the shower. "Is the temperature alright?" she asked when Kurt walked under the stream of water and grimaced as the fresh clear liquid turned pinkish as it coursed over the blood stains. When Kurt's head slowly bobbed up and down in affirmative, Santana spoke again. "I'm coming in with you to wash your back and because you also look close to passing out" she decided and began unbuttoning her blouse and shrugging it off her shoulders. "Hope you don't mind sharing a shower with a crazy lesbian" she tried to lighten the tension and breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt giggled and sniffed quietly.

"You know, not trying to freak you out or anything, but minus the hair, you look spookily like Brittany from behind" she smiled as stepped out of her underwear and joined Kurt under the water.

"Should I be complimented or frightened?" Kurt asked in a cracked voice as he reached over and picked up a wash cloth with shaking hands.

"Both" Santana laughed and began to clean away the blood from Kurt's pale shoulder blades.

"Are you not going to ask what happened? Kurt asked as he turned his hand around to look into Santana's compassionate eyes. That's all that Kurt found there, no hate, no mocking pity and no nastiness. Just empathy.

"Not yet."

"Why are being so nice to me?" he whispered as he turned his head back to the front and continued to scrub himself clean.

"Because you're one of us" Santana answered as her wash cloth wiped at the small of his back. "You look like you need a friend, someone who could possible understand what your going through" she bent down to clean the back on his thighs. "Because I was a bitch the other day and I'm sorry" she continued. "And because I really wanted to shower with you" she teased.

Kurt chuckled loudly at the last part, actually chuckled and for the first time in days, a smile stretched across his face. "This is officially the weirdest thing I've ever done"

**~*~*BASEMENT*~*~**

"How is he?" Puck asked as he walked back down the stairs with fresh bedding to see Blaine sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Blaine looked up and shrugged. "I don't know. Pretty messed up by the looks of it." he shook his head remorsefully "I've never seen someone in such a state. We should have found him sooner"

"It's not like we could have known, Dude" Puck replied as he began feeding the new duvet into a fresh cover. "Just gotta let the little man know that we are all here for him from now on. I've never seen so much blood before" he shook his head to clear the image from his brain. "Was it his?"

"I don't think so. I got him completely naked and their wasn't a single scratch on him" Blaine replied and then rolled his eyes when Puck cocked a brow. "Get your mind out of the gutter, it was the most platonic situation ever"

"You got something against my boy's body or something?" Puck teased as he began fitting a new sheet to the mattress and nodded gratefully when Blaine came over to help him.

" _Your_  boy's body is fine, trust me. It just wasn't the most appropriate time to stand back and admire and even if it was, I wouldn't touch him like that." Blaine shrugged as he began feeding pillows into their cases.

"Why not?"

"Because you pretty much said it yourself, that body belongs to you" Blaine answered bluntly and received a frown of confusion from Puck because of it. "I mean, yeah, Kurt has sex with people, but it's obviously meaningless and no feelings would be there. His body; meaning his physical form, mind, soul and feelings, is reserved for you and no-one else, whether he likes it or not. He knows you can't and won't claim it and he understands and accepts that, but it doesn't change it"

"Wow, that's deep, man" Puck sighed deeply and throw the duvet over the freshly made bed. "I couldn't imagine being in love with someone and them not loving me back. Heck, I'm not even sure I've actually been in love properly."

"Trust me, it's a powerfully thing, good and bad, but I agree with you that unrequited love is probably a killer. I just feel so bad for him, and you as well. The guilt must feel pretty unpleasant" Blaine muttered distantly as he concentrated on smoothing out all the wrinkles and fluffing the pillows.

"Yeah, it's confusing as fuck, Dude" Puck huffed and walked over to the couch and collapsed backwards onto it. "like I care about the little guy, but I can't work out if I'm feeling this way because I actually want to be his friend or if I just feel guilty and I'm forcing myself to care to ease the guilt"

Before Blaine could answer, the bathroom door swung open and Santana and a healthier looking Kurt emerged, clad only in towels. Both Blaine and Puck stared at them as they moved across the room to the wardrobe.

"Santana, I leave you for ten minutes and you get naked?" Blaine laughed at the girl, who threw a wink over her shoulder back at him and then went back to raiding through Kurt's clothes.

But Puck wasn't staring because of the randomness of Santana's nude form, hell he wasn't even staring at Santana at all. Puck couldn't take his eyes of Kurt's flawless skin. Not a cut, scratch or blemish tainted the ivory flesh of Kurt's surprisingly toned torso, nothing to show any indication of injury at all. Just droplets of water, slithering down his lithe back and disappearing under the towel that hung dangerously on the boys sharp hips.

"Puck?!" Santana's agitated voice broke him out of his staring and he blinked hard and looked around at her. "Huh?"

"I asked what you did with the old bedding?" Santana repeated as she frowned at the previously spaced out man. "Are you Ok?" she asked him as she pulled on one of Kurt's tops and was satisfied when in fit snugly.

"Oh, um.. I burnt them, I hope that's alright, Kurt?" Puck asked, not that it made a difference because the deed was already done and the ashes of the remains lay in the garbage can outside.

Kurt hummed in response, not even turning around to look at him as he pulled on a pair of surfer shorts and climbed on top of his freshly made bed. "Thanks guys. Santana for the shower and you boys for the bed" he sighed and then became extremely interested in a particular spot on the wall. "I guess you want to know what happened?"

And then Kurt filled them in on what occurred when he left Sam's on Thursday afternoon. He said about how the drunken homophobe approached him, who Santana confirmed as Drew Deann, and about how he was stabbed which activated his powers. He recalled how vines smashed through the concrete and crushed Drew and how Kurt had tried to save him but didn't know how. He learnt that Drew wasn't dead but it a critical condition in hospital and was reassured by Santana, Blaine and Puck that, although it got out of control, it was an act of self defence and the man deserved what he got. And he told them that his abilities included the power to heal himself and the blood over his body and sheets were a result of him testing how far he could push it.

"That's weird, apparently there was no other blood or knife at the scene according to the police report, just Drew's body" Blaine frowned once Kurt had told them everything and he himself had swallowed his guilt for calling Kurt a monster to his twin.

"With a helping hand from a spirit long gone?" Puck asked as he recalled the part of the prophecy that they had no answer to. "There were no witness' and no time to clean up the mess before the ambulance came, and if the police found Kurt's blood at the scene and traced it back to him then Kurt would have been arrested, and we would have been a man down and as the prophecy said 'divided they fall, together they fight'"

Everyone turned to face him with open mouths and wide eyes and surprisingly, it was Kurt who broke the silence. "That was really smart, Puck" he said in awe.

"Don't act so surprised" he grinned in return and gave him a cheeky wink before he could stop himself, then mentally chuckled and watched as a blushed flooded Kurt's pale face and travelled down his long ivory neck and lean, bare chest. "Hey Kurt" he quickly said, snapping him out of another prolonged stare. "I'm sorry for what I said. I should have respected your problem with straight men and not attacked you because of it"

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault, I can see my it would of irritated you" Kurt replied, shocking himself by being able to carry out a conversation with the boy that had his heart. "It's my own personal issues and I need to get over them"  _over you_ , he thought silently. "We're a team so we need to get along or at least respect one another, because I honestly wont be able to do this mission without you guys"

"Hug it out?" Puck teased and held his arms out in front of him. "I promise not to bite" he added before he could stop himself.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Kurt replied as flatly as he could while trying his hardest to squash the excitement coursing through him at the opportunity in front of him.

"Probably. I didn't get a sexy shower like you and Lopez so I stink, no doubt" Puck laughed and lunged forward, grabbing Kurt in his arms and toppling on top of him. "Oh, Kurt, is that your knee in my abs or are you just pleased to see me" he teased and squeezed tighter.

"Oh my Gaga" Kurt squealed with laughter as he tried to wriggle out of an admittedly very comforting embrace. It was the first time he and Puck had ever touched each other physically, and although it was completely platonic, it still felt amazing. _Fuck 'all or nothing'_ , Kurt thought, _if I can get hugs like this, I'll easily settle for being his friend_. "Get off me you brute, you're suffocating me here" he laughed and tried to escape again, with little success.

"All muscle, Baby"

Both boys were too busy rolling along the bed to notice Santana and Blaine watching them, then turning to each other to share a knowing look. Santana pointed at them and made a love heart symbol with her hands, causing Blaine to nod and giggle silently and then mouthed  _'Bet Puck falls in love with him before we save the world'_  and Santana nodded enthusiastically in agreement before becoming poker faced suddenly when the boys broke apart.

"And Kurt, we know you're scared, but we all are" Santana stated as she watched Kurt breathing deeply as he came down from his fit of giggles. "But I have a plan to get us all into the right mindset" she smiled and walked across the room to her bag and pulled out her Ipod. "We all love music right? So we are going to sing these stars a message. B, Puck, you're familiar with 'Pat Benatar' right?" she asked as she plugged her music player into Kurt's sound system and smiled when both boys nodded slowly with frowns on their faces. Then she turned to Kurt. "and what self-respecting Homosexual doesn't know Blondie'?" and then she pressed play on a mix she had created a couple of months back.

As the music filled the room, Blaine laughed and jumped to his feet to join Santana

Blaine:  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

Santana:  
 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Blaine:  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away!_

Santana:  
 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!_  
 _One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_  
 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_  
 _One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_  
 _I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'!_

Puck jumped up to join the other two, who were dancing around the room and playing imaginary instruments.

Puck:  
 _Well, you're the real tough cookie from the prophecy_  
 _Try breaking little hearts, like the one in me_  
 _That's OK, let's see how you do it_  
 _Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

Blaine:  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

Santana:  
 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Blaine:  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away!_

Santana:  
 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!_

Puck:  
 _You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair_  
 _But that's OK, see if I care!_  
 _Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
 _I'll get right back on my feet again!_  
 _(Santana: That's right!)_

Blaine:  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

Santana:  
 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

Blaine:  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away!_

Santana:  
 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!_

Santana sang as she grabbed Kurt by the wrists and pulled him off the bed and pointed for him to sing. Kurt looked around at the three of them, throwing away their troubles for a moment and just being teenagers and, rolling his eyes, Kurt joined in.

Kurt:  
 _And when the lights are all out_  
 _I'll follow your ass downtown_  
 _See who's hangin' out..._

Blaine and Puck:  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire away!_

Santana and Kurt:  
 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!_

Protector's of light:  
 _Hit me with your best shot!_

As the song finished they all fell onto Kurt's bed in fits of laughter as for the first time ever, they finally felt like a team. United by fate, fighting as friends.

**~*~*MCKINLEY *~*~**

Kurt turned off his engine as he parked up outside McKinley on Monday morning and turned to face the others in the car.

"How superhero-ish are we. Teenage students by day, Saviors of the world by night" he laughed along with Blaine, Puck and Santana as they all jumped out of the vehicle. "Even though it's technically night, all day every day" he add and stared in confusion as Sam Evan's bolted up to them.

"Guys" Sam gasped for air as he ground to a halt in front of them, damp and sweaty. "You need to see this, NOW!" he demanded and grab hold of Blaine's arm and dragged him into the school at a run. The others shared a puzzled look and quickly followed them into the building and down a packed out hall to the cafeteria. As Sam burst open the doors, he marched them right up to a caramel skinned girl with dark purple hair, who looked like she could pass as a distant cousin of Santana's or something. But Santana had never seen the girl before and neither had Puck, Kurt or Blaine.

"Her name is Jamie" Sam panted for air as they stopped right in front of the girl, who seemed to find the whole spectacle rather amusing. At the bewildered looks on the others faces, Sam added "Look at her neck"

All four of them averted their gaze from Jamie's face, down to her neck. And there, on her collar bone, was a tattoo like marking that strongly resembled the head of a rabbit. As realisation kicked in, the teens tensed up and looked back at her smiling face.

"You're a star!" Puck exclaimed.

"And you're dead" she growled as her face morphed into an evil grin and her eyes turned blood red.

 


	9. Rabbit.

**Chapter 8:**

**Rabbit**

**~*~*PROTECTORS-OF-LIGHT*~*~**

"You're a star!" Puck exclaimed.

"And you're dead" Jamie growled as her face morphed into an evil grin and her eyes turned blood red. "So, this is who earth has made it's defenders?" she chuckled as she slowly circled around the four rigid teenagers. "A man pumped up on steroids with a stupid hair cut" she snarled and ran her fingers roughly through Puck's hair, who growled and ducked from her contact. "An angry lesbian who's all bark and no bite" she looked Santana up and down and laughed dangerously. "A hobbit in a bowtie" Blaine shot Santana a death glare when the Latina struggled to keep a straight face at the description of him. "and an anorexic gay kid who looks like he's ready to pass out" she reached out and closed Kurt's hanging jaw.

"How do we turn her back into a star, Sam?" Blaine asked quietly to the blonde as a crowd of students began to take notice of the scene in the cafeteria.

"Well…" Sam began, all the while, looking at the Star in front of them, who continued circling the four teens and looking at them in amusement. "The star in her is look the soul in us. To remove it, the body that homes it has to be destroyed" he gave a sheepish smile to a horror struck Blaine.

"Dude, I'm not all that comfortable with killing a chick" Puck declared, throwing his hands up in surrender and taking a step back. "Besides, I left my lighter in Kurt's beast of a car"

"First up, this _thing_  is not a girl, bitch isn't even human" Santana spat as she walked away from the other three, sat on a vacant table and began digging in her bag, much to the confusion of Blaine, Puck, Kurt, Sam and even Jamie. "Why do you need your cigarette lighter anyway?" she asked as she began casually unbuttoning her blouse in the middle of a pack out room.

"I can't create, only manipulate" Puck answered vaguely, aware of the many eavesdroppers surrounding them. "And what the fuck are you doing?" he asked when Santana removed her shirt completely, leaving her in only her red laced bra, as she raided the contents of her messenger bag.

"Changing into my gym clothes" she answered as if it was obvious and pulled down her skirt, seemingly unaware that everybody in the room was now looking at her in her matching underwear that left very little to the imagination. "If we are seriously doing this, then I need to be in more combat-ready attire" she said distantly as she began pulling on the school's black gym shorts and top.

"Wait, this isn't happening here in front of everyone" Kurt decided as he shook his head and climbed on top of the same table that Santana was seated at. "Ryder Lynn! Unique Adams!" Kurt shouted out across the room, gaining the attention of not only his best friend and her crush, but everyone else, since Santana was covered up once again and was now tying her hair back. "I need you two to get everyone out of here as quickly as you can!" he ordered.

But before either Unique or Ryder had a chance to move, Kurt was slammed down onto his back and Jamie was straddling his waist. Kurt winced in pain at the sudden attack and looked up at the star with a look of puzzlement. The whites of her eyes were of the deepest red and her mouth was set in a snarl that ruined what could have been a pretty face.

"Let them watch" Jamie purred and slithered her hands up and down Kurt's torso. Kurt was in complete shock over how she had got to him so quickly and why she was touching him, that he completely froze and couldn't even move when her hands found his neck and began to squeeze. "I'll start with you. You look pretty fragile" she whispered low as she laid her chest against his and applied more pressure to his neck.

"Get the fuck off him!" Puck roared as he came up behind her and shoved her completely off the stunned boy. "Kurt, get up" he demanded and pulled him by his T-shirt into a sitting position. "This isn't the time to lose your head, stay focused" he commanded softly.

"The doors are locked, we can't get out" Ryder's voice bellowed through the room.

"We haven't got a choice, guys" Blaine growled to his three team mates. "We have to do-Omph!" he was cut off by a blur of colour that threw him against the wall and he crumbled to the floor. "What was that?" he wheezed as he climbed onto his hands and knees.

"The bitch has super speed!" Santana gasped as she jumped to her feet and looked directly at the star, who was leaning against a table, looking smug. "That's how she got to Kurt so fast, locked the cafeteria doors and drove into Blaine without us seeing" Jamie shrugged her shoulders and let a smirk lay on her face as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Catch me if you can" she teased and charged around the room at a breakneck pace, causing most of the students to scream in terror and scramble towards the locked door. Jamie mentally chuckled as she watched to Protectors of light try to follow her hasty movements with little success. Spotting a brunette girl helping the Prince of the sea to his feet, she lowered her head, squared her shoulders and charged towards her at 140kmph.

The brunette didn't even have time to scream before a purple blur smashed into her ribs, causing a sickening cracking sound, and went flying across the room into a motionless heap in the middle of the cafeteria.

"RACHEL!" Blaine screamed and ran over to his sister and covered her immobile body. "Rachel, wake up, please, please wake up" he begged in a panicked state as he tapped her lightly on her paling face. A vicious laugh came from above him and when he looked up towards it, he saw the star grinning down it him, her eyes alight with amusement. Feeling his panic flare into outrage, Blaine roared and lunged at her and collided, painfully, into the floor as his target sped off again.

"Fuck this" Santana screamed as she tried in vain to keep her eyes on the star as it dashed across the room, leaving the students screaming and hiding under the tables. "exposure or not, she needs to be stopped" Santana knew full well that staying physical, to hide their gifts, would have little effect on Jamie considering it was damage near impossible to keep her in sight, let alone get the chance to touch her. "Weston" she barked in Brody's direction. "Get your girl and move her to a safe place. Puck, get your ass in the kitchen and find an ignition source. Kurt, channel that fear into rage and Blaine.." her commands died on her tongue when her eyes fell on the boy.

Blaine was climbing back to his feet, although he was barely recognisable. His normally handsome features had disappeared under a torrent of thick, dark blood that was pouring from a nasty gash in his forehead. But apart from having to wipe the blood from his eyes every couple of seconds, he seemed to barely register that he was injured. As he stood completely, his fists were clenched, shoulders tense and was panting and growling as a vicious sneer crossed his face. That teeth baring snarl and tide of blood cascading his face, stunned the cafeteria into silence as they watched the boy in equal awe and fear.

Brody stopped in his tracks, with an unconscious Rachel in his arms, to watch a blast of blue light burst from Blaine's chest. Puck turned his attention from the kitchen to stare as the blue beam travelled across Blaine whole body and cocooned itself around the enraged teen. Even Jamie ground to a halt to observe the water prince as he shone brightly, with his gaze pointed directly at her. She clicked her neck from side to side and shook out her limbs, anticipating his next move, fully secure in herself that she could out run it. But nothing happened.

Blaine stood, trembling in rage, as the light around him dimmed and faded away, leaving him still angered but very much confused over what had just occurred. He half expected a great wave of water to appear or something, but nothing happened at all. He felt no different, no less enraged and no more confident in himself.

"Well, that was very anti-climatic" Jamie laughed and began sprinting around again at a rapid speed. Her path led her fist into the Princess of air's jaw before continuing on to head butt Brother Nature in his gut, sending them both crashing to the floor in screams of agony. Her eyes clocked the blonde boy with big lips, Sam, and as she was about to charge, she noticed a faint blue light emitting from under his sweater. A flood of fear kicked in as she realised what the light represented and what could possible happen if anyone else noticed it, so instead she changed direction and headed for Blaine to put him out of commission but skidded to a halt when something red flew past her face.

"Wanna play?" Puck asked with a smirk as he emerged from the kitchen, holding two spheres of fire in his palm. Ignoring the gasps and screeches of terror coming from his class mates, he threw one of the fireballs towards the star and growled when she easily dodged them. "Stay still, you ugly bitch" he barked as he continued throwing fire around the room. Puck didn't think she was ugly at all, and if she wasn't a star who was trying to kill them, he could fully admit that he wouldn't mind fucking her. But of course, she was a psycho speedy bitch who practically killed Blaine's sister and therefore, needed to be taken down.

Jamie growled as she dodged each flame that headed her way and quickly decided to take down the creator of them, fast. She ran towards him and grabbed an empty food tray from a table she passed and before anyone could blink, she smashed it across Inferno Boy's skull, revelling in the burst of blood that sprayed from it as he collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Then seeing Kurt jump to his feet and run over to Puck, Jamie sped towards him and delivered a sharp blow of the tray across his face and howled with laughter as the pale boy fell to the ground in screams of pain.

As soon as Kurt hit the ground next to Puck's body, Santana knew she was the next victim and prepared herself mentally and as the star turned towards her and gave the tell tale sign that she was about to charge, Santana's tornado tattoo glowed it's usual silver colour. A huge gust of wind smashed through the windows of the cafeteria and breezed past her into the oncoming girl and slowed down the girls run from super fast to ordinary. "Blaine, now!" she shouted.

Blaine climbed onto a table and pounced on the star, bringing her tumbling to the ground with him on top of her. Taking no time to look around him at his trembling class mates or the unconscious bodies of his sister or Puck, Blaine put all his boxing skills into play and began pummelling his fists into the girl's face.

Jamie struggled underneath the boy and tried cover her head from the onslaught of punches raining down on her, but with little success. Realising she was in a losing position, she held out for as long as she could, waiting for the boy to tire and when he did, she seized the opportunity and pushed him off of her before another punch could land.

"Bitch!" Blaine swore as she raced off to the other side of the room to recover. Clenching and unclenching his swollen fists, he got to his feet and limped over to Santana and a fully healed Kurt who were barricading Puck's unconscious form. "She isn't physically strong, it's the speed and momentum behind her moves that cause the damage" he panted.

"She's like getting hit with a speeding train" Kurt determined as he rubbed his cheek of residue blood from his newly healed gash.

"How do you stop a speeding train?" Santana asked as she kept an eye on the star, who watched back intensively from across the room. Not even looking when Finn and Ryder ran behind her to check on Puck.

"Derail it" Blaine whispered, more to himself than anything. "We need her off her feet." he slurred and gripped a near by table as a dizzy spell overtook him.

"Blaine, you can't fight anymore" Kurt ordered as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist to stabilise him. "You've got a horrible open wound on your head and you're losing too much blood"

"Rachel. I have to keep going for her. I'm not willing to sit back and watch you two fight alone because of this thing" he snapped as he raised his hand to his injury and then winced in pain when his fingers grazed it.

"Don't touch it" Kurt scowled as he slapped Blaine's hand away and replaced it with his own as he gentle probed around it. "That's seriously deep Bl-" Kurt chose to finish his sentence with a gasp as he watched Blaine's skin tremble under his fingertips. Letting curiosity take over, Kurt ghosted him pale digits over the bleeding wound and rubbed it gently.

Even Santana turned her attention from Jamie when she heard Kurt gasp and when she did, her eyes fell onto Blaine's forehead. Tiny pigments of skin began appearing slowly around the edge of the wound and began moving slowly over the cut that was covering by Kurt's finger. Cocking her head in curiosity, Santana watched with wide eyes as Kurt removed his hand and revealed a slim red scratch where the gash had previously been.

"Kurt, did you just heal me?" Blaine asked, a tone of awe in his voice, as he wiped away the last of the blood covering his face and felt over his smooth forehead. "I didn't know you could heal other people aside from yourself as well"

Kurt was about to tell Blaine that he hadn't known, but before he could open his mind to speak, Santana went flying backwards and crashing into a wall. As both boys snapped their heads around from Santana to the place Jamie had been recovering, they saw the star standing there looking smug and satisfied. "Rule number 1 in combat - always pay attention" Jamie shrugged and let a grin spread over her face. "People could get hurt otherwise"

"Blaine" Kurt whispered to the other boy. "I'm going to try heal the others, Puck's losing too much blood and I'm pretty sure Rachel has a broken rib"

"But that leaves me on my own" Blaine frowned and flashed Kurt a quick look before returning his gaze to the star. "Puck's out, Santana's out and I can't do it alone. Heck, I don't even know if we can do it together, she's just too fast."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but shut it again quickly when something blue caught his eye. "Blaine" he whispered again as he stared at the blue light that caught his attention. "Change of plans. I'll distract Jamie, you get to Sam"

"What, why?" Blaine asked in a hushed voice and quickly glanced at Sam. San was standing protectively at the end of a table which was covering two dozen freshman and there, just above his chest, was a dim blue light shining from under his sweater. The exact same shade, size and shape as the water droplet mark on his own collarbone. "What do you think it means?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with you obviously. Just get to him." Kurt hissed and then bolted forward towards an amused looking star.

Blaine didn't even give himself a second to think before he dashed his way towards Sam, trying his hardest to ignore the smashing and screaming sounds that reached his ears, signalling Kurt's body colliding with something.

"Blaine?" Sam asked as he straighten up when the honey coloured boy stopped in front of him. But Blaine ignored him, instead choosing to look down at the blonde boy's clothed chest and he gingerly raised his hand up and pressed him palm into it.

Sudden the whole cafeteria was ablaze with a deep shade of azure as both Sam and Blaine's body were outcome with the light. Gasps of fascination from the students and yells of outrage from Jamie could be heard, but both boys remained frozen, locked in place as the light began draining from Sam and being transferred into Blaine.

"What's happening?" Sam asked and it was then that Blaine realised how close they actually were to each other as the blonde's mint flavoured breath ghost over Blaine's face, sending an inappropriate spike of arousal throughout his whole body. But along with arousal, Blaine also felt something else, like a throbbing, pulsing sensation under his skin, and a icy feeling filled his veins.

"How do you stop a speeding train?" Blaine asked Sam as his palm remained resting on Sam's evidently muscular chest and honey coloured eyes remained locked with deep green ones.

"Derail it" Sam whispered lowly as his eye fell onto Blaine's lips, which were inches apart from his. Licking his own, Sam felt a powerful urge to press his lips against the  _boy's_ , in front of everyone, in the middle of a battle. Thankfully, or not, Sam couldn't decide, he was broken out of his haze by gasps and yells of surprise from those around him. Pulling back from Blaine slightly, who remained looking intently at him, Sam looked around to find the cause of the noise and was stunned to see the floor of the cafeteria becoming covered with shiny wet glass. Frowning, Sam looked around at everyone in the room and saw Kurt stand cautiously to his feet while Jamie struggled to remain upright, and then it clicked. "Ice"

"Huh?" Blaine blinked. As the blue light faded completely from his body, Blaine snapped his hand off Sam's chest with embarrassment.

"Blaine, turn around" Sam smiled and physically turned the boy around by his shoulders and smiled wider when Blaine gasped at the ice covered floor. "I don't know how you did it, Beautiful, but I think you've just come up with the solution to our problems" Blaine span back around to face Sam, with wide eyes and mouth gaping. "You've taken away the one thing she relies on, her balance. Without that, she can't run and if she can't run…" he trailed off with a smirk.

"You called me beautiful?" was all Blaine said.

"Really?" Sam laughed loudly. "Of all the things I said, that's the bit you pick up on?"

"No-ones ever called me that before?" Blaine whispered and averted his gaze from the blond in favour of his feet.

"Kill her and then we'll talk" Sam promised and then pushed Blaine away from him, hard.

Understanding flooded Blaine and the reality of the situation came back fall force as he skidded across the ice covered room. Mentally thanking his piece of crap parents for investing in ice skating lessons, Blaine skated at high speed in the direction of Jamie. As he charged into her, sending her toppling underneath him, Blaine tried to swallow the sick feeling of guilt in his stomach and forced himself to remember that Jamie wasn't truly human as he wrapped him fist tightly around her throat.

As Jamie began the struggle and thrash beneath him, Blaine tuned out her begging and tears and reminded himself that this creature almost killed his sister and friends. With a new sense of hatred, Blaine focused on making his grip around her neck even stronger and was rewarded when his hand crystallised and turned to ice before his eyes. Refusing to watch as the star began to weaken and pale, Blaine looked around the room to see everyone's stunned faces watching him.

Santana and Kurt were huddled together in a corner and Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he watched Blaine with sympathy. The students were staring at him with looks that varied between appreciation, fear and disgust, but it was Sam who captivated his attention. Blaine couldn't register the look the blonde was giving him. He could see sorrow in his eyes and fascination, but there was something else there, a little twinkle in the corner, that Blaine just couldn't place.

Before he even had time to think deeper into things, Jamie completely stilled beneath him. Blaine tore his eyes from Sam and looked down at the lifeless body and then let out a heart wrenching sob as his hand turned back into flesh and he slid himself off of her. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder and when he looked up through tear filled eyes, he saw Santana, Kurt, Puck and Rachel standing over him with facial expressions that read pride and empathy.

Santana opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Jamie's body caught her attention and everybody else's. Red smoke began streaming out of her and before anyone knew what was happening, her rabbit marking shone crimson one last time before her body disintegrated into ash and a bright white ball of light floated out of it.

Kurt bent down besides Blaine and looked at the hovering star in awe. "Is it weird to think of the thing that tried kill us as beautiful?" he asked.

"I thought she was fit as a human anyway" Puck nodded. "There, I said it"

"Was that before or after she smashed your head in?" Kurt laughed as he opened his messenger bag and pulled out a Tupperware box that was supposed to be reserved for Home Economics. "Want to do the honors?" he asked Blaine as he placed the box into the boy's hand.

Blaine took it and gave the best smile he could muster under the circumstances and enclosed the star tightly inside it. He knew he should have felt happy that they were finally getting somewhere with removing the darkness that threatened the earth, but all he was feeling at the moment was numb. He felt like his heart was hammering against his chest as the adrenaline began to fade, along with the ice that covered the flooring. He had so many questions as well. Where had the ice come from? As far as he knew it, he only had the ability to control water, not even the prophecy mentioned anything about ice. What was that thing with Sam? The thought of Sam made Blaine suddenly remember and he jumped to his feet quickly and walked over to the blonde.

Not even speaking, due to the constant lump in his throat, he grabbed the bottom of Sam's sweater and roughly pulled it up to look for the source of light that had come from him.

"Woo, easy tiger" Sam laughed, pulling himself out of Blaine's grip and pushing his sweater back down. "Not with children in the room" he teased with little effect as Blaine frowned and turned to Kurt.

"There's nothing there" he said thickly to the pale boy.

"For your information-" Sam began.

"No Sam" Kurt interrupted. "Your chest was glowing earlier." even Kurt frowned when everyone, except Blaine, looked at him in confusion. "I swear to Gucci, just before Blaine and Sam did that light glowy thing, Sam's chest was shining in the same place, colour and shape as Blaine's mark. That's why Blaine went over to him."

"What was that anyway?" Santana asked the boys.

"I don't know" Blaine sniffed with a shake of his head and then walked over to hug his sister. "Sam glowed and I went over to him and when I touched the light I felt weird. Like confident and powerful, like a massive surge of power and adrenaline filled my body and then I was able to create ice from no water source"

"Shush!" Puck randomly blurted, making everyone turn to him. "I can hear sirens" he declared, causing Kurt, Blaine and Santana to stop moving and listen intensively to the approaching sounds of authorities. "We need to get the fuck out of here"

"Well" Santana sighed and looked around at the terrified students that littered the wrecked cafeteria. "We'll just be off now, nothing to see here" she smiled nervously towards her classmates.

"Wait, where are you going to go?" Rachel asked the four teens.

"Into hiding" Puck answered. "Just until things blow over a bit. Sam, when the police come, I need you to tell them everything, Okay" Puck nodded encouragingly to a dubious looking blonde. "the prophecy, our powers, everything. You have over 80 witness' in here to back you up. But we got to get going, NOW!"

Blaine gave one final hug to his sister and kissed her forehead before joining Puck, Kurt and Santana as they climbed out of the smashed windows that had been broken by Santana's wind.

"Wait" Sam yelled and ran over towards the window. "I thought we were going to talk?" he called out to Blaine from the ledge as he watched the four Hero's run across the school field.

"I'll come back for you, I promise" Blaine shouted over his shoulder as he ran towards the parking lot and Kurt's Navigator. "We need to find somewhere safe, somewhere that the cops, doctors or scientist can't find us" he panted as they all scrambled into the vehicle.

"Where? All our homes are off limits, we can't stay in a hotel considering we are going to be the headline of the ten o'clock news tonight." Santana exhaled deeply. "That fucking stupid star bitch, why did she have to be so inconsiderate?"

Blaine didn't answer her, mainly because he thought it wasn't intended to be answered, but also because he know of the perfect place to hide. It was free from adults at this time of year, outside of Lima, had all the resources they would need for a couple of days and most importantly, no-one would think to look for them there.

"I know a place" he aired, hoping to god that it was a smart move. "Kurt, drive us to Westerville"


	10. If you seek Luna.

**Chapter 9:**

**If you Seek Luna.**

_"It has been four days since the mutant pandemonium was made public knowledge and the world has yet to find Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. After an all out supernatural fight occurred in their school, William McKinley of Lima, Ohio, which has surpassed 2 billion hits on the internet already, the four teenage mutants have been M.I.A. Their close friends tell us not to worry, but how can we not, when our heroes aren't even around to save the day? Here's what a friend of our saviors had to say on the matter"_

_"Let them do their job, it's going to be difficult enough already. We don't need innocent people distracting them and possibly getting hurt. These guys are not celebrities, they are a group of kids with an extremely important task, don't get in the way."_

_"And you say that Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Noah can tell who is a star from a tattoo? Well I have a tiger tattoo, does that make me a star?"_

_"You're not the Tiger marked Star, trust me, I know!"_

_"Thanks for that Sam Evans. So if you're watching this guys, don't you think it's time you came home and lived up to this prophecy? I'm Rod Remington, goodnight"_

**~*~*PROTECTORS-OF-LIGHT*~*~**

"So, I suggest we go home tonight" Santana blurted out as she sauntered into the dinning room for breakfast, five days after they arrived at the Anderson mansion. "Hear me out before you interrupt" she quickly added, even though none of the others gave any signs of disrupting the Latina. "I don't feel particularly comfortable wearing Mrs. Homophobes clothes, I'm bored and just because you two get to fuck each other, I'm not so lucky, I miss my girlfriend" she smiled as she took her seat and looked directly at Blaine and Kurt.

"First off, I agree about going home" Blaine said as he placed his cutlery down besides his plate of waffles. "With the airports reopening tomorrow, my parents could come back from Italy at anytime and we can not be here when they do. Secondly, just because me and Kurt are sharing a room and we are both gay, doesn't mean we are having relations. If you must know, we spend our evenings talking about fashion, Broadway and the little fact that we both know what it's like to cause serious damage to people because of our abilities"

When arriving at Blaine's parents house five days prior, comforted with the knowledge that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were away visiting family on their annual trip to Italy, the four of them had been cut off entirely from the outside world. No contact with friends or loved ones, no trips to the grocery store, only the daily news gave them information on how the knowledge of their destiny had flown all over the world.

Santana called dibs on the master bedroom and considering she was the only girl and a very feisty one at that, the boys quickly agreed. Puck managed to steal Blaine's older brother, Cooper's, room while Blaine and Kurt decided to share Blaine's old room, which to the dapper boy's surprise, was left exactly how it had been when he resided there.

They spent their days getting to know each other a bit better and trying to find answers to questions that played on their mind since the beginning, with each theory being more ridiculous and unbelievable than the last. At night they would all depart ways, Santana to go into her assigned room and cry silently, not that she would tell anyone, because of the loneliness eating away at her that only her girlfriend could cure. Puck would retire to practise on developing his flames, annoyed by how pitiful he found them in the cafeteria, and reward himself when progress had been made by pleasuring himself over fuzzy images of him tracing his tongue down the same path of a water droplet on an unknown pale body. Kurt and Blaine would spend their nights talking about how awful their love lives were, Blaine keeping close mouthed about knowing the identity of Kurt's mystery man, and helping each other get into the mind set of continuing their mission, deciding on the mantra: killing 12, saves 7 billion.

"Liars" Puck snorted as he finished his fifth waffle. "A dude needs his dick sucked" he declared to a disgruntled looking Blaine and an amused looking Kurt.

"So who's been sucking yours since we've been here?" Kurt smiled as he pushed his plate aside to rest his elbows on the table and held his head up with a clenched fist. "Because it wasn't me, Santana's a lesbian and Blaine's breath doesn't smell dirty" he teased.

"I think I liked it better when we weren't talking" Puck laughed as he leaned back against his chair. "I thought funny and smart things were gonna fall from your mouth and instead all that comes out of it, is piss poor humour and incorrect information" Puck teased to a mock scowling Kurt.

"Why are you interested in my mouth all of a sudden? And I haven't heard you say anything insightful as of late" Kurt retorted with a smug smile.

"I came up with the 'spirit helping hand thingy', Dude"

"Don't call me 'Dude'"

"Oh right, I forgot, Santana told me you couldn't really live up to that title when she saw you in the shower" Puck chuckled and wiggled his pinkie finger in the air, causing Kurt to gape in outrage at Puck and then Santana.

"I didn't say shit" Santana shrugged as she took a sip of coffee. "Besides, not saying I looked or anything, but hypothetically, if I did, I'm sure I would have seen a piece of meat well worth purchasing"

"Agreed" mumbled Blaine from behind his cup of coffee, causing everyone around the table to look at him in question. "No, not like th… listen, Kurt's not my type, no offence" he added quickly. "Oh this is ridiculous, Puck well done for telling us about the spirit, Kurt well done for being a big boy downstairs" he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Bl-" Kurt began with a smug smile.

"Oh my fucking shit, we are so clueless!" Santana gasped as she jumped from her seat. "We have a spirit helping us out and maybe they can answer some of our questions"

"Oh yeah, great" Puck sighed and shook his head. "Lets add yet another question to the pile - how do we get in contact with a dead person?" he said sarcastically.

"We can do a séance?" Blaine suggested unsurely. His proposal was met with three equally dubious faces. "It might not work, but we can try. Spirits can use the energy of darkness and fire, and due to the fact that we have no sunlight, have fire at our disposal thanks to Puck and know that there's a spirit out there, our chances of connecting with them would be a lot easier" Blaine smiled sheepishly at them when their expressions didn't change. "It was just a stupid suggestion, forget I mentioned it"

"Worth a shot" Santana shrugged.

"It's the only lead we have" Kurt agreed.

"How do you know so much about this paranormal crap?" Puck asked bluntly with a cocked brow. "No offence dude, but from the looks of your folks place and the way you act, you were obviously brought up in high society. I didn't think you people entertained such fantasies"

"Well as you might know, me and high society don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things" Blaine replied smoothly. "Being gay and having interest outside of money, class and politics to name but a few"

"You're a bit of a nerd really, aren't you?" Puck asked in genuine confusion as he cocked his head in interest.

"Guilty as charged"

"Jesus Christ, you and my boy Sammy are totally gonna get together and just fuck and read comics all day" Puck huffed and banged his head against the table. "It's inevitable. You two are going to get together and then it'll only be me and Ryder left as the single men in our group, and we are gonna have to marry each other to overcome our loneliness" Puck mumbled into the table, choosing to ignore the laughter from Santana and a suspicious choking sound from Kurt.

"First off, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a decent looking chap and I'm sure you'll find someone crazy enough to put up with you" Blaine smiled and shared a look with Santana before quickly glancing at Kurt, who had become suddenly intrigued in the placemat in front of him. "And as for me and Sam, you'll be happy to know that we are just friends, everything is purely platonic" he lied. It wasn't strictly platonic at all, at least of Blaine's part. "So your Sammy is safe"

"I don't mind you know" Puck suddenly said as he snapped his head up from the table. "I'm kind of shipping you two. Which is saying something, because no offence guys, before all this happened, I never put much thought into anything Gay related, let alone actively wanting to see my best friend end up with a dude, well specifically, you"

"You wouldn't mind if Blainers and Guppy got together?" Santana asked with a frown.

"If it were any other dude, I would say no. But you're different" Puck shrugged to Blaine, who was trying to fight off a blush, and failing. "Like, your banter with him freaked me out a little at first, but since being here, I've kind of missed it. Plus I want my boy to be happy and I think you could do that."

"Thank you Puck, that actually means a lot coming from you. It's good to see that having to work with three homosexuals has had a positive effect on you" Blaine praised with a bedazzling smile.

"No offence dude, but it was all Kurt's doing actually"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked with glasz eyes as round as saucers.

"If you can step out of your comfort zone and try become more open minded about straight people then I should do the same about gay people" Puck shrugged dismissively. "Plus I think you're kinda awesome" he added honestly.

Since Kurt had promised to try get over his heterophobia last week, his and Puck's friendship had soared past any expectations that Puck had. In the beginning, he was worried that things might have been a bit weird and awkward with the whole unrequited love and guilt issue, but in actual fact, Puck found himself at ease around the boy, a lot more than he was around other people. Yes, the fact that Puck knew Kurt's secret and the guilt of never being able to reciprocate such feelings still lingered in the background, but because Kurt never admitted to anything or acted upon his feelings, Puck found it pretty easy to pretend the issues didn't exist in their friendship.

"Whatever, I'm bored" Santana said with a feign yawn, successfully putting a halt into the boys conversation. "Let's just do this thing and go home"

Twenty minutes later, the gang found themselves in the living area, sitting in a circle on the floor with a small ball of fire hovering in the middle, providing them light.

"Everyone hold hands" Blaine directed as he held his own out for Puck and Santana to take.

"Christ, your hands are cold" Puck remarked once he took Kurt's pale hand in his and felt a shiver run through him.

"No Puck, you're just natural hot" Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes and then froze when he realised what he said. "I mean… Um.. You know, flames and, oh fuck off" he snapped when the other three began laughing at him. Trying to fight his blush, he gave Blaine a pointed look that order him to start the procedures as he clasped his other hand in Santana's, noticing how foreign it felt compared to Puck's warm comforting one.

"We ready?" Blaine asked the others and nodded decisively when they responded with half hearted shrugs. "Ok then. Is there any spirits out there that would like to communicate with us?" he called out confidently to the darkened room.

As they waited for any paranormal activity to possibly occur, they all looked around at each other with a mixture of expressions that ranged from worried to disappointed. In the silence, the wind from outside could be heard along with faint clanging sounds of the pipes from inside the walls.

"If there is anyone who would like to make contact with us, please use this time now" Blaine tried again, less confident than the first time and once again, all four waited silently and patiently, but nothing happened.

Santana closed her eyes as if to say she was being bored to sleep while Blaine looked around the room sheepishly. Kurt was looking more and more unsure as time passed and began nibbling on his lower lip while Puck watched him out of the corner of his eye.

Puck couldn't explain it, but seeing Kurt's face illuminated by firelight was something that he couldn't take his eyes from. His normally pale skin seemed to drink in the light from the ember making it glow in the dimly lit room, and his blue-green eyes sparkled as the fire reflected in them. Although his face was the obvious picture of worry, Puck personally found the sight tranquil and endearing.

"One last time" Blaine sighed in frustration to the others, in which Kurt nodded slightly, Puck raised his eyebrows in disinterest and Santana ignored him and remained closed eyed. "Is there any-"

"I'm here" came a feminine, ghostly voice from Santana's direction, causing Puck, Kurt and Blaine to snap their attention to her immediately and notice that her head remained bowed and her eyes remained closed. "Took you long enough to seek me out" the voice added as it emitted from Santana's mouth.

"Santana?" Kurt whispered as he squeezed her hand gently and earning no reaction. "Hello?"

"I've been waiting to talk to you four for an awfully long time" the voice answered as Santana lifted her head slowly. "My name is Luna" it added as sharp inhalations of breath echoed the room when the Latina open her eyes to reveal a sheet of pure white replacing her iris and pupils.

"Who are you, Luna?" Blaine asked curiously in a soft voice as he looked at Santana's possessed form.

"I am the helping hand from a spirit long gone" she replied and moved Santana's head to look back at him with a smile. "I've been hoping to meet you guys for over one hundred years. I must admit I was rather anxious at first, but after seeing you at the assembly, I'm confident that earth choose the best four people for the job"

"It was you in our Principle's body wasn't it?" Puck asked knowingly. "and the one who cleaned up Kurt's blood after the Drew incident?"

"Very accurate, Noah" Luna replied as she turned towards him with a smile. "Part of my job is to ensure that no external interruptions are caused during your quest. The other part is to guide you through the returning process at the end"

"We have some questions that need answering, if you could help?" Kurt asked softly in a voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper. "What can you tell us about the stars that remain?"

"There are eleven star's out there in human shells." Luna replied in a dreamy voice. "They are recognisable as you know, by the marking below their neck. They represent twelve beasts of great mythological power. The Rabbit, the Dragon, the Rat, the Ox, the Pig, the Goat, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog, the Horse, the Snake and the Tiger"

"The Chinese Zodiac" Blaine whispered in awe.

"Yes, and all of the stars will be identifiable because of these markings, all except one. One of the eleven remaining stars is a mystery and has not been marked but will indeed make their presence known when the time comes. This will be the last star you face and most definitely the hardest"

"Don't suppose you can tell us where to find them?" Puck asked hopefully, even though he knew the answer already and was not surprised when Santana's head shook from side to side.

"Alas, I can not, for I do not know all of them myself as of yet. But even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you" she smiled pitifully at the boys. "Are there any other questions?"

"During the fight with the Rabbit, something happened to me and my friend Sam and I was wondering if you could shed some light on that?" Blaine asked a little too eagerly, causing the spirit to chuckle softly.

"Mr. Evans is a mystery in himself" Luna smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach Santana's blank eyes. "The lightning that hit you four was created to strike you at your most calm in order for the mutation to spark inside you, that's why I put you all in a tranquil trance. However, unbeknownst by the prophecy, Sam knew what was happening with you guys, making him a lot calming and accepting than anyone else around. My theory is that some residue light from the bolt latched onto Mr. Evans, causing a minor mutation within himself, that granted him with a small ability to aid you in your quest"

"What power does he have? He hasn't got a mark" Blaine asked.

"Adrenaline" Luna answered simply. "It seems that Sam is like a human battery. When one of you four are at your most desperate, your mark will glow and if Sam is around and is able to help, he will obtain your mark briefly and charge you up on contact. As you witnessed, Blaine became so enraged by the attack on his sister, that his mark set out a beckoning call for aid. This triggered Sam's mutation to answer Blaine's call, thus offering him adrenaline which as you saw, charges up your powers the its highest capability for a short period of time.

"The reason he isn't marked is most likely because the prophecy never registered him, nor was he fully mutated. He's more sidekick than hero, important in your aid, yes, but not one of you. That's important to remember. You are not the same as him since the storm, he is one thing and you are another. Just because he can provide you with help does not mean he is one of the Protectors of light."

"Can we tell Sam this?" Kurt asked with a frown as his brain tried to digest everything they had learned.

"I don't see why not, although Sam seems like a smart boy, he's probably figured out his role in all of this already" Luna replied as her eyes fell onto Santana's lap. "I must go now and I look forward to seeing you all in person at the end." she cocked her head to the side randomly and then smiled. "Before we finish here, there are two people that have a couple of words to say"

And before anyone could ask anything else, Santana's head fell limply on her chest. Kurt and Blaine looked at her still form with wide eyes while Puck frowned in bewilderment.

"Hello?" came a new feminine voice that caused Kurt's stomach to drop. "Kurt?"

"Mom" Kurt answered weakly as his throat began to constrict. Elizabeth Hummel may have passed away ten years ago, but Kurt had always remembered her voice, along with her scent. "I.. I never thought I would hear your voice again" he sniffed as he failed miserably to hold back tears. Feeling the pressure on his hand tighten reassuringly, Kurt turned slowly and saw Puck giving him a wide smile.

"Oh baby, I'm so proud of you" Elizabeth's voice came from Santana's bowed head.

"Why?" he sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm gay, unable to love and almost killed a man" he chocked out before he could stop himself. But it had been things that plagued him since they happened. When he came out to his father, he had wondered what his mother would've thought, when he ran from any commitment he would ask himself what his mom would say and when he attacked Drew, he sat in bed hoping that his mother didn't think of him as a monster.

"Don't be silly" Elizabeth said gently. "You are my son and I will always love you. Like your father said, we knew you were gay from when you were a toddler and we didn't care. You haven't shamed or upset me by refusing to commit to people, it's just hard seeing you lonely, but you know as well as I do that you're not incapable of love. When it comes to that man the other night, that was my proudest moment, Kurt. In the face of hate, prejudice and violence you remained pure of heart and compassionate. You are allowed to defend yourself from attack, sweetheart"

"I love you" Kurt croaked as he used his shoulder to wipe his face clean of tears.

"I love you too darling, never forget that. Noah?" Puck's eyes widened when Elizabeth addressed him while Kurt visibly stiffened. "I hope you're ready for this"

Kurt and Puck looked at each other with mirrored looks of puzzlement on their face as Santana fell silent once more.

"Noah Elijah, you little shit!" a voice rang out loudly, causing all three boys to flinch.

"Oh dear"

"Oh dear indeed" the voice continued. "Do you have any idea what I have had to see from where I am? Women old enough to be your mother Noah, your mother. Luckily my heart pact up already because I don't think I would be able to take it. Give an old girl a break"

"Hello to you too, Nana Connie" Puck laughed, answering the unaired question of both Blaine and Kurt. "Nobody told you that you have to watch me have sex with those woman" he called out, causing the other two boys to fake gagging noises.

"I don't watch the act you little pervert, but I see the seduction part, if you could call it that. Gosh, even your Grandpa was smoother then you" Connie shrieked. "Anyways, this is probably to only time I will get to speak to you again before you kick the bucket, so I guess I should give you some advice or some shit"

Kurt burst out laughing and Burt stared at Santana's limp form in horror while Puck just nodded eagerly. He had to deal with his Nana Connie for fourteen years and became accustom to her ways. Him and Sarah had always called her the original Puckerman badass, a title that she certainly lived up to.

"First off, well done for rebuilding a relationship with your Ma and maturing somewhat. Secondly, stop whoring yourself out to all these women, Noah. If you keep listening to your dick, you'll miss what your heart is telling you. Stop being so impulsive and just take a moment to think " Connie's voice came out sternly and then softened drastically. "Noah, if you ever feel yourself in a situation where you think people will abandon you for saying or doing certain things, please remember that 'those who mind, don't matter and those who matter, don't mind'. Take care of yourself."

The room fell into silence as Puck began thinking over the last bit of Nana Connie's message whilst Blaine and Kurt watched as Santana began to stir back to consciousness.

The truth was, Puck didn't really understand much about what his Nana had said, sure he know the Dr. Seuss quote, but he couldn't figure out why it was mentioned. To be honest, ever since the storm, he hadn't had much time to think about anything from his personal life. All his previous issues, problems and thoughts had taken a back seat and been replaced with all things 'star' related. Thinking briefly about it now, Puck couldn't even remember half the problems he had before the prophecy, and it worried him a bit. He felt like he was losing himself to his new identity that had been thrust upon him and almost felt guilty and ashamed for trying to sort through his personal shit when the world needed him focused. But if his Nana's words meant anything, it was to step back slightly and do some serious thinking and get his head in the game in both aspects of his life.

"Let's go home, we'll explain in the car" Blaine said softly to a groggy and confused Santana.

**~*~*LIMA,OHIO *~*~**

As they drove back to their home town, Blaine, Kurt and Puck filled Santana in on everything they had heard considering she couldn't remember anything past holding Blaine and Kurt's hand. Then discussed how they would go their separate ways once going home and meet up within the next couple of days to try formulate a plan, and by the time Kurt drove into Lima, everyone was excited to see their loved ones again.

"Who's that?" Santana asked as she craned her head to see a waving figure in the middle of the road, not two blocks from her house. As Kurt slowed down his Navigator to a halt, the person approached the car. "Who are you, bitch?" Santana asked as a tall, redheaded man opened the car door.

"Hi, you're the Protectors of light aren't you?" he asked with a smile as he look over at each of them. "My name is Jason" he introduced to the confused passengers and held his hand out for each of them to shake. "Just to warn you, the press and photographers are scattered everywhere"

"Oh my Gucci" Kurt said in awe as he stared into Jason's face. "We have the same eye color. I've never met anyone else with-"

"Kurt, stop flirting with the dude" Santana said and kicked the back of his seat, hard. "Thanks for the warning, Jason was it?" the man smiled brightly and nodded. "Do you think you could distract them for us?"

"Of course, I was planning on getting their attention anyway" Jason laughed as he casual unzipped his jacket and placed it in Kurt's lap, causing the pale boy to cock an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Wow, get in there Hummel" Santana laughed loudly as she watched a smirk cross Jason's face. "Someone's getting lucky tonight"

"Oh, please, I'm not going to fuck him" Jason chuckled and shook his head while loosening the top few buttons on his shirt. "No, I'm going to kill him" he said casually as he pulled the collar of his shirt aside to display a glowing yellow dragon tattoo.


	11. Dragon.

**Chapter 10:**

**Dragon**

**~*~*PROTECTORS-OF-LIGHT*~*~**

"Oh, please, I'm not going to fuck him" Jason chuckled and shook his head while loosening the top few buttons on his shirt. "No, I'm going to kill him" he said casually as he pulled the collar of his shirt aside to display a glowing yellow dragon tattoo.

"Yeah about that" Santana leaned forward in her seat to look the star full square in the face. "I'm going to have to rain check this one" she said in mock upset and even bowed her head and shook it gloomily. When silence met her request, she looked up to see all four boys looking at her with raised brows. "I've just been invaded by a crowd of dead chicks, had to endure a two hour car journey with a bunch of sweaty, smelly men and I'm in serious need of a piss"

"You should have gone before we left" Blaine sighed as he unclipped his seat belt and step out of the car.

"Should have gone before we left" Santana mimicked in a voice that sounded strongly like 'Gollum' from 'Lord of the Rings' "Fuck you Anderson, you packed me up before I could even speak, let alone piss and fart down your piss pot" she sneered and then gaped as Puck and Kurt climbed out of the car as well. "Are we seriously- fucking hell" she huffed and ripped the seat belt off and stomped out of the vehicle.

"Before we start, I only have one rule" Jason said as he stepped backwards into the middle of the deserted road. "Only one person at a time"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt laughed loudly. "You can't make up rules when it comes to a fight to the death, you imbecile"

"Aww, Kurt" Jason pouted and place his hand over his chest. "I thought we were getting along so well" and then, to the surprise of the four teens, Jason began stripping down to his underwear. "Fine, fight me all at once, but I promise you'll end up killing each other before I'm dead"

"Enough talking" Puck growled as he ripped his lighter out of his back pocket and sparked up a flame. "Let's take this dragon down" he roared as he charged forward with his hands ablaze.

Jason stood straight with his legs apart and arms hanging rigidly by his sides as he sneered at the upcoming man. "Mirror, Mirror, standing tall, Show your most loved one of all" he smirked and span in a circle.

Puck stopped in his tracks as the star rotated and morphed slowly from the tall redhead into a slim brunette teenage girl with deep dark eyes. Puck stared in horror as he took a step back from the form of his younger sister as she stood there in her favourite dress, looking vulnerable.

"Noah?" the impostor asked in a shaky voice as she stepped up to Puck. "Noah, what's wrong?" The pseudo Sarah asked innocently.

Puck froze in panic as realisation dawned on him. Jason was a shape shifter, using his enemies weakness' as a defence mechanism. If Puck hadn't seen the change in front of his eyes, he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the star and his actual sister. Her voice, posture, clothes and walk were a perfect imitation of the one person he could never see harm come to. And then he understood Jason's one on one rule. Puck couldn't and wouldn't attack the star while it mirrored his sister's image and he would refuse to let any of the others touch it.

"Guys" he called behind him as his eyes remained fixed on the younger girl. "I can't do this" he yelled with a shaky voice as the fire in his palms extinguished and he raced back to the others. "The sick bastard. I'm sorry guys, but I can't" he panted when he reached them and looked back over his shoulder at the star.

"We don't blame you" Blaine said truthfully and patted the dejected teen on his shoulder. "I'll try, hopefully it'll change into Sebastian by mistake and I can kick his ass" Blaine smirked and ran forward.

"It doesn't work like that" Puck called out.

Blaine stepped up close to the girl confidently, ignoring Puck's voice and the hustle and bustle coming towards them as the media appeared from across the street.

"Mirror, Mirror, standing tall, show your most loved one of all" Sarah's voice chanted as she quickly revolved around and took on the form of a beaming Rachel Berry, who flung her arms around the tense honey eyed boy. "Oh Blaine, I've miss you so much, Dads have been so worried" she cried into his neck and tightened her grip into a highly accurate Rachel Berry hug.

"Get off, you fraud" Blaine protested weakly as he tried the wrestle himself out of her embrace. "You're not my twin, you're just a mirage" he whispered in defeat and ripped himself away from her and turned towards the newly formed crowd of spectators who were watching intently while camera men and reporters were setting up shot.

Blaine looked back and forth between the star, his team mates and the audience as he tried to decide his next move. Kill 12, save 7 billion, keep running on repeat in his head but every time he look into the big woeful eyes of his twin, his resolution crumbled a little bit more. That star may not be his actual sister, but physically it was, and no doubt, all the people watching as this streamed live would see him attack his own flesh and blood, including the real Rachel.

"I'll do it, Blaine" Santana called out as she approached him. "I don't really know her and to be honest, I found her rather annoying"

"Don't fucking touch her!" Blaine growled as he snapped and stormed up to Santana and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "That's my sister you're talking about" he barked in her face.

"Get the fuck off me, pyramid brow" Santana hissed at him and a massive gust of wind flew past her and threw Blaine several yards backwards, sending him crashing to the concrete. "I'll deal with this dude" she declared and continued walking up to the fake Rachel. "Go on, change" she ordered to the star. "I'm a cold hearted bitch and will tackle anything that gets in my way"

"Fine. Mirror, Mirror, Standing tall, show your most loved one of all" the star smiled and span around to reveal Brittany Pierce in her cheerleading outfit. "Hey, Tana, what's wrong?" the star asked in the Latina's girlfriend's voice.

Santana threw up her mental walls and tried to block out the image before her, instead focusing on the star within. This wasn't the real Brittany and in order to save the real Brittany, Santana had to kick it's ass.

"You're what's wrong, you sexy bitch!" she spat and sent a sharp burst of air forward and closed her eyes when it impacted with her girlfriend's body, sending it high into the air.

Santana heard the gasps and screams from the crowd and didn't need to open her eyes to know what looks she was receiving. She just hoped that if the actually Brittany was watching, she would understand. Opening her eyes, she was the star climbing kick to her feet, but before she succeeded, Santana ran and ploughed her foot hard into her gut, sending her toppling back to the ground.

Shaking with anger and disgust at herself, she hovered over the withering body and slowly raised her foot and placed it firmly onto the pale neck that her mouth had explored a thousand times. Wiping away a stray tear that fell down her cheek, Santana began applying pressure to the fake Brittany's windpipe.

"You really want to do this?" Brittany's voice gasped for air as she looked up tearfully at the Latina. "Want to see the life leave your girlfriend's eyes?" she asked in a hoarse voice. "The image will never leave you, you'll never be able to look at my body again, without seeing me die"

Santana know exactly what the star was trying to do, and she succeed. Santana froze as her defensive barriers crashed down around her and the sight before her set in. Santana crushing her girlfriend's throat, with intent to kill. And the image alone smashed into Santana with full force.

The Latina let out a ear piercing scream as she yanked her foot off the star and fell to the floor beside her. She continued screeching as she pulled viciously at her hair as the image of what she had just done, burned brightly behind her eye lids and tears cascaded down her face. She barely acknowledged that someone picked her up and walked her back to Kurt's navigator or the fact that the crowd had been stunned silence from the breakdown of the normal fierce teen. Her screams faded into harsh sharp sobs as Puck cradled her tightly in his muscular arms, but it didn't comfort her at all. She couldn't believe what she had just done. How would Brittany ever forgive her? How would she ever forgive herself?

"What do we do now?" Blaine asked cautiously as his eyes remained glued on the wreck of a girl in front of him. "Obviously we can't fight the ones we love"

"Yes we can" Puck whispered to himself as the obvious solution hit him. "Blaine, take Santana" he ordered as he let go of the sobbing girl. "Kurt!" he yelled to the pale boy who had been keeping himself silent from where he sat on the floor. "You're up"

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes and shook his head viciously. From the second Jason had turned into Sarah, he knew what would happen if he step in front of him and he couldn't risk it, and even if he could, he wouldn't be able to fight, especially after seeing the flight of Santana. "I can't"

"Yes, you can and you will" Puck said softly as he bent down so he was eye level with the boy. "Kurt, listen to me. Channel that fear or rage or whatever that you had with Drew and use it now"

"Puck, I can't" Kurt mumbled as he looked Puck directly in the eye. "I want to help, I really do, but I can't do this one, I'm sorry" he broke his gaze and shook his head. "There's too much at risk" he whispered as he's eyes landed on his feet.

Puck looked at him for a long while and could understand Kurt's hesitation. But in truth, Kurt was the only one who could step in front of that star and still feel pain and bitterness once it transformed. Puck wanted nothing more than the tiny dude to keep his secret, have control over one aspect of his life, but how could he, when harbouring it could get them killed.

"Kurt, I know" he sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I know who Jason will change into once you stand up and fight" as Kurt snapped his head up in horror, Puck averted his eyes away from terrified blue-green ones. "I've known since the night of the storm"

"I'm so sorry" Kurt choked as he burst into tears and hid his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" he sobbed into his quivering palms. "I tried… tried to fight it, tried not to -"

"Kurt, stop. Look at me" Puck ordered gently as he pulled Kurt's hands from his face and took them in his own. "It doesn't matter, Ok" he whispered softly and squeezed their hands together. "This doesn't change anything for us, I knew before we became friends and it didn't bother me then, and it doesn't bother me now"

"Puck, I can't go up there and attack someone who looks exactly like you"

"Of course you can" Puck smiled softly. "That dude is going to take on my appearance and you are going to let 7 years of anger out on it, knowing full well that the real me will be standing safely a few feet behind you, cheering you on. Think of it as that weird foam bat therapy thing"

"You're an idiot" Kurt mumbled as he took his hands from Puck's grasp and wipe away his tears. "I'm going to do this, and then punch my father, because he obviously spoke to you about this" he pouted as he stood to his feet and exhaled deeply. "this whole conversation will be so embarrassing if Jason morphs into my dad instead" Kurt added flatly causing Puck to burst out laughing.

"Go kick my ass, Babe"

"With pleasure" Kurt sniffed and offered a weak smile before walking forward towards a recovered and prepared looking Brittany formed star. He inhaled deeply into his nose and exhaled out of his mouth with every step that he took, full aware of the fact that he had several camera's on him and at least 70 strangers watching his every move just several feet away from him.

The secret he had guarded from unwanted ears for so long was about to be revealed to the world and Puck himself. He wouldn't be able to deny it from now on and continue living with the illusion of 'ignorance is bliss'.

"Mirror, Mirror, standing tall, show your most loved one of all" the star said slowly as it looked deep into Kurt's defeated eyes and it revolved around and transformed into the man of the hour.

Kurt heard the spectators gasp and begin chattering in hushed voices as the star took the form of Noah Puckerman, looking just as beautiful as the real thing, complete with the arrogant smirk that Kurt found so endearing.

"Sup' Hummel" Pseudo Puck asked as his smirk deepened. "or should I call you 'Stalker'?" he laughed coldly, causing Kurt to blanch and step back slightly. "What's the matter, did I hit a nerve? Come to accept the fact that I will never love you back?"

"Shut up" Kurt protested weakly and he subconsciously throw his arms around himself.

"Nah, I think it's cool that you're totally digging on me. Gives me and my friends something to laugh about when we're bored." the star winked at him. "We all laugh about how the little gay boy pervs on me, how you must think about me all the time, dream about me even, whilst the thought of you makes me sick" he whispered lowly for only Kurt to hear.

"That's nice" Kurt faked indifference. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"Feel free to throw the first punch. I know you must be gagging to touch me. It's funny, I'm a sex shark and I've banged some pretty ugly chicks out of boredom, yet no matter what, each one of them is more desirable to me then you. The thought of you loving me, makes me feel dirty and sick, but the only reason I haven't told you that before is because we have to do this mission" the star hissed. "but just you wait, the second this is over and I can be away from you, I will, and then me and my boys will end you, you sick freak!"

"Your wasting your breath" Kurt shouted loudly at him. "Nothing you can say can make me feel any worse then I already do. You can't break my heart because it's already broken and you can't make me hate myself more than I already do" and then he lounged forward and shoved the star hard in the chest, smirking when the Puck shaped star staggered backwards several feet. Kurt was just about to strike again, when he was stopped suddenly in his tracks as the star went up in flames and laughed cruelly.

Kurt froze as he quickly realised that this impostor had inherited Puck's powers as well as his body, voice and mind. Sounds of fascination and terror could be hard from the audience but Kurt was too focused on the flaming man slowly approaching him, causing him to step backwards with each advancing step.

The star's flaming body flickered out slowly as it closed the distance between the two of them and grabbed hold on Kurt's shoulders with crushing pressure, causing him to hiss in pain. But before he could try wiggle free from the iron like grip, the artificial Puck opened his mouth and a burst of fire erupted from it and hit Kurt square in the face.

Kurt screamed in agony as he throw himself to the ground as blistering heat encased his face and he smacked himself roughly to try extinguish the intense ember that suffocated him. Just as the pain almost become unbearable to the point of fainting, Kurt was hit by a massive splash of cool wet liquid which stunned him into throwing open his eyes and he spotted a worried looking Blaine in the distance with a ball of water in his palm.

Looking away from Blaine, his eyes feel on an ill and shaky looking Santana, a guilt ridden Puck and then back onto the fake Puck who was threading a thin stream of fire through his finger tips, looking rather pleased with himself. And Kurt snapped.

He wasn't completely sure what is was that changed things but something had. He didn't know if it was the words, the attack or the careless attitude this Puck had. But Kurt was done being hurt by this man, physically, emotionally and mentally. He was done sitting around and hoping something would change one day and feeling like shit when the day never came. He could feel his face healing slowly as he got back to his feet but he barely registered it.

Healing, what a funny word, Kurt mused. Used to describe the process of recovery, and every cut and graze and stab wound had to potential to heal properly if given the right care. If Kurt could heal the burns on his face from Star Puck's attack, then why couldn't Kurt heal his heart from the wounds that the real Puck inflicted? Because he didn't want to, in hopes that Puck would one day change his mind. But Kurt was done with letting his heart take such a beating. In order to heal, he had to treat the wound effectively and to do that, he had to move on and allow himself to fall out of love with Puck.

"I want you out of my life, out of my head and out of my heart" Kurt roared loudly and held both hands out in front of him, palms facing the ground. "I hate what you've done to me, but I hate myself even more for letting it go on so long. But it's over, NOW!" and then the ground cracked in front of the angered boy and two thick thorn imbedded ropes of vine landed in his hands.

Wrapping the ends securely around his wrists, he snapped one of them like a whip and was rewarded with a cracking sound as the end impacted roughly onto the star's face, sending them crumbling to the ground and withering in agony.

"Get up!" Kurt demanded and wrapped one of the vines around the Star's bronze neck and lifted him back into standing position. The pale boy saw from the corner of his eye as the star tried to begin a new fire with his hands, and if answering his thoughts, more vines emerged from the crack in the concrete and wrapped Puck's wrist together, tightly behind his back.

"Kurt, Kurt please" the star began to beg as the realised the position he was in. "Please, you love me, you wouldn't want to hurt me. I could love you too, you know"

"Seven years I waited." Kurt sneered as he threw his arm back and encouraged the thorns on the vines to grew and strengthen. "I'm over it" and then he swung his arm forward at full forced and watched at the spike studded vine crash viciously into Puck's chest, piercing through it deeply, causing the star to let out a gargled choking noise and collapse completely to the floor.

Explosions of cheers filled his ears as he looked down at the bloody lifeless body as it morphed back to it's original human form, giant thorns still impaled deep inside it's shattered chest before it began to emit a musky yellow smoke and crumpled into ash.

As if on autopilot, Kurt grabbed the newly free star in his hands and walked back to his gang and passed it to Blaine who had the Tupperware box ready. "Kurt you did amazingly well" Blaine praised as he securely closed the lid around the star. "What an impeccable display of courage"

Kurt nodded silently and gave a weak smile to a sick and dishevelled looking Santana who smiled back just as weakly and then he turned to Puck, who was looking at him in a way he couldn't describe and had never seen before.

"Kurt!" a voice came from the crowd and as Kurt span around to find the source, he gasped as his eyes fell on the man running up to him.

"David!" Kurt exclaimed with a massive smile and ran up to one of his closest friends. "What are you doing here, Cub?" he asked as he threw his arms around Dave Karofsky/

"I find out that the boy I'm in love with has turned into a superhero and could possibly die and you expected me to stay in Chicago and not try protect you?" Dave asked through laughter as he squeezed Kurt tightly and swayed from side the side.

"Sorry about um.. What you just saw" Kurt mumbled into his ex lover's neck.

"Don't mention it, actually explains a lot" Dave Karofsky answered truthfully. "Did you mean what you said, about moving on?"

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Hummel" came a voice from behind Kurt and as he pulled back from Dave, he saw Rod Remington, the local news anchor, shove a microphone in his face. "Can you explain what just happened back there?"

Kurt stared at him and then turned to look at a smiling Dave and then to his friends, where Blaine was beaming, Santana looked ready to pass out and Puck was watching him intently. Forcing his gaze away from the muscular boy, Kurt turned back to the reporter. "I just fought my demons" he answered.

"And is this your boyfriend?" Rod asked as he quirked his head in Dave's direction.

Kurt stared at the man for a long time before snapping his hand towards Dave who looked silently hopeful and nervous. Taking one last look at Puck who stared straight back, Kurt mouthed 'goodbye' to him as he decided to finally close that chapter of his life before turning back to Dave with a massive smile. "Yeah, yeah he is" he smiled widely and throw himself towards Dave and captured his lips to the older boys. Pulling back, he laughed "Take me home, boyfriend"

Dave's face split into an almighty grin and kissed Kurt again. "I've been waiting over a year to hear you say that" he whispered gleefully against Kurt's lips and then in one quick movement, threw a giggly Kurt over his shoulder and walked through the crowd of cheering and clapping audience.

"As happy as I am to finally see Kurt be loved by someone, I was kind of hoping it would be you" Blaine declared honestly to Puck as Kurt's figure disappeared from view. "Also, he left his car here" he added with a frown.

Puck watched silently as Kurt departed on the shoulders of a man that loved him and as much as he wanted to be happy for his friend, for some reason, he just wasn't. Maybe it was Karofsky? Maybe he wasn't good enough for Kurt? Maybe he was just feeling shit because he just watched a mirror image of himself get brutally murdered? Maybe it was hearing Kurt say that he hated having feelings for Puck? Puck didn't know or understand why, all he did know, however, was that he couldn't wait to get home to his own bed to have a proper think about everything and try squash the irrational urge to punch Karofsky in his stupid face.

"I've totally just pissed myself" Santana mumbled from the back seat of Kurt's Navigator.


	12. Home is where the heart is - Part 1

**Chapter 11:**

**Home is where the heart is P1.**

**Kurt and Santana.**

**~*~*HUMMEL*~*~**

Once Kurt climbed into the passenger seat of Dave's truck and squashed the unaired question of why all McKinley football stars, past and present, owned trucks, he let out a deep breath that he hadn't even realised he had been holding. When Dave started the engine and took off in the direction of his house, Kurt kept up conversation but his main focus was settled on just looking at his first ever boyfriend. And he wasn't completely happy with what he saw.

There was nothing wrong with Dave physically or even emotionally, but Kurt's stupid mind had brainwashed him into believing that if he ever did get a boyfriend, he would come with a built in arrogant smirk and more tanned skin.

He know what was going on, of course he did. For 7 long years, Kurt's brain and heart had told him that he would never get into a relationship unless it was with Puck, and as much as Kurt knew that would never be reality, it hadn't stopped him dreaming. And now all his dreams were shattered due to a speedy decision after a mentally exhausting day. Kurt hadn't chosen Dave, he had settled for him.

The thought made him feel awful and guilt ridden, and the main reason he laughed most of the way home, apart from the fact that David was genuinely funny, was because if he didn't, he knew he would burst into tears.

Kurt had never even tried to love anyone other than Puck and he didn't know if he could, but he felt he kind of owed it to Karofsky to try. The Dave and Kurt situation wasn't entirely different from the Kurt and Puck one, really. Kurt fell in love with a boy that could never love with back and Dave fell for a boy that wouldn't love him back. And of course, Kurt knew all about unrequited love and the pain it brought -as did the world after seeing the showdown with the dragon- and Kurt had wondered if it was fair to inflict Dave with such pain when there was a much higher possibility of them two actually succeeding together, given the fact that both parties were gay and found the other attractive enough to sleep with.

So that was why Kurt had told Rod that Dave was his boyfriend. After hearing his mother say that it saddened her to see him lonely and releasing his anger and bitterness on pseudo Puck, he had decided to give up on flogging a dead horse and hope that the consolation prize would prove better in the long run. And then he felt even worse for thinking of Dave in such a negative light, considering all the man had done was fall in love with a person who was emotionally unavailable.

Continuing his half hearted conversation with his new boyfriend -if you asked him later, he wouldn't be able to remember what was said- he jumped out of the truck when it pulled into his drive and tried in earnest to ignore the cameras and reporters camped out in his front lawn. As if expecting him, which he probably was due to the coverage, Burt threw open the front door and looked sternly at his son.  
"Nice to see you again Dave" he said with a stiff nod of his head in Dave's direction. "But I'd appreciate some time alone with my son, so if you could come back in a few hours…" he trailed off, but had obviously said enough as Dave kissed Kurt on the cheek and rushed back to his truck. "You" he stared dangerously at his son. "Inside, now!"

No matter how powerful he became or how great of a relationship he had with his dad, that particular tone of voice always managed to put the fear in Kurt's body. He very rarely got scolded by his father, but then again, he had never gained a magical ability along with a world dependant mission and actively kept it from his father either. In fact, Kurt never hid anything from him, it was a promise they made to each other after his mother's passing.

"Dad?" he squeaked unsurely as he entered his home and saw his dad sitting rigid at the dining room table.

"Sit down and start talking"

"Well, you remember that morning when I told you I was pretty sure I was dead.." and then Kurt went on to explain everything about the prophecy and how he and the others had argued during the reading, causing Kurt to storm of and run into Drew Deann. He explained the whole attack and ignored the way his father turned beet red in rage, then he recalled about how by the time he felt better and more normal, he returned to school where Jamie attacked and they had to go into hiding straight after and how he hadn't wanted to fight Jamie and definitely not Jason but he was given the mission to save the earth and couldn't really turn it down. By the time he was finished, he was pretty sure he left no stone unturned and stared expectantly at his father who remained silent for far to long.

"I don't like this at all" Burt finally said after several long minutes. "After losing your mother, you are all I have left and I'll be damned if I let you put yourself at risk for something that could possibly be solved without you putting yourself in danger"

"Dad, this is the only way. Trust me, if there was any other route possible, I wouldn't be involved, I hate this just as much as you do" Kurt sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face in agitation. "I'm just some nobody from small town Lima, Ohio with massive dreams that include flying under the radar until I get to New York. Violence isn't in my nature but I have no choice"

"Kurt" Burt spoke softly. "What do you expect me to say? What do you expect me to do? It's my job to protect you and keep you safe from harm. What would your mother say?"

"Um.." Kurt chose to stare at his neglected cuticles in favour of looking at his father. "I sort of spoke to mom this morning" he said sheepishly and forced himself to look at his father to gauge his reaction. The obvious bewilderment was written on his face as well as a gut wrecking look of loss and sadness. "I assume you've heard the whole prophecy, right?" he asked and continued when his father nodded gravely. "Well, this afternoon we did a séance to speak to the 'helping hand of a spirit long gone' and after the spirit, Luna, helped clear some stuff up for us, mommy came through" he paused momentarily to catch his breath and compose his emotions, Gaga knows he's cried too much recently. "She said she was proud of me for what I'm doing, especially because I remain kind hearted and I'm allowed to defend myself from attack and she understands"

Burt didn't speak, instead he chose to move his jaw from side to side, a reaction Kurt knew as his way of struggling with sad emotion. Burt never cried in front of Kurt about Elizabeth, although he had sometime heard his dad weep when alone in his room. He hadn't even cried at the funeral, opting instead to remain looking strong for his son and holding his hand tightly. Kurt honestly didn't know if he would prefer his father to simply breakdown in front of him and get it all out or to keep up the strong fatherly façade and release his emotions when in the comfort of his own company.

About ten whole minutes passed before Burt finally spoke. "Tell me what the hell is going on with this Kurt, Puck and Dave triangle"

Kurt blinked.

To be honest, with all of this world saving business and news that he had spoken to his mother, Kurt hadn't expected his father to remain interested in his personal life. He suddenly remembered he needed to slap his father for speaking to Puck and letting him know how long the undying love had been, but thought now was not the time. Instead he chose to honor his father's wishes and say what he could.

"I'm sick and tired of being lonely and dreaming for something that would never be mine, so I'm moving on, with Dave"

"No you're not" Burt suddenly chuckled and shook his head, causing Kurt to frown deeply. "Because you've never had a boyfriend before, I've never had the chance to say this, but here goes -I do not want you dating that boy" he said proudly.

"Huh?"

"You've been an idiot, Kiddo. You made a snap decision and jumped into a relationship because you are lonely when you know as well as I do, that you feeling's for Noah are as strong as ever, maybe even stronger. It's unfair to give half of yourself to a man who is expecting all of you. We both know that this thing you have for Puck will take a long time to die, but at the moment, when the world needs you two to be around each other so often, that love isn't going anywhere. You'll get you're heart broken and so will Dave. Wouldn't you rather suffer loneliness for just a little while longer instead of feeling lonely and guilty? You just need to hold on a little while longer Buddy, and things will work out."

Kurt didn't particularly understand the last part of his father's speech, which sounded suspiciously rehearsed, but he completely understood the rest. He had been thinking about it all throughout the car journey home, after all. "I love you dad" he smiled as he got to his feet and hugged his father.

"I love you too, Buddy. I'm not saying you can't do.. You know.. What you kids do, with Dave… just no dating unless you can give the person everything" Burt laughed as he embraced his son.

Well, that only left one person, Kurt mused, but chose not to mention it, instead reaching for his ringing phone from his pocket and seeing 'Santana' flash along the screen.

**~*~*LOPEZ*~*~**

"Santana, we need to talk once you're feeling better" Blaine said with a tone of bitterness as Santana stumbled out of Kurt's Navigator.

Santana grunted in reply and walked up her drive and onto her porch. Her head was a complete mess and the last thing she wanted to deal with was an angry bowtie wearing, hobbit size, slug eyebrowed idiot bitching to her about attacking him. After all, he had physically manhandled her first by tearing at the flesh on her shoulders. And the fact that Blaine would even bring it up when she was obviously distressed, made her angry enough to want to break his scrawny neck and fart down his throat.

Instead she stood on her porch, with her hair a mess, makeup running down her face, smelling of urine and shaking violently at the memory of what occurred. She could hear the reporters at the end of her drive shouting questions to her, but she couldn't process what any of them were.

Suddenly, she was pulled by her wrist into her home before she could even blink and before she could even string two thoughts together, a pale hand struck her with tremendous force across her face. Dazed, she snapped her head back around to the culprit with intent of attacking, but all urges died when she saw her smiling girlfriend standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We're even" Brittany ordered in a tone that left no room for arguing. "No more feeling guilty or ashamed or disgusted in yourself, Ok?"

Santana just stood there in shook as she stared dumbly at the blond. The blond that was looking perfectly fine and healthy, no gasps of breath or begging for mercy, she was just her normal cheery self with love reflected in her eyes. Santana felt her bottom lip protruding more and more, the longer she looked at her girlfriend, and before she could stop herself, she burst into tears once again.

Brittany rolled her eyes and took her girlfriend in her arms and began whispering comforting things into Santana's ear, but Santana couldn't hear them over her sobs. In truth, yes she felt better after her girlfriend slapped her, but she still felt a mess with everything.

Ever since this whole star thing began, she felt too much had been put on her shoulders, and not with just the whole world, but within the group as well. Every member of the 'Protectors of light' fell into a niche and Santana found her role exhausting. Puck was the aggressive one, the boy who attacked first and asked questions later, eye candy for the woman and victim of an unrequited love story. Kurt was the emotional, compassionate one, the boy who portrayed innocence within the group and now the unsung hero of a battle with love. Blaine was the clearheaded logical one, the boy that found every loophole and answer needed and represented the damage of high society, and then you had Santana. She had somehow turned into the backbone of the group, the decision maker who lighten the situation with dry humour and wasn't afraid to get things done, and the pressure to live up to the role was becoming increasingly unbearable.

It's not that she didn't possess leadership qualities and often demanded things to be run on her terms, but when the fate of the world rested in every decision she made, it became a position that she would rather not have. Especially when she was leading a team of such strong personalities which wouldn't always agree with her, in the most recent case, Blaine. She hadn't wanted to attack his sister's image, wasn't something she longed to do, but she knew that these things had to get done and was just trying to save Blaine the distress of doing it himself. She even made a split second decision to demand the star change form so to protect Blaine from seeing his sister attacked again, and willingly put herself in the difficult position. She needed to be dependable, to lead her team to victory and save the world, but right now, she just felt exhausted and didn't think she could continue for much longer without some release.

"Ok, Santana" Brittany laughed as she pulled back from her girlfriend when the sobs died down. "I've ran you a bath and afterwards, you're Mama wants to talk to you"

"Join me?"

"Well duh" the blonde smiled and linked her arm with Santana's. "It's been how long since we last had our lady kisses? I think 18 months is a bit too early to suffer from Lesbian Bed Death, don't you?"

Forty minutes and two orgasms later, Santana and her girlfriend skipped downstairs towards the living area, feeling refreshed and a lot more calm. There were still many problems and issues running around in the Latina's head but for the first time in days, she didn't feel that she had absolutely no control over the situation.

Maribel Lopez was sitting in the armchair of the room and smiling softly as the girls slumped down on the couch opposite her. "I guess I owe you an apology for not believing the lightning thing"

"Too right you do" Santana agreed as she lay herself down with her head in her girlfriend's lap. "An excuse for a tattoo? If I wanted to get a tattoo, I would have got one and told you straight up"

"Instead, it's a marking that came from being forced into a dangerous quest that could get you killed" Maribel said flatly. "I'm not sure if I would have preferred the tattoo" she added sarcastically.

"Oh fuck off…Ouch!" Santana covered her head from her girlfriend's slap. "I don't need you telling me that you don't want me doing it or what ever other shit you've come up with. I'm doing it, I have no choice, the end" Santana stated and looked pointedly at her mother as if challenging her to argue.

"You're Papi and I are just worried-"

"Well you and Papi can go suck my dick, for all I care" she shrugged and successful evaded another attack by lifting herself of Brittany's lap and sitting up straight. " I don't need your negative thoughts around me, I get enough of it outside, I don't want it in my home as well. So why don't you shut the fuck up or move out" she said casually.

"Santana" Maribel chastised sternly as she narrowed her eyes on her only child. "You need to stop talking to me like that, I am you're Madre"

"You're also a pain in my ass, if you want to do something useful, go cook or something" Santana replied carelessly as she began brushing her wet hair. "Why are you on my back all the fucking time. You saw me break down on television and you haven't once asked if I'm Ok. You don't get to pick and choose when you play the mother card"

"What did I do wrong whilst raising you?" Maribel sighed and deflated into her chair while rubbing the bridge of her nose to fight an oncoming headache.

"Well my middle name is Diabla, which translates as devil and I was born on June 6th at 6am, so don't be too hard on yourself" she laughed and then stopped when her Mama shook her head in distain. "What, that not good enough for you?" she snapped and threw her hairbrush to the floor and ignored Brittany's advice to calm down. "Then how about this. You and Papi worked every single day while I was growing up and I barely saw you guys, which you both realised pretty early on and tried substitute company with gifts. Because you felt guilty for choosing your careers over raising your family, when you did see me, you showered me with presents and let me do whatever the hell I wanted with no consequences, making me spoilt, ungrateful and gave me a false sense of entitlement. That's why I do so much, to see how far I can push you.

"And as for this spiteful bitch that I've turned into, you can blame that on Abuela. Every time you left for work, I was left with her. That woman was a total bitch to everyone around her, including me. She referred to me as garbage face for years and even tried to sell me once. She's ruthless and abrasive, so I was bound to pick up on a couple of qualities considering I was stuck with her everyday. Did you know that when just before I told her about Brittany, she threatened to hit me with a chair if I told her I was pregnant, but instead banished me from her life when I told her the truth. So that's where you went wrong Mama, but I don't blame you entirely. I just hate the fact that you will turn a blind eye one minute and then be all up in my grill the next. The lack of consistency in my life, at home, at school and now during this, is what turned me into this stone hearted bitch. Change or deal with it"

It was only at the end of her rant that Santana realised tears trickling down her face, but from frustration or upset, she didn't know. Throughout her whole life, both emotions resulted in anger so Santana simply couldn't tell the difference between them anymore.

The things she had said, revealed, had been things that had played heavily on her mind for a long time, spiralling around a tower of 'what if's'. What if her parents had chosen her over their careers? What if Alma Lopez had been kinder? What if her disruptive behaviour was brought to question sooner? What if her family realised she had been spinning out of control for years?

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Maribel asked weakly through tear filled eyes, voicing the same question on Brittany's mind.

"Because it's easier to ignore the problems in hope they go away rather than to face them head on and admit your fuck ups" Santana replied as she wiped her face clean and offered a timid smile to her Mama.

"I'm so sorry, Santana" Maribel sobbed and drive into her daughters arms. "I'm so very sorry"

"Me too" Santana whispered just before she nestled her head in her mother's neck. It wasn't lost on her that this was probably the first hug she had received from either of her parents since the beginning of high school, and instead of throwing up her defences and pushing her away, Santana accept it and relished it. "I don't really want you and Papi to divorce, I just want more of an allowance" she laughed weakly.

"No" Maribel chuckled.

"Bitch" Santana replied light hearted and untangled herself from her mother's embrace. "I need to have a party" she declared confidently. "reconnect with all my friends, away from this prophecy business"

"Who we inviting?" Brittany perked up.

"Us two obviously, and Quinn. I was hoping for it to be at Hummel's because he has a killer basement with an amazing music system, so I guess I have to invite him and he'll bring Azimio's little brother. Puck's always good for a party as long as there's booze and pussy, so he gets an invite and he'll probably bring his boys with him, so yeah" Santana replied as she marked each person off with her fingers.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Brittany asked with a pointed look.

"Nope, no-one that I can think of that I would want to see" Santana replied confidently, knowing full well who her girlfriend was referring to.

"You have to work as a team, it wouldn't be right for everyone else to be there and not him or his sister" Brittany reminded. "Plus, you have air power, right? It's invisible?"

"Yeah" Santana answered slowly as she gave her girlfriend a questioning look through narrowed eyes. "What's your point?"

"Well, I'm just saying, lets see, if we all sat down to a game of spin the bottle, no one would notice if, lets say, a small gust of wind helped the bottle land on certain people" Brittany grinned wickedly as her girlfriend quickly caught on. "and if it landed on a certain posh boy and blonde with big lips, then no one would know it was done on purpose"

"Brittany, you are a genius" Santana smirked, earning a nod of agreement from the girl. "and I wont just be stopping with them two" she added as a world of possibilities opened up before her.


	13. Home is where the heart is - Part 2.

**Chapter 12:**

**Home is where the heart is P2.**

**Puck and Blaine.**

**~*~*PUCKERMAN*~*~**

"Thanks for the ride, Anderson" Puck called out as he shut the door to Kurt's Navigator.

He stood there for a moment as he watched Blaine drive off and then turned around, only to have a microphone shoved in his face.

"This is Andrea Carmichael here from WOHN-TV and we are here with Noah Puckerman, one of the four saviours of our Earth" the redheaded news reporter said into the camera before snapping her head to Puck. "Is it true that Kurt Hummel dumped you today?"

Puck stared blankly back at her as she gave him a crazed smile. He and the others hadn't spoken about how they would deal with the press. He wasn't sure if he should answer these questions or not, but whatever, the lady asked a question, so Puck was going to answer it.

"No, Ma'am" Puck replied confidently and put his hands on the small of his back to purposely puff out his ripped chest, that was visible through his wife beater. "Me and Kurt were not and never have been in a relationship"

"Unrequited love? How scandalous!" she beamed and winked seductively at him, causing him to smirk into the camera and was rewarded when several woman in the crowd of reporters swooned, and a couple of men too. "did you know of Kurt Hummel's desires before the Mirror-Man star attacked?"

"Yep! All four of us knew about it before hand" Puck answered truthfully. Because they did, even if Kurt didn't realise. "It's a difficult subject for Kurt, so I ask you all politely not the press the issue further. We need him on top form like he was today."

Because Kurt did a fucking amazing job out there, so brave and in control, Puck commended him greatly for it. Even though seeing it happen to his body and realising what it all represented for Kurt was spine chilling and unnerving and didn't sit well in Puck's stomach.

"So no 'Purt' in the foreseeable future, what with the return of the ex, Dave Karofsky?" Andrea pried, obviously ignoring Puck's request and in the process, angering him for bringing up that glory hunter.

Ok, so maybe Dave wasn't a glory hunter, ridding the tail feathers of Kurt to gain a profile and had just come back out of love or whatever, but his random appearance grated on Puck enormously. Kurt was doing just fine before hand, and now he was gonna be dragged down by the idiot. It's not that he didn't think Kurt deserved love, because he honestly did, but he didn't think it should be from Karofsky.

Karofsky would make a horrible boyfriend, Puck determined. He wouldn't understand what Kurt was going through, wouldn't treat him properly and probably didn't even know anything about the kid. Yeah sure, Puck didn't know a great deal, but at least he found himself eager to learn, Karofsky would probably just take him for granted. Puck was notorious for his womanizing ways, but even he knew he would be a better boyfriend to Kurt. There would be love on Kurt's side and a very strong sense of respect and appreciation on Puck's. But he knew he had no right to think those things, Kurt was his friend, one of his closest friends at the moment, and to go against his decisions and choices was something Puck, his friend, wasn't allowed to do.

"I'm straight" he blurted out. "and single" he added with a smirk and watched several eyes light up with excitement from both women and men. He's new found fame, good looks and acceptance over a boy loving him had just turned him into a massive gay icon, and he know it. Further more, he revelled in it. "I wish Kurt all the happiness he can find with Dave Karofsky" he lied smoothly. "Same goes for Santana and her girlfriend, and Blaine when he finds love."

"NOAH ELIJAH PUCKERMAN!" he heard his mother scream as she threw open her front door and stormed towards him, pushing her way through the crowd of cameramen and reporters. "You're going to rue the day you were born by the time I'm finished with you" she threatened and grabbed him by the ear and marched back over to the house.

Puck groaned as he let his Ma pull him into the house and into the living room, where an overly amused Sarah was sitting. Ever since she had stopped drinking last summer, Nora Puckerman tried to be Supermom to make up for her years of neglect. She called in loving, while Puck and Sarah called in overbearing. When she pushed him down on the couch next to his sister, she burst into tears.

"I just had to watch my little boy die on television" she wept dramatically and fell to her knees, clutching her chest. "My beautiful little boy, stabbed in the heart by giant thorns and there was noting I could do about it. You looked so scary, lying still in your own blood and it was awful to watch" she cried out. "Gone forever, taken from us by God, too soon. Too soon"

"Um.. Ma, I'm right here, that wasn't actually me" Puck replied slowly, turning from her to Sarah with a cocked brow and receiving an eye roll in return.

"That's besides the point" Nora snapped and jumped to her feet. "I still had to watch that Hummel boy murder something that looked like my son. Why didn't you stop him? Who does he think he is, killing my child? I'm going to have to talk to his parents! I don't want you hanging around with that young man anymore!" she barked as she paced in front of the couch.

"He had too Ma, it was either that or watch your son kill your daughter" Puck sighed the threw his head back on the edge of his seat.

"I wouldn't have minded you know" Sarah shrugged as she tore her gaze from her crazed mother. "Should have just kicked me in the cunt and got it over with. That way I could have took revenge on you now and it would have saved that sexy boy doing it to you."

"You think Kurt's sexy?" Puck laughed loudly and held his stomach tightly. "Sarah, he's gay"

"So gay people can't be sexy?" she deadpanned, causing Puck to stop laughing instantly. "Although he is obviously blind and retarded for loving on your ass, yes I do find him very pleasing to the eye and my pussy. Wouldn't you agree Ma'?" she asked and turned back to her mother who had now chosen to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

"He is very handsome, Noah. You could certainly do a lot worse." Nora answered dreamily as if picturing the wedding.

"What happened to you wanting me to find a nice Jewish girl?" Puck asked in utter bewilderment. Why were people shipping this nonexistent relationship so much?

"I was drunk when I said that, you can't hold me accountable for that stuff. Kurt is a lot better looking than half the girls you bring home. Not to mention the same age as you"

"I'm straight!" he exclaimed and stared in horror as Sarah and his Ma both looked at him as if to say 'So?' "He's dating someone else" he added in frustration. "And he has a dick!"

"So do you" Sarah pointed out. "and you play with yours enough, so why can't you play with someone else's, what's the difference?"

"Why don't you go eat pussy and then get back to me on that one" Puck snapped and sent a threatening stare to his little sister.

"Already have, so take this as me getting back to you." she replied smugly and jumped from her seat and left the room, leaving Puck and his mother alone.

"So, fire power huh?" Nora asked, changing the subject smoothly, which Puck was completely grateful for. "When did you plan on telling me?" she questioned as she climbed from the floor onto the couch.

"I dunno" Puck answered. "I wasn't really sure if this was all real or just an acid trip before it was too late and that babe starting knocking us around in the cafeteria. By then it was too late, but I told Sam to tell everyone, so yeah" he smiled sheepishly at Nora. "Oh, I spoke to the spirit of Nana Connie today" he blurted.

"What did she have to say?" Nora huffed as if what Puck had just declared to be casual, everyday news. "bring up my awful parenting again, did she?"

"Err.. No, she actually praised me for bonding with you more" Puck replied with a smug smile. "and spouted some shit about not being afraid to tell you things because you wont mind" he shrugged.

"And is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Puck tried to rack his brain to see if there was anything that his mother should know, but he kept coming up blank. He still hadn't had time to just relax and sort his head out and he doubted he would be able to any time soon. All that was on the forefront of his mind was-

"I hate Kurt's new boyfriend" he blurted suddenly, causing both he and his mother to frown.

"Well, that's understandable" Nora smiled gently and tapped her son on his knee. "he's your friend and he's been taken away from you. It's not uncommon to feel resentful at first. Give it time"

"No, that's the thing. I thought that too" Puck replied honestly as he sat up straight and looked directly into his mother's eyes. "I don't mind that Finn is with Quinn, even though they suck ass together. And Sam might be interested in someone and I'm in full support of that. It's just Karofsky. Which is weird because I didn't mind the dude before he graduated"

"Maybe, it's not Karofsky as a person you hate, but what he represents" Nora suggested and continued when Puck showed no clue as to what she was getting at. "Kurt loves you and Karofsky is threatening that. You may not love Kurt back, but his love is something you've become familiar with and this new man is disturbing that. But it's not fair for you to cling onto something you have no right to."

"What do I do?" Puck asked in a voice much weaker than he cared to admit. He didn't know why, but this stupid situation was able to play havoc with his emotions and he hated it.

"Set Kurt free"

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

Blaine pulled up outside his house and before he could even turn the engine off, his arms were full with a sobbing Rachel.

"OK" He laughed as he managed to kill the engine and hug his sister tightly. "I missed you too"

"No, it's not that" Rachel screamed and when Blaine pulled back, he could see genuine distress on her face. "You're getting kicked out Blaine" she roared and started punching his chest. "they are trying to separate us"

Blaine froze.

He couldn't understand what was going on. What was his sister saying? Who were trying to separate them? He could barely think straight before Rachel was pulling him out of the car and dragging him angrily towards the front door of the house.

"She just turned up demanding she take you and Dads agreed" Rachel roared as she threw open the door and stomped into her house and dragged Blaine into the kitchen with her.

As the kitchen doors flew open, Hiram and LeRoy Berry were standing there looking saddened and a woman with brunette hair was smiling at them from the corner. Blaine tried to take in his surrounds but his brain was running two steps behind reality and he was still stuck on 'You're getting kicked out'.

"Blaine, thank heavens you're alright" Hiram gushed as he grabbed the teen in his arms and squeezed tightly. "you had us all so worried, we didn't know where you were. I've had to find out all this scary information on the news and internet and we haven't been able to contact you"

"Get off him, you traitor" Rachel exclaimed as she began tearing her father's arms off of Blaine. "You can't make him leave and then pretend to care for him"

"We do care darling, but this is for the best. For all of us"

"Maybe we should explain things to Blaine, before things get out of control" the brunette woman interrupted and stepped timidly towards the stunned boy. "Hello Blaine, my name is Shelby Corcoran"

A great shiver ran through Blaine as he locked eyes with his biological mother for the first time in his life. The woman who put him and his sister up for adoption because she was too young to raise them. He didn't know how to feel towards her. Love? Hate? Confusion? After his coma, he had vowed to live each day like his last and never dwell on the past, but could he stick by that in the face of the woman who held so many answers to his questions. His main one being-

"Why are you here?" he asked politely, well as politely as he could under such circumstances.

"I came a couple of days ago after I saw you on the news. I'm not asking for a relationship if you don't want one. But I'm moving back to New York and would like you to have my apartment here in Lima" she replied.

"You're giving me your home?" Blaine asked dumbly. "but you don't even know me"

"You're my son, Blaine" she replied like it was obvious, which to Blaine, it wasn't. "It's the least I can do. The media don't know about it, so it's safe from the press and it's fully furnished."

"But Rachel said I've been kicked out?"

"As soon as Shelby proposed this idea, Dad's jumped on it, saying we're no longer safe with you under our roof" Rachel choked out.

"She's exaggerating a little" Hiram defended quickly, but the uneasy look on his face and the sheer distress of his sister made it obvious that it was exactly how it sounded. He was being kicked out because he brought danger into their house, just like he had been kicked out by his parents for bringing in shame.

"Fine. Lets go" he said confidently to the smiling woman. Who was he to turn down a free house when he had just been kicked out? "See you at school, Rachel" he frowned and had to control his emotions when his sister threw her arms around him.

"Take me with you" she begged in his ear. "Please don't leave me" Blaine looked up to look at the adults faces and could see the answer written on the men. The answer was No, obviously. They found Blaine too dangerous to have around their little girl, no doubt after seeing the footage of the fight in the cafeteria. Had they not seen Blaine defend her against Santana earlier on today and realise that he would never let any harm come to her? And then it clicked. They had seen the video where Rachel was ploughed down right next to him and he couldn't do anything about it. She had been struck because of him, and would continue to be a target for as long the darkness remained.

"I'll see you in school" he repeated in a flat voice. "thanks for having me for so long, Sirs" he added to the Berry men, who simply smiled weakly in return. Then he pulled himself out of Rachel's firm grip, with the help of Hiram, and walked out of the kitchen, towards the front door, confident that Shelby would follow.

"Blaine, you're welcome back here as soon as this whole mess blows over, OK?" LeRoy voiced as everyone followed him to the front door. "We'll get Rachel to bring some of your stuff over tomorrow"

"Yes, Sir" Blaine mumbled as he opened the front door and was automatically blinded with flashing lights from the paparazzi. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Shelby offering him a supportive smile, which he was actually pleased to receive. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, Blaine thought to himself as he was directed down the path and across the street to an awaiting car. If he had his own place, then he wouldn't be in constant fear of being kicked out when his lifestyle didn't conform to those around him. Maybe this was a fresh start. "Rachel I love you and bring Kurt's car with you tomorrow" he called out and chucked the Navigator keys to his sister, who was still a blubbering mess.

"Mr. Anderson" called a reporter as he approached with a cameraman. "Is this your mistress?" he asked bluntly as the cameramen pointed his tool towards Shelby as she ignored him and climbed into the drivers seat.

"No" Blaine answered in horror and looked back at Shelby who was smiling back at him, a smile that look eerily similar to his and Rachel's. "No, she's my mom"


	14. Blame it on the Alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Ndubz - I don't wanna go to sleep  
> Glee Cast - Blame it on the alcohol

**Chapter 13:**

**Blame it on the alcohol.**

3 DAYS LATER

**Blaine:**   
_HaHa_   
_Tonight's gonna be a wild thing._   
_I swear down it's gonna be a mad one_   
_If you feel like you deserve a night off, come with Kurt's_   
_Cause it's gonna be a mad one_   
_Believe, we're gonna have some mad fun_

**Santana:**   
_I swear I think I owe this night to my self, me and my friends_   
_What more can I ask for? so grab a drink and follow me_

_Watch me shine, I'm a star._   
_Step in the room like they know who we are, drink a few,_   
_That's my cue to take over this place._   
_Spotlights on my face_   
_All the boys want to taste, so they can take a look but don't touch (don't touch)_   
_Ladies watch but don't hate, don't hate._   
_I come to get smashed:_   
_I don't wanna go to sleep, I just wanna stay awake._

**Puck:**   
_See me, I keep, staring at my drink,_   
_Like I wanna down more but that will send me to sleep, what I need is someone to come and be a freak, that will play with all parts of my body._   
_So much cash, you wanna lick me like a lolly, as long as you don't want anything else from me (straight)_   
_I swear I owe this night to myself, so for one night only, I'm gonna forget about my health._

**Kurt:**   
_I'm feeling good baby, I like how I should baby._   
_Young and fresh, smells like success, raise your glass for a toast coz you see,_   
_We are two stars down so I'm feeling over the moon._   
_And I know where I come from, therefore I'm grateful, bring another round to the table._

* * *

_Blame it on the goose_   
_Got you feeling loose_   
_Blame it on Patron_   
_Got you in the zone_   
_Blame it on th alcohol_   
_Blame it on th alcohol_

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

"It taste like Pink!" Rachel exclaimed loudly as she downed a wine cooler. "It taste like pink! PINK!"

_Ay she say she usually don't_   
_But I know that she front_   
_Cause shawty know what she want_   
_But she don't wanna seem like she's easy_

"I just don't understand why you think I'm fat and ugly" Quinn screamed into Blaine's face, causing the boy to nearly chock on his Vodka and Redbull.

"What?" he asked as he burst out laughing.

"You don't want to date me"

"One, I'm gay and Two, aren't you dating Finn Hudson?" he chuckled to the angry girl.

_I ain't saying what you won't do_   
_But you know we probably gonna do_   
_What you been feeling deep inside_   
_Don't lie now_

"You not drinking?" Brody shouted over the music into Finn's ear.

"Designated Driver for Ryder, Sam and Puck" Finn answered just as loudly. "What about you?"

"Same for Rachel and Blaine"

_Boy, what you drinking?_   
_Gonna let sink in_   
_Here for the weekend_   
_Thinking_   
_We can_   
_See what we can be if we press fast forward_   
_Just one more round and you're down I know it_

"This is so much fun" Brittany squealed as she looked around the basement at the crew enjoying themselves. "Don't drink too much, not yet" she reminded her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm on wine coolers until after the game" Santana replied with a smirk and clicked her bottle against the blonde's. "Hey Blainers" she called out as Blaine skipped by her. "Sorry to hear about your home life" she said sincerely.

"Fuck that" Blaine laughed and patted Santana, heavy handed, on her shoulder. "Independents is great!" he yelled and threw his arms out, almost knocking over Unique in the process. "Best Party Ever!"

_Fill another cup up_   
_Feeling on yo butt what ? You don't even care now_   
_I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in…._

"Where's Karofsky?" Puck asked Kurt from where they sat on the couch, Kurt semi laying and draping his feet over the fire boy's lap while sipping Jack Daniel's and Diet Coke.

"At home, I assume" Kurt answered with an undignified snort and took enough sip of his drink. "Bet you're well happy he came back to take me off your hands" he laughed.

"My hands were comfortable enough with you in them, Dude" Puck answered with a dopey smile as he downed another shot of whiskey.

"Speak for yourself" Kurt chuckled and spilt some drink in the process. "But it's different now, you're finally free from me and soon, I'll be free from you" he said as he gave a Blaine worthy dazzling smile.

"Don't have to sound too pleased by it" Puck laughed and patted Kurt on the leg and left his hand there.

"I'm not, I'm dying inside, but whatever" Kurt answered truthfully as he continued looking around at his new friends, trying to ignore the electric feeling running up his leg.

_Blame it on the vodka_   
_Blame it on the henny_   
_Blame it on the blue top_   
_Got you feeling dizzy_   
_Blame it on th alcohol_   
_Blame it on th alcohol_

"Feeling lucky tonight?" Ryder asked Sam as they went to refill their red solo cups with more beer.

"Lucky? You mean like is there anyone here that I want to fuck?" Sam asked as he popped the lid from a bottle and transferred the alcohol into his cup.

"Yeah, I mean, have you got your eye on any particular girl tonight?"

"Nope" Sam answered easily as he watched Blaine dancing wilding with Unique. "No girl could possibly get my attention tonight"

_Oh see_   
_She spilled some drank on me_   
_And now I'm knowing she's tipsy_   
_She put her body on me_   
_And she keep staring me right in my eyes_   
_No telling what I'm gonna do_   
_Baby I would rather show you_   
_What you been missing in your life when I get inside._

"Kurt, Noah" Rachel beamed as she approached the couch. "Noah, I was wondering if I could ask Kurt to dance with me" she said with a faint slur to her words.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Puck answered flatly.

"Yes, he is right over there" she said and pointed to Brody who was being cornered by Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"That's your boyfriend?" Kurt exclaimed when his eyes fell on Weston. "Rachel, he is one of the sexiest looking men I've seen in real life"

"I know, isn't he just" Rachel beamed brilliantly. "And his bisexual" she added, causing Kurt to squeal and clap his hands together and for Puck to groan while rolling his eyes. "Let's go save him from those girls and make him give us a lap dance" she ordered sternly.

"Lead the way" Kurt giggled and jumped from the sofa to join the girl in her mission.

_Boy what you drinking ?_   
_Gonna let sink in_   
_Here for the weekend_   
_Thinking_   
_We can_   
_See what we can be if we press fast forward_   
_Just one more round and you're down I know it_

"Unique, how have you been, girl?" Ryder asked happily as he throw his arm around her shoulder. "I haven't seen you around in ages"

"Because we're not friends and all connections broke when my brother moved to college?" Unique answered unsurely as she finished off another wine cooler.

"Don't say that. We are friends, right?"

"Oh my god, hold up!" she snapped half hearted and twirled from his grip. "Before today, you haven't noticed me this year. I'm all good for talking to you, but don't go dribbling your BS to me"

"I have noticed you actually"

_Fill another cup up_   
_Feelin on yo butt what, You don't even care now_   
_I was unaware how Fine_   
_You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in..._

"Ready when you are" Brittany whispered.

"YO! Homeboys, Home girls and Homo's, turn the music off" Santana shouted at the top of her lungs to get everyone's attention.

_Blame it on th alcohol_

"Ok, this how its gone be, if I may" she continued once pretty much everyone's undivided attention was on her. "Because we are a bunch of sexy arse bitches and we are all 18, I propose we play spin the bottle and everyone participates" she order and was glad to see that mostly everyone was willing, given the exception of a dubious looking Kurt. "If you don't play, then I will punch you in the face, fart in your morning coffee forever more and kick you out of this party. That includes you Kurt"

"But this is my house" he replied from where he was sitting between Rachel and Sam.

"But this is my party" she replied in a tone that oozed superiority. "Now here is the bottle in question" she said and held up a random empty wine bottle. "my dear dead friend Luna has put a spell on it that ensures that everything that goes on in this room will remain in these four walls" she lied smoothly. She hadn't heard from Luna at all, not even at the séance, considering she was the one possessed, in which she never received a thank you, she might add. "the spell also means that if you agree to play, you must stick with it until the end or else your first born son's will die" she threatened. "and to make it more fair, we will keep it PG-13 and keep with kisses, to ward off any unwanted pregnancies, Quinn Fabrey"

"But I'm a virgin and the captain of the celibacy club" Quinn reminded her and everyone else proudly.

"Only takes one time girl, one time, and you have had one wine cooler too many. But it's all good, we are sticking with lip action so you're future bastard son will be fine and safe" the lies fell so easily from her lips that even she was beginning to worry about how disturbed she may be. "Everyone in?"

"I doubt Luna wasted her time on charming a bottle" Kurt said loudly as everyone got on their feet and shuffled around to form a circle, he, Rachel and Sam (who was actually a great guy, straight or not) choosing to sit next to each other.

"Why not? She's dead, she's got all the time in the world." Santana shrugged. "Kurt Hummel, are you accusing me of lying to you, in your own house, to your face?" she asked in a very good imitation of hurt. When Kurt gave her a raised eye browed look that read 'Yes, you would', she shrugged. "Find out the hard way, then"

Whether he believed her complete Bullshit or not, he rolled his eyes and shuffled to gain more comfort, so she took that as a good sign and had to bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from laughing when she and her girlfriend shared a knowing look. For the next hour or so, these 10 unsuspecting teens were her play things and her inner physic Mexican third eye was already scanning everyone and picking up on who the pair off as fun and who to pair up as serious contenders in the relationship department.

"Ok, bitches, you all gotta play it until the end since you've agreed, so you have to kiss whoever it lands on. No pecks or kisses on the cheek or whining or else I will ends you. During this game, sexuality and relationship status go out the window." she declared confidently. "We'll start in alphabetical order, so Blainers, you start and we will continue in a clockwise fashion. Let the game begin"

Santana sat back and linked her pinkie finger with Brittany as Blaine leaned forward and spun the bottle. Looking around the circle, her eyes instantly found Sam, but she quickly decided against it for now, she didn't want to be too obvious. Moving her gaze along, she nearly burst into laughter at Quinn's hopeful face and decided to take mercy on her friend. Focusing on the bottle that spun before her, she subtly exhaled a tiny breath and mentally smirked when the slowly object picked up speed once more and landed directly on the blonde cheerleader.

Quinn hummed in delight and didn't even pretend to look hesitant as she leant over the bottle to meet an amused looking Blaine half way and quickly captured her lips with his, earning cheers from everyone around the circle, even though Sam's and Finn's seemed rather forced.

Santana laughed earnestly once they pulled apart with Blaine looking still as amused before while Quinn looked as though she was teetering on the edge of orgasm. Finn tore his suspicious gaze from his girlfriend and span the bottle hard and everyone sat back and watched it pick out its target. Although Quinn was her girl, she was also a prudish bitch who refused to satisfy her man's needs, so she decided that her first duty of cupid should come into play. Looking around, she only saw two other women available. Up tight and irritating Rachel Berry who looked like she needed a good fuck or Unique, Hermaphroditee, goddess of Mangina's, who she had other plans for. So with a small blow, the bottle landed smoothly on Rachel, who surprisingly, took one look at Finn and her pupils dilated with pure lust and her look was mirrored by her new kissing buddy.

Leaning forward to meet in the middle, they both rubbed noses slightly before letting their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss, creating cat calls from everyone else, including Brody and Quinn who seemed oblivious to the crackling chemistry sparking around them. Even Mr. Oblivious To What's In Front Of My Face Puck seemed to notice it, judging from how wide his eyes went.

The kiss lasted way longer than necessary, which Santana was pleased with and judging by the wink her girlfriend gave her, the feelings were shared. As Rachel and Finn returned to the circle with kiss bruised lips and dreamy eyes, Brody went next and span the object. Santana already knew full well what she was going to do with him, she had seen it early as he gave Kurt a lap dance, the way Puck watched on from the couch unimpressed. To stir up the simmering jealousy within her best boy, the bottle found itself pointing directly at Kurt.

Kurt gulped and quickly looked at Rachel, who seemed rather busy staring longingly into Finn's innocent chestnut brown eyes. Deciding not to waste an opportunity with the stud, Kurt drove forward a little too eager into the middle of the circle, causing many of those around him to laugh, including a smirking Brody. Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before they kissed and realised that the man before him was seriously smoking hot, had the sexy smirk and the whole bisexual thing going on and that combination starting earning a reaction from his cock. Until their lips met. The kiss lacked enthusiasm, excitement and energy, and before he know it, he was pulling away with a deflated dick.

Santana laughed at how Puck had decided to become interested in his shoelaces during the kiss and then took her spin and 'oh wow, how coincidental', it landed on Brittany, who gave the straight boys a whole 2 minutes show. As she pulled back from the perfect kiss from the perfect person (exchanging 'I love you's' along the way) she looked around to see Ryder, Finn, Puck, Brody and Sam practically drooling, with Kurt, Blaine, Unique, Rachel and Quinn providing the dreamy heart eyes at them.

Ryder span next and this is when Santana brought Hermaphroditee into play. She had heard from Kurt, or eavesdropped on a phone conversation or whatever, that Unique's mangina leaked for the boy and because she was a fan of pan sexuality, she felt obligated as the new lesbian poster child of the LGBT community to push them together.

If Unique were lighter skinned, her blush would have been totally obvious within the group as she remained where she sat, obviously pretending that kissing Ryder was a problem. Thankfully Kurt was on hand to literally shove his girl into the middle to meet a disinterested Ryder and as their lips hesitantly met, the pale boy literally squeaked and slapped his hands together like a seal on ecstasy. Thankfully for Santana, and probably Unique but who cared about her really, Ryder's disinterested face emerged looking rather different. He was practically panting with lust filled eyes when they broke apart and kept those horny brown eyes on the transgender's lips.

Puck span next when both parties returned to their places within the circle and the bottle span fast. Santana saw Kurt practically shield himself from view via Sam's body and Santana decided to let him go, for now. Most of the other girls looked hopeful and Santana couldn't blame them, Puck was a hot piece of ass, but obviously her best friend would win this one, especially because she didn't want to fuck up to progress made with Finchel and Rydique. Plus she refused to let fire boy have his first gay kiss from anyone but Kurt. So with a little encouragement, the bottle landed smoothly on Quinn.

Puck looked instantly at Finn, who merely shrugged, before leaning in and capturing Quinn's lips with his own. He had kissed Quinn once before during sophomore year, where his dick got hard and the urge the snatch her virginity was great, but now, it just seemed weirdly platonic and a bit wrong. He put it down to the fact that she was now his best friend's girl and he had turned over a new leaf in the past year as he broke away with a forced smile and returned to his place.

Sam span next and Santana knew the opportunity had come knock, knock, knocking at her door, so without even thinking twice, she manipulated the bottle to land nicely on Blaine.

Blaine stared at the bottle pointing at him for a few seconds as he fought the urge to laugh, faint, cry or whatever as he realised what he was about to do. Looking up innocently, his honey coloured eyes met deep green amused ones and before he could stop himself, Blaine lounged forward and literally fell on top of the boy before crushing their lips together. Blaine wasn't entirely sure, but he was almost certain that Sam had been ready for the undignified pounce as he never flinched or backed off once. In fact he lifted his head up to increase the pressure of the kiss and even went as far as tracing his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine wasn't an idiot nor was he inexperienced in sex and knew what that signal meant and willingly opened his mouth to let the blonde boy's tongue invade his mouth, which it did eagerly. A filthy moan ripped out of the back of the brunette's throat and Sam smiled into the kiss as the cheering around them died instantly. Realising that he was probably taking it too far and making people uncomfortable (read: Sam), Blaine pulled back reluctantly only to be stopped by Sam himself.

"Just a bit more" Sam practically begged and who was Blaine to deny such a cute boy of his desires, so he leaned back down into another passionate kiss.

"Be careful he doesn't unlock his jaw and swallow you like a python" Santana's amused sounding warning effectively broke the spell and Sam and Blaine pulled apart looking rather dishevelled and very, very lust drunk.

Santana decided right there and then that her lesbian self was a closet fan girl and locked the image into her memory for later use. A look from Brittany confirmed that their thoughts were in the same gutter as the other. Breaking away from her girlfriend's gaze, Santana turned just in time to see Kurt spin the bottle with a bored expression on his face. That in itself caused Santana to mentally chuckle before the object 'coincidentally' landed on the muscular form that was Noah Puckerman.

"No, sorry, not happening" Kurt yelled quickly as the group fell into an awkward silence. "Anyone else I'm Ok with, but I didn't sign up for this"

"Yes, you did!" Santana replied harshly. "it's just a stupid kiss and if you don't do it, Luna will eat your children"

"You can't be alright with this" Kurt turned to Puck with a manic look of despair in his eyes.

"Actually, considering you're relationship with Karofsky and my sexuality are off the cards during this game, I see it as the perfect opportunity to get me while you can" Puck smirked and puckered his lips teasingly.

"That's not funny" Kurt spat as he jumped to his feet. "But I'm glad you can have a laugh at my expense Puck, great fucking friend you are." he raged. "I'd rather eat Santana's pussy then to kiss you"

"Wanky"

"Kurt" Blaine said as he stood up and walked over to the hysterical boy. "It's just a game" he said softly.

"Bit rich coming from you" Kurt sneered at his friend. "Weren't you just the one thoroughly enjoying getting tongue fucked by Samuel not two minutes ago?" he snapped, causing Blaine to blanch and step back. "I'm trying to move on from him, why can't you guys let me"

"This will help you move on from him" Quinn smiled up at him from where she sat. "Trust me, Puck is a horrible kisser" she said casually causing Puck to gape in horror at the blonde.

"Kurt, stop being a pussy and kiss him" Santana droned as she inspected her cuticles. "It'll suck tits if you pass up this opening and Puck ends up kissing another boy for the first time who isn't you. Puck tell him"

"Kurt" Puck started as he climbed to his feet and approached the timid boy, who backed off so far that he found himself pressed into a wall. "If we don't do this, then Luna will eat my little Puckling's" he said morbidly as he stepped even closer.

"You don't seriously believe that shit, do you?" Kurt asked in a shaking voice as Puck continued his approach.

"As much as I believe that you don't want to kiss me right now" Puck replied smoothly as he closed the distance between them, leaving no more than an inch wide gap between both their bodies. "It's now or never"

Kurt wasn't sure if he had ran out of excuses or if his brain had short circuited from the closeness of their bodies but he found himself speechless. He just watched the man in front of him, staring deep into his eyes, and in his semi drunk state, found himself unable to refuse such an offer that he had been longing for for such a long time. Deflating visibly and giving no warning, Kurt closed the gap completely and reluctantly pressed his lips against the man he loved.

His breath hitched as an electrical current ran through him when their lips connected for the ever first time and Kurt's heart pounded violently in his chest as the noise from those around him faded into nothing. Years he had wanted this moment, dreamt of how it could be and Puck certainly didn't disappoint. He knew Quinn had been lying anyway considering the experience Puck must have had, but even he had underestimated how fucking fantastic it would feel to have their lips moulded together.

Courage, fuelled by alcohol and lust, kicked in and Kurt opened his mouth slightly and nearly died as he felt Puck's smooth hot tongue push itself into his willing and eager mouth. Kurt knew this was a bad idea before it happened and now he was positive of it, no kiss ever again would compare to this toe curling one as Puck began to curiously explore every part of his mouth and caress his moist tongue along Kurt's.

All too soon, Puck pulled away slightly and chose to rest his forehead against his as he panted for breath with his eyes closed tightly.

"Sorry" he whispered breathlessly as he kept the pale boy pinned against the wall with his muscular form.

"For what?" Kurt asked in a quivering voice and quickly realised that somehow, during the kiss, his slender hand had wormed its way up Puck's torso and gripped his wife beater at the chest area.

"For sending mixed signals" Puck mumbled as he opened his eyes to reveal his severely darken orbs, which in itself sent a new wave of shivers through Kurt.

"Don't be silly, it's just part of the game" Kurt muttered distantly as his glasz eyes fell down onto Puck's full reddening lips.

"Yeah, but this isn't" he answered in a half growl as he quickly lifted Kurt in the air by his thighs and shoved him hard against the wall before smashing his lips back into his.

Maybe it was the alcohol clouding his judgement or maybe it was because he hadn't have sexual contact in way too long, but Puck was throbbing hard in his jeans and needed release. Something he let Kurt know as he trusted his groin into the smaller boy's and revelled in the moan that fell from his lips as he wrapped his thighs securely around Puck's waist and snaked his arms around his neck.

Puck wasn't sure when or how or why, but Kurt had gone from beautiful to fucking sexy as hell within a matter of seconds when their lips first made contact and the tingling feeling that spread through his tanned body had driven him mad with desire. He savoured every lick, every nibble and now every thrust that Kurt returned, effectively rubbing his equally hard cock against Puck's straining one.

He didn't care that Kurt was actively reminding him that he was indeed a boy with a well endowed member, in fact, with each thrust and moan from both of them, Puck was more prepared to admit his body vibrated in pleasure due to it. In the back off his mind he knew people were in the room somewhere, watching them, but all he could focus on was how close he was to exploding and how fucking hot it felt to have Kurt panting hard into his mouth.

"Should we be letting this happen?" Brittany asked as she watched Kurt and Puck dry fuck each other against the wall. "you know what they say: it's all fun and games until someone has an accidental orgasm."

"Yeah, you're right" Santana pouted as she mentally squashed her lady boner. "Boys!" she called out, causing Kurt and Puck to rip their lips from each other but remain in position. "Puck, you and Blainers need to go gets us some more alcohol, we're dried up here"

"Send someone else" Puck growled and reattached himself to Kurt, who took him eagerly.

"Err, no! we need more drink and we have to send at least two protectors out in case a star attacks" Santana replied impatiently.

"You and Blaine go then" Kurt panted between kisses as he clawed the back of Puck's strong neck and teased filthy moans out of the bronze boy in doing so.

"No can do I'm afraid, we need at least two of us here as well in case of attack and you two together wont be able to fight properly if your indisposed."

"FINE!" Puck growled viciously as he pulled back sharply, dropping a debauched looking Kurt back to his feet. "I'll be back in no time" he whispered roughly as he turned back to kiss and nudged his nose against the paler boy's. "Keep this up for me, and me only" he demanded and for the first time ever, grabbed enough dude's bulging clothed cock. "Blaine, lets go" he huffed as he gave one last quick kiss to a stunned, speechless and horny Kurt and stormed up the stairs of the basement with Blaine hot on his heels.

"Santana" Kurt snapped once the two boys left and he was able to regain his senses. "What the fuck! We could have all died from thirst for all I care"

"I had to cool it down before it got too heated" Santana defended as she sat next to the boy when he slithered down the wall. "Here's what would happen if I let you two go from zero to sixty straight away. You two would fuck each others brains out, Puck would wake up in the morning and have the mandatory big gay freak out, causing him to blame it on the alcohol. Then he would get all weird with you and push you away, leaving you heart broken. Baby steps Kurtie, baby steps" she advised as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know all that stuff?" Kurt wondered aloud as he readjusted his aching cock in his tight jeans.

"Because I've lived it" she replied honestly. "Took me four long months to finally look Brittany in the eye after we fucked when I thought I was 100% straight"

**~*~*PUCKERSON*~*~**

"So… Kurt huh?" Blaine asked in an amused voice as they queued up in the local supermarket.

"Sam?" Puck quipped back as he impatiently waited for the two girls in front of them to finish ordering.

Blaine choose to laugh instead of answering the question because he didn't know what to say, especially to the blonde's best friend.

"Oh my god, it's them" said one of the girls in front as she turned around the face Blaine and Puck. "We are massive fans. I'm Toni and this is my twin sister Melissa" she beamed.

Puck took one look over the brunette twins' body and shook his head with a groan. "not interested" he sighed.

"Whipped already?" Blaine chuckled.

"Nope, look at their necks" Puck answered and pointed to a dog marking on Toni and a rooster marking on Melissa. "Their fucking stars"

"And you're going to sleep" Melissa squealed happily as her marking shone pink and Blaine and Puck's world faded to black.


	15. Dog, Rooster, Ox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Cher Lloyd - superhero

**Chapter 14:**

**Dog, Rooster, Ox**

**~*~*KURTANA*~*~**

"Kurt! Lopez! Wake up and get your arses upstairs now!"

Both Santana and Kurt jolted awake at the sound of Burt's booming voice bouncing off the grey walls of the basement.

As Kurt began to regain his senses, he sat up in his bed and slowly pried open his eyes, trying to ignore the dizziness that washed over him and the pounding in his head. Looking around his room, he saw Santana and Sam in the same bed as him and all other guest seemed to have gone home, without cleaning up behind them.

Trying the recall last night, Kurt throw himself back onto the mattress and scrunched his eyes closed in concentration, fully aware that either Sam or Santana were climbing out of bed and by the sounds of it, stumbling to his bathroom. He remembered spin the bottle and finally getting his hands on Puck (the memory making him smile) and then Santana sending Puck and Blaine off to get more alcohol, then Santana, somehow, pulling out two hidden bottles of tequila, which she, Kurt, Brittany and Sam all drank in secret whilst sitting in his bath tub and then nothing else. He didn't even remember everyone leaving, let alone Puck and Blaine returning.

"Where's the boys?" Kurt mumbled to whomever was emitting body heat on his right side.

"Dunno" came a hoarse feminine voice that told Kurt it was Santana.

"KURT! SANTANA! UPSTAIRS NOW!" Burt's voice roared again from the main house.

Groaning and complaining, both he and Santana begrudgingly rolled out of bed and crawled, literally crawled up the stair case. The whole scene would have been hilarious to Kurt if he wasn't so hungover and two seconds away from projectile vomiting in Santana's bushy hair.

With difficulty, they climbed the stairs slowly on their hands and knees and somehow army crawled their way into the living area before face planting the fluffy white rug in the middle of the room.

"Why doesn't my healing power work on hangover's?" Kurt tiredly voiced as he slowly ran his face across the fluffy inviting material.

"What's up Mr. H?" Santana asked in a sleepy whisper.

"Listen to this" Burt's stern voice commanded as he turned up the volume of the television set.

_"-both boys seemed under the influence of Alcohol and/or drugs, especially young Blaine Anderson, so when one of the stars put them to sleep and the other teleported them out of my shop, the boys were too far gone to even attempt a struggle."_

Burt watched as both teenagers made no attempt to get up or discuss what the News report had just revealed, instead they choose to snuggle impossibly deep into the rug with closed eyes and smack their lips together as if trying to identify a taste in their mouths. Deciding he had to be cruel to be kind, Burt grasped the corners of the fluffy rug and with a sharp tug, pulled it out from beneath them.

"Puck and Blaine were kidnapped by stars 6 hours ago!" he yelled as the teens rolled across the room.

"What!?" the both screamed as they shot to their feet.

**~*~*PUCKERSON*~*~**

"I totally think that if Blaine wasn't gay and Santana wasn't a lesbian, they would so get it on with each other" Toni declared to her sister from a rotten decaying couch in the middle of an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, I did my research on them all and found something you might like" Melissa giggled a high pitched laugh as she paced around the building. "Blaine slept with a girl named Tina Cohen-Chang during his freshmen year and Santana slept with loads of guys before declaring her love to her girlfriend 18 months ago"

"Oh Em Gee" Toni gasped in excitement. "Meaning they are practically bisexual. They are so obviously fucking each other"

"Eww, No!"

Both stars turned at Blaine's interruption to stare at the boy in question. Puck and Blaine sat, tied with duct tape, on separate wooden chairs in the centre of the warehouse floor. Both boys looked calm and well rested (because they were) and the only signs that showed they were there against their will, apart from the tape that bound them tightly in place by their wrists and ankles, were Blaine's black curls had broken free from its usual layer of gel and Puck had a split lip, caused from a powerful slap from Toni when he wouldn't stop complaining.

"And what is wrong with the physical form of a woman?" Toni asked as if offended. "I think the human female looks quite beautiful, better then men anyway, no offence Ox" she quickly added and turned to look at a shadowy form of a man in the corner of the large room.

"I think woman are beautiful" Blaine answered causally. "But I'm not sexually attracted to them. With Tina, I was drunk and curious, nothing more"

"Ah yes, drunk and curious" Melissa repeated and nodded her head in understanding. "Puck knows all about that, don't you Noah?" she smirked dangerously. "Tell us, what if, on the small chance that Kurt can take on Oliver over there" she pointed towards the shadowed form of the Ox marked star. "what happens after that, when he asks about what you two did last night?"

"I will say it was hot and I will fuck him if he wants me too" Puck replied in a monotone voice. Completely bored with the same topic of conversation that had been discussed numerous times since waking up in the abandoned building.

"But he doesn't just want you to fuck him, Noah" Toni laughed. "he wants to be in a relationship with you, he is in love with you" she said slowly as if talking to a preschooler.

"Exactly, he loves me, so that means he finds me sexy as hell, meaning he will want to ride the old Puckzilla" he answered just as slowly and patronisingly.

"Sweet Jesus, you just don't get it do you" Oliver piped up from the corner as he moved towards the four of them. "I've been on this planet for like two weeks now, and even I understand stuff more than you" he scolded Puck as if he were a young child being punished for doing something wrong. "Blaine" he said and quickly snapped his head to the honey eyed boy. "When you emotionally invested in the 'relationship' you had with Sebastian Smythe, were you more hurt that he didn't date you in the beginning or did it hurt more after he led you to believe in a fairytale, only to destroy it once you got comfortable?"

Blaine remained silent, unsure if he should lie or not. He knew the answer of course, he wished he and Sebastian had just remained friends rather than lovers, because when they did shift their friendship to the next level, Blaine went into it whole heartedly while Sebastian didn't, causing so much more pain then the forever 'what if'.

Blaine was probably one of the biggest shippers of the idea of Puckurt. But just that, the idea. In the fantasy world, Puck would fall madly in love with Kurt, after 7 long years, they would face no problems and love each other forever more. But this was reality and the truth was that Puck would only use Kurt for sex. He would never stop sleeping around with all his woman and choose a boy, one boy over everyone else, and if he did, it had nothing to do with love and all to do with guilt or feeding off the buzz that he got from someone who loved him unconditionally.

"Dude, answer the question" Puck demanded to Blaine after a long silence fell between them all.

"Um.. I think that last night went to far" Blaine replied sheepishly. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to see you and Kurt be together, but lets face it, that's what Kurt wants. He wants a relationship with you Puck, a committed, loyal, love fuelled relationship with you. And if you can't given him that, you need to apologise for last nights actions and promise him and yourself never to give him false hope again."

**~*~*KURTANA*~*~**

"-and they weren't on drugs may I add. Do you realise how much trouble I got in from my father, who now wants to send me to rehab?" Kurt snapped in his bitch tone to the unhelpful store owner who had slandered Blaine and Puck on the news.

After Burt had told them the information he had awoken to, he had made his very grateful son, Santana and Sam a full greasy breakfast and about 5 bottles of Gatorade each, along with a bucket load of aspirin. Then he had gone on to remind Kurt the bad side of narcotics, in with all three teens had promised to not doing them and Burt got all crazy and stormed off to search the basement, giving enough time for the three to run out the house in search for the missing protectors, which brought them here, to the shop were they disappeared.

"Just, explain to us again, everything that happened" Sam requested politely to the shop owner whilst giving Kurt a look that read 'calm down'.

As the owner recalled the 2 minute incident, Santana roamed around the shop floor trying to pick up on any clues that may have been left behind, all the while helping herself to food and beverages from the shelves without permission. "Little help, Luna?" she mumbled to herself as she picked up a magazine from the rack and began flipping through it, realising fast that she, along with the others were the main feature on every single page.

Just as she became interested in an article that tried to inaccurately cast some light on the Blaine/Santana feud, a man and his girlfriend entered the store. Santana vaguely knew them as alumni of McKinley, so she didn't put much focus into them, instead her attention was drawn to a small card that fell from the shop window as the door slammed shut. Fuelled by curiosity, Santana put down the magazine and walked over toward the door and picked up the card. Flipping it over, she saw an advisement, which showed the old abandon warehouse was up for sell.

"Oh, I hate that place" Kurt muttered as he looked over Santana's shoulder at the advert. "I can't believe they are selling it, they should just knock it down. I mean, what use those it have?"

"Perfect place to harbour the kidnapped" Santana replied as she quickly folded the card up and shoved it in her back pocket. "Sam, come on, I think I have a lead" she said as she dashed out of the shop towards Kurt's Navigator, ignoring the shop owners cries of outrage that she didn't pay for anything she had consumed in the shop. She's saving his life, how much more payment did the greedy bastard expect?

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as he jumped into the back seat. "I mean, shouldn't we check some more obvious places first?"

"It's all we have, besides I think Luna may have lent another helping hand" Santana answered as she buckled up, while Kurt started the machine.

"But, shouldn't we wait, I mean until we have more proof or whatever?" Sam voiced, causing the Latina to turn and face him with a suspicious glare.

"Why are you so eager for us to avoid that place?"

"What? I'm not, I'm just saying we shouldn't be wasting precious time on hunches"

"If you're scared, I'll be more than happy to push you out of the car"

"I'm not scared, I'm just making a suggestion but whatever"

"Guys, shut up" Kurt snapped as he raced down the darkened streets.

Santana chose to obey the pale driver and span herself back around to face the windscreen. She wasn't sure why Sam was so nervous about going to the warehouse, if you could call it nerves at all. Her inner physic Mexican third eye stirred as she began thinking of reasons as to why Sam was acting so dubious. Was it because he was frightened? Did he think he was too hungover to participate? Was he scared of dealing with Blaine the morning after? Or did Mr. know-it-all know something else and had good reason to steer them away from the building. Looking up into the rear view mirror, Santana was almost positive she saw a twinkle in the corner of the blondes eye, causing her brain to run even wilder with possibilities.

**~*~*PUCKERSON*~*~**

"Are you saying I would be a shit boyfriend?" Puck asked, anger and hurt oozing from his tone.

"I'm saying, can you be any type of boyfriend, with your current lifestyle?" Blaine answered back smoothly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your independent, immature and selfish" Blaine replied. "I don't mean it in a negative way, but you're a massive playboy. You love the women and the knowledge of having no responsibilities to them. You are the stereotype of the single teenage straight boy. Could you really give all of that up for a man who is in love with you, solely because you feel obligated to try. Thus hurting him way more than you already have. You shouldn't get into a relationship with someone who loves you if you find yourself incapable of loving them back. And if you think there is a small chance that you can love him back, you should wait until that tiny piece inside you grows from a possibility to a certainty. If you want to be in a loving relationship with Kurt, then I suggest falling in love with him before messing with him would probably be the safest route"

"And what if I can't?" Puck frowned.

"Then set him free. It's all or nothing, Puck."

"Totally agreeing with Blaine over here" Melissa said, Toni nodding in agreement as well. "Don't be such a little bitch, Puck. Want our advice?" she asked and continued, knowing that they didn't. "Back off. If you survive this, tell Kurt that although you don't regret last night, it can't happen again"

Puck ignored her, ignored them all. Not only were they insulting him and pointing out all these flaws, but the worse part was, everything they were saying were true. On paper, dating Kurt would be easy, he would be loved and get sex whenever he wanted it. But in reality, he would have to give something back. That was the frightening thought, if he was emotionally invested in Kurt, that would make him gay, like more gay then just fucking him for fun. Plus, Puck wasn't even sure he knew how to make someone an equal in his life, he had gone for so long, and happily so, riding solo through life, doing whatever he wanted. No apologises, no excuses, no regrets. To think of someone else's needs before his every action, was a little depressing and not something he wanted to willing enter. Especially at the moment, when he was so confused about his feelings towards Kurt. He knew for certain that it wasn't love, but it was a great fondness. A great fondness and desire to make him happy, as well as sexual chemistry. But Puck couldn't make Kurt happy, not in a relationship. He just didn't know how.

"They're here" Oliver growled as his Ox marking glowed a deep orange and his muscle's twitched. "I can only see two boys though. The girl is missing and I can't attack Samuel. So it looks like it's the Ox versus Kurt" He snarled viciously as he threw open the warehouse door and slammed it shut behind him.

**~*~*KURTANA*~*~**

"Just remember to expect the cold shoulder from him, Ok" Santana reminded Kurt as he parked up the vehicle about a block away from the warehouse.

Kurt nodded solemnly at her in answer. He knew what to expect so wasn't counting on miracles, but it didn't stop it hurting. Last night, in Kurt's deluded little head, the kiss had seemed like a promise, or even a chance, and to know that Puck would reject it, was like a knife to his heart.

"You going to go all weird around Blainers?" Santana asked Sam as she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car. "Because you seemed pretty into it last night"

"Ok, this might sound really gay or whatever, but seeing as I'm in present company, I guess it's alright." Sam replied sheepishly as he got out of the car and stood beside the two of them. "My cock gets kind of hard when I think of sucking Blaine's"

"Wanky"

"If you're able to admit that to yourself and to us, then you're already halfway there" Kurt said as kindly as he could under the wave of jealousy. "just let Blaine know and it'll be a green light for sure"

Kurt looked as Sam beamed, like literally beamed. It took a full couple of seconds for Kurt to actually realise that it wasn't his massive grin that was shining, but his whole person was glowing silver and his chest area was glowing in a weird squiggly line shape that looked like an upside down piece of -

Snapping his head around to Santana, he saw her looking straight towards to warehouse in the distance, seemingly unaware of the bright silvery light she was emitting throughout her whole body.

"I guess that's my cue to do my chargey thing, right?" Sam asked curiously to a nodding Kurt, before walking behind Santana, who seemed to be in a similar trance that Blaine had been in in the cafeteria. "I just place her hand on the symbol on my chest, yeah?" He questioned and once again, Kurt nodded with eager interest.

Kurt stepped forward to watch what could happen if Santana's air power reached it's maximum potential. Waiting patiently, he observed the blonde boy raise Santana's limp hand to his heart and watched as the silvery light around Sam flowed willingly into her body, causing her to snap out of her haze.

"Think that proves their in there, don't you agree Viagra lips?" Santana smirked to Sam as she ripped his hand off her breasts. "Here's the plan, I'm going to sneak inside and look around, Kurt you distract the two bitches while I'm doing it"

"One problem" Kurt said in confusion when nothing appeared to happen. "How are you going to get past them. Or even into the building, because if they had half a brain, they would have locked the door"

"Watch and learn my odd looking friend, watch and learn" she smirked and inhaled a massive gulp of air.

Kurt watched in shock as the bitch (she had just insulted him after all) began to quickly fade before his very eyes. Her body became more and more transparent until finally, she had disappeared in front of their very eyes. "Invisibility" Kurt whispered in amazement as he stared at the spot where he presumed Santana to be standing.

"Not quite" Santana answered, but her voice seemed to echo from several different locations around them. "Gas body. Not only can I appear invisible, but I can walk from solid objects. How's that for fart power?" her voice sounded smug from wherever she was. "Wish me luck"

Santana floated towards the warehouse door and turned back to see Kurt and Sam approaching, Kurt looking confident while Sam looked… if Santana had to place a word on the expression on the blondes face, she would have no choice but to choose 'defeated'. Weird.

She remained silence as a heavily muscular man with jet black hair stormed dangerously out of the building and approached the two boys. Quietly confident that Kurt's power was a killer, she decided to leave it to him as she slipped easily through the mental door and into the building.

Her eyes fell immediately onto Blaine and Puck who were tied to chairs and squashed the urge to voice how wanky the situation looked, especially with the two girls towering over them dangerously. Digging into her bra, she pulled out a nail file and floated towards her two friends, mutely.

A massive crash came from outside the door and caused the distraction she needed as the two female stars looked at each other in concern and swiftly ran towards the door to check on the match between Kurt and the super strength male star.

"Shhh, remain casual" Santana whispered quietly to the boys, who jumped considerably and she had to fight to desire to punch them both in the face as she began sawing at the tape that constricted them.

Kurt picked himself up from the ground after being brutally thrown against the warehouse wall and growled at the muscular boy. Keeping an eye on Sam, who looked confident and not the least bit frightened at being so closed to the crazed star, Kurt closed his eyes and focused hard on the bushes close by.

Thousands of leaves seemed to fly towards him and as he opened his eyes, he saw them all, razor sharp, as the circled around him at a rapid pace. Watching the Ox marked star laugh at the show, Kurt chucked lowly back and sent the leaves to work.

They zoomed past him and went straight for Oliver, slicing at his clothes, face and skin, leaving cuts and gashes in their wake. Before he even had time to perv on the stars ripped exposed abs, a earth shaking rumbling sound stole everyone's attention.  
The warehouse, the whole warehouse had been ripped from it's foundations and was catapulted high into the air.

Frozen in place, Kurt gaped at the building, which contained Puck, Blaine and Santana as it lost momentum in it's climb and began to drop at colossal speed back to the ground. Before Kurt had a chance to move, he was tackled hard to the ground by Sam as he pushed him out of the way of the oncoming building.

Kurt heard the building collide with the ground nearby and opening his eyes, he let out a gut wrenching scream as he took in the image. The whole warehouse was demolished completely, in thousands of pieces, littered across the ground. Jumping to his feet, he dashed towards the debris and stopped when he saw three white orbs float slowly from the rubble. Forgetting the importance of the stars for a moment, Kurt remained frozen in place as his eyes quickly scanned the pile of ruins, trying to search out his friends, but with no success.

Sam ran past him without a second thought and throw his rucksack off his shoulders and placed the Ox star, Rooster star and Dog star into it before zipping it up tightly. "Kurt!" he called out from the middle of the rubble. "Their here"

"Gas body, Tornadoes and force field, not bad Guppy" Santana laughed as she emerged unscratched for the pile. "Knocked that teleporting bitch out and the sleep inducing whore after I saved my boys here" she said as she patted an unequally unharmed Blaine and Puck on the head.

Without even thinking of what he was doing, Kurt ran as fast as he could and threw himself into Puck's arms, who caught him gladly and squeezed back almost painfully hard.

"Wow, I missed you too, Squirt" Puck grinned and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's pale neck and the scent of lavender filled his nostrils "You had time to have a bath I see" he teased.

"Gosh, don't reminded me, don't mix Tequila, two lesbians, a gay and a bi curious blonde in a bath, ever" Kurt muttered miserably into Puck's chest. Before he got too accustom in the muscular arms, he pulled back sharply as if burnt and straightened himself out. "Um, last night, didn't happen, Ok?" he begrudgingly said, hoping Puck would refuse to go along with it, but knowing better.

"Thanks"

That one word felt like one hundred knives plunging into his heart, but he smiled through it.

"Well I just fucked up three stars and now I'm bored" Santana stated casually as everyone began making their way back to Kurt's vehicle. "What should we do for the rest of the weekend?"

"We can all go back to mine?" Blaine suggested. "I have a three bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Lima, we can make a night of it?"

"Cool beans. As long as I get to bring Brittany?" Santana asked.

"Sure"

"Can I bring Dave?" Kurt asked dubiously, choosing not to look directly into anyones eye whilst asking. "It's just that he's supposed to be my.. Um… boyfriend and he might get funny if it looks like I'm avoiding him"

"Yeah, Ok, the couples can share a room and me, Puck and Sam will sort out our sleeping arrangements when we get there" Blaine smiled brightly as he, Sam and Santana shuffled into the back seat of the Navigator. "You are coming right, Puck?"

Puck thought about it for a moment as he climbed into the front passenger seat. He really needed time alone to sort out his problems and thoughts, plus being around Karofsky didn't sound very appealing. But then again, some sick part of him wanting to be there, just to see how Dave and Kurt interacted around each other, not to mention wanting to hang out with his friends after 7 hours of kidnap. "I'll swing by later, after spending a couple of hours at home with my family" he muttered and glanced at Kurt from the corner of his eye, who looked almost of the verge of tears for some reason.

Kurt offered Blaine to take his car after dropping him home and Santana offered to pick Kurt up later that night in her vehicle, whilst Puck would bring him truck over. Once all plans were discussed, Kurt turned on his stereo and flipped through the songs until a certain one popped up. Thinking about it carefully and rushing the lyrics through his mind, he decided it was an appropriate song choice that summed up his feelings at that precise moment, so he pressed play and found he didn't care about how uncomfortable certain people might get as he sung along confidently to it.

Kurt:  
 _I loved you, I loved you_  
 _With all that's in my power_  
 _I was used and abused_  
 _Til I was sweet and sour_

_I kissed you and kissed you_   
_And gave you all my sugar_   
_You knew that I'd be useless_   
_If I let you know what you were to me_   
_I thought it would be OK_   
_And we shared everything_   
_No way_

_And I told you, I told you_   
_How I was such a sad case_   
_You said you could save me_   
_I'm doing the saving_

_He went to sleep my superhero_   
_And he woke up a villain_   
_Killing and killing my love_   
_Oh, what happened?_   
_Oh, no, what happened_   
_You got me fighting_   
_Like wonder woman, woman_   
_But..._

_I don't wanna fight_   
_Don't wear no tights_   
_And I can't fly_   
_I'm no superhero_

Everyone in the back of the Navigator listened as Kurt sung happily along to the record, knowing full well who he was singing to and how unhappy he truly was with the situation. Hell, even Puck caught on pretty fast and opted to stare out of the window at the scenery as Kurt continued to sing the tales of his broken heart.

Kurt:  
 _I keep trying and trying_  
 _To wrap my head around it_  
 _Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting_  
 _You hurt me, you hurt me_  
 _And no not physically_  
 _Ain't got no bumps and bruises_  
 _To show people what you're doing to me_

_I thought it would be OK_   
_But you see I heard everything you said_   
_And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case_   
_You said you could save me_   
_I'm doing the saving_

_He went to sleep my superhero_   
_And he woke up a villain…_

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

"See you in a couple, Kurt" Blaine called out of the drivers window as Kurt skipped up to his front door. "And thanks again for letting me use your baby" he added as Kurt waved happily and entered his house. "Stupid Puck" Blaine muttered as he turned the engine to life.

"In all fairness, it's not his fault" Sam said from his new position on the front passenger seat. "I know my best friend, he'll be at home, thinking long and hard about everything and he'll make his final decision before coming over. Dude just needs time to chill. You agree?" he asked as he turned to face Blaine who was concentrating on the road ahead of him.

"Sorry, zoned out after you said 'long and hard'" Blaine chuckled and quickly glimpsed a look at the laughing blonde. "So, want me to drop you home first, or do you just want to come straight over?"

"You" Sam blurted randomly, causing Blaine to frowned and turn to him with a cocked brow. "I've got a change of clothes in my bag, so I just want to come straight over you"

Blaine gulped audibly as he put his focus back onto the road, preying that his swelling cock would remain hidden in the darkness of the night sky, even if it was only 3pm. "Wow. You can't say things that graphic Sam. Giving a boy false hope"

"I wasn't exactly joking"

"Um.. Oh, but aren't you straight?"

"More Blaine curious actually. So why don't we go back to yours, finally put 'Avator' on and not watch it." he suggested seductively and then frowned when Blaine actively avoided his face as he parked up outside him apartment complex. "Shit, I'm sorry" Sam gasped as realisation kicked in. "I thought, shit.. I thought we somehow went past innocent banter last night, fuck Blaine, I'm so sorry"

"Sam, shut up" Blaine said flatly as he continued to look out the window towards his building. "Of course I want you to fuck me. You're hot, funny and smart" he added, his voice sounding slightly distracted.

"Then what's the problem?" Sam enquired as he followed Blaine trail of vision and frowned when it landed on a good looking slender brunette boy, walking towards them. "Shit, is that a star?"

"Worse" Blaine gaped as the boy strolled confidently up to the Navigator and opened the driver side door.

"Hello, Blaine" Sebastian purred as a smirk grow over his face.


	16. I have loved you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Christina Perri - a thousand years

**Chapter 15:**

**I have loved you for a thousand years.**

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine asked in a defeated tone as he and Sam jumped out of the Navigator and walked past his ex, knowing full well that the slim brunette would follow.

"I want you back, Baby" Sebastian replied with a sickening smirk as he got into step next to him.

"What's wrong with Hunter?"

"Who?"

"The man you left me for?" Blaine laughed dryly as he came to a stand still at his front door to give his full attention to his ex. "Or maybe even Kurt Hummel, no doubt you've seen his face around on the television and magazines"

"Isn't he dating some jock called Dave?"

"Wrong answer" Blaine chuckled, surprisingly lightly. "Seb, you cheated on me throughout our entire relationship, made me feel like crap and then left me with no warning when someone else offered you something better. Now that I'm all famous and interesting, you want me back?"

"Why are you so concerned about why, and just accept the fact that I do?" Sebastian asked as if the question hadn't just dug his own grave. "To be fair, Blaine, I'm the best you'll ever have" he stated smugly.

"Seb-"

"And I'm going to stop you right there" Sam announced as he stepped forward in front of Blaine and squared up confidently to an intrigued looking Sebastian. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but Blaine's move on, to bigger and better stuff than you"

"Aren't you the battery charger?" Sebastian enquired humorously as he stood his ground against the blonde.

"Aren't you the slut ex who was probably starved of love as a child and tried fill the void with as many cocks as you can, who lost the best thing that ever happened to you and now are crawling bitch like a bitch groupie?" Sam answered smoothly. "Just fuck off and shove your dirty dick into a pile of shit. Blaine's no longer available for your warped mind games, not now I'm around"

Sebastian cocked a brow and quickly studied Sam by giving him the once over. "Maybe I've been looking in the wrong places, care to change that?" he purred seductively as he lifted his arm to stroke the blonde's chest, who slapped his hand away immediately. "Mmmm, so much aggression, I bet you're a real tiger aren't you"

"You have no idea"

Blaine couldn't see Sam's facial expression as he was standing behind him, but he saw Sebastian's completely. Either what was said or the way Sam must be looking at the brunette made him pale and his eyes go wide as he stumbled backwards drastically. Ripping his green eyes off of the blonde, Sebastian whimpered in a shaky pathetic voice to Blaine "I'll be back" before dashing off rapidly.

"He wont be-"

Sam was cut off as Blaine literally pounced on his, attaching his lips to the blonde's in one smooth move. "You turn me on so much" Blaine declared against Sam's mouth as his hands struggled to open his front door.

Kicking it open, with their mouths still attached in a rough and passionate kiss, both boys stumbled into the living area where Blaine forcefully pushed a lust driven Sam onto the couch before straddling his lap.

Sam chuckled and drove his hips forward and up, grinding their thick, hard erections together as he swallowed a moan and snaked his hands up the back of Blaine's shirt. The dapper boy's skin was hot and smooth. Sam's cock twitched at the feeling.

"I've been picturing what you look like under here ever since the night of the shooting stars" Sam said honestly as he ripped open Blaine's shirt roughly, causing buttons to fly in several directions.

Sam tore his lips from Blaine's hot and eager mouth and attached them to his shoulder the moment he pushed away the fabric. Blaine moaned deeply in the back of his throat as he threw his head back, giving Sam full access to his neck.

Sam ran his fingers down Blaine's toned and tight chest. "You don't disappoint" he said in a voice made deeper with lust.

Blaine smirked and lifted his head to stare deep into Sam's green, lust dark eyes "Just as you imagined?"

"So much better." Sam growled as he thrust his hips upwards again.

Blaine pushed both hands under Sam's shirt, and the blonde got the hint, removing it before Blaine could.

Defined, buff and hairless. Blaine drank in the sight as his cock hardened impossibly more in the tight confines of his pants.. He leaned forward to taste Sam's flesh. His tongue travelled across the collarbone before it moved down to flick across one of Sam's hardening nipples.  
"Okay, Stop" Sam moaned and tried to push himself away from Blaine, with difficulty considering he was pinned down under Blaine's weight. Confused by the change, Blaine jumped off of him with a frown. Sam stood up and balanced on one leg to rip off his shoe. The other one went before he spoke again. "I want to fuck you, but not on your couch."

Direct and to the point, the honesty was such a turn-on. Blaine's cock heard Sam's statement and practically unzipped his jeans for them.

"Bedroom" Blaine growled deeply, heading up the stairs with Sam on his heels. He waited at the top for the blonde and grabbed him by his belt when he arrived, before he directed him into the bedroom.

Sam held the back of Blaine's gelled head, pushing his fingers into his black loosening curls for a better hold as he kissed him hard, whilst using his free hand to tug the zipper of their pants down. But once Sam's fingertips grazed his throbbing cock through his boxers, Blaine broke away from the kiss.

"Down." the water boy demanded in an assertive and sexy tone.

Sam swallowed a filthy moan as he stepped back and nodded toward the bed. Blaine complied, kicking his jeans off and sitting on the mattress.

Sam dropped to his knees and ran his hands up Blaine's hairy legs, moving slower when he reached the inside thighs. "So fucking hot," he murmured.

Blaine opened his mouth for a retort, but Sam silenced him by pressing his mouth against his cock through his boxers.

"Oh God, Sam," he said instead. Sam chuckled and dragged his teeth gently across the head. Blaine moaned and pushed a hand through Sam's blonde locks

"You have no idea how much you turn me on Blaine" Sam mumbled as he hooked his fingers into the waistband on Blaine's boxer and easily tugged them off, causing the smaller boy's hard, leaking cock to spring free.

Sam looked at his cock with intrigued and lifted his hand up to grab it. "Never anyone else but you, B" he whispered as his tongue flicked the head before he took Blaine into his mouth.

Blaine moaned and panted wildly as Sam's hand followed behind his tight full lips, and his tongue circled the head. It wasn't the technique alone that drove Blaine crazy, but also each time Sam looked up with his big beautiful green eyes and caught his gaze, Blaine's heart thudded against his rib cage, and his cock jerked in response.

"Sam, stop," Blaine gasped, working against his body's desire. He didn't want it to end here. Almost immediately, Sam released Blaine' cock and stood up. He nipped at the debauched looking boy's chin and then kissed him.

"Lube. Condom. Bedside table. Top drawer," Blaine whispered against Sam's lips.

Sam grabbed the tools and stripped completely naked before joining Blaine on the bed and simple watched as his gaze wandered down the slimmer body that lay out before him, from the small water droplet marking all the way to his leaky and surprising hung cock. Sam wrapped his hand around it, teased the head with his thumb, and followed the length to the base, where the hair was trimmed.

Blaine scooted down and took Sam's cock in his hand, and began rolling the condom down it. He crawled up and kissed Sam's chin. "Don't forget to prep me. I shouldn't take much," he said, pressing the bottle of lube into Sam's hand before rolling onto his stomach.

Sam admired Blaine's round but firm ass, parting the cheeks and giving them a squeeze before lubing a finger and pressing it inside the tight heat. Blaine raised his ass and pushed backwards against the blonde boy's hand.

Sam added a second finger, and Blaine once again pushed back. Sam teased and stretched him until he couldn't take the sight of the water boy rocking back for another second.

After rubbing lube onto the condom, Sam wiped his hand on the sheet and held Blaine by his hips. He pressed his cock into the smaller boy's hole and slowly moved past the ring of muscles. Blaine assisted his progress, and it made it difficult not to thrust into the tight, warm heat.

Sam leaned down, bringing his chest along Blaine's back, and gave a final small thrust to completely fill him. He was tight, hot, and Sam had never wanted another person as much as he wanted this boy beneath him. His controlled breathing but soft moans and slight movements fuelled Sam's desire.

"Yes, Sam" Blaine whimpered into the pillow. "Yes."

The blonde kissed Blaine's muscular shoulder blade and leaned back, believing the murmur was permission to move. He held Blaine's waist and started out slow, enjoying how the dark haired boy squeezed his cock. Blaine began to meet his thrusts, deep and hard, so Sam loosened his grasp, encouraging Blaine to enjoy himself.

He drove into Blaine's ass faster and with less rhythm, feeling his orgasm building. He reached around to Blaine's cock and used the precum to lubricate it, stroking as he thrust.

"Fuck Sam, I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum."

Sam slowed as he felt his hand become covered in hot, thick cum, witnessing and feeling that was enough to push Sam over the edge. He released Blaine's dick and sucked off the cum into his mouth, quickly deciding that the taste was something he needed to feast on regularly as he pounded short and fast into his ass. Blaine braced himself with a hand on the headboard.

Without warning, his orgasm swept over him. Sam leaned down and brought his chest against Blaine's back again, jerking his hips until he was spent.

He sat back and pulled free before tossing the full condom into the trashcan and collapsed next to an equally well fucked Blaine.

"What was that?" Blaine chuckled in amazement as he tried to get his breathing back under control while he flipped himself over onto his back.

"A new beginning" Sam whispered breathlessly as he pulled his new, first and only ever boyfriend in for a passionate kiss.

**~*~*PROTECTORS-OF-LIGHT*~*~**

"Is it me or does it smell like sex in here?" Santana asked as her and Brittany pushed their way past Blaine, who had just opened the front door to them and Kurt and Dave.

"No, It definitely smells like sex" Kurt muttered as they all walked into the living area, to see Puck already sitting on the couch, playing 'Call Of Duty' with a messy haired Sam. "Definitely Sex"

"Wanky"

At the sound of their voices, Puck looked up and greeted everyone with a smile, even if it seemed to falter slightly when his eyes found Karofsky, and Sam took the advantage to blow Puck's character up on the screen.

"Did you sleep with my boy, Samuel?" Kurt asked in a mock stern voice as he jumped onto the couch in between the blonde and Puck. "Have you defiled my baby?" he feigned upset as he threw his hand to his chest.

"A true gentlemen never kisses and tells, or in this case, kisses, sucks and fucks" Sam grinned widely, earning a light hearted slap around the back of the head from Blaine as he walked past them to fix up a seat for the two girls.

"Wanky"

"Kurt, you wanna move?" Dave asked as he sat himself down on a chair offered to him. "I think Blaine wants to sit next to his man"

"No it's fine, I was sitting on the arm before you arrived anyway" Blaine smiled dazzling to an unimpressed Dave.

"Well, maybe you should move anyway" Dave said sternly as he bore his gaze into a confused looking Kurt. "I know how uncomfortable straight boys make you"

Kurt frowned and then looked to his right and saw messy haired Sam and then turned left and saw - "Oh, yeah, shit, sorry, I just, I didn't realise, I wasn't" he rambled on as he flew from the couch and jumped onto Dave's lap.

"What the fuck, Dude?" Puck snapped at his friend's boyfriend, Xbox game completely abandoned. "We have been trying to help Kurt with his Heterophobia for fucking ages and you come along and send him back to stage one"

"I agree with Puck" Brittany voiced from where she was sitting in Santana's lap. "Kurtie was all uncomfortable the night of the shooting stars and now he is able to jump in-between two straight boys without fear"

"Well.." Sam said dubiously as he looked at the occupants of the room. "As of a few hours ago, I kind of gave up the straight title" he added with a subtle smirk that was mirrored by Blaine.

"Wait, what?" Brittany asked with a frown. "Where's you massive big gay freak out?" Sam simply shrugged his shoulders at her and tried to coax Puck into playing the video game. "Hey, no, that's not fair. Santana had a big gay freak out, as did Puck -"

"Why did Puck have a big gay freak out?" Dave perked up quickly, causing Kurt to become suddenly very interested on his shoelaces.

"Life's too short" Sam answered Brittany's question in hopes to steer the conversation away from dangerous territory.

"No, answer me"

"I tried to kiss Kurt" Puck blurted, sick and tired of this man and his stupid questions. "the other day, I was drunk and tried to kiss Kurt, he pushed me away, I didn't know why I, a straight guy, would even try, hence the big gay freak out, Ok?"

"So, the guy you're in love with tries to kiss you and you reject him?" Dave asked Kurt curiously. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head as he climbed off of Dave's lap and choose to sit on the floor in front of the couch, away from everyone.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself or justify my actions" he said in a defeated tone. "At my party, something could have happened, but nothing came of it. The end" he said truthfully, well, depending if one was referring to the actions or the situation.

"You had a party? Why wasn't I invited?" Dave asked childishly.

"It was a Protectors party" Santana quickly stated. "It was just me, Blainers, Kurt and Puck. The night the shop keeper claimed the boys to be on drugs." she lied smoothly, seriously in no mood to put up with jealous pseudo boyfriends. Like seriously, they weren't even dating properly, Papa Burt forbid it.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke as he narrowed his eyes on something in the dining room. "Is that a piano I see?"

Blaine turned and looked into the dining room where Shelby's grand piano sat. "Yeah, I've got a songbook out there, if you wanna sing, I'll be happy to play?" he asked, causing Kurt to jump to his feet with a massive smile before racing off into the room and quickly shuffling through the music book.

"Hey Kurt" Puck called out, earning a dangerous look from Karofsky. "Have you got any of that soothing cream shit? My wrists are still sore from earlier" he asked as the area in which he was tied up began to tingle slightly.

"Yeah, in my bag" Kurt called back distracted as he continued flipping the pages of the book.

Puck nodded his thanks in the boy's direction even though Kurt's focus was preoccupied, seemingly finding the right song and talking to Blaine about it in hushed whispers. Puck jumped from the coach and snatched the messenger bag from Dave's hands, who had tried to get the cream himself. God, Puck hated him so much.

Returning to his original seat, Puck placed the bag in his lap and opened it as he began careful rummaging through it's contents. The bag was like a Mary Poppins bag, it contained anything and everything, from a different change of clothes, a photo wallet of him and his graduated friends and father, makeup, several different bottled creams and -

Puck cocked his head to the side in curiosity as his gaze fell on a red and black pencil that lay on it's own in an inside pocket. Picking it up, Puck twisted the pencil around in his hand and almost dropped it in surprise when he realised what he was holding.

At the bottom of the pencil, just underneath the eraser, with two tiny golden letters, 'NP'.

When Puck first started middle school, his Nana Connie had brought him a pencil case with loads of initialled stationary. Puck had found it stupid and only took the pencil case in on his first ever day and then threw them away and said he lost them, without even using them. He hadn't even taken any out of his case apart from- apart from when he gave the kid behind him a spare pencil when asked. When Kurt had asked for it on the very first day they met.

Kurt:  
 _The day we met,_  
 _Frozen I held my breath_  
 _Right from the start_  
 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

Puck tore his gaze away from the pencil as Kurt's angelic voice drifted into the living area, demanding his attention. Puck remembered the brief exchange so vividly in his memory. The light tap on the shoulder in maths class and Kurt's soft high voice asking if he could borrow a spare pencil. The moment Puck had turned to see a boy there instead of the assumed girl, he had stared deep into Kurt's eyes, trying to figure him out. Of course he realised almost immediately that the 11 year old pale boy was gay, even if the boy himself knew it or not. Kurt had audibly gasped once their eyes had locked, and Puck remembered partially frowning at the noise, thinking it was a fearful gasp. Of course he had since learnt that that wasn't the case and in fact to sound was the noise of somebody instantly falling in love. In love with him. That gasp had remained locked in his head ever since, along with the mystifying blue-green orbs that owned it.

_... beats fast_   
_Colors and promises_   
_How to be brave?_   
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Kurt had fallen in love with him in the first five seconds on meeting and had stayed away ever since. For seven long years. Had Kurt realised it was love from the age of eleven? Or had he grown to realise it? How had he known the feelings he were feeling were love? Puck didn't hold these answers, especially to the last. How did a person know they were in love? A person had once told him that love was like a friendship set on fire. Friendship was another weird thing, Puck thought. There were different levels to friendship. He had friends like Rachel, Unique, Brody, Quinn and Brittany, who he cared about and wished them no harm. Then there were friendships like Blaine and Santana, who he respected and wished happiness upon. His closest friendships with Sam, Finn and Ryder were where he strived to see them happy, would confess his secrets to and feel generally better whilst in their company.

_But watching you stand alone_   
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

And then there was his friendship with Kurt, which was the same as his closest friendships yet completely different. With Kurt, he didn't only feel better in his company, but found that he craved in, in order to think clearer and feel more complete in himself. The special kind of friendship were no matter what they were doing, no matter how boring, the time spent doing it was enjoyable whilst in his company. The knowledge of knowing that no matter how dark or dangerous the situation, Kurt would always be there to give him light and guide him to safety. The friendship were Puck yearned to do the same for Kurt. Where he felt safe, protected and loved when he looked into Kurt's magical eyes or wrapped in his calming angelic voice like now. Where every touch felt like fire travelling through his body. Like fire. Like being set on fire. Like friendship set on fire.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_   
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_   
_For a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Puck felt a massive shiver course throughout his whole body as his grip tighten on the pencil that Kurt had savoured for seven long years. Carried it around with him wherever he went, in hopes that one day he could freely give it over to Puck. The pencil wasn't just a pencil, not for Kurt and not for Puck. It was the last remaining bit of Kurt's heart, the one part that didn't already belong to Puck. The final piece that kept him from dying over unrequited feelings. But Puck had taken it back, the pencil sat firmly in his hands, Kurt's whole heart belonged to him and the pale boy was letting Puck know through song. He knew had the knowledge and power to destroy Kurt completely. But he didn't want to. Instead, he wanted to protect, cradle and love Kurt's heart, and found himself not only willing to do so, but yearning to. He desired to hold onto Kurt's heart for as long as Kurt would offer it and in return, Puck would easily give his own in return. It no longer felt like an obligation, but a deep desire.

_Time stands still_   
_Beauty in all she is_   
_I will be brave_   
_I will not let anything take away_   
_What's standing in front of me_   
_Every breath_   
_Every hour has come to this_

Puck looked around the room at everyone else. Blaine was deep into the music, tapping out the melody on the piano whilst Sam gazed at him with admiration and longing in his eyes. Santana and Brittany sat closely together, wrapped up in each others body and love as they watched Kurt sing his heart out, with soft smiles on their face. Of course, Brittany knew all about seemingly unrequited love after several months of Santana's silence and refusal to acknowledge the feelings she felt deep within her, but Brittany's heart had led her back and in turn gave her own to her best friend. Dave was sitting on his chair, apparently refusing to look at the pale singer, opting instead to stare darkly into his folded arms along his chest. Kurt deserved better then that man. Kurt deserved security, loyalty, respect and undeniable love. Puck knew this, and he truly believed he could provide it, if given the chance. Keeping hold of the pencil, Puck rose to his feet and slowly approached the dining room.

Puck:  
 _One step closer_

Everyone in the room turned their gaze to Puck as he continued stepping forward. He didn't have to look to know it, he felt it, instead his eyes remained firmly on the pale, beautiful boy in front of him, inches away, who had tears glistening in his glasz orbs as he stared right into Puck's hazel ones, with nothing but undying love and honesty.

Kurt:  
 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_

Puck:  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Kurt:  
 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

Puck:  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Both:  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Before Blaine even finished the melody, Puck pulled Kurt forward and pressed his mouth against Kurt's lips.

It wasn't sexual or desperate, but it was deep and passionate and held a promise. A promise that from this day forward, they would gladly hand over their own hearts to the other. Together.

"I'm in love with you" Puck whispered seriously against Kurt's quivering lips.

"I'm in love with you too" Kurt smiled back and pulled away slightly. "You know, just in case you haven't figure that out yet" he laughed and dove back in for another kiss.

**~*~*SPIRITUAL-REALM*~*~**

"Well done, my son" Elizabeth wept softly as she looked down upon her only child. Her child who was loved back by the only man he would care about other than her husband. "I'm so proud of you"

"About fucking time, Noah" Connie sighed as she shook her head. "I mean, seriously, what took the dopey S.O.B so long?"

"Sometime's in the light of day, the hearts desires get lost in their everyday lives and they can't find their calling" Luna smiled sweetly. "Turn off the light, get plunged into darkness and the true answers seem to light their way for you"

"Whatever" Connie rolled her eyes. "Back to scrabble. Now is Vagina-Flop a real word?"


	17. Pig, Snake, Puckurt.

**Chapter 16:**

**Pig, Snake, PUCKURT**

**~*~*KURTANA*~*~**

"You're world famous, have superpowers and bag the super hot love of you're life, why aren't you happier than you are?" Unique asked her best friend as she played with her french-fries.

"Little Hummel here is at the last stage of sexual frustration" Santana answered for him as she kept an eye on the security team they had been appointed when out in public, to keep away crazed fans and reporters.

"It's been what? A week? I know some people may say it's too soon, but you have loved this man for years and Puck's a slut. Shouldn't you be constantly in the bedroom or something?" Rachel asked curiously.

"It's not that simple" Kurt sighed as he fiddled with the lid of his vanilla milkshake. "He said ages ago that he knew he wasn't gay because seeing another man's penis doesn't make him feel all hot and bothered. What if we start something and he gets freaked out and changes his mind and leaves? I don't want to risk it"

All three girls stared at him from the booth in the food court at Lima mall. Unique and Rachel looked sympathetic while Santana just gave him a pointed look.

"Sam didn't get freaked out with Blainers stumpy thing the first time, or the second, or the numerous times that they are always in each other's pants" Santana shrugged. "And without trying to emasculate you or whatever, but he really only needs your mouth and your hole"

"But what if Kurt wants to get off too?" Unique quizzed.

"Trust me, from the stories I've heard, that boy is so talented that you'll spray without being touched"

"Thanks for that, Santana" Kurt deadpanned. "Just what I needed to hear, my boyfriend's abilities to make woman orgasm. Gaga it still sounds so weird saying it. Boyfriend" he mumbled the end part to himself.

The whole week had been magical, perfect even. From the moment Puck had begun singing along to 'a thousand years', Kurt knew his dream had finally come true. Not that he had planned it, gosh no, if he know all it took was a pencil, communication, drunken spin the bottle and a song from the heart, he would have bagged Puck as soon as he could. But in that moment, it felt so right, like he was destined to have those 7 years of silent struggle, destined to be hit by lightning (which he kinda was) and destined to be at that piano at that time with Puck complaining about sore wrists. All moments had led up to that and it was magical. Well, apart from the fact that his kind of boyfriend Dave had stormed out the house and Kurt had to do damage control rather than bask in the heat of Puck a little while longer.

But once he had calmed down, Dave had been surprisingly OK with it all, stating that he always knew Kurt belonged to Puck whether they be together or not. Kurt tried to feel bad, but the emotion just wouldn't computer as he selfishly swam in the rivers of achievement.

Since then, Dave had obviously told the media and the reporters pounced on Kurt, Puck, Blaine and Sam. A security team were hired from Gucci knows who as Kurt went to Puck's to meet his mom and sister, the former bursting into tears and squeezing him to death while the latter squeezed his crotch and mumbled something suspiciously like 'thought so' with a smirk. Kurt had even took up the courage to formerly introduce Puck to his father, panicking about his dads reaction. However Burt welcomed Puck with open arms, stated that it was about time (had he known?) and then completely abandoned Kurt in order to discuss football with the fire boy. Although Kurt didn't mind, not one bit.

And in between all of these 'new relationship' milestones, Kurt and Puck had got to know so much more about each other, especially each other's mouths. The make out sessions were hot, heavy and frequent, even for teenage boys, but Kurt always pulled away at the last minute in fear Puck might feel his arousal in a sober state and freak out. Leaving both of them very annoyed and very sexually frustrated.

"Whatever, Puck's friends are here, the security just let them through" Santana said as Finn and Ryder made their way towards the food court, and their booth in specific. "What do you two dorks want, this is a girl's dinner date"

"Um.. Kurt's a dude and so is Wade" Finn frowned as he pushed himself into the booth, next to Rachel, much to her pleasing, and started helping himself to everyone else's food.

"Unique's a girl" Ryder droned in a monotone voice as if he was bored of repeating the same line over and over.

"Why, thank you, Baby" Unique gushed as she scooted over for the jock to sit, squashing Kurt up against the wall in the process.

"Wait, what the hell is that?" Santana asked as she wagged her finger between Ryder and Unique. Damn, her spin the bottle tricks were good. First Rachel and Brody suspiciously split up around the same time (or should we say, same hour of the same day) as Finn and Quinn called it quits and now Ryder and Hermaphroditee were becoming awfully chummy. Of course none of the four said people admitted anything, but Santana wasn't retarded, she knew a secret affair when she saw one.

"Miss Lopez, Mr. Hummel" a security guard called out from 15 feet away. "We found the Pig marked star, should we let it in?"

Kurt and Santana sighed. They wanted to say no, obviously, this job sucked ass. But if they declined, the world would jump on their backs and say they were being neglectful and purposely trying to kill them. So pushing their friends aside and warning them to stay back, Santana and Kurt walked out into the open mall and nodded to the man. Thankfully the crowd seemed to understand what was about to happen and cleared the area just enough for the teens to have space while they remained protected, but still close enough to watch and record the action.

Stepping forward from the audience, a bleach blonde surfer dude appeared, with an open Hawaiian shirt that showed off his black, shimmering Pig marking, and black floral surfer shorts. He actually looked pretty hot, Kurt mused as he shook his limbs out. Then again, he had yet to see a visually bad looking star.

"My name's Rees, and we are in my playground now" the star said in a matter of fact tone and held his hand out in greeting. Slightly stunned, Kurt took the star's hand and shook if firmly and when Rees turned to Santana in hopes of the same exchanged, he fell to his knees as the Latina's foot made contact with the blonde's nutsack.

"What?" Santana asked with a shrug when Kurt gave her a disapproving look. "He's going to try kill us anyway, so lets just skip the pleasantries and fart in his face"

"Gross!" the star wheezed as he got back to his feet. "actually Lopez, I don't plan on even touching you, let alone killing you" he smiled through obvious pain as he stepped backwards from them as if retreating. "You're going kill each other, and I'm going to watch."

"As if" Santana laughed. "Miss Prancey Smurf here" Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname. "May be ready to explode from sexual frustration and I may be a mean bitch, but we are each other's girls, there's no way, wes gone beat on each other"

"Not willingly, no" Rees smiled cryptically and then lifted his hands and pointed his fingers at the confused teens. "Hocus Pocus, just like voodoo, do the things I tell you to do" he chanted and before Santana could come back with a witty insult, she felt her fist collide strongly into Kurt's surprised face.

"Shit, that wasn't me" Santana exclaimed stunned, and then doubled over when Kurt's foot caught her in her stomach.

"He's a puppeteer" Kurt groaned as his body moved against his will and he found himself grabbing hold of Santana's dark locks and shoving her to the ground. "Santana, I don't mean to alarm you" he said slowly as realisation dawned on him. "But I can heal, you can't, chances are you're gonna end up dead if we don't figure out a way to stop him" he said sympathetically as his feet swung into her gut again from her position on the ground.

Rees stood back and laughed as he controlled Santana's hand to grab Kurt's ankle and flip him off his feet, causing the slender brunette to fly backwards and crack his skull on the tiled floor beneath him. He made himself comfortable as he sit down on the floor and willed Santana's stiletto to crush in Kurt's windpipe before forcing the boy's fist to pummel into her Vagina area.

"Yo, Dude!"

Rees reluctantly broke his concentration at the voice from behind him and as he turned, he was greeted with fists and feet from Rachel, Unique, Finn and Ryder as they jumped on him and stared attacking.

Screaming in agony, Rees attempted to regain concentration in order to set the angry teens on one another, but by the time he could breath through the onslaught of punches and kicks from the Protectors friends, he felt himself slowly rise from the ground into the air.

Santana stood glaring dangerously at the bleach blonde star as hurricane speed winds zoomed past her and wrapped itself under Rees' body sending him catapulting in the air and leaving him dangling inches away from the ceiling 40 feet above.

"Wanna contribute?" She asked as Kurt came beside her and began rubbing her wounds gently in order to heal them.

"No, finish him off" Kurt replied flatly, refusing to look and instead concentrating on searching for any more injuries to his friend.

Santana shrugged and ignored the way Kurt practically molested the inside of her thigh as she ordered her friends to retreat before inwardly command to wind to float away from underneath the levitating star and instead crush down on top of him. Call her sick, but knowing that they weren't actual human beings, Santana revelled in watching the body soar to the ground with more force than gravity alone could produce and even kept her gaze fixed as Rees' head crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.

Feeling Kurt's weirdly soft hands move away from her, she and the boy walked confidently up to the body which was now emitting black smoke. Kurt pulled out a spare Tupperware box (which he carried everyone now-a-days) from his messenger bag and waited patiently as Rees' sexy body crumbled into ash, leaving a hovering light, bright star behind.

"Guys, you seriously didn't have to do that. It could have been dangerous" Santana scolded her friends light hearted as they rejoined them around the pile of ash before the reporters scurried over to them.

"With friends by their side to share the burden they bare, right?" exclaimed a proud Rachel.

**~*~*PUCKERSON*~*~**

Since becoming inseparable from Sam, and considering the Blonde was his best friend, Blaine and Puck had fast become close friends rather then friends/team mates. Although he didn't particularly like the childish ongoing feud between Blaine and Santana, as Switzerland, Puck was quickly becoming bored of fixing the damage caused from Jason the Dragon, way back when. It wasn't so much that he minded Blaine's bitching and Santana's constant insults, but more of the fact that he was horny as fuck and couldn't concentrate on much more at the moment.

Kurt wasn't putting out, with pissed Puck off massively, considering Kurt was no blushing virgin. But for some reason, his boyfriend (Fuck that still sounded odd but also endearing) seemed to freeze up after a certain point of teasing. It's not that Puck only wanted Kurt for his body, god no, but surely it was an added and appropriate bonus to the whole 'we are in love with each other' thing, right?

"And when I told Santana that I had done research that proved stars couldn't attack one another, like physically touch them with intent of injury, she told me she didn't care and called me a Hobbit. I mean seriously, that isn't even funny, or true" Blaine rambled on from Puck's couch as both Sam and Puck feigned interest (badly) while blowing each other up on the Xbox. "Like every time I think we could get along, she goes and says something degrading, it's infuriating"

"Santana's like that with everyone, Babe" Sam said distractively from beside him. "I just think you two clash too much and a good strong friendship, like the one you have with Kurt and Puck, isn't going to happen"

"But shouldn't we all be friends, I mean we are both fighting for the same cause and all"

"Life isn't a fairytale, Dude" Puck frowned in concentration at the screen. "Just because you work together, respect one another and have to stay united, doesn't necessarily mean you have to be best buds with one another"

"Yo, Gayboys" Sarah called out as she rushed into the living area, grabbed the remote and switched the Xbox off, ignoring the cries of outrage from her brother and the blonde. "You're gonna wanna see this shit" she said as she flipped the channel over to the news station.

Puck, Blaine and Sam all jumped to their feet as the image of Santana and Kurt attacking each other appeared on the screen as a blond boy watched on.

"Pig Marked star there is a puppeteer, you need to get down to the mall quickly" Sarah stated and before she could ask for a lift to see the action in person, all three boys had run out of the door.

"Santana's at a disadvantage because my boy can heal" Puck yelled as they all ran down the road, choosing to travel by foot rather then trust themselves behind the wheel of a car in their state of panic. "We just got to hope she can withstand him long enough"

"What you going to do when we get there?" Sam asked as he ran along side them.

"We are all going to kick that boy's ass" Puck answered.

"Wouldn't it be best if I stayed in the back ground, charged you up and you both blow him up?"

"Probably"

"Now, now Samuel" came a voice that ground them all the a halt. "We all have our roles to play in this, it is your destiny to do your job." walking out of the bushes close by came a scrawny shirtless teenage boy with a shining green serpent marking on his collarbone. "for instance, I don't plan on letting you get anywhere near that mall" he hissed as he came to a stop in front of the three boys. "I'm Aaron by the way, and no, none of you can fuck me" he added coolly.

"Dang Nabbit" Blaine muttered under his breath, obviously loud enough for the other to hear him and look at him in confusion. "Fuck sake, then" he huffed and rolled his eyes. "by the way I'm cursing the timing not what he said" he cleared up quickly when Sam cocked a brow.

"Let's get this over with" Puck groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not in the mood to fight, or run after his damsel, he just wanted to fuck his boyfriend senseless into the mattress, or on the hood of a car, or over a counter top, anywhere, but the world just wasn't on his side at the moment.

"Agreed, we're all men here, no need to get all sentimental like the woman do" Aaron nodded earnestly and then held his palms out in front of him as he unleashed his power.

"Wow, like wolverine" Sam and Blaine whispered in awe as Aarons fingers turned into razor sharp blades.

"More like Edward Scissor hands" Puck decided aloud, taking in the scrawny withdrawn frame of the kid. "Um.. Dudes?" he called to his friends as he watched the knife handed boy slowly approach him. "Any idea's on how to kick this dude's ass without getting-" Puck froze as he stared deeply into the stars gaunt face. He wasn't sure why he had stopped moving and why he was transfixed on the spot ahead of him until a blinding red light smothered him.

"Puck, your mark is calling for Sam" Blaine informed as he watched both boys glow crimson as Sam's collar took on the flame shaped marking momentarily.

But before Puck could even attempt moving towards the blonde, the snake marked star took advantage of the trance and dived forward, swiping his blades deeply into Puck's thighs, ripping his jeans and producing a cascade of dark red blood as it burst from the deep wounds. Puck screamed in agony and fell to the floor, eyes scrunched as tears of undiluted pain burned at his skin.

Sam gasped and ran forward towards his best friend and nearly vomited at the sight of flesh and bone protruding through Puck's ripped jeans. Swallowing bile in his throat, he grabbed the paled looking man's hand and quickly rose it to his chest, transferring his power into Puck.

Almost immediately as his hand fell away, a light headed Puck felt him skin tingle slightly, and with much struggle, he opened his eyes to see his whole body was ablaze, just like Jason's had been when in his form.

"Puck, you need to try get up quick, he's coming back" Blaine yelled from the spot he was frozen in. He had never had a very good track record with blood anyway, let alone the gallons that seemed to be pouring out of Puck's upper legs. He turned his panic head quickly to gauge some support from Sam, but the blonde appeared to be on his cell phone.

Puck tried and tried to fight the feeling of losing consciousness as the world around him seemed to be fading to black due to his wounds, and he only barely heard Aaron approaching.

Fearing for his life, Puck mustered up the last of his energy and pounced viciously onto the upcoming man and wrapped his alight arms around the star's torso before squeezing as hard as he could. He felt more and more swipes to his back as he held on as long as possible, but the more blood flowed from new gashes, the harder it become, until finally, the blackness overtook him and he passed out.

**~*~*PUCKURT*~*~**

"Kurt?" Puck mumbled and winced in pain as he slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes slowly to see the blurry vision of his boyfriend. "Am I in heaven?"

"You're such an idiot" Kurt said fondly as he ran his fingers through Puck's Mohawk. "You're in my bedroom, I've just used my magical hands to heal most of your wounds, all I need to do now are the slices on your thighs. But I… um, I need you to take your jeans off" he added sheepishly as he looked around at the other worried faces of his friends.

Puck blinked a couple of times as the rest of his surroundings came into focus and he saw that he was indeed sitting on Kurt's couch in his basement, shirtless with several sad looking eyes on him. "I'm kinda going commando" he muttered pathetically.

Kurt blanched slightly and gulped audibly. "OK, he's fine, everyone out" he ordered in a shaky voice to the others. "Puck, cover your dignity"

Once everyone moved out of the room, wishing Puck good health, Kurt knelt down in front of Puck and sheepishly crawled in-between his legs as his shaky fingers found Puck's zipper.

"I don't get it" Puck frowned as he uncomfortably lifted his buttocks off the couch in order for Kurt to pull off his jeans before quickly covering his dick. "What happened?"

"Well" Kurt gulped as his eyes lingered a little too long at Puck's large hands that covered his appendage. Snapping himself out of the burst of arousal that struck him, Kurt winced when he saw the extent of the bloody open wounds on his strong, muscular thighs. "Santana beat up Rees, the Pig star, with the help of our friends while you set yourself on fire, with the aid of Sam's adrenaline, held onto the snake until it burnt alive and crumbled to ashes in your arms. Then you passed out and were rushed to yours truly" he said in a rush as his fingers ghosted over his boyfriend's legs cautiously, as though scared to touch.

"Anytime now, Babe. I'm kind of hurting" Puck frowned as he looked down at the doe eyed boy's hand hovering millimetres over the gashes. "Are you Ok?"

"It's just they are so deep and so close to your groin. Like, I don't know how big you are, but a couple of inches higher and you could have lost Puckzilla" Kurt mumbled and exhaled a deep breath as he rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"Well luckily for both of us, it's still in - Oh god, that tingles" he gasped his the pale boy finally placed his super soft palms onto his thighs and began to rub away injury and pain.

Puck wanted to watch his boyfriend's ability at work, seeing new skin spread over the wounds, but he threw his head backwards instead, as Kurt's talented hand roamed slightly higher and higher and the depravity of sex began to take it's toll on him when he felt his cock beginning to swell in the confines of his hands.

Kurt licked his drying lips in order to regain lost moisture as he watched his hands travel slowly up and down the bronze flesh that covered Puck's thighs and the sound of heavy breathing reached his ears. He wanted to close his eyes, attempt to block out what was happening, but his gaze locked onto Puck's hands, which were starting to bulge as his knuckles slightly whitened as if applying extra pressure.

"God, Kurt" Puck panted as his resolute snapped. He threw his head back forward to see his boyfriend nibbling on his bottom lip and saw his own hand move from his groin and tangle itself into silky chestnut hair. "Please, Baby" he moaned as he moved his other hand away in order to caress him broad bare chest.

Kurt gasped as Puck's hands moved away and revealed Puck's swollen cock. It was the first time he had seen it in real life and not in numerous dreams, and his nighttime fantasies did not do it justice. It was huge, fat, circumcised and throbbing as it radiated heat, and it was only then that Kurt realised he had subconsciously leaned in so his breath ghosted over the thick member.

And Kurt was done. He refused to fight his urges anymore. He would simply risk it all in order to fell that inside him.

Raising his hands higher so they left Puck's thighs, his right hand stroked softly up the shaft and back down as he poked his tongue out sheepishly and let it swipe the engorged head. The taste of Noah Puckerman burst on his tongue and Kurt decided that seven long years had most definitely been worth the wait. Growing more courageous by Puck's low moans, Kurt parted his lips and engulf the entire head in his hot, wet mouth and began swirling his tongue around it as he drank in the flavour of the stud.

Puck gasped and let a deep groan rip from his throat as Kurt began sucking lightly and flicking the tip of his leaking cock with his talent tongue. He frowned momentarily at how skilled his boyfriend was and how he most have picked up such technique when the slither of jealousy was banished as he remembered that it had all been in yearning for him and only him.

Looking down and trying to keep his eyes open, Puck watched as Kurt's mouth lowered further down his length and let his cheeks hollow as the sucking picked up pressure. Panting hard, he gripped the back of Kurt's hair and pushed him down further in a movement of lust and almost explode right then when Kurt easily took three quarters of his cock down his throat. The enthusiasm, the worshipping of his cock and the practiced skill used, easily deemed this the best blowjob of his life. And then Kurt looked up with lust drunk, deep dark blue eyes.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm gon-"

Feeling his boyfriend's balls tighten in the hand that was massaging them, Kurt prepared his throat as best he could and swallowed around the tip as Puck tried to give warning. A warning that was completely useless, because the only thing better than having Puck's heavy cock sliding against his tongue would to be to drink to juice that flowed from it.

Kurt hummed in contentment as a couple of seconds later, bursts and bursts of sweet bitter, hot thick cum shot in his mouth and down his throat. 8 thick ropes of it shot out before the remains pooled all over his tongue and he used it as he continued swirling his tongue over the head a few more times before pulling away.

"Sorry, but you taste delicious" Kurt muttered as he stood up and smacked his lips together.

"Hey, where you going?" Puck asked breathlessly as he came down from his orgasm. "I'm gonna fuck you. Sorry for not being romantic about it or whatever, but after that, I need you, Babe"

"But you've just cum?" Kurt said sheepishly, making it sound more like a question.

"Babe, I'm a teenage boy and a Puckerman, strip for me and I'm be ready by the time your boxers reach your ankles" he said proudly as he kicked his jeans off completely from where they pooled at his feet.

Kurt stared for a long time at Puck as he wondered if he should actually take him up of his offer (read: demand) but his own throbbing dick answered for him as he felt himself begin to slowly shed his clothes, hoping to Gaga that Puck wouldn't have a big gay freak out once he exposed his dick.

Puck watched on as he stroked his chest area while watching more and more pale skin reveal itself and it quickly dawned of him that his blurry wank fantasies at Blaine's parents house in Westerville were all about Kurt. Jesus, did everyone know about this, including his own body, before he did?

As Kurt removed his boxer-briefs, Puck took a quick glimpse at the boy's cock, only quickly because it was obvious Kurt was slightly self conscious. It seemed fine, not much different from his own in fact. There wasn't a mad rush of desire to swallow it nor a freak out to run from it, it was simply a part of the boy he loved, so he loved it none the less.

Puck leaned forward and grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled the boy on top of him so he was straddling his newly recovered thighs.

"Lube and Condom?" Puck asked in a low voice as he felt his dick harden completely again before capturing Kurt's mouth in a filthy kiss, getting off on his own taste that lingered there.

"First off" Kurt whispered as he broke the kiss and grabbed one of Puck's hands and began stroking his large thick fingers, leaving trails of wet, thick oil behind in its tracks. "It's Aloe Vera oil, I can produce it at will. Don't ask how I found that out" Kurt said embarrassingly as he mentally recalled a session were he had been pleasuring himself, over Puck of course, and his finger automatically lubed up as it ghosted over his hole. "Secondly, I've just drank like a gallon of your cum already so if your not clean, which you better be, then the damage is already done. Although it wouldn't be a problem for me because I can heal internal illnesses on myself"

"God, I love magic" Puck smirked as he pulled his slicked up fingers out of Kurt's hand and placed them behind the pale boy before sliding them up and down his ass crack and resting on the tight hole.

"And I love you" Kurt whispered as he leaned forward for another deep, long kiss while Puck inserted two fingers slowly. "Without sounding like a slut, I'm not a virgin, you don't have to - ahh fuck" Kurt practically screamed as Puck's fingers drove straight inside him and instantly found his sensitive sweet spot whilst he oiled up Puck's fat cock with his hands.

Puck scissor, crooked and plunged his fingers deep into Kurt, revelling in the delicious heat and the tightness around his digits. Puck couldn't wait for his cock to be embraced by what he was feeling, so he took his fingers out slowly, mentally chuckling at Kurt's whimper and lined his dick up against the willing entrance.

"You sure, Yeah?" he asked the compulsory question, thinking full well that if Kurt backed out now, he would have no choice but to throw him out of a window.

"Make me scream you're name like the slut I am" Kurt purred.

Puck lost it right then and there at the filth that fell from his boyfriend's kissed-bruised lips and he accidentally thrust roughly inside, filling him to the hilt in one movement. "Shit, sorry, Babe" he whispered in a panic as he stilled himself completely.

"When you can heal yourself like I can within seconds, your pain intolerance increases, now fuck me like a porn star"

"Alright, calm down, no need to brag" Puck teased as he slowly slide almost all the way out of the tight heat, leaving only the head inside. As he thrust back in, Kurt pushed down to meet him halfway and they both let out joined moans of pure ecstasy.

Kurt threw his head back as Puck began thrashing in and out of him roughly and Puck's lips found Kurt's pale sweaty neck and began biting sharply and sucking. As he pulled away, he pouted, actually pouted as he saw the reddening love bite quickly fade back to his normal color as Kurt's body healed itself. Kurt wiggling and clenching around him though, quickly made his mind go blank as he reattached his lips to his neck and let his mouth travel downwards so his tongue lapped over the leaf shaped marking on his collar bone.

Kurt gripped onto Puck's hair tightly as he screamed his boyfriend's name while the fire boy assaulted his prostate with pin point accuracy and he felt the tell tale signs of his orgasm flooding through him as his thick hot cock slid up and down Puck chest as the boy continued pumping in and out of him.

"Kurt, I'm gonna cum"

"Me too"

Kurt came first, exploding hot white liquid all over Puck's torso and neck as he clenched tightly around Puck's throbbing and aching cock before stilling as he felt himself fill up with the essence of the boy he loved.

Throwing his head down onto Puck's sweaty shoulder, Kurt remained still as he try regain his normal breathing while feeling his whole body tremble.

"I'm not sure" Puck panted as he snaked his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him impossible closer "If that was the best orgasm of my life because it was you or because I haven't had it in so long"

"Agreed. We'll find out in 20 minutes when we have round two" Kurt answered, his voice slightly muffled as he pressed his face into the crook of Puck's neck before they both burst out laughing at a single word that floated down the stairs from behind the basement door.

"Wanky"


	18. Blaine vs Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Enrique Iglesias - Hero

**Chapter 17:**

**Blaine Vs Monkey**

**~*~*ANDERSON*~*~**

"How is our Superstar these days?"

"Our Superhero, defender of the world?"

Blaine laughed heartily at his old Dalton friends Nick and Jeff as they dined on a midnight picnic in Lima gardens. Even though it was only 5pm, the sky told a different story.

"You know what, I'm good actually" Blaine answered honestly. "Although there have been negative sides to this whole situation, like having to kill human bodies and getting exiled from my sister's home, the positives outweigh them completely. I have my own place, am in regular communication with my birth mother, made loads of new friends and got a hot boyfriend."

"Ahh, yes, the boyfriend"

"Where is he?"

"He'll be around soon, I'm taking him ice skating" Blaine replied as he helped himself to another cheese sandwich triangle. "3 weeks without a proper date is far too long".

"That's what happens when you're super busy saving the world" Jeff said in mock sympathy. "Tis a hard life my friend"

"Ice skating? Does Lima have a rink?" Nick quizzed.

"Who needs a rink when you can produce ice from your fingertips" Blaine answered as humbly as he could. "Me and Sam watched 'Xmen 2' the other night and when Bobby and Rogue skated along the frozen fountain, I promised Sam we would recreate it. He's sort of a geek like that"

"Kindred spirits"

"Soul mates"

Blaine laughed at his old friends and simply basked in their presence. He had missed Nick and Jeff dearly since the prophecy activated itself. After moving to McKinley they had vowed that no matter what, they would meet up once a week to keep their friendship strong. As it was, it had almost been 2 months without being able to see them and Blaine was determined to revel in every second of it.

He promised himself he would have the perfect day, for just once and surround himself around those he loved the most. So he had spent the morning with his sister while her new boyfriend Finn got trapped in a shopping spree makeover with Kurt (props to Brother Nature on the Heterophobe progress), now he was spending the afternoon with his oldest friends and later would complete the day with his boyfriend. Not that he loved Sam or anything, well, maybe. Ok, so perhaps he may have accidentally fallen head first, uncontrollably in love with him, but that was his secret.

Fighting to the death had really put more things into prospective for him. After his coma, he knew life was too short and he had to live each day like his last, but having to end lives on a regular basis really reminded him that everything could end at anytime and making the most of those around you were extremely important.

Even he and Santana had come to some kind of silent truce where the insults and bitchiness were stripped back to a bare minimum. The tension was still there, lingering between them, and probably always would, but their respect for each other and the need to make those around them comfortable began outweighing the fact that they just didn't click in the way they had with others.

"Hey is that your geek?" Jeff asked as Santana's car pulled up at the entrance of the gardens.

Blaine jerked his head in the direction of the gates and indeed saw Sam in the passenger seat, seemingly deep in conversation with the Latina. Grinning wildly, he decided to creep around the back of the car and surprise them. Call him immature, but he had to hold up to some piece of his childhood, right?

As he approached the rear of the vehicle, he fell to his hands and knee's and crawl up to Sam's door, listening closely as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"When the time comes, I want it to be you" Sam said in a voice that sounded nervous.

"Makes sense, seeing as I can't see Blainers, Kurt or Puck doing it" Santana answered. "I would say you owe me but, ya know"

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked with a frown as he jumped to his feet to reveal himself through the passenger window, scaring Sam half to death and not even earning a slight flinch from the Latina.

"Sam wants to do a sex tape, and wants me to record it, isn't that fun" Santana smiled at the horror struck boys. "Well, it wasn't a solid plan, more like a 'what if, hypothetical thing' but whatever, I'm down with it"

"No tape, Babe, I promise" Sam quickly recovered and smiled warily at his boyfriend. "Santana was talking about her tape with Britt and I asked how they get all the different angles in, and she said someone else shot it for her, and I was all like 'wow why would you let someone see you do that' and she was like 'it's not a sexual thing for them, just someone you trust doing you a favour' and I was like 'I couldn't imagine any of my friends being so cool with it, become they sometimes get weirded out by guy on guy like Finn and possible Ryder, even though we are pretty sure he's dating Unique, but anyway we narrowed it down to the remaining Protectors because you know, you have to trust them with your life and stuff, and Puck would be weird as well, as would I because he's like my boy, ya know? Kurt would freak out because I'm just sure he would, leaving only Santana, but it wasn't an actual thing, just -"

"Sam, shut up and get out of my car" Santana interrupted his speedy rambling.

"Sam, you didn't need to explain in depth, I trust you completely and love-" Blaine froze completely, as did Sam and Santana as both of them stared at him open mouthed.

"Wow, your lips are just as big in person" Jeff gasped in awe as he approached the car and stared at a blank looking Sam.

"I don't see why Santana Lopez calls you Guppy though, her lips are pretty big too" Nick commented as he leaned over a frozen Blaine to get a better look at the Latina, who was narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine sighed and face palmed himself. "For these two and for what I almost said"

"Did you mean it?" Sam blurted out, his face remaining expressionless.

"Maybe?" Blaine answered cautiously, making it more of a question than a reply.

Sam turned to Santana as she gave him a sad smile with a shrug before he turned back to his boyfriend. "I.. um… I love you too"

Blaine literally felt his stomach jolt and heart flutter at the words. Neither one of his ex's, Jeremiah or Sebastian, had spoken those words to him, not that it particularly mattered because Blaine never loved either one, but to know and hear your feelings were reciprocated was the feeling of fulfilment. Blaine Anderson, rejected by his biological mother, his adoptive parents, his sister's parents and ex boyfriends, had finally found himself someone who loved him back.

"Sam get out of my car, I need to get to BreadstiX" Santana sighed and physically shoved the blonde out of her automobile. "You two dorks need to give them some privacy too" her declared to a loitering and mock swooning Jeff and Nick. "Get in if your destination is along the way"

"Oh my good god, Blaine Anderson and Samuel Evans just declared their love for the first time in front of us" Jeff squealed like a little school girl.

"And then Santana Lopez offered us a ride" Nick gushed.

"Best.."

"Day.."

"Ever!"

"Get the fuck in the car" Santana snapped, causing the Dalton boys to jump into the back seat as she sped off down the road, leaving Sam and Blaine alone.

"Are they the type of people who would sell that story to the media?" Sam asked as he held the gate open for Blaine.

Blaine wanted to lie, more than anything, but given the honesty of the last five minutes, he found himself unable to, especially to Sam. "Yep" he answered with a sigh. Nick and Jeff were the worst secret keepers he knew and Blaine was certain that by the time he got home tonight, his relationship would be the main focus of the ten o'clock news.

Although, in honesty, he didn't really mind. In fact, this was probably one of the only perks to being famous and having your dirty laundry aired to the world. Once the news reporter informed 7 billion people that Blaine Anderson had someone to love him, it would be like a middle finger to everyone who hadn't before. He had won.

"Do you feel any different?" Sam asked as they slowly walked along the lamp lit path. "After telling each other, although you didn't really say it"

"I love you" Blaine beamed and had to hold in an immature happy dance. "and if I'm honest with you, Yeah I do. The only people that ever tell me they love me are random strangers who don't even know me"

"Ahh yes, the fans. You know I got a marriage proposal from Patches, the homeless guy outside the library, the other day" Sam laughed at Blaine's controlled face of disapproval. "But I feel different too, like not so alone anymore, you know"

"You were feeling lonely before?" Blaine asked curiously as they both ground to a halt when the reached the large water fountain in the middle of Lima gardens.

"Just been doing a lot of thinking lately. I'm sort of scared about what the future holds for me and stuff" Sam answered as he busied himself with rolling up the bottom of his jean leg.

"Well I plan to be with you until the very end" Blaine replied honestly.

"I know" Sam sighed.

"Are you Ok?" Blaine worried aloud as he rolled up the sleeves of his cardigan and dipped his hands into the fountain water.

"I'm going to die when this is over" Sam mumbled in a dejected voice and Blaine almost didn't hear it over the crackling of water as it slowly crystallised to ice. "Ok, maybe I've been around your sister too much because that was dramatic" Sam quickly added when Blaine blanched. "But I just mean everything is going to change after the end, there wont be that pull that keeps everyone together."

"I'll still love you, you know" Blaine responded and put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder as he took one finally look at the completely frozen fountain before sitting on the edge and icing up the soles of his shoes.

"I know, and trust me I will love you no matter what. This is real for me, no matter what might happen at the end, I want you to know that I love you and have honestly cared about you from the moment you arrived on that lightning struck tree."

"I trust you" Blaine smiled softly and leaned in and captures his boyfriend's lips for a chaste kiss. "Sing with me?" he asked as he finished Sam's shoes and jumped onto the fountain ice.

"Always"

Blaine smiled dazzling as he pulled Sam to his feet and lead him onto the ice where they skated around for a couple of minutes until Blaine glided right into Sam's strong embrace and whispered

Blaine:  
 _Let me be your hero_

Sam pulled back from the hug as he recognised the song and looked deeply into Blaine's honey coloured eyes as they shone with love, but the longer he stared, uncertainty began to flicker in the orbs. Sam smiled softly, links his arm in his boyfriend's and began skating around the fountain at a slow pace.

Sam:  
 _Would you dance_  
 _If I asked you to dance?_  
 _Would you run_  
 _And never look back?_  
 _Would you cry_  
 _If you saw me crying?_  
 _And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Blaine:  
 _Would you tremble_  
 _If I touched your lips?_  
 _Would you laugh?_  
 _Oh please tell me this._  
 _Now would you die_  
 _For the one you loved?_  
 _Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Sam:  
 _I can be your hero, baby._

Blaine:  
 _I can kiss away the pain._  
 _I will stand by you forever._

Sam:  
 _You can take my breath away._

Blaine:  
 _Would you swear_  
 _That you'll always be mine?_  
 _Or would you lie?_  
 _Would you run and hide?_

Sam:  
 _Am I in too deep?_  
 _Have I lost my mind?_  
 _I don't care..._  
 _You're here tonight._

Both:  
 _I can be your hero, baby._  
 _I can kiss away the pain._  
 _I will stand by you forever._  
 _You can take my breath away._

The last line barely left their lips as they crashed them together in a passionate, deep, loving kiss. They remained like that, tasting each other's mouths in the middle of the frozen fountain for several minutes until the ice beneath them melted within seconds, sending them crashing into the water and pulling them apart.

"Sorry to break up this epic romcom scene" came a voice once both boys gathered their bearings and got to their feet as water soaked through their clothes. "But I'm not too please to inform you that you have to die, Anderson"

"What star are you and what did you do to the fountain?" Blaine growled as he jumped out of the water and angrily approached the tanned boy who had ruined his date.

"I am Liam, the Monkey marked star and my ability blocks all supernatural presences, meaning you are going to die the way you were born, without any genetic mutations" the star answered smoothly as he stood his ground confidently against the raging honey eyed boy. "Ok, I know you're angry or whatever for ruining what you have going on" he said as he motioned towards Sam who remained in the water. "But in my defence, I've been watching you all day and waited until you finished your skating date before killing you"

"How considerate of you" Blaine spat sarcastically.

"Well I was going to wait and see if you would have sex together, because that would be pretty hot to watch. But then after 9 minutes of boring kissing and the realisation that me watching you without your permission is super weird, I decided to show myself now" Liam replied in a single breath and finished with a happy smile that wouldn't look out of place on a child.

"How old are you?" Blaine blurted curiously as he focused on the smile that made the man look no older than twelve.

"About 56 days old. I'm a star remember" Liam answered with a frown. "Why, how old are you?"

"18"

"Senior or already graduated?"

"Junior, got pushed back a year because there was this Sadie Hawkins dance a couple of years ago-"

"Who's Sadie Hawkins?"

"Oh, it's a dance where girls ask the boys out instead of the boys chasing the girls"

"What about the gay folk?"

"Exactly, well I went with my gay friend-"

"BLAINE!" Sam roared. "Enough with your chit chat" he said in an agitated voice, reminding Blaine that yes, indeed this man child star thing was indeed a star and life stories should probably not be exchanged.

"So it's a fist fight then?" Blaine asked as he turned back to Liam.

"If you're up for it"

"Sure, I'm a trained boxer, I started Dalton Academy's fight club"

"Which you're not supposed to talk about, right?"

"You're seen the movie?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, darling"

"Near enough, I must say you're very educated for someone less then two months old"

"Blame it on the parents that don't exist"

"I have no parents either"

"We could have been such good friends"

"I was thinking exactly the same-"

"BLAINE!"

Blaine jumped out of his skin at Sam's angry voice from behind him. Sending Liam a sympathetic smile, Blaine swung his fist and smashed it directly into the star's nose. Liam fell backwards onto his ass and cradled his face in his palms and just sat there, making no attempts to get up or fight back. Blaine stood awkwardly above him, wondering what to do next, so he turned to his boyfriend in hopes of guidance and of course Sam gave him a look that read 'why did you stop?'

Blaine's eyes roamed around the gardens for a couple of minutes with his teeth nibbling his bottom lip awaiting Liam to jump to his feet, but the star just sat there, bloody nosed, sulking and pouting, making no effort to join in.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Blaine enquired as he bent down so he was eye level with the tanned star.

"Nope" Liam huffed. "I spent my days writing and reading 'Harry Potter' fan fiction rather than training in combat"

"This hardly seems like a fair fight" Blaine mumbled.

"Nothing in life is fair, Blaine. Especially in yours" Liam replied sadly.

"You make me not want to kill you"

"Do you have a choice? Neither can live while the other survives, right?" Liam sighed as he finally got to his feet. "I'm tired of fighting, I just want to go home"

Blaine looked deep into Liam's chocolate brown eyes and saw the star twinkling far beneath them before turning to Sam who gave him a sad nod. Sighing deeply and blinking away oncoming tears, Blaine pulled is fist back far behind him, offered a sympathetic smile to Liam, who lifted his head to expose his neck, and then throw his fist full strength into the star's windpipe.

The sound that escaped Liam's mouth made Blaine flinch, it sounded like a low rattle as the star collapsed backward onto his back as he began to pale. Blaine let a couple of stray tears roll down his face as he walked over and sat beside the dying star, lifting his head and placing it comfortably in his lap.

"We would have been friends, right? If things were different" Liam wheezed as he looked up sluggishly at a solemn looking Blaine.

"I like to think that we already are, Liam" Blaine whispered softly and offered a small smile which the star struggled to return .

"Guess it's time for me to go home now" Liam choked out breathlessly as the last couple of breaths in him finally left his body, leaving him still, with his newly dulled eyes fixed up at Blaine as purple smoke started to flow from him.

Blaine sniffed loudly as he closed Liam's eyes with his fingers before kissing his lightly on his forehead. "I'll make sure you arrive safely, I promise" he whispered as he felt Sam's hand rest on his shoulder.

"You Ok, babe?" Sam asked as he bent down and watched Liam's body decay to ash, making the white star to appear.

"I am" Blaine answered truthfully with a soft smile. "He wasn't meant for this world, he said it himself" Sam squeezed tightly on his boyfriend's shoulder for comfort, something Blaine was very grateful for. "Star or not, Liam was a good person to me, if he wanted to go home, who was I to deny him of that?"

"You can see the person beyond the star?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Of course, just because our paths are different, doesn't mean they aren't fighting for whatever they believe in, just like us. One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter and all that" Blaine replied. "But like he quoted, 'Neither can live while the other survives'"

Sam didn't reply, he wasn't even sure it was said in hopes of a response, so he simple wrapped both arms tightly around his boyfriend's body and offer him a small, loving kiss.


	19. Santana vs Horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Nicki Minaj - Fly

**Chapter 18:**

**Santana Vs Horse**

**~*~*LOPEZ *~*~**

"Get in the car Froggy Breath!" Santana called from her car when she saw Sam Evans strolling down the sidewalk. She was on her way to BreadstiX for her parents anniversary dinner, the first one she had attended in five years, and the first ever one she had willingly been a part of. "You're going to Lima Gardens for slug brow, right? It's on the way, get your gay ass in before I change my mind" she added when Sam walked in her direction with the look of relief on his face. Was he really going to walk 20 blocks? He was the almighty famous Adrenaline Man, he could have had anyone in the world give him a ride.

"Thanks Santana" Sam beamed a dazzling smile, which he blatantly stole from his boyfriend, as he jumped in the passenger seat. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days" he asked as Santana put the car in drive and sped down the road so fast that Sam scurried to buckle up.

Santana ignored him, for multiple reasons actually. Did everyone else forget she had a life? While Puck, Kurt, Blaine and Sam might like to spend every single waking moment together, Santana very much remembered that she had a pretty busy life before the prophecy and refused to let the darkness become an obstacle in that. Two months ago, she didn't speak to any of the bitches she now associated with and although they turned out to be a bunch of pretty cool people, they weren't going to replace the people she had known since forever.

Even at school, which was now a part time thing, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, not mandatory for the Protectors, she didn't feel the need to sit with them at lunch every day. She was a cheerleader and had friends amongst the team who she had neglected in recent times. Not to mention her girlfriend. Twice she had gone over to Hummel's for Friday night dinner or whatever and now everyone expected her to be a reoccurring guest star and then got pissed when she revealed that Friday nights were her date nights with Brittany.

Had they completely forgot that she was also in a relationship? In fact she was in the longest running relationship of all their friends, but they just expected her to drop Brittany to hang around with them and watch them make out with each other. It was depressing. They wouldn't even be with each other had it not been for Brittany's spin the bottle idea, none of them.

But the main reason she ignored Sam was because she couldn't believe how normal he found the whole situation that her inner psychic Mexican third eye managed to pick up on.

"How long have you known?" Santana asked randomly as she kept her face forward and concentrated on the road ahead.

"Known what?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed Evans, but you know exactly what I'm talking about" Santana answered casually as she flicked her headlights to full beam when the street lights became less frequent. "Lie to me and I crack a nut"

Santana heard Sam gulp next to her, alerting her that she had indeed been correct in her assumptions. "Since the fight in the cafeteria against Jamie" Sam mumbled and Santana could hear the nervousness in his voice. "How long have you known?"

"Since our little car trip to the warehouse when Melissa, Toni and Oliver held Puck and Blainers" she replied softly. "Sam, tell me it wasn't planned, please"

"I swear to God, I don't know how it happened, I freaked out the whole time you were in Westerville, it's not an easy thing to process"

"So, what are you going to do?" Santana asked nonchalant as she pulled up outside the gates of the garden and finally looked at the defeated looking man beside her.

"I don't really have much of a choice" Sam sighed and then stared hard at Santana as he open and closed his mouth several times, like a true trouty mouth before settling with saying "When the time comes, I want it to be you"

Santana actually felt her stomach crawl and throat tighten at the prospect of such things. He was her ex boyfriend after all. "Makes sense, seeing as I can't see Blainers, Kurt or Puck doing it" Santana answered. "I would say you owe me but, ya know"

Any respect Santana had for Blaine Anderson disintegrated as she drove Jeff and Nick to god knows where. Pyramid Brows friends were two of the most annoying people on the earth, chatting non stop like Santana was a life long friend and should have memories of their tediously boring adventures, leaning forward and pushing all the buttons on her stereo and one of them, Santana didn't actually know which was Jeff and which was Nick, kept kicking the back of her seat.

"Where am I dropping you two losers off?" Santana snapped as the blonde one began dribbling nonsense about another story.

"Well we live in Westerville, but our dorm curfew isn't until 10, so we have a couple hours to kill. We were thinking of taking you on a date Miss Lopez" the brunette one answered coolly, causing Santana to grimace in disgust.

"First of all, you two are more gay then Hummel so don't try pull that one, Secondly-"

"A STAR!" The blonde exclaimed loudly as he pointed to a teenage girl with mousey blonde hair strolling down the sidewalk. And true to narrow faced annoying blondes observation, the horse shaped marking on her neck was clearly visible.

Santana huffed. "Stay in the car boys" she demanded before pulling the vehicle to a stop and jumping out. She hurried, as best as she could in 6 inch stiletto's, over to the girl, who saw her and pouted. "Hey, Twinkle Tush" she greeted dryly as she stopped in front of the blue eyed star.

"Oh no!" the star sulked as her bottom lip protruded further. "I don't want you, I want Kurt"

"Kurt's gay and even if he weren't, you still wouldn't stand a chance" Santana lied, she refused to admit that the star before her possessed a very beautiful human form. "What's your name?"

"Eww, I don't want to sleep with Kurt, I want to murder him" the star replied matter of factly. "See, I really, really fancy Noah Puckerman and thought I had a chance, but then Kurt turned him gay and so I thought if I zapped him to death, Puck would make love to me for saving him"

"Puck doesn't need saving" Santana scoffed. "he and Kurt are more than happy together and for the record, have loads of gay sex, so much so that Hummel walks with a permanently limp these days because Puck just loves expressing his gay love for him. What's your name?" she tried again as the wind around them slowly picked up on her frustration.

The star seemed to feel the breeze too because she finally answered. "Sinead" she sighed. "Please don't kill me until I've killed Kurt and raped Puck" she begged.

Santana gaped at Sinead in horror. What a fucking psycho slut!

"Sorry, sister, but you aren't getting your stalker hands on either of my boys" Santana stated. "But if you really what to unleash your anger, I have two boys in my car that need sorting out"

"Ok" Sinead smiled and made her way over to Santana's car with a little skip in her step before being thrown roughly by an invisible force against a nearby fence.

"I was joking" Santana scoffed and strolled up to the irritated star. "I'm one of the four defenders of man kind, like I was seriously going to hand humans over to you"

Sinead growled and let her horse marking glow a blinding white before electrical sparks flew from her body and narrowly missed Santana and her car.

"Fine!" Sinead spat viciously. "I'll settle for the skank instead"

Santana cocked an eyebrow at the girl and actively ignored Jeff and Nicks dramatic laughter from behind her. Sinead jumped forward and pushed hard against Santana's chest, sending electrical currents through her hands as she did so, sending the Latina flying off her feet and crashing to the concrete beneath her and effectively tearing her dress.

Just as Santana sat in an upright position, she was forced to roll over as fast as she could to avoid bolts of electric from whipping her. She looked up at Sinead and saw the star was staring at her in some intense crazy way as sparks danced wildly around her, occasionally flying in Santana's direction. Santana jumped to her feet the second she could but screamed in agony as a spark hit her square in the chest and seemed to cocoon her body as if she were a conductor.

Withering in pain and grinding her teeth as the zaps jolted agonizing spasms from her body, Santana struggled to inhale a large mouthful of air, but when she did, it felt like instant relief when the sparks began to pass through her as she turned her body to gas, also rendering her invisible to the naked eye.

"Santana, My Love…"

"Come forth and show thy self"

Santana ignored Jeff and Nicks idiotic calls from the car and kept her focus on Sinead, who snapped her head in several different directions, hunting the Latina down. Once Santana felt the painful sting from being electrocuted turn into a dull ache, she called upon the powerful winds she had trained since Sam's adrenaline shot and let them wrap around her evaporated body, becoming one with the building tornado.

Sinead narrowed her eyes on the translucent cyclone and aimed her bolts towards it and blanched in horror as they ricocheted off. Turning on her feet, she dashed down the road as fast as she could but was eventually rushed off her feet as the tornado picked her up and threw her fifty feet into the air. Catching her breath in her throat, she was unable to let out a scream of terror or protest before her body collided, with an echoing crash, to the floor.

Santana came back into human form as she span back to the concrete below her, smirking smugly at not only the smoking body of Sinead, but also the stunned, pale expressions of the Dalton boys.

Snatching the star in her hand, she placed it into her bag before pulling out her purse.

"Here's fifty dollars, get out of my car and never find me again" Santana said to Nick and Jeff as she approached her vehicle and throw the dollar bill at them.

"Yes, Sir" they both gulped in unison before falling over each other to scurry from the car and into the night.

Santana sat in the drivers seat for a couple of minute, trying in vain to sort out the afro on her head where the wind had dishevelled it, but knew a lost cause when she saw one, so she shrugged her shoulder and started up the engine before droving onwards to BreadstiX when her phone rang.

"Who this be?" she asked as she placed her cell on speakerphone.

"Just called to gloat to say that I've taken down the Goat shaped star all on my own" Kurt's proud voice filled her car. "And kept my boyfriend physically satisfied before taking his best, straight, male friend out shopping for a makeover. What have you done today?"

"Why hello to you too Hummel." Santana droned sarcastically. "Apart from keeping my girlfriend also physically satisfied, finding out a massive secret, endured the worst car ride in history from the terror twins and simultaneously protected your arse and killed the Horse marked star, nothing much"

"Wow, what a day we are having" Kurt said quietly in awe. "Blaine rung me to inform us that he just dealt with the Monkey star, that's three down in one day, all solo jobs. I'm going to phone Noah, maybe it will be a full house, Bye" he rambled quickly before hanging up, just as Santana pulled into BreadstiX parking lot.

She sat there for a few minutes after switching the engine off to bask in the achievement she felt. She was super proud of Kurt for being able to pull through for the team, considering how sensitive he was about killing them. Blaine on the other hand had Sam there and no doubt assisted him along the way, so he didn't really deserve much praise, but Hummel sure did. She reminded herself to phone Puck after dinner to get the run down of his day.

As she jumped out of her car, not giving a shit at how ruined her hair and dress were, she sauntered her way over to the entrance of the restaurant, were several paparazzi quickly snapped her.

Ignoring them, she walked into the building and instantly spotted her parents sitting in a nearby booth and strolled over to them, blocking out all the gasps, whispers and stares from the other customers.

"Santana Lopez, you look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards" Maribel screeched as her gaze fell on her daughters rough appearance.

"Please, I think I look hot considering I just killed me a star" she boosted loudly, causing everyone to roar in celebration. "Hummel and Anderson have also took care of a star each, meaning only two remain bitches!" she announced loudly over the crowds cheers and revelled in the noise as it got impossibly louder. "We'll have you back in a Speedo in no time Papi" she promised her father as she took a seat opposite him and her mother.

"We are very proud of you Santana" Dr. Lopez said loudly over the crowd as they continued chanting her name.

"Food is on the house this evening" a waitress said cheerfully as she walked past their table, causing Santana to chuckle at the woman's naivety, like she wasn't going to Dine and Dash anyway.

"Thank you Papi, it means a lot" she smiled sincerely in reply to the first time she had ever heard her father say those words. "Sorry I didn't get you anything for your anniversary, I didn't know what kind of thing to buy since I've never actually cared before" she said honestly.

Ever since her heart to heart with her mother when she arrived back from Westerville, communication became strong, thus leading to respect and the Lopez's found a way to love each other again, or at least show the love that was always there, buried deep within.

"Sing us a song, all of us" Maribel smiled as she gestured with her hand towards the crowd which had now become an eager audience.

"I can't just sing a random song on demand" Santana replied with a roll of her eyes, inwardly flipping through a catalogue of several different songs she could belt out with no practice.

"Sing that Nicki Mingaga song you always sing" Dr. Lopez suggested before Santana and her mother burst out laughing at the name mix up.

"Fine, fine" Santana laughed whole heartedly as she jumped from the booth and walked over to the stage, audience members patting her on the back as she passed them. "Word up bitches, I'm going to sing for you so shut your trap holes and listen up"

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_   
_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_   
_To fly_   
_To fly_

_I wish today it will rain all day_   
_Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_   
_Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_   
_Praying but I think I'm still an angel away_   
_Angel away, yeah strange in a way_   
_Maybe that is why I chase strangers away_   
_They got their guns out aiming at me_   
_But I become Neo when they're aiming at me_   
_Me, me, me against them_   
_Me against enemies, me against friends_   
_Somehow they both seem to become one_   
_A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_   
_They start coming and I start rising_   
_Must be surprising, I'm just amazing_   
_I win, thrive, soar, higher, with earth, wind, water, fire_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_   
_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_   
_To fly_   
_To fly_

_Everybody wanna try to box me in_   
_Suffocating every time it locks me in_   
_Painting their own pictures then they crop me in_   
_But I will remain where the top begins_   
_Cause I am not a word, I am not a line_   
_I am not a girl that can ever be defined_   
_I am not fly, I am levitation_   
_I represent an entire generation_   
_I hear the criticism loud and clear_   
_That is how I know that the time is near_   
_So we become alive in a time of fear_   
_And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare_   
_Cry my eyes out for days upon days_   
_Such a heavy burden placed upon me_   
_But when you go hard your nay's become yay's_   
_Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_   
_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_   
_To fly_   
_To fly_

The whole restaurant blow up with cheers and cat calls as the song finished and Santana basked in the attention as her Mama and Papi jumped on staged and crushed her into a tight embrace.

"There was never a moment in my career where I've been as proud as I am of you right now" Maribel cried unashamedly into her daughter's neck.

"And there has never been a moment in my 18 years of life that I've felt more loved and appreciated" Santana beamed honestly as she reveled in the love that surrounded her.


	20. Kurt vs Goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Avril Lavigne - Hot.

**Chapter 19:**

**Kurt Vs Goat**

**~*~*HUMMEL *~*~**

Kurt:  
 _You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_   
_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_   
_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_   
_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_   
_Make me wanna drop_   
_It's so ridiculous_   
_I can barely stop_   
_I can hardly breathe_   
_You make me wanna scream_   
_You're so fabulous_   
_You're so good to me baby, baby_   
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_   
_And I can show you all the places you've never been_   
_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_   
_And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_   
_Make me wanna drop_   
_It's so ridiculous_   
_I can barely stop_   
_I can hardly breathe_   
_You make me wanna scream_   
_You're so fabulous_   
_You're so good to me baby, baby_   
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently_   
_Always I know_   
_Hold me, love me_   
_Don't ever go_   
_Ooh, yeah yeah_

* * *

"Fuck, it feels so good" Kurt whimpered as he tangled his fingers into Puck's Mohawk and pulled, unsure whether he was trying he pull him off or push him down further.

The elbows he was using as support gave way under him and he fell back against the mattress, panting and withering as Puck's tongue skilfully wrapped around the head of his cock. He knew he was close, how could he not be when the sexiest man alive was swallowing around his shaft, but he was moaning to much to give warning. Not that Puck would need any.

Pushing Puck's head down aggressively so he engulfed his entire dick, Kurt arched his back off the mattress and exploded down a very willing throat. As he collapsed once again onto the mattress, he wiped his damp hair off of his sweaty forehead while enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend lapping his tongue over his sensitive cock a few final times.

"You taste so good, Baby" Puck whispered as he trailed his tongue slowly and lovingly up Kurt's pale, trembling, naked body, paying close attention to his nipples, neck and jaw line before capturing his mouth in a deep passionate kiss, giving Kurt the opportunity to taste just how good he was.

"Keep doing that and I'll be hard again" Kurt warned as he nibbled and teased on Puck's lower lip.

"That's the plan. I want you to do something for me" Puck mumbled against Kurt's lips as his strong hands stroked softly up and down the pale boy's waist.

"Mmmm, anything for you, Noah" Kurt answered breathlessly as he felt his cock twitch back to life once again. "Tell me want you want" he practically begged as his naked hunk of a boyfriend crawled over him, rocking his steel hard cock into Kurt's rapidly swelling one.

"I want you inside of me" Puck whispered seductively into Kurt's ear and then began licking and nibbling on the lobe.

Kurt would have froze at the brand new request had he not been withering under his boyfriend's touch so much. Puck had finally learnt to take the plunge and pay attention to Kurt dick a couple of weeks ago, starting off with him jerking him to climax while he fucked him and then last week he had braved giving Kurt a blowjob. And the rest was history, once Puck found out just how much control he could have whilst sucking a dick, he had become… how could Kurt put it nicely?… a cock slut.

With all his piquing curiosity, Kurt kind of knew that Puck might ask him to explore previously forbidden pleasures, but he never expected it to be so… Random? Soon? Normal? After all, Puck just pretty much asked Kurt to take his virginity, and if there was ever a sign of love (Puck wasn't exactly novel-worthy romantic) this would be it.

"You sure?"

"No" Puck replied honestly. "Scared as hell. But not because of the pain or anything, because I'm badass number 1, but because I want it to be good for you and I don't know what I'm doing."

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing either" Kurt mumbled embarrassed. "I've never topped before, I mean it looks easy enough, but I don't want to disappoint you" he grew quieter with each word and it ended in a whisper.

"Why don't we talk each other through it then?" Puck suggested, lifting his hand to stroke Kurt's forehead. "We are both in agreement that I'm the best person who has ever fucked you and you're the best person I've fucked, so if we communicate and stuff throughout, we would be fucking all kinds of awesome."

Kurt agreed it was worth a shot, but instead of verbalising it, he swung them around in one smooth move, so he rested on top of Puck. Lifting his ass in the air, he trailed his tongue down Puck's torso , lapping up the toned muscles that defined his chest and abs before reaching his rimmed pubic hair and spreading Puck's legs apart so they were bent on either side of his head.

Kurt licked up Puck's enlarged shaft before blowing cold air along the wet trail causing his boyfriend to wither around beneath him. Taking mercy on his keening man, he took the whole, leaking head into his mouth and began sucking lightly, his tongue teasing over the tip every few seconds, collecting the gathering precum each time.

Kurt could hear Puck panting and murmuring compliments above him as he relaxed his throat and lowered himself further onto the teen's cock, safe in the knowledge that his throat seemed to have adapted itself for Puck's nine inch girthy member. Bringing a hand up, he began rolling Puck's heavy sack in his palms, something he knew drove the fire boy crazy, before slowly lowering it passed his perineum and resting gently over Puck's virginal hole.

"You ready?" Kurt asked confidently, completely the opposite of how he was feeling inside.

"As I'll ever be" Puck tensed automatically.

"Noah, we don't have to do-"

"Just shove it in - holy shit, that feels weird" it wasn't as though Kurt had tried to distract Puck but he used the open opportunity to oil up his digits and gently, well as gently as you could go when breaching a ring of muscle, inserted one into a very tight heat. So tight in fact that Kurt wondered how he would fit in there without permanently damaging both of them.

"Babe, I need you to relax" Kurt ordered softly to his apparently ignorant boyfriend who denied his request. Kurt needed another distract if this was going to happen any time soon. "Trust me, I'm a doctor" he whispered as he took Puck's balls in his mouth and began quickly twirling them around his tongue.

Puck made a strange noise, some what crossed between a chuckle and a moan and Kurt used the moment to push his finger in fully with Puck barely noticing. Feeling himself lube up inside of the tight heat, Kurt became slightly more confident and even attempted pulling most of the way out before pressing back in, and was rewarded with a satisfied hum from Puck.

"I'm going to add another finger, Baby" Kurt warned in a soft voice.

"Wait, another one? It feels like your whole fist is already in there"

"You're exaggerating"

"Only a little bit"

Kurt chuckled quietly at his boyfriend's dramatics as he climbed up the muscled body and captured his mouth with Puck's. He knew Puck was exaggerating the pain because that was to be 'normal' for a 'dude' who had no gay tendencies before. Kurt would have believed him, possibly, had he not known the feeling of one finger in the ass and seen Puck's high pain intolerance whilst in mortal combat.

Puck's eager mouth welcomed the kiss willingly and began tangling his tongue around Kurt's while Kurt bravely and subtly as possible, added another finger, mentally chuckling when Puck evidently didn't notice. Well, not until…

"Fuck, do that again!" he keened and pushed himself back on Kurt's fingers and the pale digits crooked upwards once more and massaged his protest, sending Puck into an uncontrollable mess underneath him. "Holy shit, does it get better with you inside me instead of your fingers?" he asked breathlessly as he pushed down further.

"Yeah. Well it should if I do it right, anyway" Kurt answered uncertainly. Dave had been better with his hands then he had been with his cock, but Puck had been eerily talented with his whole body.

"What are we waiting for then? Fuck me" Puck demanded sharply, making Kurt burst out laughing. So much for 'scared as hell'. He continued stretching Puck for a couple more seconds while he slicked his cock up with the oil before placing a pillow under Puck's hips and pulling his fingers out. "Now there's a thing in between your legs that should be hard, you should probably line it up with my ass" Puck teased and almost laughed aloud when Kurt narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. "But seriously, once you start entering, the urge to thrust all the way in quickly will be really fucking powerful. If you do that, I will rip off your balls"

Kurt only rolled his eyes and offered Puck a quick kiss before looking down at his cock and guided it towards the puckered entrance. Swallowing his nerves, Kurt grabbed hold of Puck's thigh with his free hand as he very slowly pushed forward into the tight space and gasped at the same time Puck did.

Puck was so tight that it was almost painful. Hadn't he just prepared him? That urge Puck had warned him about came almost immediately as he breached the ring of muscle and felt his entire head become encased by Puck.

"Burning?" Kurt asked when he realised Puck was silently wincing beneath him. Puck nodded through gritted teeth and Kurt stilled instantly. "The more you relax, the easier it becomes. But if it's too much, make sure you let me know" he reassured as he slowly continued pushing in inch by inch.

"How… how can you enjoy this?" Puck grunted as he momentarily placed his hand on Kurt's hip to pause his motion. "I do this to you three times a day, I suddenly feel like an abusive husband or something" he commented seriously.

"Once I'm fully inside…" Kurt said as he bottomed out and decided not to tell Puck just yet. "… you'll need a few minutes to adjust and then I can start hitting your prostate again and the pain will be sadistically worth it, I promise"

Kurt bent down best he could without moving to much and kissed Puck, slow and long, nibbling and licking at his lips until he felt Puck wiggle his hips cautiously.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, fighting the urge to drive into him. Puck looked at him for a moment before shrugging and pouting. "What do I do?" Kurt asked, feeling increasingly stupid. He knew the mechanics but felt it best to ask the expert just in case.

"Gonna let you in on a Puckzilla secret now Hummel-"

"Don't refer to me by my last name while my cock is buried within your ass, darling"

"-Considering you're the only person I've fucked in the ass that actually has a prostate, I recommended doing what I did." Puck continued, seemingly ignoring Kurt's interruption. "You're familiar with the Hokey Cokey dance?" Kurt cocked a brow in question. "You know, put your big dick in, your big dick out, in, out, in, out, shake it all about? Thrust a couple of times and grind your hips occasionally when your fully inside until you find the prostate and memorise the angle and starting fucking me harder"

"You can not be serious?" Kurt asked.

"Dude, whose the expert at fucking here and is able to find your B-spot in under twenty seconds?"

Kurt rolled his eyes for three reasons. 1) Puck's ego (which Kurt gladly stroked often to reap the benefits), 2) the B-spot instead of G-spot change up and 3) the 'hokey cokey' effect really did do wonders when Puck did it, and who was Kurt to refuse it?

Following instruction, Kurt pulled out as much as possible without actually sliding out before pushing back in with a lot more force than he had done the first time. Puck hummed in contentment as Kurt repeated the movement several times before pushing in as far as he could and moving his hips in a circular motion.

"Fuck, right there, Babe, keep it right there" Puck gasped and clenched around Kurt, driving him crazy with lust.

Kurt grinded once more to confirm the angle and once Puck's breath hitched and toes curled, Kurt locked his position and began doing what his body had been craving to do since entering him. He roughly smashed in and bucked out of the tight dragging heat, basking in the knowledge that it was his boyfriend, the love of his life that he was inside of.

As a newbie at fucking, Kurt knew he wouldn't last very long and by the looks of Puck, whose eyes began to roll and chest panted heavily, he wasn't the only one.

Kurt continued his assault, thrusting in and out with more speed and force than he though was completlt acceptable for someone's first time (not that Puck was complaining at all) before grabbing Puck's throbbing hot cock in his hands and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Baby, I'm… I'm gonna fucking cum" Puck cried as he arched his back and scrunched his eyes shut tightly. Ropes and ropes of sticky, thick, hot white cum squirted out of Puck's engorged head as his climax rushed over him, ripping Kurt's orgasm with it.

Kurt rode out his orgasm the best he could, noting Puck's ability to keep the action smooth was obviously something learnt from experience, before collapsing his dead weight onto Puck's trembling chest.

"Well, that was needed, considering the day I have ahead of me" Puck panted, before looking down at Kurt's reddened and wet face. "You did good, Kurt. Reeeaaaalllll good"

"Same to you" Kurt mumbled lazily into Puck's damp chest. "Good luck today by the way"

"You too" Puck laughed heartily.

"Shopping with Finn, or should I say, for Finn will be a fun thing for me. You however are going to meet the man that abandon you and haven't seen in 10 years and a little brother you knew nothing about" Kurt said as he turned his hand so he was looking up at his frowning boyfriend. The frown, the fake laugh (Kurt knew it was fake for sure) and the clipped reply all signalled that Puck was either nervous, worried and/or scared about the reunion. "You're a brave man Noah Puckerman and I'm so proud to call you mine"

* * *

"So tell me again, what's the difference between these pair of pants and theses one" Finn asked with a puzzled expression as he held the offending items in each hand.

"Finn" Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The one in your left hand are jeans and the ones in the right are sweatpants" When Puck had wished him luck, he thought he was kidding. Obviously not.

"But, like, they both cover your junk and keep your legs warm, so who cares how they look?" Finn asked with a lopsided smile as if proud of himself for his comeback. Kurt however, was not impressed.

Kurt had met up with a lost looking Finn 2 hours ago at Lima Mall and since then have been escorted by security to approximately.. One store. Kurt was known for spending extraordinary long stretches of time in one certain store at a time, but today wasn't because he had too much to choose from or was racking every single item just in case he missed something spectacular. No, today was because he was trying to give a very disinterested teenage boy a makeover and said boy declined to contribute, complained constantly of hunger pains and refused to try on the clothes because apparently the changing rooms were bugged and perverts would see his junk on the security cameras.

"If that's the case, then we will settle on a jockstrap and leg warmers" Kurt decided feigning seriousness as he stared straight into Finn's horror struck face. "And instead of looking for shirts, we will purchase a pair of nipple tassels for the colder months"

"I prefer the jeans" Finn gulped and lifted up his right hand, exposing the sweatpants.

Kurt fell to the floor like a toddler having a tantrum. How could Finn be so… so… uneducated in the fashion department. In the conversations he had had with Finn prior to today, the tall teen had come off pleasantly intelligent with a dopey edge, like he knew everything but just had trouble verbalising words or understanding the more difficult ones, but certainly not brain dead. But of course, that was before today.

"Why are you on the floor, Dude?" Finn asked from where he was standing, looking around sheepishly, obviously out of his comfort zone.

"I'm sulking, Finn" Kurt answered as though it was obvious and emphasized the fact by crossing his arms over his chest. "If you and Rachel are going to be a couple, a couple that appears on Television and Magazines for being main associates of the Protectors, at least one of you needs to be dressed well, and heaven forbid that Rachel dumps the reindeer sweater and stops dressing like a librarian nun."

"I'm hungry" was all the reply he got. It wasn't a moan or an argument, more like a stray thought that just fell from Finn's mouth, which indicated that he hadn't been paying attention to Kurt's rant at all. Maybe Finn was like a robot who needed large amounts of food to function properly? Were all straight teen boys like that?

"Here's the deal" Kurt huffed as he jumped to his feet and brushed his ass of any dust he might have gathered. "Lets find and agree on one whole outfit and as soon as we do that, I will personally buy you any food you want"

20 minutes later Kurt and Finn were sitting in the food court as they feasted on burgers and fries. Well, Finn feasted on burgers (plural) and fries while Kurt dined on a chicken salad with the occasional swiped French-fry.

"Excuse me" a lonely girl from the next booth, who had been watching Finn in disgust as he stuffed his face, spoke up as she turned to Kurt. "I was wondering if I could have a word"

"Are you a star?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Oh, my name is Gemma and I am indeed the goat marked star" the star replied politely. "But I was wondering if I may converse with you first before any killing takes place"

Kurt knew she was a star and her neck wasn't even revealed. Why did all the stars feel the need to introduce themselves? Surely they realised that they lost the element of surprise in the attack by doing so?

"I'm a techno-path" Gemma went on, obviously taking Kurt's cock brow expression as an invitation to start the 'conversing'. "Which is great for everyday life, not so great for combat, so I'm going to have to use my physical form to challenge you. And here's my problem. I mean, like, can you actually die? Ya know, with the whole healing thing?"

"Well, I haven't died yet, so…." Kurt let the sentence trail off, suddenly realising that he had no idea how extensive his healing process was. Could he have his whole arm cut off and it grow back? Be beheaded? Even if Kurt did know if he could die, he wasn't going to share the secret with this goat girl.

"What's a Techno-path?" Finn asked with a mouthful of food. Just been approached by a star who is threatening your life and you don't stop eating?

"I can talk to machines" Gemma shrugged. Kurt looked mildly impressed, Finn looked confused. "I can control technology with my mind, from switching on a light to hacking top secret government files to asking a ATM to dispense it's entire contents without a card, blah blah blah"

"Awesome" Finn said in awe. "you have to come round and help me win on 'Call of duty' against Puck" Gemma actually seemed to be considering to offer (read: demand) for a while.

"What the hell?" Kurt exclaimed, looking back and fourth between the two of them getting chummy. In actual fact, Kurt didn't mind the two of them talking and stalling for time because Kurt had never and would never be in the mood to kill someone, star or not. In fact, he had recently celebrated, in a dark room on his own, the fact that Drew Deann, the homophobic drunk, had awoken from his coma, conveniently with no memory of the 'hit and run' incident.

"Well I'm so sorry, Hummel, but I can't kill you, you refuse to kill me so what is the point?" Gemma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Unless I tell your Navigator out front to smash its way into the building and start running people over?" it was said like a suggestion but in the next minute, screams could be heard from far over by the entrance of the mall.

"Kurt is that your car?" Finn asked casually and as Kurt snapped his head in the direction of the cries of terror, he indeed saw his black machine smashing through a store window.

"Gemma!" Kurt screeched as he throw a tomato from his plate at her head. "Why are you harming the innocent, it's me you want"

"Did you just throw a tomato at me?"

Kurt ignored her, considering it was obvious if you took the tomato juice dripping down her forehead into consideration. Instead he chose to growl in frustration, push the rest of his salad aside and jump up on the table to inspect the damage his baby had done to the store.

"You destroyed me car, you crazy starry bitch!" he shrieked once he saw the damage that had been inflicted to his vehicle from smashing into walls.

"Why don't you heal it by rubbing on the exhaust pipe?"

Kurt snapped at the comment and jumped on the stars shoulders, wrapping his legs tightly around her neck, he grabbed the side of her head roughly and twisted viciously.

A loud audible snap cracked through the air as Kurt's navigator stopped its rampage, and Kurt immediately knew what it meant. He screeched loudly and jumped off the brown smoking goat marked star in horror and landed right into Finn's arms. Call him silly or naïve, but he hadn't actually expected that to work, he just presumed it was something done in action movies because it looked cool. But no, Kurt had literally snapped someone's neck with his bare hands, and not just anybody, but a girl.

Oh, what, shit! She was a star, a fucking farm yard star who destroyed his car, he reminded himself as the star floated up from the crumbling body that was once Gemma.

"You are like my favourite Superhero ever!" Finn yelled over the cheering crowd. "Like, Ever!"

"Don't let Puck hear you say that" Kurt smirked, oddly filled with satisfaction as he looked over at the busted up mall, to the celebrating audience, to the media running towards him, to the floating star in front of him, and then to his ringing phone, where Blaine's name and picture flashed across his screen.


	21. Puck vs Rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains racist and homophobic slurs  
> Song: Eminem - like toy soldiers

**Chapter 20:**

**Puck Vs Rat**

**~*~*PUCKERMAN *~*~**

"Puck, stop defiling my son, your sister's here!" Burt called from the other side of the basement door, causing Puck to chuckle loudly as he dried his damp, recently washed Mohawk with Kurt's fluffy white towel.

"2 Seconds!" he called back at the top of his lungs, which probably wasn't necessary but whatever. "Puck, stop defiling my son" he mimicked in a gruff voice. "If only he knew I was the victim of his preciously son's cruel advances" he smirked to his boyfriend, who rolled his glasz eyes playfully.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door" Kurt offered as he bounced up the stairs cheerfully.

Put went to chase after him, but by the second step, decided against it due to the aching pain in his ass. So opting for the Sumo wrestler waddle instead , he slowly made his way up the basement stairs and into the main house, where Sarah, Burt and Kurt were all watching him.

"Jesus, Kurt" Burt exclaimed, shaking his head and he analyzed Puck's new walk and accurately guessed the cause of it. Puck smirked in response while Kurt turned a comical shade of pink and tried (and failed) to act nonchalant.

"Hot!" Sarah grinned momentarily before turning serious. "Come on Puck, we have to go before I throw up with nerves or something" she commanded and Puck noticed that she was looking more pale than usual and he was secretly thankful that he wasn't the only one shitting himself. "Laters Papa Burt, Kurt" she said with a nod of the head as she walked out of the front door.

"I love you, I'll call you when it's done. Be nice to Finn" Puck said as he reached the front door and kissed his boyfriend for probably too long considering Burt was hovering somewhere behind him.

"I will, and you'll be fine. Don't get angry or violent, be the bigger man. I love you too" Kurt replied as he broke the kiss.

"Thanks for having me, Burt" Puck smiled as he clapped his hand in Burt's and gave him a one armed bro hug.

"Anytime Kiddo, and good luck today. Call me if you need me" Burt grunted as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

Puck nodded his head stiffly and threw Burt a wink before giving one last chaste kiss to Kurt and waddling out of the front door towards his truck, where his sister was already sitting in the passenger seat, looking gloomy.

"You alright, Princess?" he asked as he jumped into the drivers seat and started the vehicle, wincing in pain as he sat in a position that caused shooting pains up his back.

"Well, I'm 14 years old, about to meet my father, who I have no memory of, for the first time. Not to mention a brother from a different colored mother" Sarah replied in an annoyed voice. "Is it wrong for me to hate this Jake boy already? I mean he's 16, meaning he was conceived while Ma and Elijah were still married. He's like the evil illegitimate bastard brother".

"Elijah isn't worth remembering, But Jake hasn't done anything wrong, so we gotta be cool with him unless he gives us reason not to be, OK?" Puck replied as he looked over to his sister, who rolled her eyes and offered a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"Whatever, what's it like getting fucked up the ass?" Sarah asked casually as she pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her coat pocket before placing one in her mouth and offering another to Puck, who gladly took it.

"Different but cool" Puck replied honestly, unsure whether the conversation was entirely appropriate. Then again, Sarah was the poster child of inappropriate, only rivalled by Santana.

"Do you feel emasculated or whatever?"

"I'm still kinda riding on the high of it all, ya know? The pain is a bitch which makes me feel badass for putting up with it, but I don't know" Puck answered and squinted his eyes when the street lamps became more distant from one another. "You'd think they would install more lighting on the roads after two months" he mumbled, more to himself then anything.

"I know right, I'm so over this darkness shit. You know it's already caused the death of over 129,000 people so far. And that's just the one's that have directly died due to it, it doesn't included bitches who have starved because their crops won't grow or whatever."

"It'll be over soon, little sis" he promised as he flicked his cigarette lighter to light both his and Sarah's smoke.

He fucking well hoped so anyway. They were almost two months in and still had 5 stars remaining and they seemed to be secretive little fuckers who refused to reveal themselves. Could he and the others go looking for them instead of waiting around? Yes, but why should they? It was effort enough to kill them when they showed their stupid fake faces.

He wondered what it would be like once the sun was turned back on or whatever had happened to it. So much had changed in the past two months and he wasn't sure how much would change once the day finally came. He would still love Kurt, that he was sure of, just as much as he knew Kurt would still love him. But things like his Ma's over protectiveness, would she lose the extra love she had provided for him once he was out of immediate danger? Would he still class people like Blaine, Quinn, Santana and Unique as he's friends? Would the world still embrace them or ship them off to a science lab for testing?

"Do you believe his story that he's been looking for us for years and only found us when your name became a house hold name or do you think he's going to try use you for fame and money or whatever?" Sarah asked, breaking Puck out of his thoughts.

"Probably the latter" Puck answered truthfully, knowing full well she was referring to Elijah.

Elijah Puckerman didn't care about anyone other than himself, a fact that his Ma had told him and that the man himself had proven by his absence. Puck had no idea why he agreed to meet him when he got in contact last week, but Kurt had convinced him that the meeting would be good. Either to build bridges or at least to get some answers and closure. Puck just hoped to god that his boyfriend was right.

"I don't understand how he could love one child but not the others. So what if he and Ma had a bad relationship, you shouldn't abandon your children, it's like what the Anderson's and Berry's did to Blaine." Sarah mumbled as she stared out of the window and Puck wasn't sure if she was actually talking to him or herself.

"You know, no matter what happens today or any time in the future, that I'll always have you back right, Princess" Puck declared, feeling his sister seriously needed to hear that at least someone was a permanent in her life. "Sarah and Noah against the world"

"I love you, Noah" Sarah whispered sadly as her gaze remained fixed on the passing scenery outside as the truck slowed down towards a country club just outside of Lima.

"I love you too, Sarah" Puck barely got out, his voice thick with emotion as his eyes burned and throat constricted. Gosh, what had Kurt's cock done to him? Soon he would start sewing and grow a vagina.

The trucked pulled up outside Lima country club, but Puck nor Sarah made any effort to get out of the vehicle, instead opting to just look at the building were their father and brother were located.

"I'll pay you $100 if you just burn the place to the ground right now and we make a run for it" Sarah suggested, her tone worryingly serious. "Shit, Puck, it's Jake!" she gasped and ducked down in her seat as the doors open and a very confident mixed race kid came out and strolled towards them.

"At least it's not a star" Puck offered his sister a smile in which she didn't return, opting for narrowing her eyes at him dangerously. Not so different from the look Kurt had given him when he made a joke during sex earlier that day. The though made him laugh and then cringe.

"Noah, Sarah" Jake acknowledged as he walked up to the truck and cocked his brow at Sarah who had pretty much slumped to the floor. "Good to finally meet you after 16 years" he said slowly, eyes still trained on Sarah, who began fumbling to make herself upright once more.

"16 years my real brothers hairy ass crack" Sarah snorted. "Like you even knew about us before my real brother became world famous" she shot him a smug bitter smile.

Jake, in his defence, didn't raise to the bait, choosing to nod his head in agreement and step aside for Puck to get out his truck.

"The name's Puck by the way" Puck stated as he grabbed Jake's hand in a formal shake.

"Only family get to call him, Noah" Sarah spat bitterly as she jumped from the truck and straightened out the damage caused to her dress from hiding. "Let's just go see the old cunt, pay our dues and get out of here"

Jake shrugged his shoulders with seeming disinterest and led the way, holding the door open for Sarah (who managed to forgot to thank him) and walked them across a crowded room. Puck rolled his eyes as everyone gasped and stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him unashamedly, a few brave people even pulling out their phones and snapping pictures of him. God, he hated having his picture taken. It had taken 10 days before Puck and Kurt had their first official picture as a couple or whatever and Puck still fucked it up by pulling a stupid face. He had apologised to Kurt, but his boyfriend had deemed it adorable (fucking adorable?) and framed it.

Ignoring the other people in the building, (were they members? Customers? What the fuck was a country club anyway?) Puck followed Jake right to the end of a restaurant where the image of Elijah Puckerman came into view.

Sarah's hand found his instantly, or his found hers, he wasn't to sure which, as they approached with caution.

"Noah, Sar-Bear" the aging man greeted, his arms wide open as if expecting a hug.

"Sar-Bear?" Sarah scoffed and glared daggers into Elijah's face. "My name is Sarah, not fucking Sar-Bear. Do I look like a fucking bear or something?" she snapped and Puck had to hold in a chuckle as he watched the man blanch and plop back into the seat he had previous been in. He would have chastised Sarah on her behaviour if A) she wasn't so funny and B) if he didn't feel Elijah deserved it. As it was, Elijah had whatever was coming to him, so he remained tight lipped as he and his sister sat opposite the man and Jake.

"How's superhero life working out for you, son?" Elijah attempted with a filthy grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you change the question to how is life in general going?" Puck answered dryly. "And don't call me son. You lost the right to do that years ago"

"Come on sonny boy" did he not just hear what Puck had said? "Don't be like that with your father. What have I done wrong to you exactly?" Elijah had the audacity to ask.

"Are you drunk?" Sarah asked in frustration before turning to Jake. "Is he fucking drunk?"

"Probably, he's always drunk" Jake replied flatly.

"How about you buy your old man a beer?" Elijah asked Sarah, seemingly deaf and blind to the girl's obvious anger.

"I'm underage, you fucking piece of shit"

"Are you? How old are you?"

Sarah very, very slowly turned her head towards Puck, her wide eyed, thin lipped expression reading 'is this guy fucking serious?'. Puck would have found the look fucking hilarious had it not been for the man who caused it and the words he had used. How the hell could a father not remember his own daughters age?

"What's my middle name?" Puck blurted, glaring hard at the man.

"Robert?"

"Don't take it personally" Jake quickly jumped in when Puck growled deep in his throat. "What's my middle name, dad?" he asked, turning to Elijah.

"Jonathon" the man replied confidently, shooting a smug smile at Sarah and Puck.

"See" Jake smiled softly and sympathetically. "My middle name is Elijah, just like yours" he said to Puck, just before turning to Sarah. "and yours is Connie and your 14 years old" Puck noticed that Jake's eyes looked almost dead of emotion, like the leech beside him had sucked all the happiness out of him.

"How do you put up with him?" Puck asked, deciding to ignore the man for a while to try calm his rage.

"I don't. I rarely see him, he walked out on my mother when I was five or something" Jake replied, apparently also ignoring the drunken man's presence.

"Here's the deal" Elijah butted in, leaning forward to get his three children's attention. "I need some cash"

"Of course you do" Sarah laughed dryly. "And how much does one need?"

"$10,000"

"Get a job then" Jake suggested.

"Why should I have too? My son is a superhero who could get hold of the cash easily" Elijah grunted. "I think it's the least I deserve after you've embarrassed me by being a fag" he spat viciously.

"Excuse me!" Came a shout from across the room, stopping Puck from jumping over the table and punching Elijah in his throat. "What the fuck did you just say to him?" a blonde man, around Puck's age appeared before them. Puck cocked his head to the side and decided that if Sam Evans and Brody Weston were to ever have a love child, this dude would be it. And then he noticed it. Letting out a groan, Puck's eyes automatically saw the Rat shaped marking half concealed by a white shirt with the top few buttons undone.

"Who are you, another fag?" Elijah snarled.

"My name is Leo and stop using that word you paedophile" Leo demanded angrily. "Yeah I've seen the way your gaze has been lingering on this girl's chest" he pointed towards Sarah, who blanched and hid behind Puck.

"She's my daughter, I can look at her anyway I want" Elijah slurred and stood up threateningly. He only stayed on his feet for a couple of seconds, however, as the rat marking on Leo's collar bone turned blue and Elijah was blasted against a wall by a gust of wind, leaving him unconscious.

"You alright sweetheart?" Leo asked, softening his scowl when he turned his gaze to a shaken Sarah.

"You're like my Hero" she whispered in awe, tears obviously thick in her throat.

"I wish I was, Darling" Leo smiled sadly at her. "But as you probably guessed by now, I'm one of the 'bad ones'. Puck you up for me?" he asked, sounding genuine to the point that Puck wouldn't be surprised if Leo backed off if he answered no. Of course, Puck couldn't deny the challenge.

Puck jumped to his feet with a sigh and without saying a word (really, what could he say to the dude who just defended his and his sisters honor but still had to kill?) swung his fist hard into the side of Leo's skull. Burst of blood spilled over his hand as his knuckles sliced open a gash just above Leo's eye brow.

Leo staggered back when the punch connected with his face but when he snapped his head back towards Puck, Puck frowned as he watched the new wound begin healing itself.

Before he had time to analyze the situation, Leo snapped his fingers and watched with an expressionless face as Puck's body became stiff and white crystal like components began encasing his whole person. It took all of five seconds to realise he had been turned into an ice sculpture and about fifteen seconds for his enhanced body heat to effectively melt it away.

Growling, mostly in confusion but also with frustration, Puck grabbed his cigarette lighter and ignited a flame, which he quickly manipulated, and threw it towards Leo. Leo exhaled deeply through his nose as if just as frustrated as Puck before catching the fire ball in his hands.

Puck blinked hard to try focus on what he was seeing, but when he opened his eyes, Leo was gone from view. Frowning deeply, Puck went to turn around, but felt a tingling heat in his face as he did. Shaking his head, he realised that, somehow, Leo had gotten behind him and threw his own fire ball back at him, not that it had much effect, but still.

"What are you?" Puck growled through gritted teeth.

"A star" Leo offered a lopsided grin that looked eerily like Finn's. "I'm also a copycat. I see something, I learn it instantly. From a friends smile, to a boyfriend's glare" he narrowed his eyes in an exact replica of Kurt's. "to another's powers. I possess every ability of all the stars you have already come across, including that of Santana, Kurt, Blaine and you"

"Fuck!" Puck groaned and sat on a chair nearby before placing his head in his hands.

"I'm practically invincible" Leo stated the obvious. "But Noah Puckerman, I'll make you a deal" he smirked as the star twinkled dangerously in his eyes. His Rat marking shone brightly again and when Puck lifted his head at the newly heard silence around him, he noticed that everyone in the country club had fallen asleep, save him and Leo.

"What deal?" Puck asked reluctantly.

"I'll kill myself" Leo shrugged like he didn't care either way. "I'm not a fan of it down here on earth and you humans don't seem bad enough to wipe out entirely, but…" he paused for dramatic effect. "I'm a natural fighter to some and a saviour to others. I demand a life be taken if I am to take mine"

"You want me to kill myself and then you'll kill yourself? When you could just kill me anyway and continue living your fake human life?" Puck asked slowly, not sure if he was missing the point. Could he really sacrifice himself to save humanity? Be that selfless? One thought of Kurt and a glance at Sarah gave him the answer immediately. "Fine, I'll do it"

"I commend your bravery, I truly do. But it's not you that I want you to kill, it's him" Leo said and pointed directly to Elijah's crumpled up form.

"You want me to kill my dad? A human?" Puck choked out as he tried in vain to wrap his head around the situation.

"I want you to rid the world of a neglectful, abusive, drunken, paedophile" Leo answered.

"I'll get arrested, our licence to kill only extends to stars" Puck tried. Why was he making excuses?

"With what witness' to testify against you?" Leo asked as he gestured towards everyone's dozing forms. "These sleeping people? Who last saw Elijah Puckerman be thrown viciously across a room by a star? Think about it Puck. Kill the man who took away your childhood, Sarah's childhood and Jake's, I'll take my own life, as soon as my body crumbles, everyone wakes up and you get a star and an alibi for why Elijah never wakes"

"I'm not a murderer" Puck replied weakly as he looked down at his father's unconscious form. Or was he sleeping?

"Most would call you a savior. If he could act so cruel and evil to his own children, ogle his own daughter, god knows what he could do and has already done to other children, Noah" Leo spoke in a soothing voice, although the hate in his eyes was obvious when he spoke of Elijah.

"Can I talk to him before I decide anything?" Puck asked, unsure what he would say or why he would try if permission was granted. "There are questions I need answering, questions I've had since I was a little kid"

"By all means"

Elijah Puckerman stirred from his position on the floor and Puck let his shaky legs lead him over to him. Bending down, so he rested on one knee, not five feet away, Puck stared deep into Elijah's groggy eyes, trying to find humanity within them.

"Dad?" Puck asked, fully realising it was the first time he had referred to Elijah in that way in a very long time. "Why did you leave Ma?"

"Noah, you mother was and always will be a cheap slut" Elijah chuckled and Puck winced. "I was in a shitty like band back in college and your mother followed us around everywhere. She was easy to fuck, not so easy to get rid of"

Puck felt tears in his eyes as Elijah spoke on, but he wasn't sure which emotion was creating them exactly.

"Why did you abandon me, Sarah and Jake?"

"God, why are fags so sensitive about this stuff" Elijah grunted as he sat with his legs crossed, looking rather pathetic considering his hard exterior. "I never wanted any of you in the first place. I didn't love you, didn't care about you, nothing. Nora tried to tell me that it wasn't uncommon for fathers to sometimes struggle to create a bond with their infants, but I never struggled. You were all a burden to me. What do I have? A nigger child, a faggot child and… Well, Sarah I could grow to love" he finished with a filthy grin as he leered at Sarah's innocent sleeping form and licked his lips.

And Puck snapped.

Tears rolled down his face like a torrent as he jumped to his feet and pounced on Elijah, throwing his burning fist repeatedly in his face until the man stilled under him, but still he kept punching, unable to stop.

"Noah" Leo said softly and with ease, grabbed Puck's arm and pulled him off the dead man. "A deal is a deal" he whispered and Puck watched through teary eyes as Leo began crumbling where he stood, blue smoke swirling through the air as the star appeared before him.

"Noah?" Sarah called out in a groggy state as she lifted her head off the table it had been resting on as all the other members began stirring. "What happened?" she asked curiously as she climbed to her feet and walked into her brother's arms.

"Leo's gone and Elijah… Elijah's dead" Puck sniffed as he looked down at the corpse of the man who fathered and abandoned him.

Sarah looked down at the dead body and then turned to the star hovering above the pile of ash. "My hero" she whispered loud enough for Puck to her as she clasped her palm around the star and placed in softly in her bag. "Take me home, Noah"

"Jake?" Puck asked, voice still thick with tears, as he looked over at his little brother. "You Ok, man?" Jake looked between his siblings and the body of his dad before smiling softly and nodding his head slightly. "You know where we are if you need us. Don't be a stranger, Dude"

Puck held his hand out hoping Jake would take it and was thankful when he did. He wasn't sure how he was feeling at the moment, probably the same way Santana and Blaine felt when they fought pseudo Brittany and Jamie respectively. He would have to ask them, Kurt even, who had been the first and only one who had fought a human.

His cell phone rang just as he saw Sarah dive into Jake's arms and he looked down to see Kurt's name and photo flashing across his screen.

"Hello, Babe"

"Noah? Are you alright, you sound upset?" trust Kurt to pick up on anything.

"I'll explain when I see you, what's wrong?"

"Blaine killed the monkey, Santana killed the horse and I beat the goat" Kurt squealed with excitement, and just hearing his voice made Puck feel enormously better inside.

"And I've got the Rat marked star" he informed and pulled his phone from his ear when Kurt, loudly, celebrated on the other end. "Listen, Babe, I'm on my way back now, so I'll see you soon. I love you, Kurt"

"I love you too, Noah. Drive safe" and then he hung up and looked up at Sarah and Jake (and everyone else in the building for that matter) who all looked at him expectantly.

"One star to go" he announced and everyone around him applauded and began hugging each other.

Sarah:  
 _Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_  
 _They all fall down..._  
 _Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_  
 _They all fall down like toy soldiers_  
 _Bit by bit, torn apart, they never win_  
 _But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

Puck:  
 _I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure_  
 _Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_  
 _I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_  
 _Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter_  
 _I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to_  
 _I'm supposed to set an example_  
 _I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_  
 _If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em_  
 _That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it_  
 _There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it_  
 _I heard him say Sarah's name that way and I just lost it_  
 _It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit_  
 _And even though the battle was won, I feel like I lost it_  
 _I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted_  
 _And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it_  
 _This ain't what I'm in it for, it's not why I got in it_  
 _That was never my object for someone to get killed_  
 _Why would I wanna destroy something I help build_  
 _It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good_  
 _I'll go through my whole life without ever mentionin' this_  
 _And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth_  
 _And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about_  
 _Plus Leo told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef_  
 _So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth_  
 _While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life_  
 _Like fuck it i understand this is business_  
 _And this shit just isn't none of my business_  
 _But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cause_

Sarah:  
 _Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_  
 _They all fall down like toy soldiers_  
 _Bit by bit, torn apart, they never win_  
 _But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_


	22. Eye of the Tiger.

**Chapter 21:**

**Eye of the Tiger**

**~*~*PROTECTORS-OF-LIGHT*~*~**

"Santana Lopez, you sick, poor excuse of a human being!" Blaine roared from Kurt's armchair as said girl walked past him with a triumphant look on her face.

"Jeez, what the hell, Blaine?" Kurt snapped his head up from tending his cuticles at the cries of outrage. "You scared me half to death" he empathized the point by placing his newly manicure hand over his chest.

"She just.. Farted in my face!" Blaine shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Santana, who threw her head backwards and laughed heartily. The immature teenager within Puck (who took up 97% of him) caused him to burst out laughing as well, while a more mature Kurt, grimaced at the girl.

Since the monkey, rat, horse and goat's demise four days ago the group hadn't actually come together as a team to brainstorm the location of the final star, until today.

Santana had stated that Luna told them that the last star would reveal themselves in their own time, so she felt no need for such urgent meetings, especially if uptight play dough face Anderson was running the show. Kurt had been helping Puck with his internal struggles of killing his own father, which included lots of video games, greasy food and an abundance of sex. What a supportive boyfriend Kurt was, oh the things one must do to keep the other happy. Blaine had tried twice to get the group to come together at the very beginning, but sort of lost focus slightly when Shelby flew back in to town and she, he and Rachel had spent the last couple of days bonding.

As it was, the only reason the four of them were together in Kurt's living area now, was because Shelby, Maribel and Nora had all been invited to a midnight (read: 6pm) Barbecue and dragged their children along. Don't get the Protectors wrong, they still all loved each other, but spending almost every waking moment with each other for 60 days was exhausting and the conversation rarely ran smoothly, considering there was barely anything new to talk about when they had been together every day.

"Sorry Blainers, I promised myself I would do that way back on day one" Santana smiled coyly and gave a small shrug before sitting down next to Puck, who had tiny little Kurt in his lap. "So we have been feed and watered, the parents are in the back yard getting wasted on champagne and we are stuck in here strategising about peek-a-boo star. What if I told you that I already know the identity of the remaining twinkle tush?"

"I would say that you were lying for an excuse to join the adults outside for a drink" Blaine answered dryly as he pulled out a notepad from his bag. "Now as the logical one of the group" he paused for Santana to scoff, which surprisingly, she didn't. "I have tried to search the location of the missing star out over the last couple of days, but every time I think of something, I meet a dead end. I tried working out patterns of the fallen stars before us, but considering I wasn't present for all of them, I can't do it alone, thus bring us all here today."

"That and my dad's craving to fill his stomach with junk food and alcohol" Kurt mumbled, eyes still inspecting his nails. Feeling the leg underneath his ass jolted suddenly, Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, who nodded his head towards Blaine. When Kurt turned again to face Blaine, he was met with a very serious looking face. "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, yes let's brain storm" he quickly added, scared the dapper boy might use his face as a punching bag.

"Thank you, Kurt. Any other objections before we begin?" he asked tightly, eternally grateful when Puck pretended to zipper up his mouth and Santana crossed her arms and looked at him bored, but ready. "Ok, lets travel right back to the beginning when we came across the first star, Jamie"

"She was one of the only stars that never introduced herself initially, her and Sinead. Guppy found Jamie in the cafeteria and took us to her and I approached Sinead about three blocks from BreadstiX." Santana informed as she passed her hand over to Kurt so the boy could start giving her a manicure.

"Good thinking, Santana, I never thought of looking into how we came across them all" Blaine praised, feeling a rare positive emotion towards the girl.

"Surely that is the first thing you would think of. When looking for a missing star, remember how the others initially presented themselves to us" Santana spoke very slowly and condescendingly. Positive emotion gone.

"I think the last star might be a girl" Puck said, craning his head past Kurt's shoulder to look at Blaine. "We have fought 5 girls and 6 boys, surely that would make it even to have the Tiger be a chick"

"We're not even, we are three boys and a girl" Kurt pointed out.

"Well, juries still out on that Hummel. I'm still waiting on the test results to prove you are actually a dude" Santana smiled and gave Kurt a playful wink when he looked up from her hand to her face with a cocked brow.

"How about I speed up the process by dick slapping you across the face?" He offered in a tone worryingly serious.

"Wanky"

"You can dick slap me" Puck offered with his trademark smirk as he thrust his groin up into Kurt's ass.

" I will slap you in your dick if you keep nudging me" Kurt threatening through narrowed eyes, before returning his gaze back to Santana's nails.

"Wanky"

"Guys, pay attention" Puck scolded light heartedly as he observed Blaine's jaw twitch in annoyance. "Do you think that the Tiger will be more powerful than Leo, because that dude was invincible. Like, crazy powerful"

"Luna did say the final star would be hardest to destroy so it looks like it. My problem is, I can't find any patterns when it comes to the stars abilities, they were all so random" Blaine commented with a frown. "Did Leo have any power that you didn't recognise?"

"Nope" Puck answered easily. "He knocked Elijah out with Santana's wind, sent everyone to sleep with Toni's hypnosis, healed with Kurt's power, used your ice, controlled my fire and teleported like Melissa. Unless you count negotiation or compassion as a power, then no. He was weirdly kind and protective of me and Sarah, so much so that my sister is determined to name her first born son after him."

Everyone remained silent for a while, Blaine and Puck thinking over possibilities while Kurt concentrated on Santana's nails. The Latina just felt extremely bored of this unnecessary conversation already.

"Hello?"

Everyone's head snapped up as a female voice reached their ears from somewhere in the room. The voice was familiar to the boys but none of them could place it or see where it came from. Santana didn't recognise the voice, but she definitely recognised the face staring at her.

"The television, you fucking idiots" Santana huffed and pointed her finger towards Kurt's flat screen.

Everyone turned towards the plasma and on the screen was a beautiful and elegant looking woman with long golden hair, cerulean blue eyes and a gentle smile looking back at them.

"She's smoking hot" Puck remarked, jaw hanging low as he stared at the screen at the lightly blushing woman. Kurt could have punched his boyfriend in the balls for the evaluation had he not been nodding in agreement, mouth also ajar.

The woman was breathtakingly pleasing to the eye. Like a high society, innocent Quinn Fabrey without the bitch face. Her features were soft and her aura pure.

"Luna?" Blaine asked in a voice little more than a whisper and the woman smiled beautifully at him in confirmation.

"It ends tonight in the place it began" Luna said in a silky smooth voice that caused shivers to run throughout the team. Santana's vocal cords had not done it justice that day in Westerville. "See you soon" and then the television went static before turning black.

Everyone stared blankly at the screen for a couple of heart beats before the group turned to each other with various different facial expressions. Puck was frowning and looked irritated, the usual expression when a star ruined this day. Kurt bit into his bottom lip with worry and didn't look to far off from crying. Blaine looked stunned as at dawned on him that they were entering the final battle, blind of knowledge. And Santana… well Santana had gone uncharacteristically pale and looked ready to faint, her expression eerily similar to the aftermath of the dragon star imitating Brittany.

"I need to use the bathroom" she whispered seriously, making it sound like a command before dashing off up the stairs of Kurt's house.

"In the place it began?" Kurt wondered aloud as he leaned back against Puck's chest and snuggled in as best he could, smiling softly when his boyfriend's muscular arm snaked around his waist and dove his nose into his hair. Puck seemed to have a fascination for smelling Kurt's chestnut brown hair. Apparently it smells of lavender (which it did, due to scented shampoo, conditioner and product) and reminded Puck of the time Kurt saved him from the warehouse.

"My guess is the lightning struck tree trunk on the McKinley High football field" Blaine answered as he flipped through his notebook. "Everything began with the storm at the shooting star gathering".

"Trashcan number 12" Puck murmured into Kurt's ear. Blaine obviously heard it too because he nodded his head while biting his top lip, a sign of deep thinking for him.

"I can't believe you remember the number" Kurt giggled softly.

"I remember everything about that night, from the trashcan number, to asking you if you would look at my truck, which you still haven't done by the way, to your white wife beater, grey cardigan, black tight jeans with matching Armani scarf combo".

Kurt had turned to face Puck halfway through him talking and just gaped at him as he described the exact outfit he had worn that night, right down to the designer of the scarf. Had Puck seriously looked at him with that much attention, way back when?

"I can't believe this is all going to be over in a few hours" Blaine sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "The tiger will be waiting their for us, and we know nothing about it. Either we win and the sun rises or we die and the world implodes, either way, everything changes in the next couple of hours" Blaine huffed before mumbling "Is it weird to be nervous about the changes?"

"No, I completely understand" Kurt piped up. "I mean, I want the sun back as much as the next person, but it's odd, I've kind of grown accustom to the dark. Everything looks different in the light of day."

"Do you think we will keep our powers afterwards?" Puck asked and both boys shrugged. "I mean, apparently we were only given them to help the earth fight back, once the war is over, wont the earth take them back?"

"I wish Sam was here, he knows these random things" Kurt stated. "Should we phone up our little posse and asked them to meet us there?"

"I've just been tweeted" Shelby said as the happy adults walked into the living area. "#GoodLuckPOL is treading worldwide. The world knows it's taking place tonight at McKinley and they are all going to be watching"

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed turning from Shelby to Blaine. "Not only is your mom hot as hell but she's on twitter, she's like the coolest mom ever" Puck beamed as if Shelby, his boyfriend and his own frowning mother wasn't in the room.

"Where's Santana" Maribel asked as she looked around the living area for her daughter.

"She went for a shit" Puck replied casually, assuming five minutes was way too long for a piss, even if girls did take extra long at everything they did.

"Any news on the Tiger marked star?" Burt asked as he sat on the couch next to Puck and pushed his son of his boyfriend's lap. Burt knew full well that Noah Puckerman's hands liked to wander and he would not have his future son-in-law molesting his only child right next to him.

"No, nothing" Blaine replied in a whiney voice. "I expected Leo and his ability would be the final star, because I can't think of anything harder to defeat than that"

"You obviously haven't killed your own father then" Puck replied dryly.

"Your father was a bad man who would have hurt many innocent people, Noah. You are a hero to many who don't even realise it" Nora responded in such a stern voice that it really left no room for argument.

"Maybe Puck has a point" Shelby said, look around at the whole group. "Who said Tiger had to be difficult to destroy because of their power? Puck, who was your most difficult star to beat?"

"Leo, for sure" Puck nodded his head several times.

"Blaine?"

"Liam, my little monkey friend" Blaine replied in a sadden voice as he remembered he 5 minute friend.

"Kurt?"

"All of them" Kurt answered. "Probably Jason as Puck more than any though" he added when Shelby didn't look impressed by his initial answer.

"And what do they all have in common?" Shelby asked and continued almost instantly, without waiting for an answer. "It wasn't their power that made them difficult to beat but the toll in played on your emotions. You're emotions are your biggest weakness thus their biggest offence"

"That's really outside of the box, mom" Blaine replied sympathetically. "No, I know there's an answer in my mind, I can see it, but it's just too foggy to pinpoint"

"Maybe you already know the answer and it's staring you right in the face" Maribel offered. "but it's easier to ignore it then to deal with the consequences so you've blocked it out" she practically echoed Santana's words from when she had returned from hiding.

"I've searched every single part of my brain and still I don't -"

"Blaine you fucking idiot" Santana screamed as she ran down the stairs into the living room, her face was wet and her eyes a bloodshot red, as if she had been upstairs in floods of tears. "Love has blinded you" she spat and struck him hard across the face, causing everyone to gasp. Puck even jumped to his feet with plans to jump between them, but Kurt held him back as what Santana had just said began sinking in.

"Come on Scooby-Doo, oh mighty logical one with the eyebrows made of slugs" she hissed as Blaine snapped his stunned face back towards her, and she took the opportunity to grab the sides on his head in her palms, look him deep into his rich hazel eyes before whispering "Solve the mystery"

And Blaine's brain short circuited.

* * *

_"One of the eleven remaining stars is a_ _**mystery** _ _and has_ _**not been marked** _ _but will indeed make their presence known when the time comes. This will be the last star you face and most_ _**definitely the hardest** _ _"_

* * *

_"Mr. Evans is a_ _**mystery** _ _in himself"_

* * *

_He could see sorrow in_ _**Sam'** _ _s eyes and fascination, but there was something else there, a little_ _**twinkle** _ _in the corner, that Blaine just couldn't place._

* * *

_"You are_ _**not the same as him since the storm, Sam is one thing and you are another** _ _"_

* * *

_"_ _**Star** _ _or not, Liam was a good_ _**person** _ _to me, if he wanted to go home, who was I to deny him of that?"_   
_"You can see the_ _**person** _ _beyond the_ _**star** _ _?" Sam wondered aloud._

* * *

_"They're here" Oliver growled as his Ox marking glowed a deep orange and his muscle's twitched. "I can only see two boys though. The girl is missing and_ _**I can't attack Samuel** _ _. So it looks like it's the Ox versus Kurt"_

* * *

_"And when I told Santana that_ _**I had done research that proved stars couldn't attack one another, like physically touch them with intent of injury** _ _, she told me she didn't care and called me a Hobbit._

* * *

_"Sam seems like a smart boy,_ _**he's probably figured out his role in all of this already** _ _"_

* * *

_"Now, Now,_ _**Samuel** _ _" the Snaked marked star chastised. "_ _**We all have our roles to play** _ _in this,_ _**it is your destiny to do your job** _ _."_

* * *

_"And you say that Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Noah can tell who is a_ _**star** _ _from a tattoo? Well I have a_ _**tiger** _ _tattoo, does that make me a_ _**star** _ _?"_   
_"_ _**You're not the Tiger marked Star, trust me, I know!** _ _" Sam answered the news anchor coolly._

* * *

_"Mmmm, so much aggression,_ _**I bet you're a real tiger aren't you** _ _" Sebastian purred._   
_"_ _**You have no idea** _ _"_

* * *

_"Just been doing a lot of thinking lately. I'm sort of_ _**scared about what the future holds for me** _ _and stuff"_

* * *

_"I know, and trust me I will love you no matter what. This is real for me,_ _**no matter what might happen at the end** _ _, I want you to know that I love you and have honestly cared about you from the moment you arrived on that lightning struck tree."_

* * *

_"_ _**I'm going to die when this is over** _ _"_

* * *

_"_ _**When the time comes** _ _, I want it to be you" Sam said in a voice that sounded nervous._   
_"Makes sense, seeing as_ _**I can't see Blainers, Kurt or Puck doing it** _ _" Santana answered. "I would say you owe me but, ya know"_

* * *

_"Now would you_ _**die for the one you love** _ _?_   
_You can_ _**take my breath away** _ _."_

* * *

_"This hardly seems like a fair fight" Blaine mumbled._   
_"Nothing in life is fair, Blaine._ _**Especially in yours** _ _" Liam replied sadly._

* * *

"Sam's the tiger marked star" Blaine blanched as his stomach felt like it was ripping away at his insides, his heart thumping wildly against his ribs and vision blurring.

Kurt watched, through teary eyes, as both Blaine and Puck's color drained from their faces and Puck even collapsed back down in his seat, his body trembling and breathing erratic.

"And he asked me to be the one to kill him" Santana whispered weakly to the shell shocked room.


	23. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pains me to do it but...
> 
> Warning: Character death ahead.
> 
> Songs featured: Kelly Clarkson - Already gone/ Amy Winehouse's cover of - Will you still love me tomorrow?

**Chapter 21:**

**Goodbye**

**~*~*PROTECTORS-OF-LIGHT*~*~**

_Remember all the things we wanted_   
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_   
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

"Santana! I'm not letting you do this. I LOVE HIM!" Blaine sobbed brokenly from the shot gun position in the Latina's car.

"Blaine, shut the fuck up or else I will kick you out of this car!" Santana screamed back while her knuckles turned impossibly whiter as she gripped the steering wheel unbearably tighter. "It's him or us! Him or Rachel! You make it sound like I want to do this" she spat and roughly wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You probably do" Blaine wept as the torrent of tears continued to cascade down his face. "You hate me, you're probably enjoying this" he accused.

"Blaine" Kurt warned gently from the back seat as the car sped down the highway towards their school. The parents in Shelby's car behind them.

"Do you want to do it?" Santana snapped angrily, turning to the broken boy who ignored her to cry harder. "Exactly"

"I'm gonna be sick" Puck announced weakly next to his boyfriend. Kurt looked over at him and began crying again. His usually strong, confidence, cocky boyfriend was disturbingly pale, sweating profusely and trembling violently.

As Puck threw his head out the window to empty his stomach for the third time in the past hour, Santana's cell rang over the whole car through her speaker system. Leaving it to ring, knowing it would automatically answer the call after a few seconds, everyone remained silent as the call connected.

"Santana?" Brittany's shaky voice echoed out of the speakers and drifted into everyone's ears.

"Yeah?" was all Santana could get out passed the lump in her throat.

"I'm at McKinley. It's like the whole town is here. Are you on your way?" the noise in the background was loud with chatter, music and laughter.

"Yeah, Hun. 10 minutes away" Santana lied, they were about 2 blocks away, but she knew she would need a minute or two to get into a deep mindset to kill her ex boyfriend. "Is Sam there?" she asked cautiously and even Blaine stopped sniffling instantly to hear the answer.

"Yeah" the blonde answered seriously. Brittany already knew about Sam's secret from Santana. "He's standing on the roof of the school with some woman, who I'm guessing is Luna." Blaine broke down again. "Listen, I've got to go, Finn is smashing up people's cars in a rage. See you soon" and then the call disconnected.

And now apparently the world also knew about Samuel Evans fate.

_Even with our fists held high_   
_It never would have worked out right, yeah_   
_We were never meant for do or die_

"Pull over, Santana" Kurt ordered softly as he watched intently as the Latina began breathing erratically and the car began to slightly swerve. "We'll walk from here"

Kurt wasn't completely sure why he was so calm compared to the other three and was able to string two rational thoughts together. Maybe it was because Santana, Blaine and Puck were Sam's forced assassin, boyfriend and best friend. All Kurt knew was that it was his time to remain strong for the others now, and direct them through the next hour as smoothly as possible.

Which sounded like a bad joke in itself. Losing one of your own was not considered smooth in anyone's books.

As Santana stopped her car abruptly, in the middle of the road, a mob of reporters came rushing into view towards them, evidently devoid of compassion.

"Ignore them guys" Kurt instructed as he unbuckled his seat belt and Puck's, when he saw his boyfriend's hands were too shaky to perform the simple task. "Block them out, don't answer them, nothing" the camera flashes were already flickering, causing Kurt to narrow his eyes. "I'll escort Blaine, Puck and Santana follow a couple steps behind" he commanded as he jumped out of the car and opened the door on Blaine's side.

Kurt never knew he possessed such leadership qualities, in fact the personality trait seemed so alien to him that he felt like a fraud. He had decided within a split second that as the most emotionally strong ones (no matter how frayed that may be at the moment) that Santana and Puck should stick together whilst Kurt, the most calm, should escort Blaine, the most distraught.

As soon as Blaine stumbled ungraciously out of the car, Kurt flung his arm around his shoulder and allowed Blaine to bury his wet face into the crook of his neck as they walked. The strangled sobs that tore from the usually dapper boy shook his frame violent and Kurt had to focus intensively on remaining strong for him.

"Blaine Anderson! Blaine Anderson!" news reporters asked, getting as close as their fear would allow them and pointing their microphones towards a boy who was clearly in no state to acknowledge them. "Did you know your boyfriend was a star before you began a relationship?"

Blaine wasn't ignoring them, Kurt could tell by the increasing force of his sobs, so he simply squeezed him impossibly closer for comfort. Behind him, he could hear reporters asking Puck questions such as 'is it true that Kurt dumped you for Blaine?' and 'as the Tiger marked star's best friend, how will you cope with tonight's proceedings'. Kurt fought his urge to attack the heartless leeches around him as he rounded the corner and William McKinley High School came into view.

_I didn't want us to burn out_   
_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

The place was like a circus, literally.

There were hundreds and hundreds of people gathered around, laughing and joking. Children with their face painted a deep blue with 12 white specks littered across it. Hot dog stands and burger vans had turned up for the event and were busy serving an abundant of customers. Banners of support for the Protectors of light were sold to everyone and anyone. Enlarged photo's of the eleven fallen stars decorated the brick walls of the school, standing at 14 foot each with an 'X' slashed over them.

Looking around in equal awe and disgust, Kurt spotted most of his crew littered around the field as a large group of security guards shielded them from the energetic crowd.

The first three people he noticed were Finn, Sarah and Rachel, the former in handcuffs with bloody knuckles and the girls were screaming tearfully at the officer who detainable him. Finn looked just as angry and destroyed as Puck was.

Ryder and Unique were sitting on the grass, Unique's head was bowed so Kurt couldn't see her face and Ryder stared straight forward like a zombie, his red rimmed eyes dead of emotion.

Brittany, Quinn and Brody were standing near some barricades talking animatedly to the group of drunk college students who all seemed way too happy with the event. Kurt wasn't sure if his friends were trying to calm the situation or arguing.

And then he looked up at the roof.

Standing there, holing Luna's hand, was Sam Evans, looking petrified and tearful. Kurt thought he looked more beautiful then ever in some sick sort of way. His blonde hair was actually shining a golden color, his deep green eyes bright and he wore a white unbuttoned shirt, revealing his chiselled physique and a radiant Tiger shaped marking on his chest that beamed the color of the sun. Kurt decided quickly that Samuel Evan's looked like day light in human form.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered into the hiccupping boy's ear. "Sam's here"

Kurt voice was so quiet that he wasn't entirely sure if it would carry over the noise of the crowd around him, but apparently it had been heard, not only by Blaine but by Puck, Santana and Sam also.

Blaine's head snapped up and his watery, reddened eyes locked with Sam's as the Tiger marked star and Luna floated down off the roof to land smoothly on the lightning struck tree trunk. The whole field around them silencing immediately.

_I want you to know_   
_That it doesn't matter_   
_Where we take this road_   
_But someone's gotta go_   
_And I want you to know_   
_You couldn't have loved me better_   
_But I want you to move on_   
_So I'm already gone_

"It's time to say your goodbye's, Samuel" Luna said in a gentle sympathetic voice that rang out over the silence. Sam just nodded gloomily as he kept his eyes focused on a very weak and very pathetic looking Blaine.

"Let the boys go first" Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded stiffly as his bottom lip continued to quiver.

Puck ripped himself out of Santana's arms, maybe a bit more violently than necessary and charged towards his best friend. Love and grief morphing into a bitter rage within him and he knew he was stupid for thinking it, but Puck refused to let Sam go without a fight. As soon as he reached the star, he yanked him forward by his white shirt and glared hard at him through red rimmed eyes.

"What the fuck happened?" he snarled angrily through gritted teeth, shaking the saddened looking blonde roughly. "How the fuck did this happen? You were human before!"

"Noah" Sam spoke in a hoarse, rough voice that sent shivers rushing down Puck's spine and began ebbing away at his rage. "It wasn't the bolt of lightning that mutated me. It was one of the shooting stars that went astray" Sam looked so defeated and hopeless that it tore deep into Puck's heart, making it physically ache.

"How long have.. How long have you known?" Puck crocked out, vaguely aware the Ryder and Finn were standing next to him now, but all his focus remained on the glowing boy.

"Since.." Sam coughed slightly to clear his throat of unshed tears. "Since my ability was activated in the cafeteria. Luna came and confirmed it all for me while you four were in hiding"

"Why didn't you tell us man?" Ryder asked gently, reaching out his arm and rubbing his hand along Sam's forearm. "We could have helped"

"There's nothing that could have been done even if I did tell you" Sam replied with a weak attempt of a smile. "Santana found out the other day and has been helping me deal with this"

"No! This fucking sucks" Finn declared angrily. "I don't get why a good man like you has to go out this way" he spat, pulling at his handcuffs so hard that he broke the skin and blood started trickling down his wrists. "Us for, we are meant to be partners, best men at each others wedding and crap"

Sam just looked at his tallest friend in sorrow, not quite sure what to say. Finn was right, they had spent many hours talking about how involved they would be in each others lives, especially once they graduated and now none of it would be a possibility. His death had been written in stone for two months now, and the inevitable had finally come.

"Look after yourselves, all of you" was all Sam managed to croak out. "Be the best you can be. Show all those people who doubted the 'dumb jocks of McKinley' that we are not to be messed with. That we are worth something"

Puck's strong, masculine façade crumbled completely and he throw himself into Sam's arms and bawled into his neck.

"I love you, man" he choked out, gripping Sam impossibly tighter. "I'm gonna miss you so fucking much" he whispered.

"You too" Sam replied shakily as he tried sniffing back tears. "Look out for Blaine for me, yeah?"

Puck nodded in response as he stepped out of Sam's arms to give way for Ryder and Finn to give their own personal goodbye. Goodbye, not a word he even thought he would be hearing himself say to his childhood friend at the age of 19.

He, Sam, Ryder and Finn had all met on the first day of school in the first grade and had become instant friends. Outsiders, girls, school and status hadn't torn them apart, but had made them closer as a team, as a family of their own. The thought of continuing on without one of them ripped apart Puck's heart and made him feel like he would never be happy again. He wasn't just losing a friend tonight, but the part of him that had first taught him to love. Noah Puckerman loved Samuel Evan's like a friend, a partner, a brother and he would forever more.

_Looking at you makes it harder_   
_But I know that you'll find another_   
_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_   
_It started with the perfect kiss then_   
_We could feel the poison set in_   
_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_   
_You know that I love you so_   
_I love you enough to let you go_

As soon as Puck, Ryder and Finn stepped back, all crying hard, Blaine ripped himself out of Kurt's clutched and flew in Sam's arms and burst into a new wave of tears. He held on long and tight, knowing full well that he wouldn't get the chance to ever hold his first love in his arms ever again, never breath in his scent or be wrapped in his love.

"Was any of it real?" Blaine whispered the only question on his mind. Sam's love had felt so powerful, so captivating in the time they had spent together. All the way back to when they had first meet in this exact spot 60 days previously, a connect had been made. A connect that was about to be severed against his will.

"It was all real, Blaine." Sam answered confidently through salty tears. "My love for you is real" and he was being honest. His and Blaine's relationship had practically begun the minute they had locked eyes during the shooting stars. He had felt it, felt a powerful tether pull them together, finding each other in the darkness. The love he felt for Blaine was the most powerful, addictive feeling he had ever had, and if nothing else, he was thankful to Blaine for that.

"Take me with you" Blaine pleaded desperately, clinging even harder to the glowing blonde. "I have no one else here who loves me" he sobbed hard, not caring about how pathetic he probably looked as the world watched on.

"Look around you Blaine" Sam smiled weakly as he pressed a lingering kiss on the side of his loves head. "At your friends, your mother, your sister. They all hold you in their hearts, and I'll hold you in mine forever."

"I don't want anyone else, I just want you" Blaine cried angrily, loathing the world for doing this to him. "Please, don't leave me"

"Blaine" Sam said sternly through tears as he pulled back from the tight embrace slightly, far enough away to come face to face with the stricken looking boy, but still close enough to remain in each others arms. "Remember the song we song on the ice. Hero?" Sam asked as he tried clear his throat of the lump that seemed to become a permanent fixture. "Would you run and never look back? That's what I need to you do now, I need you to go on and live your life as happily as you can. Don't let me death stop you from living. Don't make me die in vain."

"Thank you for loving me, Sam" Blaine whispered sadly, not knowing how else to depart, when 'goodbye' felt so impersonal for this kind of situation.

"My pleasure, Blaine" Sam smiled back, before raising his hand to cradle Blaine's wet cheek to wipe away the ever following river of tears. "Always" he promised before placing his chapped lips softly against Blaine's one final time.

_I want you to know_   
_That it doesn't matter_   
_Where we take this road_   
_But someone's gotta go_   
_And I want you to know_   
_You couldn't have loved me better_   
_But I want you to move on_

Once Blaine heartbreakingly walked away into Rachel's awaiting arms, Kurt blew Sam a kiss from where he stood, not sure if he could actually move if he tried. He didn't know what to say, and goodbyes ate away at him for eternity, so blowing a kiss was the only way he could try convey the compassion, sorrow and respect he felt without using words. Sam smiled softly at him before catching the invisible kiss in his hand and placing it to his heart. Even in the face of death, Sam Evans remained pure, loyal, brave and true. Right until the very end.

"Trouty mouth" Santana tried to jest as she approached her ex boyfriend, but came out feeble as her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Satan" Sam replied with a small smile as he pulled the Latina in for a comforting embrace.

"You're my best boy, you know that, right? Santana asked as she pulled back. She was being honest as well. She loved Kurt and Puck and even Blaine to an extent, but Samuel Evans held a special place in her heart, long before she found out his fate.

"Back at you, Babe" Sam replied in a whisper as he grabbed Santana's hands in his and entwined their fingers together. "You were my first love, you know?"

"Lets call each other our practice runs for Blaine and Brittany" Santana smiled softly. "We taught one another how to love our true loves properly" she offered and Sam only replied by kissing her lovely on the forehead. "You ready?" she asked sadly.

"The time has come and I want it to be you" Sam echoed his words from the other day.

"I would say you owe me but, ya know" Santana repeated in a broken sob as her tornado marking turned grey and she tried to block out Blaine's screams of protest in the silent audience as Sam threw his head back and let out a sickening breath.

Santana remained looking through her tears as she commanded all the air to leave Sam's body, gripping tighter to his hands as the bitter salty stream poured down her face. Sam went pure white, but didn't seem to be in pain as the last of the air escaped him, suffocating him from the inside.

In the final seconds of his life, Sam shone a marvellous shade of gold all over, which spread across the whole field until the light finally flickered out one last time and Sam Evan's body turned to ash. Leaving nothing but the last and most precious star behind.

"SAM!" Blaine screamed in devastation as he tried and failed to struggle out of the grip of Rachel, Finn, Shelby and Burt. "SAM!"

But only silence returned his call for there was no-one there to answer him anymore.

_So I'm already gone._

* * *

"All twelve stars have been captured" Luna called out to everyone after ten minutes of silence, save the sounds of broken sobs from Sam's loved ones and compassion members of the public. "We shall start the process of sending them back shortly" she informed, her voice carrying over the entire field. "Once complete, the sun will once again rise tomorrow morning. However…"

She paused for an excruciatingly long time and the Protectors, who were mentally and emotionally exhausted, frowned at her, waiting for her to continue.

"However, once the twelve star break through the atmosphere and return to were they belong, a rift in time and space will occur." she paused again. "Everyone will wake up tomorrow morning the day after the shooting stars took place. The sun will shine as it should of and everything over the past two months will be forgotten. You will all return to your normal lives like nothing has happened"

"Sam?" Blaine asked in a hopeful voice.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" Luna replied, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Puck and Kurt looked at each other from the different areas of the field they were in as reality dawned on them.

_Tonight you're mine completely_   
_You give your love so sweetly_   
_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_   
_Will you love me tomorrow?_

Kurt looked over at his group which consisted of Blaine, Quinn, Unique and Rachel before dashing away from them, right into Puck's arms.

"Hey, Hey, Look at me" Puck ordered as he pulled back from Kurt minutely. "This wont change anything, Babe" he promised a promise he knew he couldn't keep and from the tearful expression on Kurt's face, the pale boy knew it also. "I'll find you again" his voice shook on the last four words.

"How?" Kurt asked in a broken sob. "When we wake up tomorrow, it'll go back to how it was, me being silent and you not knowing I exist"

"It's the day after the storm, Kurt" Puck sniffed and cleared his throat. "Which means we have already hung out and I've overheard you love me"

"That wont make a difference, Noah" Kurt replied, shaking his head. "It took you 30 days of being forced to be around me to make you love me and now we wont have that"

"Kurt, listen to me" Puck said as sternly as possible. "I need you to stop being frightened of straight people when you go back, OK? I still thought you were cool after I found out, but ignored you because you were always so uncomfortable around me" Puck admitted. "Do you remember how our love story began?"

"With… with me singing 'a thousand years' and you finding your pencil" Kurt replied miserably as he wiped his tears away, only to make room for new ones to fall.

"No, that was when our relationship started." Puck declared with a goofy smile, that lost it's effect due to the water in his eyes. "It was the day in your basement, the day before we returned to school and faced Jamie. When you finally let your walls down and let me in"

"What if I can't. I wont remember Noah, how can you be so sure about this?" Kurt asked in a slightly snappy tone.

"You made me fall in love you once before, you can do it again." Puck answered confidently. "You and me. Puckurt. We are endgame. I promise you, we will find each other again" and that was a promise he hoped he could keep.

_Is this a lasting treasure_   
_Or just a moment's pleasure?_   
_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_   
_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Puck had never known love until he had known Kurt. He had loved the boy long before 'a thousand years', he knew it. In the beginning of the quest to save the world, Puck had been so wrapped up in it that he pushed his personal thoughts and issues aside to concentrate on the task. He remembered getting pissed off with himself for not making time to think through his personal crap in the beginning and when he had finally been about to just sit back and observe, his brain had taken him to Kurt.

Surely with the knowledge that Puck would still have when he awoke in the morning, and if Kurt was able to let his guard down, then Puck would be able to think things through deeply, much sooner, and find his way back to the love of his life. Right?

It sounding girly and cheesy and a line from one of those chick flicks Kurt made him watch, but Puck honestly didn't think he would live without Kurt in his life one way or another. Even if, for some mad reason, he didn't fall in love with the smaller boy again, he would at least like him, no, need him as a friend and a constant person in his life.

Looking at him now, Kurt looked so heartbroken and vulnerable, that all Puck wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and shield him from the pain of the world forever. That was his job as a kick ass boyfriend, to make sure Kurt never felt lonely or unloved again.

"No goodbyes, OK? I'll see you tomorrow" Puck stated with a feign smirk of confidence and he wasn't surprised when Kurt saw straight through it.

"I love you, Noah. A thousand years" Kurt whispered sadly.

"I love you too, Kurt. A thousand more." Puck promised and bowed his head slightly to place his lips against Kurt's, determined to never let it be there last. Tomorrow morning he would start the wonderful journey of falling in love with Kurt Hummel all over again.

"We are ready" Luna stated. "Can I have Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Wade Adams, Quinn Fabrey, Ryder Lynn, Brittany Pierce and Brody Weston over here with me please" she directed and gestured the called teenagers over with a wave of her hand. "And can I have Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez sitting down on the lightning struck tree, in the same places you were on the night of the storm"

Everybody moved sluggishly, exhausted from the days events, into their assigned positions and awaited further instruction from the helping hand of a spirit long gone.

"Everyone take a star each and hold them tightly in your hands" she requested and levitated all twelve stars in front of her as the whole town watched on in amazement. "Protectors, are their certain stars you would like to personally send home?"

"I.. I want Sam" Blaine muttered, voice hoarse and rough. "But I promised Liam, I would get him home safely"

"I'll look after Liam" Santana offered with a caring smile directed at Blaine. "I'll keep him safe, I promise" she declared as the Monkey star floated into her palm and Blaine mouthed 'thank you'.

"I'll take Leo" Puck spoke up and caught the Rat star in his hands animatedly as if catching a football.

"Give me Jason, please" Kurt asked miserably, still thoroughly upset with everything today had to bring.

Once everyone in the group were holding an appointed star, Luna took the last one which happened to the be the first, Jamie, before addressing the four saviors. "Thank you Protectors for saving the planet from total darkness. Although you minds will forget, your legacy will live on throughout time and space forever more" she said softly and the other occupants of the field began clapping in appreciation at the team that saved the world. "I wish you all good luck in your lives. As a parting gift, a one word message will be awaiting you four, back in time, to help you along your way in life" Luna smiled when the four Protectors all simultaneously cocked a brow in intrigue at her. "On the word 'arise' release your stars into the air and your quest will be complete." she instructed and everyone nodded confidently back at her.

"Together they became the protectors of light, they saved the world when it fell into night. With a helping hand from a spirit long gone, We reunite the stars and return them where they belong. Thus saving the world from an early demise, The time has come for a new dawn to arise"

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_


	24. Sunrise.

**Chapter 22:**

**Sunrise.**

* * *

Birds flying high, You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
-Michael Buble

* * *

**~*~*HETEROPHOBIA*~*~**

Kurt was awoken by screaming, or at least something that sounded like screaming in his groggy state. As he stirred his head into something soft, his nostrils were filled with the scent of lavender, confirming for Kurt that he was indeed in his bed. Yawning and stretching out, Kurt opened his eyes slowly and looked in the direction of his alarm clock which read 7:40am. He simply looked at the clock with a frown until realisation dawned on him. _SHIT! I'm late for school_!

Jumping up from his bed at quick speed, he became tangled in his duvet and went hurtling towards the ground, where unfortunately, he caught himself. With his face.  
Kurt remained in a heap on the floor for a few moments, pouting, until something odd occurred to him. Peaking his head from underneath his rumpled bedding, Kurt's gaze flickered over towards his basement/turned bedroom window and saw the sunlight streaming through, illuminating his entire room.

Why had the light not awoken him seeing as his alarm clock seemed to fail? Had he really been in such a deep sleep? Maybe it was because he had come home so unusually late last night from the shooting star event, but come to think of it, he didn't even entirely remember getting home, let alone remember the time.

Kurt unwrapped himself from his duvet and quickly got to his feet and looked around his room. Walking closer to his window, Kurt was startled by that same screaming that had woken him. Of course now that Kurt was fully alert and indeed awake, he realised that it was his dad upstairs in the kitchen, singing along to his favourite CD. Thanking Gucci and Dior that he never inherited such a… grizzly singing voice, he continued towards the window.

"Oh my sweet Jesus, you're not ready!" Kurt yelped and stumbled backwards as his dear friend Unique Adams shocked face appeared at his window. "I've been bashing down your door for twenty minutes, but your Dad seems to have hurt himself and is shouting a lot"

"He's singing" Kurt grimaced as the shock finally ebbed away. "Oh Gucci, I'm going to be so late"

"Well, school starts an hour later than usual for the seniors today because we were at the meteor shower so late, so it's not too bad. If you jump in the shower quick, you can do your skin regiment in the car, meaning I'll be driving your baby this morning" Unique smiled wickedly. "We'll have to stop at the Lima Bean for breakfast and coffee though, so hurry your sexy ass up"

Surprising himself at the speed, Kurt found himself in the passenger seat of his Navigator 20 minutes later, towel drying his hair as best he could. He was extremely proud of himself for how quickly he had gotten ready and still managed to look as fabulous as ever, minus the moisturising and hair styling, which he would tackle in a minute.

"So I take it you had a good sleep?" Unique enquired as they cruised down the street towards the coffee shop. "Considering the bright sunshine, your alarm clock, my knocking and your dads singing couldn't rouse you."

"You know what Nikki" Kurt began as he smeared cream over his bare face. "I feel really good today, refreshed and reborn almost. I have a great feeling about this coming day" Kurt thought aloud, speaking more to himself then to his driver. "Is that weird?"

"Could it have anything to do with Puckerman acknowledging you last night and you got to spend a romantic evening with him, however indirectly?" Unique asked.

"Maybe" Kurt shrugged as he traded his beauty products for hair ones. "Although I'm disgusted in the way I acted last night, I mean who completely ignores someone who is being polite, simply because they are scared of making the wrong impression?" Kurt shook his head in disappointment. "I'm such an idiot" he mumbled to himself as he applied wax to his chestnut locks.

"Hey, don't be hating on yourself, we get enough hate from outsiders" Unique chastised as she pulled up outside the Lima Bean. "You have a fear of straight men and you have a right to be after the way some of them have treated you. That's your truth, Kurt Elizabeth. Baby steps" she smiled encouragingly, earning a equally warm smile in return. "I'll order, you primp" she ordered and left the Navigator, strutting down the sidewalk as if was a runway. Kurt smiled as he watched her go, he truly loved her, she was like his and his old friend Mercedes love child.

Stupid Heterophobia, Kurt thought to himself as he continued placing stray locks into set locations. Had he not been so awkward and uncomfortable, he could have answered Puck back last night and gotten to see him, alone, over the weekend at the garage. But as it was, Kurt had seized up like he normally did. But he didn't feel normal today, he felt rejuvenated and oddly powerful, like he could take on the world, let alone a straight boy who unknowingly held his heart.

"Hey, Faggot" a sneering voice reached his ears and once Kurt took his eyes of his compact mirror, he saw the homophobic town drunk stagger towards his car. How was he drunk, it was only 8:20 in the morning? Kurt knew he should feel fearful as the man approached closer, but for some reason, he felt oddly calm about the situation.

"Kurt" he called out the window, causing the drunk man to frown and stop in his tracks. "If you wish to address me, please do so by my actual name" he requested politely, not in the mood for homophobic idiocy to ruin his chirpy morning. "What's yours, kind sir?" he know he was pushing it slightly, but he had run ins with the drunk before and knew he was never too bad when members of the public were around.

"Drew, why do you ask?" he man, Drew, slurred as his frown deepened. "Why are you gay?" Kurt assumed it to be a rhetorical question, said simply to remind Kurt that apparently it needed an explanation.

"Oh because I just find man such as yourself to be such a turn on" Kurt rolled his eyes as his voice dripped with sarcasm. "You know, healthy teeth, a stable job, nice smell and ambition, all the qualities you so clearly possess" he kept his face as serious as possible, locking his gaze with Drew's, an unspoken challenge announced.

"You're a weird little prick" Drew snarled. "I'll come back one day and teach you a lesson"

"I highly doubt you'll be able to teach anyone anything with the state your in" Kurt replied nonchalant, feeling even more brave when a small crowd (including Unique) watched the exchange of words. "You know Drew, Jealousy is such an ugly thing and you really don't anything else to render you even more repulsive" Kurt smiled politely as if exchanging pleasantries with a friend.

"Jealous? Of what?" Drew snapped, looking warily at the rather large crowd forming.

"Because no matter the gender, I have people sucking my dick and you don't perhaps?" Kurt asked with a shrug and a patronising look of sympathy. "It's alright though, I forgive you Drew"

Drew didn't speak again, he just stared wide eyed at him as the patrons of the coffee shop and the random members of the public began laughing and clapping. Drew neither attack nor ran, seemingly frozen in shock and Kurt couldn't resist throwing a cheeky wink towards the dirty tramp as Unique hopped in the car and drove off.

"Don't. say. A. word." Unique demanded as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I need to be able to drive for the next 4 minutes until we reach the school before you tell me where the hell that sassy attitude came from, because I might crash."

"You crash my car, I burn your weave" Kurt mock threatened and burst out laughing when Unique squealed and place her free hand on her head protectively. But he did as he was asked and finished off his grooming for the last leg of their journey.

"Ok, sister, spill!" Unique demanded as they jumped out of the Navigator outside of their school. "What the hell happened to you back there?" she asked stunned.

"Did you see his face?" Kurt laughed loudly as they crossed the parking lot. "I don't know what happened. Usually straight men, especially drunken homophobic ones make me freeze up, but oh no, not this time, not today."

"Kurt what has gotten into you, you're all confident and powerful"

" _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_ " Kurt sang out as he throw his arms out dramatically, pride overflowing him.

" _And you're feeling good!_ " Unique continued as she span round in a circle before linking her arm in Kurt's.

"Kurt Hummel and Unique Adams?" Their Spanish teacher asked as he approached them, causing both diva's to stop mock gallivanting immediately. "No, please don't stop on my behalf, you two sounded incredible, that's actually why I wanted to speak to you both"

"Thank you?" Kurt replied in a quizzical tone, not sure where the man was going with this.

"Do you remember when I tried to rejuvenate the Glee club a couple of years back?" Will asked and Kurt had to roll his eyes because of course he remembered.

"I auditioned but the club never took off due to lack of interest. Why?" Kurt asked. He had actually been pretty torn up when his 16 year old dream was shattered because nobody wanted to sign up apart from five members. Although the five that auditioned - Artie, Tina and Mercedes, who all graduated last year, and Rachel Berry- had been brilliant individually, they never got to sing together because they never met the 12 member requirement, leading to the disbanding of the club before it even began.

"Well I'm bringing it back and it would be great credits for your NYADA applications" Will beamed at the two wary looking teenagers. "Sectionals is in a couple of weeks, and if I get the right group of people on board, I'm sure we could smash it"

"And if us two join, how many members will you have?" Unique asked.

"Well.. Um.. You see.. Two" Will muttered, looking extremely awkward, causing the Diva's to share an unimpressed look. "In my defence though, you two are the first I've approached"

"We'll make you a deal" Kurt sighed as he fiddled carelessly with the hem of his back T-shirt. "Get twelve members together by this afternoon and we will attend a trail run after school?"

"Perfect!" Will exclaimed cheerfully and patted them both on the back, sending them on their way. As Kurt and Unique skipped off towards the main door, they missed the satisfied smirk on Will Schuester's face as he brushed invincible dust off his shirt.  _Elegant, even in the art of scheming._

**~*~*COMMUNICATION*~*~**

"What?" Santana screeched as she bolted down the stairs and into the living room to confront her moronic mother.

"Coach Sylvester was found out about letting her cheerleading squad film that Japanese car commercial last month" Maribel repeated to her angry child. "the people in charge of competitions have revoked the Cheerio's amateur status and disqualified them from competing again this year"

"I'm a fucking Cheerio!" Santana reminded her Mama loudly. "It's my god damn senior year, I needs me a trophy."

"Indoor voice, Santana" Maribel scowled.

"Yeah, sorry" Santana muttered, shaking her head before freezing along with her mother.

"Santana, did you just apologise for something?"

"No" Santana lied blatantly.

Santana was in complete shock with herself. When had she, self confessed bitch to the world, ever apologised to her Mama? In fact, she only ever apologised to Brittany and that was only once, when she had had her massive gay freak out.

"You apologised" Maribel beamed and throw her arms around her daughter who went rigid at her touch. "My darling little girl is growing up"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it" Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes as she peeled herself out of her mother's arms. "But for the record, I am. About a few things"

"As am I, Santana, as am I" Maribel replied, placing a tender kiss on her daughters forehead, happy that the teenager allowed it. "We'll talk more later, now go to school and make good choices"

* * *

"I'm going to pull a Britney and shave off my hair" Brittany declared as she, Santana and Quinn strolled into the cafeteria to pick up their morning snacks. "If I can't have my high pony, then I don't want any hair at all"

"Could you be any more lesbian?" Quinn answered playfully as she picked up an apple and bottle of water. "Wait" she said as she looked down at her traditional snack. "Do we still need to eat and drink this if we are no longer Cheerios?" she asked as she held her snack up to her fellow girls.

"This is so fucked up, we are a mess" Santana growled and threw her apple across the room. "We aren't cheerleaders anymore, we have no fucking identity. I don't remember what I did with my life outside that uniform"

"Make a new one then" Brittany replied like it was the obvious thing to do, seemingly forgetting that not two minutes ago she was threatening to shave off her own hair. "Brand new day, brand new life. This isn't an ending girls, but a beginning to a whole new adventure."

Santana smiled at her girlfriend's logic and the possibilities it held. Yeah, this morning, she had awoken slightly frazzled, lost her place as a cheerleader, apologised to her mama and refused to eat her traditional morning apple and now Brittany was advising her not to freak out but embrace the change. Which would be all well and good if she had things to replace the things she had lost. What would she eat in the mornings now? What outfits would she wear to school? How was she going to get her a trophy?

"You're totally right, Britt" Quinn agreed as she shook her head at the obviousness of the whole situation. "This is the perfect time for change. I'll be damned if I leave this school the exact same way I entered it. FINN!" she screamed as her boyfriend, Ryder and Puck stalked through the cafeteria.

"Hey Q" Finn smiled lopsidedly and bent down to place a kiss on the blonde girl, who ducked out of the way.

"I'm dumping you" Quinn declared confidently. "You keep trying to have sex with me and I'm not happy with it"

"Dude, keep your voice down, you make me sound like a rapist or something" Finn whispered angrily, making it come out as more of a hiss.

"You may not be a sex offender Finn Hudson, but you are a teenage boy" Quinn stated, ignoring the plea to be quiet. " I am free from you and I am free from man itself. I am a strong independent woman who does not need a man to fulfil me"

"Wanky"

"Sounds like a lesbian to me" Brittany muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, causing Quinn to blanch.

"Dude, that means we can finally get you laid" Puck cheered and patted Finn on the back. Finn's eyes lit up with excitement, and without another word, the three boys left the cafeteria.

"Well, he could have at least protested" Quinn sighed as she picked up a chocolate bar and a soda. "Oh my dear god, what am I going to do about my prom campaign, it's only 8 months away." she gasped as she realised what she had just done.

"You could always ask that Blaine Anderson boy, he's smart and sexy. Plus he's gay so you wouldn't have to worry about him trying to rape you" Brittany offered.

"Brittany, you genius" Quinn squealed. "Santana, your girlfriend's mind is gold"

"Blaine's only a junior" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. "He's not eligible for Senior Prom King"

"I know" Brittany whispered back. "But Quinn doesn't" she added with a smirk and her and Santana linked pinky fingers.

"Just the three girls I wanted to see" Will Schuester said happily as he approached the three of them. "I'm sorry about your cheerleading news" he didn't look sorry at all. "But why waste your talents? Glee club needs dancers"

"We have a Glee club at this school?" Quinn asked in genuine surprise.

"We will if you three join. National champions on the team will really boast our chances. With Unique's uniqueness, Blaine's dream voice and your dance moves, that Nationals trophy is in the bag"

"Blaine?"

"Dance?"

"Trophy?"

"We're in" the three ex cheerleaders announced in unison.

**~*~*INDEPENDENCE*~*~**

"I'm moving out" Blaine blurted as he stepped into the halls of McKinley with his sister and her boyfriend, Brody.

Blaine couldn't tell his twin why he had come to this decision and preyed she wouldn't ask. Blaine couldn't tell her because he didn't really know himself. Well, he had valid reasons but he wasn't sure why they came about now. He had just been sitting at the breakfast table with Rachel and her dads and felt kind of lost.

Hiram and LeRoy weren't acting any differently, they were being their usual polite and quirky selves, but Blaine felt something was amiss. Then he remembered that once Rachel left for New York, he wasn't sure if he still had a roof over his head, considering she was the only one who really tied Blaine in with the men. Plus Blaine just felt he was ready to try go it alone and begin to build his future, so why not start today?

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed and held her arm out to stop Blaine from walking any further. "You can't leave me Blaine" she ordered dangerously, tears already welling up in her eyes. Blaine knew most of it was theatrics, but he knew that his sister would not be happy to be parted from him. He wouldn't be too happy about it either.

"I want you to come with me" he beamed dazzling which quickly faltered when Rachel looked at him sadly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It sounds perfect, but there's no point renting a place when I'm moving to New York in under a years time" she reminded him

"But I'm still a junior, so I will be here for an extra year" Blaine sighed, not really needing the reminder that everyone was gone in just a few short months. "Plus no offence, it'll be kind of awkward living with your dads once your gone. I was thinking of renting an apartment and you could stay there with me until you graduate. At least think about it, please"

"We could do impromptu performances" Rachel squealed, apparently already convinced.

"You do that anyway" Brody piped up and Blaine could have kicked him for his insight that could discourage his sister from taking this journey of independence with him.

"Blaine this is brilliant" Rachel gasped in awe as they approached the huge notice board that advertised extra curricular activities at McKinley. "We'll have our own place and it'll be perfect practice for me to live without adult supervision before jetting of to New York, and who knows, you might have a boyfriend to replace me by then"

"I highly doubt that Rachel, I haven't even held on to parents that long, let alone a man" Blaine said semi distracted as he scanned the notice board and began writing his name down for every club. Part of his new start in life was to positively shine throughout his last two years of high school.

"What about that boy with the lips from last night? There were lingering gazes going on there and you must be numb of all emotions not the have felt the chemistry." Brody asked curiously as he frowned, watching Blaine sign his name up for Superhero Sidekicks Appreciation Club.

"Oh yeah" Rachel squealed in excitement, clapping her hands and jumping up and down on the spot. "Samuel Evans does hilarious impressions, you should marry him Blaine"

"Yeah, I doubt that. He might be hot and funny, but he's straight and I am not one of those predatory gays" Blaine explained as he scribbled his name on the Sewing Club form.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a young Burt Reynolds" came the voice of Sue Sylvester from behind them, causing the three teens to turn around. "No doubt you've heard about my tragic news" Blaine blinked. What news and why was she talking to him exactly? Although he did admire the compliment, even if it was meant as an insult. "Blaine Devon Anderson, I want you as my new head cheerleader next year, along side Becky of course"

Blaine didn't know who Becky was nor was he sure how a woman he had never had contact with before knew his middle name, but the offer sounding alluring. He could dance and perform, loved to do so actually, and he could really use the extra credit.

"Sure" he smiled brilliant at her, although he was pretty sure she missed it due to her walking away without another word.

"Fruity Fonzie, we meet again" Roz Washington, the swim coach said as she approached the three teens. Blaine frowned because he hadn't met her in the first place, that he was aware of anyway. "I had a dream, I highly inappropriate dream that could get me fired if I told anybody. But you Fonzie, you were in it. Not only were you in it, but you were in my pool, winning me trophies and I want to make that dream a reality" she said unnecessarily loud. "I know a water boy when I dream one, and you" she pointed her finger at his so fast that a whooshing noise was actually heard. "are a child of the water. Meet me tomorrow after school at the pool"

"Blaine, why are you joining so many clubs?" Rachel asked in interest once the black swim coach sauntered away from them.

" _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_ " Blaine sung cheerfully as he placed the pen back on the notice board, satisfied with his choices. " _And I'm feeling good._ "

"Wow, what smooth vocals you have there Blaine" Will Schuester beamed as he strolled up to Blaine, Rachel and Brody. "I have a proposition for the three of you"

**~*~*OBSERVATION*~*~**

"Dude, what's up?" Finn Hudson asked from his truck as Puck and Sarah strolled out of their house.

Ever since Puck's truck started making them dodgy ass noises, he had been hitching a lift from his three best friends whilst Sarah would ride along with her another freshman friend and her senior year sister. That was 4 weeks ago, Noah really needed to get his truck looked at.

"See you in school, Sarah" Puck said as he shoved his sister playfully towards her ride before walking up to Finn's vehicle and being meet by an expectant look from Finn and Ryder. "My Ma just got a phone call, apparently they found my dad's body in a country club up the road"

"Wait, you're dad's dead?" Ryder asked curiously.

"Heart attack apparently"

"You Ok, man?" Finn asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm cool, Sarah's cool, I'm just worried about my Ma, she seemed kind of stunned… Wait, where's Sam?" Puck asked with a frown as he realised the missing member, who was usually asleep in the back seat, was missing.

"Fuck knows, we went to his house but got no answer, same with his cell" Ryder shrugged as he watched Puck climb into the back seat of Finn's truck. "He might have decided to walk or something, the weather's good enough for it"

Puck had to agree that the sun was unusually warmer today than it had been in previous weeks, not that he was complaining. He couldn't explain it, but his skin seemed to soak it up more deliciously today then before, almost like he craved it. Which explained his tight white wife beater he was donning, covered by nothing, enhancing every single ripple of muscle on his chest and arms.

"Dude, you really are the ultimate sex god in that top" Ryder complimented, knowing bro code stated you could compliment the look of your guy friends if the word 'dude' was thrown in with something to do with sex. "All the girls are gonna be so wet for you, and the two gay dudes at the school"

"Three" Finn added randomly as he kept his eyes on the road. "Anderson, Hummel and Wade"

"Unique is a heterosexual trans women" Ryder replied on autopilot. "I might actually try to get her digits today, not for that reason" he quickly added when he saw Puck cock a brow in the rear view mirror. "Just last night reminded me how cool she was, and I feel kind of bad for ditching her completely once Azimio graduated, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get Anderson and Berry's number as well" Finn contributed. "They seemed cool. Old Figgins didn't chose a bad group. What about you Puck, make a connection with anyone yesterday?"

"Dude, I must have been so exhausted yesterday because I hardly remember coming home" Puck said honestly. "But yeah, I already knew Wade, Quinn and the lesbians before, so whatever. That Anderson dude seemed safe as well, so maybe"

"That Hummel kid was a bit quiet though, wasn't he?" Ryder interjected.

"Yeah, kind of made me feel awkward the way he just ignored you last night" Finn added as he pulled into the parking lot of school.

Puck didn't reply because he didn't know what to say. Yeah Hummel seemed all kinds of quiet and emitted an awkward vibe, but Puck knew the reason behind it. Kurt was in love with him. And even though he hardly knew the little dude and the fact that Hummel was indeed a dude, the thought was very flattering to Puck and made him feel even more sexy then he already did. Not only were girls falling around him, but boys too apparently.

But it was as flattering as it was insulting. Yeah, Puck could vaguely understand the embarrassment of falling in love with someone you had never really spoken to, but what did Kurt think he would do if he were to find out? Beat him up? Embarrass him? Reject him? Well, yeah Puck would have to reject him obviously, because of the whole 'penis and not being able to get two words out of him' thing, but he wouldn't be rude.

To be fair, maybe it was for the best that Kurt avoided him like the plague because Puck wasn't too sure what he would do in situations like this. Yeah, he had dealt with a couple of girls who had fallen for him pretty hard before, but he had kind of purposely caused that by dating them briefly and sleeping with them and shit. But with Hummel, he hadn't even once gave him any reason to love him, so why did he? And without knowing that and without being able to fix such a problem, Puck would just end up hurting the little dude and Puck may not be into all that girly emotional crap but he didn't want to hurt someone's feelings who cared so deeply for him.

Then again, the feeling was so nice and welcoming that Puck wanted nothing more then to just sit next to Hummel and bath in the love with radiated from him, but obviously that wasn't possible without Puck sending out the wrong message and also enduring an uncomfortable one sided conversation where the boy would ignore Puck's presence to the extreme.

"Talk of the devil" Finn said as he got out of his truck and nodded towards a laughing Kurt and a stunned looking Wade.

Kurt was dressed in white skin tight jeans, that looked painted on, so much so that his ass almost looked bare and the tight, firm muscles could just has easily be defined as the abs through Puck's white beater… not that he was looking. Kurt also wore a simple black baggy T-shirt take fell off his shoulder on one side, revelling flesh so pale against the black fabric that it almost glowed. As much as Puck was reluctant to admit it, because he didn't know what that meant about himself if he did, he was in awe to say the least. For a dude, Kurt Hummel really was a fucking sight to see.

"Did you see his face?" Kurt could be heard laughing hard and the sound alone sent an eerie shiver down Puck's spine, resting itself in his groin area. "I don't know what happened. Usually straight men, especially drunken homophobic ones make me freeze up, but oh no, not this time, not today."

"Kurt what has gotten into you, you're all confident and powerful" Unique smiled at the sight of her laughing friend.

"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me" Kurt sang loudly in a high angelic voice, causing Puck's mouth to slightly upturn.

"And you're feeling good!" Unique belted, causing Ryder's eyes to almost pop out of their sockets.

"Let's go before that wood pokes an eye out" Ryder suggested casually as William Schuester, the Spanish teacher approached the singing duo. Puck frowned in confusion at Ryder's sentence and was about to pull him up on it, but as he started walking in step with the other two boys, he realised exactly what was meant. For some illogical reason, Puck's cock had swollen considerably and was now prominently bulging through the confines of his jeans. Luckily Finn obviously didn't clock on and Ryder had the decency to drop the matter, giving Puck enough time to decipher the cause of his inappropriate hard on, as they walked into the school in hopes to find Sam Evans.

Twenty minutes later with no success of finding Sam and a random dumping of Finn from Quinn, the three boys were cornered by the Spanish teacher who looked all to smug for his own good.

"Hello boys" Will beamed at a curious and nervous looking Ryder, Finn and Puck. "So football session's over. Any plans on what you are going to do for the rest of the year?"

"Basketball" they all replied in unison.

"How about a propose something else. Glee club"

"No way, Mr. Shue" Puck answered quickly, shaking his head. "That club was so bad it got cancelled. Why would three studs like ourselves be interested in something as lame as that?"

"Because we have a wide variety of members joining this afternoon." Will answered proudly. "Quinn Fabrey; head cheerleader, or should I say former head cheerleader now. Unique Adams; voice like dynamite with a personality to match. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce; the two prettiest lesbians at this school. Rachel Berry; voice worthy of legends. Brody Weston; to add the sex appeal and Kurt Hummel; boy with the voice of an angel. All we need now are 4 more members to compete and you three would be the bad boy presence we need up there. Oh and Sarah if she's interested."

"You had me at lesbians" all three chorused and Will chuckled and left them to it.

"You such a shit liar, Hudson" Puck laughed as they made there way down to their first lesson. "He had you at Rachel Berry"

"Yeah, well, he had Ryder at Wade" Finn retorted immaturely.

"I never heard him say the name Wade" Ryder laughed as they all stepped into the classroom, Finn leading the charge. Just before Ryder and Puck entered, Ryder whispered over his shoulder to a non-suspecting Noah Puckerman. "And he had you at Kurt Hummel"

**~*~*GLEE-CLUB*~*~**

"Where's Guppy face?" Santana asked from the back of the choir room as Puck, Ryder and Finn strolled in with arrogant smirks. "Aren't you all weirdly inseparable or something?"

"He's M.I.A, we haven't heard from him all day" Finn answered, awkwardly avoiding his blonde ex sitting next to the bored looking Latina as he sat in the front row in-between Ryder and a very smiley Rachel.

"Ok guys, we need to think of a name" Rachel exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair and face the others, minus Kurt, Unique and Sarah. "I propose Rachel and the dolls"

"Yeah, this isn't going to work" Santana stated as she rose from her seat to either walk out or kick Berry in the face, she got to do neither however as Brittany pulled her back into her seat. "Where Lady Hummel anyway? I was promised me some Hummel"

"I'm here, I'm here" Kurt laughed as he and Unique sashayed their way into the room. "Wow Mr. Shue did some serious recruiting" he said looking around and sat beside Unique and Puck without a second thought. "What have we missed?"

"I'm coming up with name's for the group" Rachel answered with a smile that slightly faltered when she saw Santana's eyebrow raise. "Noah, where is your sister, she's late"

"Oh yeah, about that, she's not coming, she thinks this place is for losers" Puck shrugged, in silent agreement with Sarah on that one. Ok, maybe it wasn't so bad, but Mr. S wasn't even here yet and no doubt it would only go down hill when he forced them to dance and shit. Ahh, talk of the devil.

"Alright guys, I'm so glad everyone showed up" Will greeted everyone as he walked into the room. "You guys are now the members of The New Directions. This is a massive year in all of your lives and you are all going in new directions, but in this room, life long friends can be made."

"This is so cheesy" Santana groaned quietly so her voice wouldn't travel all the way to the enthusiastic teachers ears.

"I think it sounds almost poetic" Blaine whispered to her from where he sat directly in front. Santana only sneered back at him in response.

"Sounds like Nude Erections" Brittany said carelessly loud, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Even a smile tugged on the mouth of Will Schuester.

"What's that smell?" Puck blurted out, making the room go quiet to look at him oddly. "Smells like fields and flowers and stuff"

"That's Kurt" Unique answered, knowing Kurt would go silent. "Well it's lavender scent, but it's coming for Kurt"

"Smells pretty sexy" Puck mumbles as he leaned closer into a tense looking Kurt and sniffed near his neck. "You never answered me about bringing my truck in by the way"

Everyone watched on, waiting to see if Kurt would respond this time or be plain ignorant like he had been the night before. The room was silent as Kurt gazed straight forward, rigid in his seat.

And then he deflated.

"Are you going to sniff me if I fix your truck on Saturday?" Kurt asked in an annoyed tone as he turned to face Puck head on.

"Wanky"

"Depends if your wearing that smell" Puck replied honestly, it was enchanting.

"Well I always use lavender scented stuff so yes I will" Kurt answered in a clipped voice.

"Then yes I will sniff you" Puck smirked dangerously, not sure what he was doing but trying to get some kind of reaction out of the boy next to him.

"Then yes, I will look at your truck" Kurt answered with a smile playing at his lips. "See you Saturday" he added as he turned to the front and cursed himself for blushing.

"It's a date" Puck agreed, satisfied as he watched Kurt's soft looking skin morph from porcelain white to deep red.

"Anyway, back to business." Will spoke up after looking dreamily at Puck and Kurt's interaction. "We are all super stars in this room with super star potential, we are going to bring it out in time for Sectionals"

"Mr. Shue, we are a member short" Blaine informed the teacher who only grinned back at him.

"Stars come in all shapes and sizes, Blaine" Will answered mysteriously. "You just need to know where to look"

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a smiling figure casually leaning up against the door frame, causing Puck, Finn and Ryder to jump to there feet and shout in unison "SAM!"

Sam Evans smiled widely at his friends as they ran over to high five him and clap him on the back. He paid them as much attention as he could before he let his gaze fall on Blaine, who was watching the spectacle with a gently smile on his face.

He knew he wasn't able to just run over to him and sweep him off his feet, and that felt almost as bad as dying again for Sam, but he had made a vow of silence to a spirit long gone to never reveal what had happened when Darkness took over Lima in exchange for a second chance. A second chance with Blaine. A second chance at life.

" _No spell can reawaken the dead, Sam_ " Luna had said. " _But then again, true love never dies. You sacrificed yourself to save the earth, and now the earth is willing to return a favour_ "

"Where have you been, you doughnut?" Finn asked cheerfully as he plonked back into his seat.

"It's a long story" Sam replied honestly. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told it anyway" Sam shot Will a knowing look and the teacher winked at him.

"Good to have you back, Sam" Will nodded as the blonde joined the rest of the group, who all began chatting away together animatedly.

* * *

Will rested his head in his hands when he reached the chair by his desk and let out a deep sigh. The sigh produced a thick cloud of smoke to escape his body and he looked up in shock as he found himself in the choir room office, having no knowledge of how he got there.

"You have a great bunch of kids in there, appreciate them" the smoky cloud whispered in a soft feminine voice and just like that, after a whole days worth of reuniting, Luna left the realm of the living for the very last time, knowing that happiness would always be found in the world for as long as the New Directions remained united.

**~*~*THE-END*~*~**


End file.
